War on Humanity
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: The tale of a fellow hunter and friend of the Winchesters. DeanOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothin from Supernatural. I wish I could own Dean Winchester.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_Normalcy. What is it? Is anybody truly normal. I asked myself that same question everyday. Even though I have never been able to answer that question, I knew I was never normal. I knew that at the exact moment when my father packed my brother's and my bags and rushed out the door and into his Ford pickup truck when I was five. Being young and naïve, I had no idea what kind of storm was going to strike my life._

That day my father took us to a friend of his. I still had no idea what was going on, neither did my brother Gabriel. With Gabriel being three years older than me, I learned from an early age to go to him for advice. I asked him what was going on. Why was daddy so scarred? I wasn't afraid until Gabriel said those four little words: _I don't know Gabby. _That was when I knew something was wrong. Gabriel always knew what was going on, no matter what the situation was. But this time Gabriel was just as clueless as I was.

Daddy introduced his friend as "Uncle Bobby." At first glance Uncle Bobby looked like Santa's evil twin. But he ended being just the opposite. Bobby took my hand and led me into what looked like his living room. He then went into his kitchen and came back with a bowl of chocolate. As soon as I saw the candy I grinned like a cheshire cat. From that moment I knew Bobby and I were going to be great friends.

As Gabriel and I ate the chocolate and watched tv, my dad and Bobby left to go talk in Bobby's messy library. Curiosity getting the best of me, I went to investigate. I told Gabriel that I was thirsty and that I was going to get a glass of water. Gabriel looked at me and said, "Don't meddle in things that you have no business in, Gabriella." I gave him a shrug and snuck to the door in which Bobby and daddy was behind.

The door was extremely thick so I was only able to hear a bundle of things. Things like:

_Hes back Bobby._

…_..war on humanity_

_It's the end of days._

_I promised myself that I would never get back into this life._

_Your kids are right in the middle_

That was all I was able to hear before my dad and Bobby came out. My father had a stressed look on his face. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and said, " we have a lot of work to do Gabby." Bobby looked at my father to say, " I'll call a friend. He has two boys around Gabe's and Gabby's age. They'll be able to help out big time."

_WE have a lot of work to do_

If only I knew how much work that would be. If I only knew…..

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for any mistake you find. I will update for sure if I get some reviews. So please review.

Thanks

-Rachael


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no own Supernatural.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The next day was a day I'll always remember. That day was the day I met Dean Winchester. I woke up on Uncle Bobby's couch with Gabe sleeping right next to me. I decided to get up and look for my father. I grabbed my teddy bear, Mr. Giggles, and walked into the kitchen. My father was not in there. Then I walked to Bobby's library in which the books were stacked way too high for me to see over. I was just about give up and go watch more TV when I heard a rumbling outside. So I tighten Mr. Giggles in my arms and marched outside. I saw my father and Uncle Bobby talking to a tall man with a five o-clock shadow. The front porch creaked when I moved, which attracted the attention of the three men. My father looked at me and told me to come to him.

"Sweetie, this is daddy's friend John," my father told me. I looked up at the man as he bent down to me.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Gabriella," John smiled. He seemed very nice and comforting. I smiled back and asked "I like your car Mr. John. What kind is it?" He looked up, laughed, and told my father that I was definitely his daughter.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala, sweetie," John answered me.

"Gabby sweetie, we need to have a big grown-up talk with you. Can you handle this?" Daddy asked. I just nodded my head wondering what this was all about.

This was the time my world came crashing down on me. The time daddy told me that the monsters in closet were real. The ones under my bed were real. The monsters in that one George Clooney movie were real. I no longer felt safe. My father must have felt my fear and got down to one knee to hug me. He picked me up and told me that he used to hunt these things. He told me that John, Uncle Bobby, and he would help me learn how to protect my self. I then asked if Gabe knew about the monsters. My father told me that Gabe has known for awhile.

After the "grown-up talk" was over I was about to ask daddy for breakfast when two boys got out of John's car. One was small with shaggy brown hair. The other seemed older with dirty blonde hair. But 

what drew me to him were his eyes. Now he had these gorgeous green eyes but that's not what was so mysterious. Even with my five year-old mind, I could tell that his eyes have seen a lot. And not all good things.

The boy with green eyes looked at me and said, "Who's the curly cue?" He nodded at my very curly blonde hair. "Dean, be nice and introduce yourself!" commanded John. All I heard in reply was a "yes sir."

He introduced himself as Dean. The boy with the shaggy brown hair was his younger brother Sam. Sam looked at me, smiled, and put out his hand. I shook it. I could already tell Sam was the polite one of the two. Just as I was about to say something I heard a slam. I looked behind me and saw that Gabe was coming out.

"Dean! Sam!" he yelled. _Wait, he already knows them,_ I thought to myself. Gabe ran up to Dean and did some kind of secret handshake. I looked at them in confusion. Gabe then told me that he had met Dean and Sam when he was my age. I just nodded.

"Dean, why don't you take Gabriella and teach her how shoot," John said in a commanding voice. _No guns are bad though, _raced through my mind. My father must have noticed my distress and picked me up. He told me that I need to learn to protect my self from all the evil monsters.

"Can you be brave for me?" asked daddy. I nodded. He put me down and pushed me towards Dean. Dean grabbed my arm and said, "Let's go Shirley Temple."

_And oh boy was I in for the ride of my life._

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I apologize for any mistakes you may see.**

**Thanks**

**-Rachael**


	3. Author's Note

**Not a new chapter!!**

**I am not sure what to write next. Should I keeping writing about the characters' childhood or should I skip to where the characters are teenagers? Don't worry Dean and Sam will be in either situation. **

**I need opinions! Please feel free to share them.**

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A.N. This chapter has a little more drama in it.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The next eleven years of my life were filled with guns, knives, books, and salt, lots and lots of salt. My father and Winchesters worked hard to train me. I picked up on everything pretty fast. By the time I was sixteen I was just as skilled as Dean. Even though I was just as skilled as Dean physically, I was no near him mentally. I don't know how he worked some of these cases and not let it get to him. I still have nightmares from my first hunt, which involved an angry spirit killing off orphans. Dean never had a nightmare. I guess with this job you have to be a little on the crazy side. I sometimes think I'm losing my sanity.

I have grown quite fond of the Winchesters. John amazed me. He was a strong independent individual. I admired many things about John; his dedication to finding the demon that killed his wife, his commitment to hunting, and his love for his boys. There was a point in my life where I thought John was the definition of man. I guess you can say I had a crush on him at some point. Luckily, I grew out of that. My crush on him turned into fatherly love. He was like my second father. He had as much credit in raising me as my real father did.

Sammy was a sweet kid. I don't know why I call him kid when he's only a year younger than me. I guess I've hanging around Dean for too long. Sam was the smart one of the group. He always thought things through before going through with them. Sam had his own mind. He had opinions in which he wasn't afraid to voice, much to John's disapproval. Sam and I were good friends. He would help me with my homework and I would cheer him on at his soccer games. He needed the support. John didn't approve of much outside of hunting.

Now about Dean. Dean Winchester. What can I say about him? Dean was the perfect example of "daddy's soldier." He did what John wanted, when he wanted. I think it was easier for Dean to follow orders than Sam because Dean witnessed the evil on the night of Sam's sixth-month birthday. Dean and 

Gabriel were the best of friends. I pretty much just tagged along with them. Dean was always nice to me. He never held back while training me. Sometimes I think I got along better with him than my brother did. Dean and I had this special bond. We just got each other. When I turned fourteen that special friendship I had with him turned into love. Well, love for me anyway. I would never admit it. Dean had just grown into a man.

When Dean turned seventeen is when he started his man-whoring ways. He was a good looking guy and he knew it. After every hunt when the rest of us were back at the motel patching up our wounds, Dean was at some bar hitting on some local slut. She would fall for the Winchester charm of his and end up taking him back to her place. He would sneak back into the motel in the early morning. Every single time I saw him creep into his bed with that smirk of his, I felt a pang in my chest. Most people would call it hurt and jealousy. I don't know why all these feelings come up with him. Dean wasn't mine, nor would ever be mine. I had no right.

I guess growing up with John's boys was an interesting experience. Dean and Sam were my best friends, colleagues, and even extra protective brothers. I remember on incident when I was sixteen. Dean was nineteen and Sam was fifteen. We were hunting a werewolf in Denver. I had gotten asked out by a local football player. Which I was very surprised at. I didn't think I was very pretty. My curly blonde hair was cut and dyed red. But I guess Eric, the football player, thought I was attractive enough to take me to the local teen hangout. I was going to decline when I saw Dean hitting up some bimbo. I thought _What the hell. Deans having fun. Why can't I._ So I took Eric up on his offer.

As I was getting ready for my date, Dean walked in. He looked at me and said, "No shit, you're actually going out with that moron." I looked at him and replied in a joking manner," What Dean? Jealous?" Dean's head popped up as if he was getting caught. Bef_ore _I had a chance to say anything, there was a knock at the door. I quickly turned to Dean and asked him how I looked. He looked at my short jean skirt and my tank top and replied, " First of all, your skirt is way too short. Your top is too revealing. And" He didn't have time to finish because I cut him off by saying "Dude, I already had this talk with Gabriel. I don't need another brother. Just make me happy and tell me I look nice." He was about to say something but then stopped and sighed. "You don't look nice. You look beautiful Gabby." He finally said. I just looked at him in confusion. Another knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

I opened the door to reveal Eric. He looked me up and down and smirked. It wasn't like Dean's, it almost looked evil. I just shrugged it off and smiled. He told me to wait a minute while he went to get his car. I turned to Dean to say, "Now don't be a brother and follow me like Gabriel did on my last date. Please just trust me." He just nodded.

When Eric pulled around in his convertible, Dean laughed. "A convertible! What kind of car is that. What a fruitcake." Dean stated. "Now Dean, not everybody can have a kickass car like yours." I smiled. "Damn right," he replied.

Eric took me took me to burger joint for dinner. All that idiot did was talk about him and his future football career. After dinner, Eric was supposed to drive me back to the motel but he ended up driving in the opposite direction. I asked where we were going. He just replied you'll see. He then drove off the road and into a deserted clearing. He turned and kissed me forcefully. I tried to pull away but he was way too strong. I didn't have any weapons. His hands reached under my skirt as I panicked. _This kind of thing wasn't suppose to happen to me. Not to someone in my profession. _My eyes started to tear up, knowing what was about to happen. But suddenly there was a loud crash like the shattering of a window. An arm grabbed Eric off of me and pulled out from the car. I got out of the car and looked towards my savoir. To my surprise, it was Dean. He had been following me. Dean just kept punching Eric. I ran over to Dean and pulled him away. "Stop your going to kill him. Let's just get in car and head back to motel," I said with a shaky voice. Dean just pulled his arm away from and got into the impala. I followed and got into the passenger side.

On the way back to the motel, Dean didn't say a word. He didn't even have Metallica playing. He was livid. Halfway back to the motel is when the situation finally me. I started shaking. Tears started to pour down my eyes and I couldn't stop my sobs. Dean finally looked at me and pulled over to the side of the road. I expected him to yell at me for being so dumb. Chastise me for my stupidity. But what happened next took me by surprise. Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled to him. He kept mumbling into my hair that it was going to be okay as I cried into his shirt. That was when I knew our secret bond would not be broken easily.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please Review.**

**I am sorry for any mistake you may find. There is also a link to picture of Gabby's dad on my profile. I will not post again until i get a decent number of reviews.**

**-rachael**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT GABBY, GABE, AND Michael.**

**AN: Michael is Gabby's father's name. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

My father had left me with the Winchesters many times in my life, but this one time felt different. I was outside of Bobby's house helping Dean patch up the impala after a tough run in with some vampires. We had just gotten back from the exhausting hunt. There were only a couple scratches on the car but Dean, being so in-love with car, demanded it be fixed immediately. Who knew that man could be such a drama queen?

Anyway, I was under the hood when Gabe and my father came out locked and loaded for another hunt. Physically, I was exhausted but mentally, I was ready to rock.

"So where we headed this time dad?" I asked.

"Your brother and I are headed to Oklahoma City for an exorcism. You are staying with John and the boys." Dad replied.

" What! You can't just leave me here. Why can't I go?"

"You'll understand in time sweetheart"

"I'll understand what Dad? Huh? I'm tired of all this cryptic bullshit! I'm seventeen Dad. I deserve to know."

"I don't have time for this. We have to leave now Gabe." My father demanded as he walked to the door of his truck. I looked at him, my eyes full of confusion.

I walked over to Gabe. "What's going on? What don't I know Gabe?" I demanded to know.

"You can't know Gabby. It would ruin your whole life. Dad and I have to protect you" responded Gabe with sorrowful eyes. _What the hell is he talking about?,_ I thought to myself.

I was about to go after him when I felt an arm grab my shoulder. I looked behind to see John. "Just let them go," he told me. I had tears in my eyes at this point. If there was one thing I hated more than ghosts, it was being left in the dark.

I looked at John menacingly and just took off into the house. I marched to my temporary room and slammed the door liked a pissed off teenager who was just grounded. I sat down on the bed. I guess I was more tired than I predicted because when I hit that pillow I just passed out.

**Outside the house at the same time **

"Michael, you should really tell her what's going on" advised John.

Michael sighed, "I know John, but she's my little girl. I can't tell her something that would eventually lead her life in a downward spiral. I just need to stop it," replied Michael.

"She has a right to know. It's her future."

"Well, she not gonna know. And I like to keep it that way," yelled Michael.

"Don't worry I'm not going to spoil your little secret," scoffed John.

Michael walked to his truck and got in. He rolled down his window and said, "Just take care of her, John."

"Don't worry she'll be in good hands. You just come back in one peace. Gabby needs her father," stated John.

Michael just nodded and took off.

**Back in the house (Third person pov)**

_Flames and darkness surrounded her. _

_Fear overcame her._

_The smell death and destruction filled her nostrils. _

_Screams of pain and agony plagued her hears._

_There was one voice._

"_This is your future Gabriella"_

_When all the flames enclosed her._

Gabby awoke with a strong gasp. She looked at her surroundings. She was still in bed. Her body was still engulfed in trembles as her bed was soaked in sweat. She glanced at the clock. She has been asleep for five hours. She sighed and ran a hand through her short red curls.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sam was on his laptop. Dean was stuffing his face with, what looked like a bacon cheeseburger._ Man, all the guy does is eat,_ thought Gabby. John was reading up on some local deaths in the newspaper. Dean looked up and swallowed his food.

" Well, well, the princess has decided to grace with her presence. Are you done PMSing?" Dean asked.

"Screw you, Dean," Gabby jabbed back.

"Oh baby I loved too but with you being so much like a sister, it would be so wrong," Dean remarked while Sam gave Gabby a sympathetic look.

**Gabby's POV**

That remark hit me hard. I would never be anything but a kid sister to him. I should never expect something more. I didn't have any more time to dwell on my feelings because John suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Enough kids! Pack up we got a hunt. We leave in an hour."

My eyes lit up when he said hunt. Anything that would get my mind off of Dean would be just spectacular in my mind.

An hour later we were on the road to Seattle, Washington to investigate a series of gruesome murders. John and Sam had taken John's truck and were just ahead of Dean and I in the impala. Ever since that awful dream I had a feeling I could not shake off. You know the feeling of impending doom. The feeling that your life was out of your hands and there is nothing can do to get back in control of it.

_What did the dream mean? What's in my future? What was my father talking about? Would he be okay? Would Gabe? _A millions thought ran through my head.

Dean must have noticed my slight insomnia.

"Don't hurt yourself there, princess." Dean joked.

I smiled and responded "Stop talking about yourself, Dean."

"That's my girl. Quick with the comebacks," laughed Dean.

I just shrugged. There was still a lot on my mind.

Dean looked at me. "You wanna tell me what has gotten you all thinking like Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean. It's just a dumb feeling."

"Come on Gabby you can tell me. I won't tell my dad."

I looked at Dean with raised eyebrows with a _yeah right _look. Dean Winchester, daddy's perfect little soldier, told his father everything.

"What? Come on Gabby! You want to me to pinky promise you or something? Or do whatever you chicks do.

I just laughed. The sight of Dean holding out his pinky, waiting to be promised was one of the most hilarious sights in my mind.

"Fine, I just have this feeling I can't shake off. The feeling of something bad is going to happen, something that you, your dad, or I can't stop. The feeling makes me sick to my stomach. It's like I'm out of control of my own life."

Dean looked at me with worry.

"No matter what happens I will always protect you. I will always be right beside you." Dean stated.

I just nodded.

"You and Sammy are my family. You're just about my little sister. I would do anything to ensure your safety."

My heart swelled and broke at the same time. I was ecstatic that he felt such a connection with me but not the connection I wanted.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise," he replied as he stuck out his pinky. I just laughed and shook his pinky, smiling at the scene from the thoughts coming to life.

"Okay. Enough with this chick flick crap. I feel like Sammy," Dean said as he turned on the radio.

I surprisingly found sleep as "Enter Sandman" played on the impala stereo.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Thanks for reading. I am sorry for any mistakes you may see. **

**If you want another chapter please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"_Burn, Burn!" the chanting rose._

_The smell of burnt flesh took over her_

_The sensation of never ending agony started to overflow her senses._

_The heat of the lake of fire consumed her._

_The raspy sound of a tic tock could be heard in the background._

_Tic tock_

_Tic tock_

_Tic tock_

_Times running out Gabriella_

With that, Gabby aroused with gasp. She felt a big pound on her head. She looked up and found she was still in the car with Dean. She let out a big sigh and relaxed into the leather of the seat.

**Gabby's POV**

"Another nightmare, Sleeping Beauty," Dean joked.

"Yeah," I said as I turned and faced the window.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No" I replied fiercely.

_  
Times running out Gabriella, _the voicekept replaying in my head. _Wh_a_t was time running out for? What would happen when time ran out? _

_Oh screw it. It was just a dumb dream. I'm entitled to have a couple of those in this line of work._ With that, I just shrugged off the dream again. Even though I know now I shouldn't have.

I looked out the window into the cold shadowy night. I looked ahead of us; a vast of nothingness could be seen. _Gabe would be so annoying on a drive like this, _I thought. My stomach started to sink as I thought about Gabriel and my father. _Damn, I needed to stop worrying. I swear I'm going to have heart problems by the time I'm twenty._

An idea rushed through my head as we passed a sign that told oncoming drivers that Seattle was one hundred miles further than the last three hundred they'd been driving. I sat up in my seat, took off my seatbelt, and reached into the back seat for something as Dean looked at me curiously. I shuffled things around as my butt was unintentionally shaking right beside Dean's face.

"Easy there, Beyonce. Give a man a warning before you back that thing up." He joked.

I just rolled my eyes and continued searching for what I was looking for. _Bingo_ It was hiding under a box and some blankets. I opened the cooler and took out a beer. I snuggled back into the seat while open the alcoholic drink.

Dean looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Should you really be drinking during a hunt? Not to mention, you're only seventeen." Dean stated.

I looked at him and smirked. "Well, we still got a hundred miles between us and Seattle, so I won't be too tipsy when we get there." I replied smiling.

"And don't forget Dean, you're only twenty."

"Touché" Dean replied.

"Why do you even have a cooler full of beer anyway, Dean?" I asked with curiosity.

"Mans got to have drinks of heaven once in a while, sweetheart."

"Oh Dean, you need to be man first" I joked.

"Oh sweetheart, I am all man." Dean said with that crooked smile of his.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dino."

He just laughed as we continued following John.

It was a rainy day in Seattle when we arrived. We checked into some crappy old motel. _Big surprise! _You'd think with fake credit cards we could get a semi-nice room since we wouldn't have to pay for it. But John always said "if it has a bed, its good enough." I kept mumbling that in childish voice as we walked into the dump you call a room.

"Gabby, stop mocking me." John commanded.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Here the game plan: Dean go out and get something to eat. Gabby and Sam, stay here and started researching on your laptop, and I'm going to go find out all there about this case." John ordered.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"So all the victims were women who worked at a bar called Hanks," stated while reading an article on his laptop.

"Do any of the women have any connections other than the bar?" I asked while searching through a local newspaper.

"Umm….. Oh here we go. All the woman were between the ages of seventeen and twenty." Sam read from the internet article.

About a half hour later Dean walked through the old door with a couple of bags of Chinese. My stomach growled right away.

As we were eating, John walked back exhausted. He told us all to get some sleep. He would tell us the information in the morning.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The next morning I awoke to Dean singing Motorhead. _It's too early for that. _I groaned and slowly got out of bed. After sleeping in that dirty excuse for a bed, I felt the need to shower. I started towards the bathroom when I heard the water running. _Aw man!_ Sam was in the shower. It was going to be awhile before I could get washed up. Sam took longer than a girl to shower.

Just when I decided to go sit on the uncomfortable bed, John walked in the room.

"Gabby, you just got a new job," stated John.

"What?" I rose my head in confusion.

"We have to send someone undercover in the bar. The bar needed a new lounge singer and since you're the only one here with a decent voice, you got the job. You start tonight. Be there by eight." John confirmed.

"Dad, this isn't a good idea. The last bar's employees were torn apart. You can't just send Gabby in there!" Dean told his father.

"We don't have a choice. We need someone on the inside." John shot back.

"But Dad-"

"Don't talk back to me Dean!" John yelled.

"Yes sir" Dean mumbled.

"Be ready by 7:30 Gabby" John commanded.

I just nodded my head.

As I got ready my stomach was everywhere. Sure I've sang before but not as bait. _I can do this. _I curled my red hair and put the last of my makeup on. I stepped out of the bathroom in a short red dress. Both boys' heads turned and looked at me. Sam started blushing while Dean eyes roamed over my legs.

"Since when did you have legs that?" Dean asked smirking.

"Since forever" I replied.

"You look very pretty, Gabby" Sam complimented.

"Thank you, Sammy.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

As we drove up to the bar, my stomach was in knots. Dean must have noticed because he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Gabby. Sam, dad, and I will be right at the bar watching you. Nothing will happen to you."

I just nodded.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I walked up to the bartender and told him I was the new entertainer. He directed me towards a stage door.

I walked right in.

"You're on in five," the manager told me.

I nodded and stepped onto the stage. There were a couple of cat calls from drunks. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_**Come here big boy**_

_**Ah, mhm**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You've been a bad, bad boy**_

_**I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy**_

_**There's no need to feel no shame**_

_**Relax and sip upon my champagne**_

_**'Cause I wanna give you a little taste**_

_**Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy**_

_**I'll give you some ooh-la-la**_

__

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi?**_

_**I got you breaking into a sweat**_

_**Got you hot, bothered, and wet**_

_**You nasty boy**_

_**(Nasty naughty boy)**_

_**Oh, baby for all it's worth**_

_**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**_

_**Now if you're ready, come and get me**_

_**I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')**_

_**Hush now, don't say a word**_

_**I'm gonna give you what you deserve**_

_**Now you better give me a little taste**_

_**Put your icing on my cake**_

_**You nasty boy (boy)**_

_**Oh no, ooh there I go again**_

_**I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad**_

_**So let my body do the talkin'**_

_**I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')**_

_**Ooh, ha**_

_**Come on daddy**_

_**Oh oh, ooh, ooh oh yeah**_

_**Oh yeah oh**_

_**Come on, sugar**_

_**Ooh, I got you breaking into a sweat**_

_**Got you hot, bothered, and wet**_

_**You nasty boy**_

_**(Nasty naughty boy)**_

_**Naughty boy**_

_**Said, baby for all it's worth**_

_**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**_

_**Now that you're ready, give it to me**_

_**Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'**_

_**Now give me a little spankin'**_

_**Ooh, oh yeah, is that all you got?**_

_**Come on now, don't play with me**_

_**Ooh, give me that hot, sweet, nasty**_

_**Boy don't you make me wait**_

_**You better give me a little taste**_

_**Put your icing on my cake**_

_**You nasty boy (boy)**_

_**Mm..**_

As I said the final note, the applause erupted. I looked around to find Sam standing up smiling and clapping. But_ where was Dean?_ My eyes scanned the room until I found Dean making out with some blonde tramp. My heart dropped. _He didn't even notice._

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

After I finished my shift that night I walked over to the bar. Sam had left saying that he didn't feel well and that Dean would look after me for the rest of the night. I looked for Dean but couldn't seem to find him.

"Excuse me, but have a seen a guy, ummmm…. About 6'1, dirty blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket?" I asked the bartender.

"Oh yeah, he left about ten minutes ago with that blonde he was playing tonsil hockey with." The bartender replied.

_Oh that asshole! He was supposed to drive me back to the motel. I am going to give him one hell of a beating. I guess I'll be walking tonight._

I sighed. I was about to walked out the door when I realized that forgot my purse in that back room. I trotted to the farthest room in the back of the bar.

Sitting there on the table was my red purse. I grabbed it and was about to head back out when something picked me up and threw me across the room.

_What the hell?_

I got up looked around and saw nothing. Then the lamp on the table flew and shattered across my head.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was an evil laughter.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I will not update unless I get more than three reviews.**

**I'm getting lots of hits but not many reviews. It is very frustrating.**

**Song: Naughty Nasty Boy by Christina Aguilera. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT GABBY, MICHAEL, AND GABE.**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. I HAVE THIS BIG SOFTBALL TOURNAMENT coming up IN WHICH I NEED TO BE FLAWLESS IN.**

**P.S There is a pic of Gabe on my profile. ******

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

All I could feel was pounding of my head. It felt like I was run over by a semi truck. I opened my eyes. All I could see were the white walls. I assumed it was the dullness of the hospital room I was currently occupying. I looked to right of me to see Dean asleep on the wooden chair by my bed.

"_No matter what happens I will always protect you." _Dean's promise ran through my head. He should of just changed his promise to _I will always protect you unless I'm a horny bastard and need to get laid._ That jackass.

As I tried to sit up, a pain shot through my whole body. I must have gasped pretty loud because Dean woke up in an instant.

"Hey, hey kiddo, sit back down" Dean ordered.

I looked up at him angrily.

He then looked at me with sad apologetic eyes.

"Gab, look I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it Dean," I interrupted him.

"Gabby"

"I said save it, Dean."

Just as Dean was about to try again, the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Iganacios, good to see that you're awake. I'll have the nurse give you some painkillers. You took quite the fall. You have a minor concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken wrist." The doctor said with sympathy in his eyes.

_Oh God. This was going to be a fun recovery. _

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

_Arh…._

_Damn it _

Different amounts of unbearable pain were coursing through my body as John helped me into the motel room. I gruffed lightly when he laid me down on the bed. My attempt to turn resulted in a sharp pain in my ribs. Deciding to ignore my need to get comfortable, I just laid there in one position.

"Just stay there, kid, and try not to move," John said softly.

I just nodded with slight tears in my eyes.

"Have you been able to get a hold of my dad?" I asked John.

John just shook his head with sympathizing eyes.

My heart sunk. _They should have been back by now. What if something happened? _I rose up quickly, which was a mistake on my part, resulting in a jolt of pain in my back and ribs.

"Shit kiddo, relax. I'm sure your brother and father are fine. They probably caught up in the hunt. You have to rest. Nothing good can of it when you're not fully recovered." John ordered as gave me some vicodin._ Thank God for inventing vicodin. _

I quickly faded into a deep sleep.

"_Dean, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled a gun on me._

"_Sorry, curly cue. Just doin' the job." Dean responded with a malicious grin._

_My heart was pumping faster and faster._

_I was about to run when a heard the cock of a shotgun behind me._

"_Sam?" I asked shockingly._

"_What's going on?" I demanded to know._

"_We can't let you lose, Gabby." Sam stated._

_I raised my eyebrows in confusion._

"_You'll be the end of everything, baby." A voice whispered._

_I knew that voice; a raspy Alabama accent. _

"_Daddy, no, not you too," I whimpered as I saw him with the boys, guns cocked and all._

_I started shaking with fear as my father stepped towards me and placed his gun to my forehead. He was cocked and was ready to fire._

"_Daddy" I whimpered with tears in my eyes._

"_I'm sorry baby," he responded._

_He pressed the gun to head harder. He clenched his teeth and started shaking. He wanted to pull the trigger but couldn't seem to. Just as I was about to sigh in relief, a hand was placed on my father's shoulder._

"_I can't do it John. She's my baby girl for Christ's sake." My father told John._

"_Let me do it Michael. This is hard enough on you as it is," John told him._

_Michael just nodded and handed John the gun. My father just walked away._

_As John came towards me with gun, I tried to move away. It was just then I noticed that I was tied up. _

"_Ah shit," I thought to myself._

"_This is for the good of mankind, kiddo," John said as put the gun to my head._

_He pulled the trigger._

"Nooo!!" I woke up with a start. Right then a volatile pain shot up through my back.

"Whoa, easy there Gabby," Sam said as he pushed me back down on the bed. I looked at him as my nightmare replayed through my head. I started to panic, which earned me more sharp pains.

"Gabby, Gab, it's me, Sam. It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He said to me as he put his arms around me. Right then and there everything hit me; the nightmare, my missing father and brother, Dean's broken promise, and the sharp and jolting pain shooting itself through my body. I just completely broke down. I started balling into Sam's shirt as he held me.

**Sam's Pov**

I rubbed my head as I exited the room.

"She asleep?" I looked up to see Dean and my Dad on the hood of the impala.

"Yeah, she finally calmed down." I responded.

"Good" said Dean.

"No, it's not. She's been having nightmares all night." I told my father.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"I don't know. But they're so bad that she wakes up screaming. She even looked at me like I was going to hurt her or something." I informed my family as I rubbed my temples.

My father just sighed. "That poor girl, I hope Michael stops it in time."

"Stops what in time?" Dean asked with curiosity.

Dad looked to Dean, then to me.

"Yeah, what are you and Michael keeping secret? Whatever it is Dean and I need to know. For God's sake, Gabby deserves to know." I demanded looking at my dad.

"You don't need to know." John responded with piercing eyes.

"Dad" I kept pushing.

"Sam, just listen dad. He doesn't want to tell us." Dean said as he stepped forward.

"Listen to your brother Sam." John ordered.

"Damn it Dad! What is so fucking important that Michael had to abandon his daughter without telling her why?" I yelled.

"Samuel Winchester! You will not raise your voice at me. Don't question me." Dad yelled back

"Come on Sam, Dad, calm down!" Dean ordered.

"That's right Dean. Keep being daddy's perfect little soldier." I told Dean as I walked away.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr

Dean and John finished the case while Sam stayed in room to care for an injured me. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for _Nurse Sam._ It was just he cared, no better yet, worried way too much. Every movement I made was followed by a grunt of pain which was followed by a _Nurse Sam_ and a whole boatload of _are you alrights? What's wrong? Can I get you anything? _I love Sam but sometimes that boy is way too sweet for his own good.

A couple of days later we were all on our way back to Bobby's house. Dean and I were still not on speaking terms. I wasn't mad at him for breaking his promise. I was mad at him because he looking at me like I did something wrong. It was all death glares with him. What the hell did _I_ do wrong?

Sam was helping me up Bobby's beat-up porch when I heard another car pull up behind us. My heart stopped as a huge smile graced my face. I turned around to see my father and Gabriel pulling themselves out of the truck. Forgetting my hurt body, I disconnected from Sam and ran towards my father. He pulled me up into his arms and just held me.

"What took you guys so long? I was worried sick." I told him.

"The demon turned out to be a lot more powerful than we expected but we finished him off." My dad replied.

"What happen to you Gab. It looks like you went nine rounds with Rocky," Gabriel laughed.

"Just had a run in with a pissed of ghost of a bartender." I informed the two men.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

About an hour later, we all found ourselves at Bobby's dinner table talking shop. John and my dad were in a deep conversation regarding the demon my father was hunting. Dean was attempting to talk to Gabe. Usually Gabe would be talking Dean's head off. Now it was the other way around. But something seemed off with Gabe. He seemed indifferent. He didn't touch his food. I would think that having a grueling run in with a demon would run up a man's hunger. I didn't know I was staring until Gabe looked straight at me. It wasn't a calm brotherly stare either. It was more like a bone-chilling, creepy stare. I quickly looked down.

I looked down at my food like it was the most amazing sight I have ever seen. While staring at my food I was able to catch some of my father's conversation with John.

"One of the most powerful Demons I've faced." My father told John.

"How did you kill it, Michael?"

"Well , I started the exorcism and the demon was released from the little boy but as soon I started the passage that was suppose to send it back to hell, the thing disappeared."

This is what got my attention.

"Wait, what to do you mean disappear, Dad? Where did it go?" I asked with urgency.

My looked at me skeptically.

"It just sorta zoomed out of the room and into the little boy's living room." He answered me.

My eyes widened.

"Was there anybody in the living room at that time?" I asked.

My father's eyes widened as he froze.

"Only Gabe" he said in a whisper.

My heart stopped. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I turned my head at and looked at Gabe. I didn't even know the word left my mouth.

"Christo" I said in a whisper.

Right then and there is where my fear was confirmed. Gabe's eyes turned black as he stood up. With a flick of his wrist the Winchesters, Bobby, my father, and I were thrown across the room. I didn't even know my father had a gun until I heard the shot go off. I looked up to see my brother bleeding but the demon within him still moving. He kept moving towards us but suddenly stopped. He looked frozen. I looked up to see that Bobby had painted a devil's trap on the ceiling. The demon was confined.

My father quickly got up and started towards the demon.

"Let my son go, you son of a bitch" my father demanded.

The demon just laughed and responded with an "I don't think so."

John stepped forward.

"My my, my, have manage to fool the great Michael Ignacios and John Winchester in the same day?" The demon snarled.

"Let my son go!" My father repeated.

"Hmm….NO. I'm having way too much fun. Almost as much fun as when I possessed your brother, Michael. Oh.. Wait, he was a willing participant." The demon toyed.

_What? Dad didn't have a brother._

"I'm going to do the same thing to Gabriel as I did to him. Then I'm going to take your pretty little daughter to fulfill my master's plans." The demon said.

At this point my head was swimming in confusion.

"You will not touch her!" my father yelled as he began reading the exorcism from the book. The demon was starting to squirm.

"Wait, no dad! You shot Gabriel. That demon is the only thing keeping him alive!" I yelled at my father.

My words had no effect on him. I started to run where my father was reading to try to stop him but I felt two large arms wrap around my waist.

"It has to be done, Gabby" John's voice in my ear.

"No! You're going to kill him!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

I was still trying to get towards my father but with John holding on to me, it was impossible. I kept yelling, my father kept reading. Soon enough, the demon flew out of my brother and was sent straight back to hell. All that was left was Gabe lying dead on the floor.

John let me go as I collapsed, my world slowly ending.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Thanks for reading. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I will be out of town for the next couple of weeks due to a softball tournament. Wish me luck!! So I will not be able to update.**

**Plus, I will not update unless I get reviews. Thanks!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got back from my trip and seemed to have lost my inspiration for this story. But luckily, it has been coming back slowly. So please be patient with me. Again, all my apologies.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr**

Dead

Deceased

Departed

All the words come to the same conclusion. _No longer alive._ _Dead. _The word is only an adjective, a particle of speech, a little bump that can either make or break life.

Gabriel fell victim to this word. _Dead. _It doesn't seem real. Nothing seems real. Gabriel can't be dead. He was just always there. How can a life change from being perfect in its own little way to a broken, burning picture in just a moment's time? How can Gabriel be dead? How can one person leave this earth causing you feel empty? Useless? Broken?

I didn't even realize what I decided to do until I took out my duffel bag from underneath the bed. I started to pack pants, shirts, undergarments, accessories, anything of mine I could find. I couldn't stay here anymore. Not anymore, not after what just happened. What has my father turned into? What does he want so bad that'll he'll sacrifice his children for it? My mind automatically went back to Gabriel, and I collapsed in tears. _How could he be dead? _I thought to myself. He did so much for me. My mind went back to things Gabriel and I had done.

"_You hold it like this, kiddo." Gabriel tilted the gun._

"_But Gabe, I'm seven, I'm not supposed to know how to use a gun." I told Gabe with an innocent face._

"_I know, but you have to learn how to protect yourself," he told me with a hard look._

"_You mean from the monsters that live in the closet, right?" I asked sheepishly._

_Gabe chuckled, "Yeah, something like that."_

"_What happens if I can't protect myself, Gabe?" I asked him sort of frightened._

"_I will always be there. I will always protect you, Gabby. No monster will ever get you while I'm around." _

The memory brought more tears to my eyes. It was the motivation I needed to keep packing.

About a half hour later, I was packed. I walked out of my room to see Dean and Sam on the couch with Bobby in the so-called "kitchen." But my father was nowhere in sight.

Dean looked up at me and saw my bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked with wide eyes.

I just ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"Where's my father?" I asked.

"He took off on another hunt" Bobby answered.

"Fucking figures" I mumbled.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" Sam asked softly.

"I'm leaving" I simply stated.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dean asked angrily.

"I mean I'm leaving, Dean. I'm done." I told him while looking into his eyes.

"Done?" He looked at me full of question.

"Done with everything, done with hunting, done with all the cryptic bullshit, and with this little fucked-up family we have going here." I told him.

I saw Sam lower his head in shame after I said that. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say but it was the truth.

"So you're just going to walk out? Leave us for the fight? What about your dad?" Dean yelled.

"The fight!? What are we fighting for Dean? World-peace from the supernatural? Yeah, like that's going to happen. As for my father, he took off right after he killed Gabriel. I think that says how much he cares." I yelled back with tears spilling from the eyes.

"You know he had to leave," Dean stated.

"No, I didn't. I don't know half of the stuff that is said around here anymore. No one tells me anything. You all just walk around looking at me like you know something about me that I don't know. And don't tell you don't, because I know you do." I venomously said back.

"What about Gabe?" Dean asked softly.

I looked at Dean with confusion in anger.

"What about Gabe? He's dead. My dad just shot him, remember?"

"You know there wasn't any other way." Dean kept saying.

I just laughed. "You know there is always another way, especially in this business. You know what the worst part is, Dean? I don't even know what Gabriel died for?" I said softly.

Dean just looked down.

"Your dad's going to come and you're not going to be here. He cares about you, Gab." Sam spoke up from behind Dean.

"What do you want to say, Sam? He was so willingly to sacrifice Gabe. How do I know he won't do the same to me?" I asked.

"You know that he would never do that!" Dean yelled enraged.

"That's my point, Dean. I don't know what he would do. I don't know my own father anymore." I softly spoke.

"So you're just leaving, walking out that fucking door?" Dean asked meanly.

"Yes I am. Don't worry Dean, you'll be fine. Just go find a blonde whore and you'll be okay." I sneered.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what? Nevermind, I've wasted too much time here." I said as I walked to the door.

"Fine, just walk out!" Dean yelled from behind me.

I walked out of the door and sat on the porch. I just sat there for a couple minutes, not doing anything. My stomach was in knots. I heard the door open behind me, and Bobby stepped out.

"Hey kid" Bobby called to me.

"Hmm?" I turned around with tears.

"Here take the Toyota," Bobby offered as he gave me the keys.

"Thanks Bobby" I said gratefully.

"Just promise me one thing, take care of yourself, Gab. You've always been like a daughter to me." Bobby whispered as he threw his arms around me.

I just nodded though the tears.

Soon enough, I was in Bobby's old Toyota, driving away from my life and all I've ever known.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrr**

**Thanks for reading. Again, I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. But if you could, please review.**

**Thank you.**

**Review Review Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I am so sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up.

This chapter takes place five years after the last chapter. If you have any questions, please feel free to email me.

P.S. There is a link to a pic of Gabriella on my profile.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Gabriella" _

"_Come to me"_

"_The time will come"_

_Fire burnt as screams of agony prevailed_

_Ashes to ashes_

_Dust to dust_

_I found myself outside. But outside of where? Pure nothingness? It was scorching, a blazing tundra of fire. Items were distorted. Nothing was clear as I turned to seek out help. My voice called out but no one answered._

_I cried out again,_

_And again_

_Again._

_Drops of liquid poured from the sky. Not water, no. Not the refreshing clearing of water but the heavy drops of auburn__ fluid. Blood, it was raining blood. _

"_The future is inevitable, Gabriella." A voice startled me._

_I turned around to find a face I have long since seen. Blonde locks, oval hazel eyes, high cheeks bones with a slight blush, covered the face. _

"_Gabriel" I said with shock._

"Gabriel!" I yelled with a shrill as I rose from my bed, drenched in sweat.

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. My body was shaking with shock and fear. My breaths came out in short gasps. I looked around at my surroundings. Books on the desks, clothes on the floor, I was in my room.

"Gabby, you okay?" a tired voice asked from the next bed over.

I looked over at my roommate, feeling bad that I had awoken her.

"Yeah, fine, sorry about waking you, Sarah." I replied with a sigh.

" Gab, you are not fine. You've been having these nightmares since I met you five years ago." Sarah as she turned on the lamp that sat on the table between our beds.

"What do you want me to say, Sarah?" I asked with annoyance.

"I want to you to talk to me. I've been your best friend for these past five years. You know everything there is to know about me, my life, my family, my goals. But, I realize I can't say the same thing about knowing you. All you told me about your past is that you're from Alabama and you left after your brother died. I know you don't like to talk about your past and I never pressured you to. But, sweetie, when you're hurting like this.."

" I'm not.." I interrupted her only to have her interrupt me back.

" Yes, you are hurting. Maybe not physically, but emotionally I know you're in pain. I want to help you. But I can't if you don't talk me, Gab." Sarah breathed out.

"You've been reading my psychology textbooks, haven't you?" I asked with a smile.

" No.. fine, yeah I have been. You're the psychology major here, so you of all people you should know what I'm trying to tell you." Sarah said with sympathetic eyes.

" I do know what you mean and I comprehend what you are trying do. But you need to understand, I didn't exactly have the Brady Bunch upbringing." I told her while into her exhausted eyes.

"I knew that from the moment I met you, Gabby. You showed up in baggy jeans, a plaid tied shirt, and crunched up curly red hair. I thought you were a lost little boy at first." She laughed as told me of her memory.

As she said all this, my hand unconsciously went to stroke my hair. I had dyed it back to blonde and grew it back out. The blonde waves now reached my shoulders.

Noticing my slight discomfort, Sarah laughed.

"Don't worry, I trained you well. Not only do you like a girl now, not to mention a smokin' hot one, but you have style now too." She said with a huge grin.

" Yeah, that's all thanks to you ,right?" I joked.

"You bet your ass it is," She playfully shot back.

" Well, I hate to end this B.F.F. bonding moment but I have an exam tomorrow." I mentioned with a chuckle.

"One more thing, you want to get lunch after class tomorrow?" Sarah asked while yawning.

"Oh, sorry, I want to surprise Jason with lunch tomorrow." I said.

"That is so sweet. You know, Jason doesn't deserve a girlfriend like you." Sarah scoffed out as she laid back down.

I just rolled my eyes. Sarah never liked my boyfriend, Jason.

"I still want you to talk to me later. Whatever it is your hiding, you can tell me, no matter how awful or weird." Sarah spoke with a sigh.

_If you only knew how weird, _I thought.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Whatever went wrong, dad?" I said to myself as I stared at a picture of Dad, Gabe, and I. We were in Miami at the beach. We had just gotten rid of a poltergeist. Dad thought we did a bang up job, so rewarded us by taking us to the beach. It was my first time seeing the ocean. I was eight. Everything about that day had been perfect. We swam. Dad and I built sand castles. We pigged out at the local ice cream parlor. It was the only day in my whole life that I felt truly normal.

Tears coursed my eyes as I stared at the picture. Even after all this time, I still haven't gotten over Gabe's death. I still was pissed at my father. I haven't spoken to him since that day. Everything that I left behind stayed behind me that day I left; hunting, guns, knives, cocky green-eyed Kansas boys, spells, demons, etc.

I had a new life, a safe one, a protected one, a normal life. I was in school now, training to become a criminal psychologist. I said good bye to spell books and hello to textbooks.

"Hey, I thought you left?" Sarah asked as she arrived back in the apartment in her running gear.

I quickly wiped my tears and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about out the door," I smiled.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrr

" Class, I want that paper on the criminal psychosis next Tuesday," Professor Ortega shouted over the shuffling college students as class ended.

"Hey Gab," a boy named Eric called to me.

"Hmm?" I asked smiling around.

"You're singing at Billy's tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, tonight's my night," I replied back.

"Good, I'm bringing a couple friends from high school there tonight so you can blow their socks off." Eric added.

"No pressure," I joked.

"Yeah, none whatsoever. See ya tonight, Gab," Eric finished as he walked off.

I let out a sigh as I shut off my lap top and put it in my bag. _Time to surprise Jason._

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

I walked up to Jason's apartment door and put the spare key he had given me in. What surprised me was the door. It was unlocked. I reached to the back of my jeans expecting to find my gun but ended up just feeling my belt. _Fuck, its been five years and I'm still doing that._ I laughed at my thought. My hunter reflexes still came in at certain points.

I shook my head and walked in the door. I set my things on the counter. I was getting pans out to cook when I heard noises coming from Jason's bedroom. My eyebrow furrowed. I walked quietly and slowly towards the bedroom.

As I got closer, I could hear moans and cries coming from inside. What surprised me was the feminine sound of the voice. I crept to the door and opened it a pinch.

What I saw broke my heart and pissed me off beyond belief. There in the bedroom was Jason and the campus whore, Sandra, who was literally the female Dean.

_Oh hell no! He does not do that to me. I should go in and beat the shit out of him. _

I was about to barge guns-blazing when I caught sight of the items on the table next to the door. The keys to his beloved Dodge truck laid next to his football trophy. I raised my eyebrows as a light bulb in my mind turned on.

I quickly grabbed the keys and the trophy and then silently crept out of the apartment.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Gab, what are you doing?" Sarah asked as I barged into our apartment.

"Submitting justice" I said bluntly as I grabbed the bat next to my bed.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the bat. "You finally saw it."

"You mean, you knew about Jason being a lying cheating bastard?" I asked with venom.

"It was just rumors. I mean Sandra has slept with mostly everyone on campus. It was a matter of time before she got to Jason." She said with sympathy.

"Now I'm really going to kill him" I muttered.

"Just don't leave any evidence" Sarah said with a smile.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Beep

Bang

The car squeaked as I plunged it with the bat over and over.

The windows were broken, my name was carved into his leather seats, and his engine was completely ruined. I then plunged his trophy into the middle of the hood. It was clearly destroyed. After I finished admiring my work, I left a note on the door.

_Billy's Bar_

_3245 West Jurupa Street_

It was the address of the bar I sung at.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Gabby, sweetie, how are you?" Billy, the owner of the bar, asked as I walked in.

"Pretty good now, Billy." I smiled.

"That's good, the bar will be crawling tonight so I need you on your A-game, kiddo." Billy ordered.

"When am I not?" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you march your pretty little ass back stage." Billy ordered humorously.

"Mmm hmmm," I smiled.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile back at the apartment

Sarah was busy curling her hair when she heard the sound of a fist on the door.

"Damn, I can never get ready in peace," she muttered to herself as she walked to the door.

As she opened the door her eyebrows immediately rose up. There in front of her were two very good looking young men.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a seductive voice.

The shorter of the two smiled. "Oh, yes you can," he said as he looked Sarah up and down. The taller one then nudged him had in the arms.

The shorter one then cleared his voice.

" Hi, sorry to bother you. But my brother and I are looking for Gabriella Ignacious. We were told that she lived here." The taller one said politely.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, debating on telling the two strangers where Gabby was.

The taller one, noticing Sarah's slight mind battle, spoke softly.

"I'm Sam. This is Dean. We're old childhood friends of Gabby's."

Sarah nodded and gave in.

"She's not here right now. She's actually at work. Gabby works at the local bar. I was just heading there if you wanted to follow me." Sarah spoke.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Gabby took a breath as she did so many before stepping on stage. The crowd of drunken students cheered loudly as she stepped to the microphone.

"This is for you, Jason baby," Gabby spoke into the microphone.

The crowd cheered more as she started the song.

**Right now,**

**He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp **

**And she's probably getting frisky**

**Right now, **

**He's probably buying her some fruity little drink**

**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now,**

**He's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing**

**Her how to shoot a combo**

**And he don't know...**

**chorus:**

**I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seats **

**Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**verse 2:**

**Right now,**

**She's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke**

**Right now, **

**She's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

**Right now, **

**He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom ****polo**

**Oh, and he don't know...**

**chorus:**

**That I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seats **

**Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**bridge:**

**I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl**

**'Cause the next time that he cheats**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me**

**No, not on me**

**chorus:**

**'Cause I dug my key into the side**

**Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seats **

**Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats **

**Oh before he cheats **

**Oh...**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**At the other end of the bar**

"Wow, looks like my kind of place." Dean said as he took in the drunken girls twisting the dance crowd.

"Dean, for the last time, we are here for Gabby." Sam ordered clearly annoyed.

"Yeah but doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, Sammy." Dean replied smartly.

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sarah.

" So, does Gab wait tables here?" Sam asked.

"No actually she.." Sarah didn't have the chance to finish because Dean interrupted.

"Dude, Sammy, there is a red head eying from the bar right now. You can totally have her. I call dibbs on the singer up there. She is smokin'." Dean finished.

"As I was saying, Gabby isn't a waitress here. She's actually on stage." Sarah finished while pointing to the blonde on stage.

Dean spit out his beer while Sam's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit," Dean said with shock as he wiped his face.

"She really grew up," Sam added with surprise.

"Yeah, she did," Dean replied as his eyes roamed all over the grown up Gabby on stage.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As I finished my song, I saw Jason at the end of the stage. He looked beyond furious. A grin was placed on my face. I walked down to him.

"Gabby, what the hell-"he didn't have the chance to finish because I swung my fist and hit his precious little face. He went down like a ton of bricks. I just dropped his keys in his lap as I stepped over him.

The crowd "oowed" and "awed" as I walked to the bar.

"Nice punch, kid." Billy complimented as he slid a beer over to me.

I just nodded my head in thanks as I took a long chug of the beer.

"Easy there, princess," a western voice I knew too well, said from behind me.

_Oh shit_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Song: Before He cheats by Carrie Underwood. I got the idea from the video.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. **

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted.**

**But as always, please review review review **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I wanted thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I am so glad my writing is being enjoyed.

Okay, totally off subject: I just saw _The Dark Knight,_ and what can I say? The movie was nothing short of amazing. The plot, action sequences, stunts, and dialogue was top notch. In my opinion, that was the movie of the summer!!

Okay back to our favorite TV show.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

_Oh Shit!!_

My eyes went wide. I knew whose voice that was. It was the voice that would always bring me to my knees. The voice that would always have control over me. The voice I would always surrender to. The voice that my actions were futile against. It was the voice I thought I had left behind all those years.

I took a last gulp of my beer, inhaled my last breath, and turned around. The sight I faced when I turned was the scene of the century. There stood the infamous Winchester brothers. The thing that took me by surprise the most was little Sammy. Well not little Sammy anymore, he had to be at least 6'4, which was towering over his older brother. Sam had let his hair grow out, which curved around his oval dark face. Then my eyes drifted to Sam's right. My breath hitched in my throat. There in his usually masculine stance stood the erotic, steamy, too seductive for his own good Dean Winchester. I let my eyes wander. He had been working out since I saw him last. _Maybe it was just the hunting. _But, damn, it was doing 

him some good. Dean's eyes seemed be just as curious as mine. Sam, suddenly coming to his senses, knocked Dean on the elbow. Dean quickly shook his head and cleared his voice.

"Hey Gab," Sam voice softly spoke.

This seemed to shake me out of my daydream. I looked up and smiled.

"Sam, it's so good to see you." I said emotionally as I reached up on my tip-toes to give him hug.

"It's been too long," I breathed out into Sam's neck.

"Yeah, it has," Sam added as we parted.

"Hey, hey, save some love for me, sweetheart," a voice said from behind me.

"Still the same Dean Winchester, huh?" I joked as I wrapped my arms around him. _Mhmm.. Still smells like he used too, _I thought as I inhaled his leather jacket. I suddenly felt like I was home.

After the shock wore I finally was able ask them what they were doing here.

"We have a proposition for you, Gab." Sam suggested.

_Winchester propositions are never the most simple. Let me have another drink first._

"Okay, what about you tell me over a couple drinks?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, now that's my language, blondie!" Dean said enthusiastically.

I just laughed and shook my head. _Same old Dean._

Ten minutes later we were at a table with a couple of Millers.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to drop everything I'm doing here to go hunting with you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean said as he took a drink of his beer.

"And you can't tell me the reason why?" I asked again.

"We just thought it would be fun for old times' sake," Sam answered.

I looked at them and just busted out laughing.

"The Winchesters don't just drive all the way from California to Boston for old times' sake," I stated as I crossed my arms.

"How do you know we were in California?" Sam asked.

My face saddened as my stomach turned into a guilty knot.

I looked down. "I watch the news. There was a fire at Stanford. I'm sorry about your girlfriend, Sam." I said softly.

Sam looked surprised. Probably, shocked the news made its way all the way to Boston in a night.

"Thanks" he said with a sad voice.

" Fine, our dads missing. We need help." Dean finally told the truth.

Once again my eyes softened.

"Dean, I'm sorry. John was like a father to me. But you don't understand I don't hunt anymore. I left all that shit behind the day Gabe died." I said slowly.

"Gab, our dad was trailing a demon, the demon. He said he was gaining on it." Dean said.

"He's always trailing the demon. But he is always a step behind. It's always going to be like that." I said with a sigh.

"So you just gave up?" Dean asked.

"What did you expect me to do? I was done chasing monsters in the dark." I answered.

"Gab, that's not the only thing. Our dad, he was working with a partner, your father." Sam stated.

This caught my attention. I haven't heard from my dad since I was seventeen.

"Dad said Michael had a lead on the demon that killed our mother and the demon that killed Gabe." Sam finished.

"What?" I asked.

"What Sam is saying, blondie, is that if we find our dad, we find Gabe's killer. And don't act like you don't care. Because I know you do. As soon as Sam mentioned Gabe names your head popped up like you had an aneurism. I know you want to catch this son of a bitch as much as we do." Dean said.

"Will you just give me a night to think about it?"

"Tell us your answer in the morning." Sam stated as he smiled.

I just nodded and took a sip of my beer.

"So Gab, what have you been up?" Sam I asked curiously.

I was just about to answer him when an annoying voice interrupted.

"Gab, what the hell were you thinking, you bitch!" I looked up to see Jason with a bloody nose.

I just smiled.

"I was thinking that you really needed a nose job." I said.

"What about my car?" He asked yelling.

"Hmm. Think of it as payment. Payment for the emotional damage you caused." I added.

"Payment?" He was just about to yell some more when he caught sight Sam and Dean at the table with me.

"Who the hell are these fuck-turds?" He asked with venom.

My eyes lit up.

"Oh these handsome young gentleman?" I asked while pointing to Sam and Dean.

"These are my personal sex slaves" I added. Dean's eyes went wide as Sam spit his beer out, clearly in shock.

"So you've been playing me? You really are a whore." He yelled.

"Ha! Am I really the whore?" By this time the whole bar was watching the little show we had on.

"I just wanted something a little better. Someone who could keep it up for more than two minutes. And apparently those two minutes were enough for Sandra," I added with a triumphant smile.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out.

"Dude, you just got burned." Dean added as he walked pass Jason.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Daddy" an eight year-old Gabriella called._

"_Yeah, hun?" Michael responded._

"_Do you love me?" Gabby asked softly._

"_What kind of question is that, Gabby? Of course I love you. You and Gabe are my number ones." Michael said as he embraced his young daughter._

"_I don't want the monsters to get me." Gabby breathed out in a scared tone._

"_They will never get you. I won't let them. I'll always protect you." Michael promised while looking his daughter in the eye._

"_But who will protect you, daddy?" the eight year-old asked._

"_At the moment sweetie, God has that job," Michael answered._

"_Don't worry daddy, I'll protect you." Gabby promised her father._

Tears were pouring like raindrops down my as my mind reminded me of that day.

_God, I miss you daddy, _my mind screamed.

"Gabby," a voice was heard entering my room.

I tried quickly to conceal my tears as Sarah made her way into my room.

"It's okay, Gab" Sarah said softly as she wrapped her arms around me. At that moment I completely broke down for the first time in five years.

"Please talk to me Gab," Sarah pleaded as she rested her head on mine.

I pulled away from our embrace and looked her in the eye. At that moment, I knew she deserved the truth.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

"So let me get this straight, you used to hunt Casper, those guys that visited you were the modern day Ghostbusters." Sarah said as she took a breath.

"I know it sounds crazy but" I started but soon interrupted.

"Oh don't worry, I believe you." Sarah said.

"You do?" I asked with confusion. If anyone else heard my confession they probably would lock me up in a crazy house.

"Yeah, I mean it makes perfect sense; your bruises and scars, your little spell books you have, the way you laugh at the most frightening movies, and, oh, don't forget your little bag of weapons you hide under your bed" Sarah said with a laugh.

"You knew about that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was looking for my black heels two years ago when I stumbled on to your little trunk. I mean, I thought you were an escaped convict at first. I was going to go all John McClane on your ass but then I figured your probably a lot more use to me here than you would be back in prison fighting whores for cigarettes." She joked.

"I sometimes wonder if I'm the only sane one in this house," I joked.

"Hey, you're the one claiming to hunt Big Foot," she laughed.

I smiled and looked down.

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Well, that is a decision only you can make. I mean, I know you tried to run away from your past but it just tears you down inside. I've watched you grow all these while keeping your emotions inside and it made you so closed up that if you keep up at the rate your going, you're going to end up one fucked up individual." Sarah said with extreme seriousness.

"I kinda figured that" I answered.

"So the choice is up you, Gab," Sarah finished.

I just nodded as I looked a picture of my father and I.

"I have a lecture in fifteen minutes, will you be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks so much, Sarah. What would I do without you?" I smiled.

"Just crash and burn" she responded with a smiled.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrRRRRRRRRRR

"_I will always protect you, Gab."_

"_You'll understand in time sweetheart"_

"_You can't know Gabby. It would ruin your whole life. Dad and I have to protect you"_

"_What? Come on Gabby! You want to me to pinky promise you or something? Or do whatever you chicks do."_

"_No matter what happens I will always protect you. I will always be right beside you."_

" _Your kids are stuck right in the middle of it"_

"_War on humanity"_

I finally shook myself away from cliché flashbacks. I looked over to the table to grab the piece of paper with the written number on it. I picked up my phone and dialed it.

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered.

"Dean, I'm in,"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

Thank you so much for reading.

Again, as always please review.

Thank you!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

Thank you so much for all the great reviews. They made my day.

I am so sorry it took me so long to post up this next chapter. Please feel free to send me hate mail. Lord knows I deserve it.

Anyway, enjoy!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"So you're taking off then?" a voice stopped me from putting my jeans in the suitcase. I looked up to see Sarah in the doorway with her arms crossed. I smiled at her softly.

"Yeah, but I told them it's only going to be for a couple of months, six tops." I answered Sarah truthfully.

Sarah nodded and blinked away a few stray tears.

"I'm just going to miss you," she said.

I smiled and walked over to hug her.

"I'm going to miss you too. I mean, come on, you're my best friend." I told with a laugh.

"Well, we can't keep those little horny boys waiting now, can we?" Sarah announced as she picked up some of my clothes and stuffed them in the bag.

"Nope, I guess not. So, the semester practically just ended. Are you going to just stick around here?" I asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of going back home for a couple of weeks. My brother's best friend is getting married so I figured I would crash the wedding." Sarah answered with humor.

"You would do that"

"So, sweetie, what else do you need packed?" Sarah asked looking around the room.

"Umm.. oh, the books on the shelf." I said while pointing to some textbooks that were just sitting on the corner shelf.

"You still plan to study on the trip?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I still plan to become a shrink. I wouldn't want to let five years of schooling go down the drain."

"What about your Christian Bale posters you have on the door?" Sarah asked.

"What about them?"

"Do you plan on taking them with you? I mean you can barely stand not looking at them for hours at most, I don't even to think what six months are going to be like," Sarah joked.

I lifted my head and started thinking. I quickly looked over to the posters and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're right, roll them up and put them in the bag," I ordered.

Sarah laughed and followed the demanding command.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Damn, princess what do have in these bags?" Dean grunted out as he lifted my bags into the trunk of the impala.

"Looks like you need to work out more Dean; you're losing your strength." I joked.

"Or his mind," Sam quipped in. "Oh wait you need brain cells for that."

I busted out laughing.

"Well, at least I'm not a virgin like little Sammy is," Dean tried his comeback.

"Oh, Dean, Sam is definitely not a virgin. Have you seen how dead sexy your little brother is. Man, I've been around you guys for like only ten minutes and I've already had to restrain myself from raping him." I said.

Sam's eyes went wide. I swear that guy is way too innocent for his own good.

"You certainly have become much more open in your older age, princess," Dean stated as he started the car.

"I just grew up, Dean." I told him in a low voice.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Thank you, thank you so much," a twenty-one year-old Gabriella said into the microphone as the crowd applauded._

_Gabriella took her leave off stage and headed to her best friend. _

"_Great show, sweetie." Sarah said with a hug._

"_Thanks, I was so nervous," Gabby responded with a huge sigh of relief. She had done a decent job at her first night of work._

"_Why? You don't have to be. You're great. Why are you studying psychology? You should be pursuing a music career, Gab." Sarah commented._

"_Fame doesn't sit too well with me." Gabby answered._

"_Sorry I'm late, baby." A voice said from behind Sarah. A man with a six foot stature, completing dark eyes, and spiky black hair came and wrapped his arms around Sarah._

"_You missed Gabby's show, Kyle," Sarah said, clearly frustrated at her tardy boyfriend._

_Gabby, watching the two, didn't want an argument to break out about her, spoke up._

"_Hey, hey, don't worry about it. I'm singing again next week. You can catch it then."_

_Kyle looked at Gabby with relief and happiness._

"_Thanks Gab, I will certainly be there," Kyle said as he gave Gabby a peck on the cheek._

_Suddenly a voice cleared behind them._

_Kyle's eyes went wide as he chastised himself quietly._

"_Oh! There's someone I want you meet." Kyle said as another man from him emerged. Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. This man was a god. He had to be at least 6'2 with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes; typical surfer boy._

"_This is Jason. He just transferred from USC. Jason, this is my beautiful girlfriend Sarah and her gorgeous best friend Gabby." Kyle added as he introduced them._

"_Hi, nice to meet you," Gabby said politely as she shook his hand. _

"_Likewise" Jason responded as he looked her up and down._

_Sarah, noticing the chemistry between her friend and the new guy, decided to give them some privacy. _

"_Hey baby, let's dance," Sarah ordered as she pulled Kyle to the dance floor, leaving Gabby and Jason in the middle of the bar._

"_So you just transferred from California?" Gabby tried to start a conversation._

"_Yeah, I decided to change majors and USC didn't have a course on it. Plus, I have family out here. So it's not that hard." Jason answered with a drop-dead gorgeous smile._

"_Well, that's good." Gabriella answered._

"_Hey, you wanna dance?" Jason asked while holding his hand out._

_Gabriella smiled._

"_Sure," she said as she took his hand._

"Sleep with one eye open," A voice woke me from my dream.

I open my eyes to see Dean pounding on his steering wheel while singing. He was bobbing his head. "Gripping your pillow tight," he continued singing.

" Aw.. Dean, it is way too early for that," I said with a huge yawn.

"Baby, it is never too early for Metallica." Dean responded.

I just shook my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up.

I looked behind me into the back seat. Sam was finally asleep.

"Is he still having nightmares?" I asked.

"Yeah, he actually looks like he's sleeping pretty well now," Dean answered as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Poor guy," I uttered.

"So who's Jason?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked back confusingly.

"Jason. You were muttering his name in your sleep." Dean answered.

"Oh, he was my ex-boyfriend." I answered softly. To tell the truth, Jason's betrayal still hurt.

"You mean that asshole back at the bar?" Dean asked he scrunched up his face.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was him."

"How did you end up with him? I mean it's still weird hearing you had boyfriends." Dean told me.

"What? I'm not good enough to have a boyfriend?" I asked suddenly insulted.

"Oh,no,no, not like that, princess. Back when you were with us, you really never went on any dates other than one I know of. You always were that innocent little pigtailed girl to me," Dean said while turning the wheel a little.

"Well, I had to grow up sometime, Dean," I said as I looked out the window.

"Yes, you did," Dean said as he took a side glance at me. His eye lingered for a couple of seconds.

"So, how long were you two going out?" Dean asked.

"Two years,"I said. "Two fucking years down the drain."

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"Yeah, me too. When I found out I took his key and I completely trashed his car," I added with a smile.

Dean eyes went wide as he threw his head back in laughter.

"That's my girl," He said between laughs.

"So Dean, do you have anyone special in your life or are you still humping and dumping?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

Dean smiled.

" The ladies can't have enough of me. You know, with my dashing good looks, my sexy charm, and my sweet ride. I am irresistible." Dean joked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Dino," I said with laughter. This banter with Dean felt like old times. There wasn't a better feeling than that in the world.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Toledo, Ohio," Dean answered.

"What's in Ohio?" I asked.

"Man bled to death from his eyes"

_Oh fun, I thought._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thank you so much for reading.

I know this chapter was boring but I needed to get the Dean/Gabby interaction back up and going.

The next chapter will be on the Season 1 episode "Bloody Mary."

If you would like to see it then please review.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I am so sorry about the wait. School and sport have been so hectic lately. I know it's no excuse so I apologize.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Gabby, Gab, wake up," a voice woke me from a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Dean turned around to face me in the back seat.

"Are we here?" I asked as I stretched my lower back. _Note to self: backseat of the impala is not the best place for a nap._

"Yup, beautiful Toledo, Ohio," answered Dean said sarcastically.

I was about to stretch my legs when I heard a whimper from in front of me. I looked ahead and saw Sam whining in his sleep. He was having nightmares, ones of Jess. I felt for him. Nothing is worse than when you lose someone you love. You never forget that memory. After Gabe died, I had nightmares for about year.

"Sam, wake up," Dean said as he shook his brother.

"Jess!" Sam muttered as his head shot instantly. His eyes took in his surroundings. He let out breath as he finally knew where he was.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?" Sam stated more than asked.

"Yeah, another one," Dean stated obviously while nodding his head.

"You wouldn't stop shaking," I added in sympathetically.

"Well, at least I got some sleep," Sam stated trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, you know sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this," Dean told Sam. _Not the best thing to say Dean,_ I thought to myself.

"Only when you're Sam," I added supportively.

Sam glanced back and gave me a thankful look as Dean threw me a dirty one. _Damn, that man can be so impatient sometimes._

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked as he read from the obituary column in the newspapers.

"I don't know but that's what we're here to find out," responded Dean.

"Well, let's get a move on it," I said as I attempted to push Sam out of the door with no avail.

Sam laughed. "Don't even try short-stuff," he joked.

"Well, wait and see Lumberjack. You know, big things come in small packages" I said light heartily.

"That's not what they say about me," Dean said trying to get into the humor.

Sam and I looked at each other and scrunched up our faces in disgust.

"Now that's just gross, Dean." I replied.

"You walked right into that one there sweetheart," Dean said as he kept walking.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_Wonder who we're playing today? _ I thought to myself as we walked into the morgue.

"Can I help you?" asked the coroner.

Dean straightened up and said, "Yeah we're the med-students."

The coroner looked at us confusingly.

"Oh, Dr. Finngalwursh didn't tell you. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Oh sorry, he's at lunch," the coroner replied in hostile manner.

"Well, you don't mind showing us the body then, right?" I asked.

The man looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"If you don't mind showing me yours," he said under his breath.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," I responded.

The man's eyes went wide as he cleared his voice.

"I mean that I can't. The doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him."

"An hour, man, we have to be heading back to Columbus by then. This paper is half our grade. So could you show us the body?" Dean tried.

"Look man, no!" The man said maliciously.

Looking around the morgue brought back some unwanted memories. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I needed air.

Sam looked at me with concern.

"Gab, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need some air. I'll be outside," I said as I hastily walked out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I sat on the impala as I tried to surpass a memory that would stick with me forever.

_Flash back_

"_Some party, huh Gab?" Sarah asked as we were dancing. Music was blaring out of speakers, lights were flashing everywhere._

"_Yeah, probably the best one Boston has had in while." I replied as I continually moved my body to the beat of the music. _

"_Woooo, hello girlfriends!! Some party tonight." A drunken voice slurred._

_I turned around to see my Ariel, who was completely wasted out of her mind._

"_Looks like your having fun, Ar," I stated the obvious._

"_Damn right," She responded._

"_Where's Melanie tonight?" I asked. Melanie was Ariel's three year-old daughter. _

"_She's at my mom's house now." Ariel answered._

_A couple of hours later, I was ready to leave._

"_Do you have to go, Gabby?" asked Sarah._

"_Sadly yes, I have an exam tomorrow. I need to review some things." I said answered truthfully._

"_Do you want me to drive you home, Ariel. You've had quite a lot of drinks tonight?" I asked nicely even though I hope she would say no. I had a quite of bit of studying to do._

"_No I actually sobered up. I'm good. I need to pick Melanie up anyways." Ariel responded._

_I could see that Ariel was still a little tipsy but I didn't push it. I couldn't waste time. Plus, her home was only a couple miles away and nobody was out on the road tonight._

"_Alright then, I'll see you ladies tomorrow," I said as I got into my car._

_A couple of hours later, I was in my dorm studying when I the phone rang. Who the hell would be calling at this time of night?_

_I picked it up._

"_Hello"_

"_Gabby" a teary voice said._

"_Mrs. Vanderholt?" I asked. Why was Ariel's mom calling me in the middle of the night?_

"_Yes, dear, there's been an accident," she said through tears as my heart stopped._

"_Is.. is everyone alright?" I asked slowly._

_That was when the old woman broke down sobbing. Tear s started falling my cheeks._

"_No, both Ariel and Melanie were in the car. They didn't make it. Oh my god, my baby girls!" Cried Mrs. Vanderholt._

"_How did the accident happen?" I asked._

_There was a pause over the phone._

"_Ariel was drunk and she swerved the car off the road," answered the crying old woman._

_That was when I dropped the phone and collapsed to my knees._

_End of Flashback_

I was shaken out of my reverie as the boys walked out.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Get your big as off the hood," Dean said as he walked around the car.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

I just decided to ignore the comment.

"So what happened?"

"The dude's eyeballs exploded. Coroner said it was an aneurism." Dean answered as we piled into the car.

"So is it our kind of case?" I asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Sam answered.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We walked into Shoemaker residence in our everyday clothes.

Dean looks and everyone and says, "I think we're underdressed."

"Come on Dean, show some respect." I said coldly as I walked to find Mr. Shoemaker's daughter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

Thank you so much for reading. Again, I am sorry for long wait.

Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating at all. I have been so busy with school, sports, and family.

I hope everyone can forgive me.

Well, here is the next chapter.

Remember, the story is told through Gabby's eyes.

I do not own only anything.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_On January 23__rd__, the world lost two very beautiful souls, who were much too young for their time, but think of it this way, heaven has gained the two best candidates," the preacher spoke as the two caskets were being lowered into the ground._

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_The choir sang._

_I looked around, black was the only thing to be seen and sorrow was only felt. I couldn't believe it. Ariel was gone, along with her innocent baby girl. I would never see her black bouncing curls again or hear her contagious laugh. _

_I once was lost but now I'm found_

_Was blind but now I see_

_I heard a loud sob as I turned my head. Mr. Vanderbuilt had collapsed to her knees with tears as her husband tried to lift her up. She was broken. She had just lost the two most important things in her life._

_And I was responsible._

I just shook my head and continued walking. The house displayed pictures of a once happy family that was now ruined.

We made our way outside to see a young teenager surrounded with a group of girls mourning.

"You must be Donna right?" I softly asked the middle dark-haired girl.

"Yeah," she said as she looked up at me, tears still evident in her eyes.

"Hi uh—we're really sorry," Sam said his condolences with respect.

"Thank you," Donna responded almost inaudibly. She then actually took a look at us, as if questioning who we were.

Sam, answering her unconscious question, said "I'm Sam, this is Dean, and Gabby. We worked with your dad."

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. "You did?" she asked with slight surprise.

Dean decided to chip in at that point. "Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke."

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," a blonde girl spoke up beside her.

Donna, putting a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm, responded, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Dean continued on with his questions. "Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"

Donna took a deep breath and shook her head.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." A young girl next to Donna piped in.

It was my turn to furrow my eyebrows. I bent down to knee level and stuck my hand out.

"Hey, you must be Lilly," I said with a warm smile. "Your dad used to gush about you all the time." That earned a small smile from the girl.

"Now, what do you mean it wasn't a stroke?" I asked.

Lily lowered her head in shame, "right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?" I asked with huge curiosity.

Lily took a deep breath as she said "Bloody Mary- Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that's what she does"

Donna exhaled and shook her head, "That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault."

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and responded, "I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" He lied right through his teeth.

Lily's eyebrows rose, "No I don't think so."

"So it couldn't have been your fault, sweetie," I reassured as she gave me a tiny smile.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We walked back into the house.

"Hey I need to use the restroom, you guys go ahead." I told Sam. He nodded.

I walked into the downstairs bathroom. It was decorated with a tulip and lily wallpaper against a baby blue background. I sighed and took a look at myself in the mirror. I did not recognize the person staring back at me. She sported exhaustion and fatigue. I just stared at the running water below my hands as I let my mind wander.

_I hustled into the hospital with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. I looked around frazzled as I found the person I was looking for. _

"_Mrs. Vanderbuilt," I breathed out, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Ahh.. sweetie it can't be them. It just can't. Ariel is probably at home just tucking Melanie in," she tried to reassure herself as she ran a hand through her auburn hair, her eyes filled with tears. Stage 1: Shock. Stage2: Denial. I tried to help and nod my head but the only thing that came was a sob._

"_Mrs. Vanderbuilt?" a man asked as he came out of the room. Mr. Vanderbuilt's head shot up, hoping the man had come to tell her that it was all a mistake. It was not her daughter and granddaughter lying cold in the next room. _

"_We need you to come and identify the bodies," the man said with a soft voice._

_Mrs. Vanderbuilt took a deep breath and nodded. She laughed as she got up, "It can't be Ariel in there, it just can't."_

_She walked into the room._

_All I heard was a sorrowful scream followed by wretched sobs as I collapsed against the wall, finding my own cries of anguish._

"Hey princess, you still in there?" an accented voice yelled.

I quickly shook my head as I splashed the water on my face.

"You guys find anything out?" I asked as I exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, Bloody Mary," Dean responded as we walked to the car.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Times never change," I sighed as we walked into the local library.

"Never do, sweetheart." Dean chuckled as he patted my back.

"Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean continued as we walked.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam answered.

Dean clapped his hands together and spoke, "all right so what are we supposed to be looking for?"

" Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam again answered.

"Well, thank you Mr. 411," I joked Sam gave me smile.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" I started as looked at the computers, all of them having an _Out of _Order sign on them, "I take it back. This will be very annoying"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr

"MMMMMMMMnnnnnnnnnnnn…" I sighed as I let the warm water pour down my tired body. I never knew a shower could feel so good. We had gotten back to the motel room about a half our earlier. Dean very surprisingly pulled out a book. _Wow! As hell frozen over? Have the Cubs won the World Series?" Dean Winchester was reading an actual book. _

I stepped out of the shower to realize that I left my change of clothes in my bag next the window. _Man, today is just not my day,_ I thought.

I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Nice outfit," Dean snickered as I made to my bag. I just ignored him. Let me tell you something. It was a lot easier said than done. I could feel his eyes on me as I got to my bag. I turned around to see his stare on scar on my left leg.

"You still have that?" He asked incredulously as he bent to my leg level to run his hand along my upper thigh scar. My breath caught in my throat. His hands were rough but yet they felt so gently caressing the scar. I took a huge gulp.

"Yeah, it happen scars are permanent. Who would have thought?" I said sarcastically to try to break this little mood we were in.

Dean didn't laugh as he stood up.

"You shouldn't even have a scar right now. I should have been there." Dean said with guilt. I was surprised for the second time that day. Dean still felt guilty about what happened over five years ago in that bar.

"Dean, it's over. It happened five years ago. It was my fault most of anyone's. I was careless. I didn't stay frosty." I said with a sigh.

"Still, I shouldn't have left you there alone." Dean responded.

"Dean, let it go," I said as I grabbed my bag and trotted back into the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later to see Dean and Sam talking about the case.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Dean said with clear frustration.

Sam sighed as he fell back on the bed, "maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean said as he looked at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

We were startled as Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Sam answered as confusion ran across his face.

"We need to get to the park," he said quickly as he hung up. I nodded and grabbed my jacket.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I sat next to Charlie as she sobbed out her story.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." She cried out. I couldn't help but put my arms around her as cried.

"Shh.. it's going to be okay," I said reassuring.

Charlie lifted her head suddenly and spoke, "and she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

Dean shook his head, "No, you're not insane." He responded.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." Charlie sobbed as she put her head in hands.

"Welcome to the club," I said as Sam gave me a hard look.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam said.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." I added as I gave her a gentle squeeze.

She looked up and nodded.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I shut the door to Jill's room as Charlie went to open the window for Dean and Sam.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things. I hate lying to her." Charlie responded.

I gave her sad smile. It was hard lying to people you cared about.

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean reassured.

She did as she was told.

"What are you guys looking for? " Charlie asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it."

Sam took his camera and aimed it at Dean.

Dean posed and asked "Do I look like Paris Hilton?

Sam rolls his eyes and walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror.

"So I don't get it. I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" He asked

"Beats me." I shrugged my shoulders. Damn, I've been doing that a lot lately. I used to know all the answers. I guess I'm out of practice.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean demanded

"It's just a joke." Charlie answered.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time. " Dean said clearly frustrated.

Sam is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stopped and saw trickles of something running out from behind the mirror..

"Hey." Said Sam as we all turned to look at him "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Yeah, there is. I'll go get it." I said as I walked out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sam carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and laid it on the bed upside down as I threw him a black light. Sam then peeled off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror and shined the black light over the back of the mirror as we saw a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."

"Gary Bryman? " Charlie asked out loud.

"You know who that is?" I asked as I turned to her.

Charlie just shook her head.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I walked out of library and back out to the park to see Dean and Sam talking to a still shaken up Charlie.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." I said as I was reading my research.

Charlie eyes went wide as she spoke, "Oh my God."

" What?" Sam asked

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." I said quickly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After finding the name _Linda Shoemaker_ on the back of Mr. Shoemaker's mirror, we decided to ask Donna some questions.

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna demanded

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." I said

Donna sighed, "Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean tried to reason with her.

"Get out of my house!" she said as she booked it up the stairs.

" I think I should stick around." Charlie said.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't— " Dean started

Charlie chuckled, "Believe me, I won't say it."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We were back in the motel. Dean was on the computer as Sam was pacing the room. I just sat on the bed trying to figure all this out.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked as he stopped by Dean.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean answered with the glow of the computer screen spread across his features. I couldn't help but notice how much older he and gotten. Let me tell you, the years have been nothing but good for him.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam stated.

" I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea— " Dean started.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." I said as I bit my nail and threw my hair in a pony tail.

" I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dean said as he looked back at me.

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

" Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them" Sam confirmed.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." I added in as I got up from the bed to grab a swig of water.

"Take a look at this." Dean said as e printed out pictures from the Internet. I took them in my and looked. It was a picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood and a picture of a handprint and the letters "Tre".

"Looks like the same handprint." I said after I gave them a once over.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Lets haul ass to Indiana then," I stated with a smile. We finally had a lead.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We were at a police station in Fort Wayne, currently asking questions.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." The detective spoke.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked while walking around the office.

The detective raised his eyebrows, "you kids said you were reporters?"

I decided to respond, "We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."

The detective nodded.

Sam added on, "See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened."

The man sighed and went to some file cabinets and pulled out some documents.

""Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. Now see that there? T-R-E?" He said as he showed us a picture.

I just nodded.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." He continued.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked?

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson" the detective stated as he pulled out a picture of a man. "And I think her cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?"

The detective took a breath, "her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."

" Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

" It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional."

" But you could never prove it?" I asked.

" No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." The detective responded.

"That's screwed, man." I added with disgust. That man got away with a brutal crime like that.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked.

"Nope. If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror. It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?" I asked.

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

_Wonderful, I thought._

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." I said as I hung up my phone.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." I responded.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean stated as he drove the impala down the highway.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." I said.

Dean turned his head back to me and asked, "Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped. But.. ummm.. Dean could you keep your eyes on the road. I don't feel like dying the middle of a mediocre case like this one." I said.

"Ahh.. Blondie I am so skilled that I can drive with my feet and blindfolded." Dean responded.

"You wish Dean"

" So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Sam interrupted our banter.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." He said/

Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said. _Charlie?_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Charlie was sitting on the bed with her head on her knees as Sam and Dean took down all the mirrors

I sat down next to Charlie. "Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" I reassured her.

Charlie looked up slowly.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you. Gabby is going to stay with you til' this over" Sam said as he shut the curtain.

Dean came over to sit on the bed.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie started.

"That's not what we're talking about, sweetie. Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" I asked very softly.

Charlie just nodded and took a gulp as tears began to form in her eyes.

" I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She finished as she put her face back on her knees and starts crying again.

"Hey, it going to be okay. We will figure this out," I comforted her.

"Gabby," Dean called my over to him.

I walked up to him by the window.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Sam and I need to check out this mirror. I need you to stay with Charlie." He stated as he looked me in the eyes.

I nodded.

"Don't you dare look into the mirror." He ordered as he handed me a gun.

"You remember how to use one of these?" He asked with complete seriousness.

I smiled and laughed. "Just like riding a bike, Dino" I used his old nickname.

"That's my girl" He said as he put his arms around me and kissed my head in a sibling manner.

"Sam, let's go!" Dean ordered.

I went up to Sam and threw my arms around him. "Be careful Sammy. And come back in one piece so I can finally rape you" I joked.

Sam's eyes went wide as he laughed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"So, how old are you?" I asked Charlie. She was still on the bed shaking.

"Twenty," she answered quickly.

"You mentioned you were in school. What are you studying?" I asked to get her mind off of death.

She took a deep breath and responded, "Bio-chemistry."

I smiled. As I was going to ask her another question, there was a sound that came from the bathroom. Charlie screamed and started sobbing again. I shot up and grabbed the gun. I headed towards the bathroom very slowly.

"We're dead! She's coming for us!" Charlie screamed from behind me.

"Keep your eyes closed," I ordered as I made my way into the bathroom.

As I got in there, the door automatically slammed itself shut. I turned around frantically as I tried to pry the door open. My efforts were futile.

I heard Charlie scream again.

"Charlie, get out of the room quickly" I yelled.

I quickly looked around the small bathroom. _Don't look in the mirror. Don't look in the mirror!_

I disobeyed my own orders looked into the mirror. I saw myself. But it wasn't me. She moved when I didn't.

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded from my eyes as they started bleeding. I looked up towards the mirror. The person in the mirror stared back at me venomously.

"It's your fault" she said.

I shook my head as I tried to close my eyes with no avail.

"That little girl and her mother could still be alive if it weren't for you," the figure in the mirror taunted. "You could have drove Ariel home that night? Why didn't you? Oh yeah!! You wanted to get back to study. You knew she was drunk when got into her car. But yet you did nothing!" The figure yelled.

"No!" I sobbed tears and blood pouring from eyes.

"Yesss! It was your fault!" the figure continued to taunt.

"No…please" I begged.

"You let her pick up her daughter drunk! You put your selfish needs first. You killed them. You! You might as well have pulled the trigger yourself-"

"No!!" I yelled as I found some strength in my arm to raise it and pulled the trigger of Dean's gun. The mirror shattered in seconds as I just sat there.

I don't know how long I sat there until Dean and Sam came through the bathroom door.

"Jesus! Gabby, you alright?" Sam asked as he picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"It is my fault!" I cried as Sam put his arms around me. "I shouldn't have let her drive!"

"Shhh… It's going to be okay," he said as Dean came back with a wet towel to wipe the blood off my face.

"It's over, Gab" Sam said into my hair.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thank you so much for reading!

I am sorry for any mistakes you may see.

This episode was very hard to write. It took me awhile.

Please Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the absence

Here is the next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabby.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

"Mmm. Ahh…" I inhaled as I took a step out from the door. The cool crisp smell of the morning hit my nostrils. It was revitalizing and energizing. Better than the smug of the crappy motel room that was currently be occupied by two sleeping men.

I looked at my watch. 5:30 A.M., it read. I glanced around at the vacant parking lot that overlooked the grace and beauty of the Rocky Mountains. Its times like these that put me to peace, which made life worth living.

I bent down to tie my gym shoes to get ready for the morning jog. I put my headphones in and ran off.

As I pushed forward, my mind was plagued with memories.

_Your kids are right in the middle_

"_Sweetie, this is daddy's friend John,"_

"_Can you be brave for me?"_

"_You'll understand in time sweetheart"_

"_We can't let you lose, Gabby."_

"_You'll be the end of everything, baby."_

"_I've watched you grow all these while keeping your emotions inside and it made you so closed up that if you keep up at the rate your going, you're going to end up one fucked up individual."_

I shook my head. I thought way too much at times.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Ohh…Bruce…" I moaned as I felt slender fingers run down my bare back. I closed my eyes as I was in heaven. I gasped as I felt small wet kisses down my back._

"_Gabby, I need you," he said between kisses._

_I looked up at the masked clad form above. I inhaled as I lifted the mask off revealing thick brown locks and deep chocolate eyes._

"_Do as you wish Mr. Wayne," I said seductively. He smiled as he bent his head to capture my lips once more._

"Gabby!" "Yo, princess, wake up!" a masculine voice woke me.

I my eye jotted open. I looked around at my surroundings. _Damn, it was just dream. Sarah was right. I can't live without my Christian Bale poster._

"Gab, you awake?" Dean asked from the front leather seat of the impala.

I just grunted a _yes._

I climbed out of the back seat and out of the car. I was headed into the gas station when Dean spoke from behind me.

"So you get off on masked vigilantes, huh, Gab?" He said with a raised eyebrow and the infamous Winchester smirk.

I just glared and muttered a "pervert" underneath my breath.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I walked out of the gas station crunching on some Doritos. _Never a proper meal. You'd think that since being a hunter requires physical agility that we would consume healthier food. _Then I looked at Dean, who was currently devouring a bacon cheeseburger. I had to laugh. The healthiest thing he ate was the tomato on the burger.

I trotted to the car to hear Dean pestering Sam about reading his emails.

"Hey Gab, do u still keep in contact with your buddies?" Sam genuinely asked.

"Yeah, especially that hot one you lived with?" piped in Dean.

I laughed sarcastically as I hit Dean in the head. "Sorry, horn-dog, she has a boyfriend."

Dean smiled and kept on going. "It's okay, I just need one night."

I just shook my head and replied, "Hit it and quit it, huh Deaner?"

"Damn straight baby!"

I smiled. I missed this. When I was away, no one would joke around with me like he did. That's just how amazing Dean was, even if he was a few beers short of a six pack.

"God" Sam's outburst interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked with concern as I leant over the impala.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sam started as he read over his email again.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked. I just hit on the side of the head again.

"Oww. You need to stop doing," Dean said rubbing his head.

"Upstairs brain, Sherlock!" I said as I pointed to my skull. "Sorry Sam, continue."

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Dean asked in a half joking manner

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam replied still in disbelief.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you." Dean stated as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Maybe we should at least give it a look-see." I suggested. "Where does your friend live?"

" They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam responded.

Dean chuckled, " Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

" It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam demanded.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean stated as he gave me a glance. I gave him a look. He just grunted in response.

"Princess, get in the car" Dean ordered as I gave him a weird look.

"But I am in the car" I responded looking at the car interior surrounding me.

"No, I was talking to Samantha, right there," Dean corrected as he nodded over to Sam.

This time is was Sam who hit him in the back of the head.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Damn Sam, you need to lay off the burritos, man!" Dean said as we got out of the car in front of Rebecca's house.

"Oh my God, Sam!" A cute blonde haired girl answered the door.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam stated with a smile.

" You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She responded as she gave Sam a warming hug.

After they pulled away, Sam told about receiving her email.

"I didn't think that you would come here." She said with sadness in her eyes. As if sensing the vulnerability, Dean stepped forward and extended his hand with a charming smile.

"Dean. Older brother." He introduced himself.

"Hi." She responded as she looked at me.

"Gabby," I smiled as I shook her hand.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam offered

Rebecca nodded as she invited us in.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"You have a beautiful home," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

Rebecca turned around and smiled at me , "It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free. But thanks"

"Where are your folks? Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?" Rebecca offered

Dean face lit like a kid on Christmas, "Hey— "

"No, thanks. So, tell us what happened." I interrupted Dean as he gave me a dirty look.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. (She starts to cry.) So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." She said with tears in her eyes, obviously scared for her brother.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam said stated in a soft tone.

"We could." Dean added.

Rebecca looked at us confused, "Why? I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Sam said as Dean's eyes went wide.

"Detective, actually. Gabby, here, is my partner," Dean said with a smile as he nudged my ribs.

"Uh.. yeah" I responded giving Dean a dirty look. I was about to say something else when my phone rang.

"Detective Ignacious," I answered, playing the part.

"Dectective? What the hell!" a familiar voice spoke. I chuckled as I excused myself from the group and walked outside.

"Hey Sarah," I said into the phone.

"What now you're a detective now?" she asked with humor in her voice.

"Just a cover. What can I do for you?" I asked as I paced around in the garden.

"What do I need reason to call my best friend?" She asked.

"Ha very funny" I responded.

"Okay fine, Tyler and Keira are getting married" Sarah stated.

My face lit up. Tyler and Keira had been good friends though college.

"They want you in the wedding," Sarah stated.

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"About a couple months away" Sarah answered. "But you probably need to make a trip up here to get fitted and rehearsed."

I exhaled. "Umm.. well… we are in St. Louis right now." I started as I looked up to see the boys exit the house and head toward the car.

"Um… I will call you back, Sarah," I said as I hung up the phone.

I made my way over the car and asked "We headin' over to Zach's place?"

Dean nodded, "Buckle up, princess."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

Thank u sooo much for reading and please review.

Review review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

"So are you sure this is okay?" asked Rebecca as we hopped out of the impala and started towards Zach's house.

Dean smirked as he stated broadly, "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." I just had to roll my eyes at that one. _That's original._

As we descended into the weary house, blood could be seen throughout the living room. I took a few more steps into Zach's place when I noticed that Rebecca was still on the porch, her face plagued with fear and confusion.

Sam turned around and noticed her hesitance. "Bec, you wanna wait outside?" He asked sincerely.

"There is no shame if you do," I added with a small smile. Rebecca took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No. I wanna help," she replied as she ducked under the police tape.

"Becky, can you tell us what else the police said?" I asked softly as I looked at the photos on the blood covered table.

Becky sobbed and started, "Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain."

Sam decided to cut in, "Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Rebecca just shook her head, then began to remember something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." She whimpered to Sam.

Then suddenly a malicious bark broke the conversation. Dean moved to the window to look at the neighbor's dog barking frantically.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca mentioned as she moved to the door.

"What happened?" Dean asked curiously.

Rebecca just shrugged her shoulders, "he just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" I asked as I a hand through my hair.

"I guess around the time of the murder." She answered as my eyes went wide. _Animals have a sharp sense for the paranormal. _Dean must have thought the same thing because he went right to find Sam. Rebecca soon followed after him.

I took another look at the picture on the table of Rebecca and Zach and mind automatically flashed back to Gabe.

"_Okay, kiddo, keep your hands on the steering wheel and lightly press the gas," Gabe told me from the side seat of the car. _

"_Gabe, why am I even learning how to drive right now? I am only twelve" I asked with humored smile._

"_Because Gab, there are going to some hunts where we are going to need a quick getaway, Plus, I feel more at ease when you're in the car rather than in the danger with dad and I." Gabe responded as he nudged me to press the gas quickly._

"_Can't Dean drive the getaway car?" I asked pleadingly._

_Gabe laughed. "You Dean won't put his baby (his car) in any line of fire. You know he can be a little bitch when it comes to the impala." Gabe said seriously._

_I looked at the Gabe in humored shock, "Gabe, Dean is your best friend!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that he PMSs too much when it comes to his car," Gabe added with a genuine smile. _

"_Yeah, you're right," I agreed while laughing._

"_Listen Gab, you're my baby sister. You practically mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. If anything did, I would never forgive myself." Gabe said as he pulled me into a hug._

"_Aww… Gabe, you talk about Dean being the emotional one, then you go on and spill all your feelings to me," I said jokingly. _

"_Ha ha Blondie, very funny, now drive," he ordered with a smile as he pointed to the open road._

"_But Gabe" I said as he turned to look at me. _

"_I love you too." I finished._

"Gab, you okay?" Sam asked as he shook me out of my reverie.

I smiled and nodded as I followed him out the door.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Here he comes." Rebecca said as we watched Zach on the security tape in her living room.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean asked and stated at the same time.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Rebecca responded as I kept my eyes glued to the tape. Then something caught my eye. _Was that a flash? _I nudged Sam. He seemed to notice also.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked to get Rebecca out of the room.

"Oh, sure." She responded as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," I offered as I got up to follow Rebecca.

"Hey Gab," I turned around to see Dean.

"Make me a sandwich while you're in there woman" Dean ordered.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows as I put my hands on my hips.

"Does this look like Hooters?" I asked sarcastically as I walked into the kitchen.

"I wish." I heard Dean mutter.

I walked into the kitchen to see Rebecca with her head down on the table. My face immediately softened.

"Hey, sweetie, it's going to be okay?" I told her as bent down to table level.

She lifted her, tears evidently sliding down her face, "No, it's not. We have no proof that he is he didn't do it. I am going to lose my brother. He's my rock. I just can't."

"Hey hey don't talk like that. We will find evidence that you're brother is innocent," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"He's my brother. I don't know what I would do without him," She mumbled into my shoulder. _I know how you feel._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

"Why the hell are we out here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean seemed to ask for the hundredth time.

"I swear genius, if you ask me that one more time I will smack you," I threatened as I took a swig of my coffee and rubbed my forehead. _Damn headaches! I knew that lack of sleep would catch up to me one day._

"Ohh baby, you know I loved it when you talk dirty to me," Dean said with a smile.

I just smiled. It's about time I retorted back. I walked up to him and stood in front of him as he leaned on the hood of the impala. I put my hands on his hips as his eyes went wide. I hooked my thumbs around his front belt loops as my lips went to his ear.

"I bet you like it rough too," I whispered softly.

I heard him and mutter a husky 'yes.'

"Good" I said as I pulled away and smacked him hard on the head.

"Owww.." he cried as I walked away. "Bitch" he added.

"Jerk" I added as I made my way over to a smiling Sam.

"Just like old times," Sam told me while grinning.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." Sam continued as he explored the back of Zach's house.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam stated as he looked around.

"Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." Dean stated as his eyes went wide and looked at me.

He covered his head, "Never mind, just don't hit me again," he finished. I just had to laugh. I was finally getting though to him.

I then started to look around the outside of the building. _Bingo,_ I thought as I saw blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole.

"Blood. Somebody came this way." Sam said.

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Dean answered as he gazed at the ground around him.

Suddenly an ambulance drove as I gave Sam a curious look.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

" What happened?" Dean asked a woman as we walked up to the scene. The police were arresting an Asian man.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." The woman said in disbelief.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." The woman added.

I shook my head in confusion.

_What the hell was going on?_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was currently looking around in the back alley with Sam when Dean came up to us..

"Hey. Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

Sam nodded

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean added.

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, "What'd you find out?"

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean answered

"So, he was two places at once." Sam said.

" Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Sam said to himself.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too." Dean added in.

My eyes went as I blurted out, "Shapeshifter!"

"Something that can make itself look like anyone?" Sam agreed to my assumption.

Dean put his hands up and spoke "every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men."

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." I said while nodding my head.

" We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood." Dean stated.

"Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" I said looking down to the tracks on the pavement.

"Not that I know of. " Dean answered.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." I verbalized in a confused manner.

"Just like Zach's house." Dean stated.

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." I pronounced.

"Well, there's another way to go—down." Dean replied as he looked down at a sewer hole.

I exhaled. _Damn! Ewww!!!_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"I thought 'being in the shit' was just a figure of speech," I exclaimed as we climbed down the ladder into the sewer.

"Just shut and climb down, Princess." Dean ordered.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said as we walked through the disgusting place.

"I think you're right. Look at this." Dean added as we all bent down to examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. _Oh God. I am going to throw up. _

"Is this from his victims?" I asked as Dean took out a pocketknife and held up some of the skin. I closed my mouth to stop from regurgitating.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds." Dean uttered. That just though me over the edge. I turned away quickly to a corner and just heaved my guts out.

I felt a hand on back. I turned around to see Sam. "Come on. Let's get out of here Gab," he said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR\

We were back at the car. As Dean was sorting through his weapon I was currently washing the gross taste out of my mouth with a bottle of water.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean said as he reloaded his gun.

"Silver bullet to the heart," I said between spits of water

"That's right." Dean said as Sam's phone rang.

I went back to washing my mouth out. I usually don't get this sick with things. _Why the hell did I feel so bad now? _ Then I remembered. I took my asprin without anything in my stomach. _So fucking stupid, I thought to myself. I guess the sewer and shredded skin threw me over the edge._

"Gab, you okay?" Dean asked I lifted my head to run my finger through my hair.

"No offense princess, but you look like shit," Dean said somewhat concerned.

I decided to ignore him and turned to Sam. "Who was on the phone?" I asked. 

"Rebecca" he answered.

"You know, I really feel like going back in the sewer with you guys. I think I am going to go calm down Rebecca." I said.

"Yeah probably best if you don't go back down there," Sam agreed.

"I will see guys in about an hour then, right?" I faced Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, hour max," Dean added.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I walked in to Rebecca's house to find it empty.

Then I saw a note on the fridge.

_Went for a drive. Needed to think. Be back in a couple of hours._

I just sighed as I sat down on the couch I rubbed my head. The headache was getting worse.

I continued to rub my head as I fell asleep.

2 hours later

I woke up to a beeping noise. I turned to look at the clock beside the couch. 6:00, it read. _Shit, its been two hours. _I looked at my phone to find no missed calls. _Dean and Sam should have been back by now._

My worries were interrupted by a knock at the down.

I got up and trotted to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Dean there standing quietly.

Relief washed through me as I opened the door.

"Dean, you had me so- ' I didn't get to finished as an object hit across my head and blackness consumed me.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Duh, dud, duh

What will happen next?

Thank you so much for reading!!!

Please, please leave feedback!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with school and family. Then my computer broke down. But, thankfully, I have it up and running.

I own nothing.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Gabriella… Gabriella"_

"_The time has finally come," the chants rose. The heat of the flames hit my face like bricks against a wall._

_I looked around. Not this place again, I thought. The all too familiar setting that plagued my childhood nocturnal outings consumed me once again. The same fiery tundra burned my skin. The same agonizing pitches of shrilling screams filled my ears. _

_My eyes shot down. My once-clad feet were now bare, bruised, and bloodied. I shot to rise up only to find my hand shackled to the rigid wall behind me. Soon my breaths began to whither, until I found it harder and harder to breathe. Then came the itch at the back of my throat. I started to cough and cough. Before I knew it, I was hacking, just not saliva, but blood. I couldn't breathe or stop hacking. _

_There was just blood_

_And more blood_

_No air_

_Just blood_

_Until I looked up to see a face. _

_Gabriel_

"_Wake up Gabby," he whispered._

My head shot up as a thousand bolts of agony hit my skull. I glanced around the room as blood trickled down my face. Haze clouded my eyes. I felt the roughness of ropes against my wrists and ankles. I was tied to some kind of chair.

"Well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has decided to grace us with her presence." A voice mocked as its figure stepped in from the doorway. I gazed up to find an all too familiar rugged man. _Dean! _But it wasn't Dean. There was something wrong with him. He just wasn't him. There was a malicious aurora around him.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked with hesitancy.

Dean, or whatever it was, looked at me with malevolence. He then let out a sinful laugh. Right at that moment I knew it wasn't Dean. I was about to speak when he collided his fist into my jaw.

" Ah.. fuck," I cursed as I bit my lip. That was going to bruise.

"Aww.. . Did that hurt sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically as he then slapped me. I felt that sting throughout my whole head as tears sprung from my eyes.

He walked around and around until he stopped right behind me. He leaned his arms against my shoulders and rested his lips against my ear. My heart stopped as I took a gulp.

"Did you figure it out yet, Princess?" He whispered. I didn't even answer him as I threw my head back, which caused the back of my skull to clash against his nose. He fell back as he let out a stream of curses.

"Fuck!!!" He cursed as he kicked the chair next to mine.

He suddenly grabbed onto my hair and pulled my head back.

"Of course you got it there princess. Gabriella Ignacious, a woman too smart, too tough for her own good." He said as he started kissing the side my neck. "And of course too beautiful, no wonder Dean is in love with you." He mumbled in between kisses. My heart jolted as my eyes went wide. _What! That can't be true. Creatures like this lie. It's nothing but a lie._

I pulled my neck away from his grasp and muttered a 'fuck you.'

"Ha, oh don't worry baby, we'll play your game right after we play mine," he said as he pulled out a knife. I took a gulp and tried to scoot away.

"Why are you trying leave, sweetheart? We're almost family." He said with deep sarcasm.

I grunted as I pulled away from him, "you know nothing of family."

_Bam_

Another blow to the face

"Don't you dare talk about family with me!" The thing yelled violently as he slapped me again.

The thing was lurking around the tied up chair like a predatory animal. Eyes were burnt with fiery anger, skin was sweating profusely; he was ready to kill.

"You abandoned your family at the first chance you got! " The fiend whispered into my ear as my eyes widened. "You just tossed aside the Winchesters like they were your fuck buddies."

"You just left Dean, oh I'm sorry, me, to pick up the pieces you left behind. How do you think I felt? You left everything on my shoulders." He yelled.

Tears were suddenly drawn to my eyes. "I had to leave. Gabe had just been kil-"

"Dean" interrupted me.

"Gabe died, ah boo-hoo. You've been honking that same horn for awhile now sweetheart. " He scolded with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know, I know everyone is going to leave me; you did, Sam did, and now Dad," Dean said with a sigh.

"You're not Dean," I muttered through tears.

"Just admit it, you were freaked. Freaked that your father had to terminate that demon before he say what you so needed to hear? Freaked that no one has told you the truth about yourself? Freaked that your daddy had to shoot dear ol' bro in the head," He teased as bent down to eye level with me.

I turned my head violently, not wanting to face him.

The shapeshifter suddenly turned my face back towards. He held my chin as he twisted the knife softly around the corner of my head.

"I know what you're freaked of Gab," the shifter stated briefly as he stood up.

"And whats that, Einstein," I muttered incoherently, blood seeping from my mouth.

"That deep down, you know that you a freak just like me. In fact, your gut it telling you that you're more fucked up than I am," he finished as he duck-taped my mouth.

"Relax babe, you might enjoy this," he said wickedly. I took a gulp.

For once, I didn't have a smartass comeback. For once, I was in trouble without a plan.

For once I was afraid.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thank you so much for reading.

Please review.

If you have any questions, feel free to message me. I could use the inspiration.


	17. Chapter 17

_Beep Beep Beep_

Damn I haven't woken up to that sound in awhile. But, hey, old habits die hard. I didn't open my eyes right away.

I wasn't sure what was on the other side of them. I've always seemed to wake in trouble situations. I rotated my shoulders only to be met with a surge of pain running through my back. And believe me, it hurt like hell. Again, another thing I was used to.

"Gabby," I heard a soft masculine voice call softly.

_Sam_

That is when I decided to open my eyes. Bright hospital lights welcomed me.

_Yup, been in this situation before._

I turned to my right to see Sam. He wore a sympathetic smile. His eyes were plagued with guilt and pity that I did not want. I just let out a breath, this was Sam.

I decided to try to move again, only to be met with that throbbing in my back again. Sam's hand shot out and gently pushed me back down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take at easy Gab, you took quite the beating..." he said with regret and guilt in his voice.

I just let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't we all kiddo. It's nothing new," I responded.

Then everything came rushing back to me.

Shapeshifter

Dean

The beating.

_I can see why Dean is in love with you._

"What happened to the shifter?" I asked with malice.

Sam looked at me and said "Dean took care of him'

I just nodded and took a deep breath. Even that hurt.

Samn must have noticed my pain because he was instantly by my side.

"What do u need, Gab?" he asked with extreme concern.

"Just to get the hell out of here, Sammy," I responded as I tried to turn to face him. But efforts were futile.

"You need to rest Gabby," Nurse Sam responded.

"hahah..so where is Dean," I asked.

"He's hiding out in the motel room, since he is wanted for murder." Sam responded.

I just laughed. _Good ole' Dean._

I was released from the hospital two days later. An hour after that, we were on the road again. My arm sported a bright green cast in which Dean had already signed over and over again. I chuckled as I looked at it. Dean had Motorhead slowing playing along in the background. The intense beating and pain medication had finally caught up with me. I quickly faded out.

"_Gabriella…"_

_I looked up to see my father in front of me, a knife in his hand. I got up to move, but only to be brought right back down by the ropes that connected my limbs to the chair. I gulped as I looked at my father._

"_Dad," I said._

_He just looked at me with disgust as he walked past me. As soon as he left my view I saw Sam. That's when surprise took me. There tied up on chair in the middle of a ring of salt was a beaten and bruised Samuel Winchester. _

"_Sam," I whimpered . My throat felt dry, almost bloody._

_He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. He didn't look like Sam, he was too broken, too worn. The skin on his face was slowly flaking away. It looked agonizing. He looked like he was fighting something._

_He slowly began to speak. _

"_Detroit 2010," he painfully spoke as he held a gun to my head._

_I was about to respond when a jean-clad man stepped in front of me. I glanced up._

"_Dean…" I whispered. _

"_I'm sorry baby," he said as everything engulfed into flames._

"Gabby…Gabby!" Dean said.

I opened my eyes and quickly jumped back. The image of Dean with the pistol quickly returning to mind.

"Whoa…whoa..Gabby, it's me," Dean calmly said as he steadied my shoulders. I took a quick look around my surroundings; leather and metal, the impala. I let out a sigh as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Dean asked with genuine concern. His bright green eyes were searching mine for answers.

_I'm sorry baby_

_Bang_

I quickly averted my eyes to something that wasn't Dean's eyes.

"Umm…yeah...it was just a dream," I mumbled as I got out of the car. I felt Dean grab my hand and spin me around.

"Gab, what's going on?" He asked again.

"Dean, did we ever have a case in Detroit growing up?" I asked.

Dean gave me a really weird look. "Umm…i don't think so, Gab. We had over a hundred cases. Its hard to pinpoint one. Why?" He answered.

"No reason," I said as I walked into the motel.

_Shook me all night long…yeah you shook me all night long..." _my ringtone went off.

I quickly turned off the shower. I grabbed my towel while I picked up my phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Why hola, chica," Sarah's perky voice said from the other side.

My face lit up, it's been awhile since I had heard from her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" I asked.

"Well, I am lost without my other half. What are you up to?" Sarah asked.

"HAHA I bet you are. If you must ask, I am getting out of the shower right now." I said.

"Whooo…so which boy were u in there with, the tall one or short one?"

I just laughed, typical Sarah.

"SO what do I owe the honor of this call?" I asked.

"Tyler and Keira's wedding, they need you up here ASAP. Do you think you can get up here by the end of the week?" She asked.

I thought about it for moment. A touch of normalcy sounded really inviting right now.

"Yeah, I will be up there by Friday," I answered.

"Gab, are you going to be okay?" Sam asked as Dean drove us up to the terminal.

I smiled. "Yes, Sam I will be fine." I answered with a laugh.

"So you're ditching us for a wedding?" Dean asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, Dean, and when I'm done I will meet you guys in God knows what state you're in," I said. Dean shot me a look.

"Now, do you have your ticket, clothes, and money?" Sam asked.

Before I could even respond Dean cut in. "Salt, holy water, and amulets?" Dean continued.

I just laughed. "Yes, mom and dad, I also packed my extra underwear."

I made my way out of the car as I heard Sam call me from behind. "Gab, we're just one phone call away." He smiled.

I turned around with a smile. "I know Sammy…I will be a week, tops." I answered.

I made my way into the airport. As I was about to head to the check-in counter I heard my name being called. I turned to find Dean jogging towards me.

"Gab," he said.

"Yes, Dino," I responded as I set my suitcase on the ground. I wondered what he was going to say.

"Ummm… " he started as he glanced around the airport, "…I need you to be careful,"

I was about to cut him off as he put a hand off. "Don't just say you will Gab, I need you safe. You and Sam are all the family I got. You mean more to mean than you can ever imagine, Princess," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around me. I just stood there in shock before my arms engulfed him.

"It's just a wedding Dean. I will be fine. I promise," I said promised as we separated.

"You better, or I will have to hunt you down myself Blondie," Dean said as he kissed my forehead. It wasn't the first time he's done that.

"I will call you when I land," I said as I walked off.

"Gabby!" a squeaky voice greeted as I exited my terminal as La Guardia Airport. I walked to find a young energetic blonde sporting a pair of True Religion jeans and a white button up top.

"Sarah," I said as I engulfed her in a hug.

"Well, well isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer," she said as we walked out of the airport and into the cab.

"Where are the Hardy Boys?" She asked with a laugh.

"I think they're someone in Wisconsin now," I responded.

"Whoo, lucky them…how's monster hunting going?" She asked with curiosity.

I just sighed and looked at Sarah. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just need normalcy right now Sarah," I responded with a small smile.

She gave me an understanding smile and squeezed my hand. "Okay so your dress is at Keira's parents' estate. That's where we are staying and the place of the wedding. Your fitting is tomorrow morning at eight, the rehearsal is at noon, and the dinner is at seven. You think you can handle that Buffy?" Sarah asked with a smile.

I threw my head back and laughed, "I think so."

"Okay, so how does that feel sweetie," the tailor asked as she tightened the corset around my dress.

"It's a little tight in the chest area," I responded trying to breathe.

"Its supposed to be tight, Gab, beauty is pain," I heard the bridezilla Keira say.

"I don't think its worth this much pain, Keira," I responded with a laugh as I looked at her through the mirror.

"Ha-ha very funny. You will be thanking me once you meet Brady," she said with a mischievous smile as she loosened up my corset.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Brady?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of Tyler. I guess he goes to Stanford out in California," she answered as she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oh no, Keira…please tell you're not playing matchmaker again? I really don't need a relationship right now." I asked with desperation.

Keira scoffed. "Honey, I'm not talking about a relationship. I'm talking about sex. You are really uptight. You need a good romp in the sack," she said with humor as the tailor blushed.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I mean Gab, women have needs too. Brady seems like the perfect candidate. You can hit him and quit him…no strings attached. Wait…unless you're tapping one of those hot specimens of men you're traveling with," she stated.

I just laughed. This was typical Keira. She literally was the female Dean. I guess that's why I was so surprised that she was actually getting married. I guess Tyler actually tamed her.

"Ha-ha…no I am not 'tapping' Sam or Dean. I grew up with them, they're basically brothers," I replied with a smile.

"Well I think you're in love with one of them," stated Keira as she looked me in the eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Was she crazy? There is no way in hell I was in love with one of them. I mean sure, I was infatuated with Dean when I was younger but I was sure I grew out of that. I knew I had. I had to. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"I love them both, but I'm not in love with either of them," I responded with what I thought was a truthful answer.

"Who is Gabby in love with?" Sarah asked in a cheerful voice as she entered the room carrying the measuring tape and scissors.

"Her sexy travel companions," answered Keira as she continued to untie my dress.

I just laughed as stared at myself through the mirror, a little touch of normalcy. This is how my life should be. But I am going to have to face reality sooner or later.

Sorta a filler..


	18. Chapter 18

_Normal is not something to aspire to, it's something to get away from._

_~ Jodie Foster_

_**Supenatural...Supernatural...Supernatural...Supernatural...Supernatural**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please clear the floor as the bride and groom have their first dance," the DJ announced over the loud speaker as I took my place at the table with Sarah.

"They're beautiful together, huh, Gab?" Sarah stated more than asked. I couldn't help to fill a jolt of envy as I watch Tyler and Keira swaying to the music on the floor. They were magical, so carefree, and so in love. There were no demons, spell books, missing fathers, or green-eyes cocky Kansas boys. I wish they knew how good they had it. Knowing that their other half would be home when they got home from work or dropping the kids off. Never having to salt or devil trap the house…just always understanding that your life will always be there, nothing out of place. I can't say that the whole white picket fence and 2.5 kids had always been my dream, but it was pretty damn close. I just ached for a sense of stability and permanence. Something I could only dream of, wait scratch that, I couldn't even dream of normalcy, just the sick smell of burning flesh and dirty agonizing depths of hell. I'm not stupid or naïve, I know the sordid delusions were ones of hell. You don't need to be a hunter to figure that out. It's the 'why' factor I couldn't figure out.

_Shook me all night long…yeah you shook me all night long…_

I quickly reached into my clutch bag and retrieved my phone. I looked at the caller even though I had a good idea of who was calling.

Dean Winchester

I quickly made my way out of the reception room and into the hallway in hopes of not to the disturb anyone.

"Hey Dean," I said into the phone.

_Hey princess, how's the wedding going?_

"It's going good, it's nice to see everyone again," I responded with a deep shaky breath.

_I know it's hard Gab, seeing the life you left behind._

"I didn't leave it behind, I'm simply taking a break from it," I said trying to convince myself more than anything. I wasn't going to hunt forever.

_Whatever you say, princess_

"Dean, are you going patronize or are you going to tell me the real reason you called?" I asked with demand.

_Umm…yeah…can you stay in New York for a couple more days…We found a case that we need to check out immediately._

My mind immediately wondered. "Yeah…no problem…Dean, where is the case?" I asked.

I heard him pause.

"Dean?" I asked again into the phone.

"_Lawrence, Kansas,"_ he said with no emotion. My eyes widened.

"You need to keep me updated," I said with a soft voice.

_You know I will, Gab._

"Be careful and don't forget to take care of your brother," I ordered with a laugh.

I heard a laugh on the other line.

_Will do, sweetheart._

I took a deep sigh as I hung up.

When I walked back into the reception hall I saw Sarah talking to some blonde guy. I made my way over there.

"Gabby!" Sarah's joyous voice let out. I quickly put on a smile and made my way towards her.

"Hey Sar-bear," I said, using my nickname for her.

"This Tyler's friend Brady, the one from Stanford," she said with raised eyebrows as she introduced the man across from us. I quickly took a look at him. He was about 6'1 with blonde hair and blue eyes, definitely attractive.

"Hey, I'm Gabby," I said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"Wow, Tyler's mentioned you before, but he never said how beautiful you were," he said suavely.

I let a laugh out. Wow, this guy was smooth.

"You must say that to all of Tyler's female friends," I played right back with a fun smile.

"Only the exotic blonde southern belles I meet at my best friend's wedding, "he charmed.

"You are good," I said with another laugh as I looked around. I just noticed Sarah was gone. She left us two alone. Totally Sarah.

"Good enough for milady's hand in a dance?" He asked as he held his hand out.

I smiled, "I think so," I said as I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

"So Sarah tells me that you are studying to become a criminal psychologist?" Brady asked as I wove my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, something around that area, now, what about you? You seem to know about me but I have nothing on you. That seems kinda unfair," I replied flirtatiously.

"Yes it does milady. Let's see…hmm… The name's Brady, I go to Stanford…I am studying pharmaceuticals…I like long walks on the beach and tofu," he humorously responded.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Nice…very nice. So you want to be a pharmacist?" I asked with actually curiosity as I looked up into his eyes. He had gorgeous blue eyes, not soul-searching ones like Deans, but ones you could look at for awhile.

"Well…I kind of want to run my own pharmaceutical company. I know, I know, it's a little odd but it feels like my calling. It's weird," he stated as he looked down.

I smiled lightly, "I know how exactly you feel."

"Beautiful, smart, and empathetic…I must have won the lottery," he joked as we continued to sway.

"Easy there, tiger. You already have me wheeled in," I said with amusing laughter.

"Oh do I?" I asked exuberantly with raised eyebrows as he spun my around.

"Yeah, I think you do," I said with my own raised eyebrows. There was just something about him, something that just drew me to him. It felt like I was the moth and he was the burning white flame. I couldn't dieter. It seems efforts of mental rearrangement were lost and futile.

He smiled, his pearly whites lighting up the already beaming room, his featherlike hands grasping my hands with a gentle roughness…if that was even possible.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked confidently as he looked me in eye. His sapphire eyes were probing mine, probably trying to find a silent answer.

I knew I should just refuse him, make up some lie on why I couldn't go. Tell him that I had a boyfriend or that I was lesbian. I could even tell him I had responsibilities or that I was leaving real early tomorrow morning. But at that exact moment I couldn't find a reason to say no. It was like my mind went blank as soon as his blue orbs looked at me.

"Yeah, I would love to," I said in an enthusiastic voice that even surprised me.

_**Supenatural...Supernatural...Supernatural...Supernatural...Supernatural**_

"Oh my god, I can't believe you put an actual horse in the girls' dorm. At Stanford, of all places. I'm sure they would have had you suspended," I said with pure laughter as Brady I walked along the coast, our feet mashing with the soft sand beneath us. The whole night was remarkable. Dinner was fantastic. The weather was incredible. And Brady was astonishing. We had just finished dinner and now were taking a midnight walk on the beach, our hands intertwined. I couldn't believe how normal I felt, how perfect. There were no demons, no changelings, and no vampires, nothing out of the ordinary. The feeling was indescribable.

"Well, they would have if I had been caught," he said as he smiled at me, the moonlight illuminating his face.

"Do you miss school?" Brady suddenly asked with seriousness. During dinner I had told him that I had taken a break from school to road trip with two family friends. It amazes me the things you will tell strangers.

"Yeah I actually do," I said as I looked down.

"A life on the road can't be easy. Have you ever thought about settling down?" He asked with true curiosity.

"I actually have, but stability is just a far off fantasy right now. I can't stop what I am doing." I said with a little remorse.

"You truly are amazing, Gabriella," he said using my full name. Nobody ever used me full name. It was always 'Gab,' or 'Gabby." It was actually really refreshing to hear.

I looked up at the same time he leaned down. His lips were suddenly on top of mine. It was a soft kiss at first but then it took up a mind of its own as it became more fervent and fanatical. The fire was burning, the heat was almost unbearable, but yet I needed more and more. I couldn't believe what I was doing, it seemed so unreal, so fantasy. It's quite funny, I hunt monsters for a living and I think kissing prince charming on moonlighted beach with the salty waves of the sea crashing in on us was fantasy. It was too magical, too normal to be true. I think it was in that exact moment when I knew that my life would never be normal, never be this cooking cutter, Martha Stewart life. No matter how much I wanted it, it wasn't in my cards. I could bluff and say it was, but I knew I would just be called out on it. Life was a card game, and I felt as my cards had already been dealt. There was no changing my hand.

As we broke apart, my cheeks reddened as our faces were still close together. All that could be heard was our heavy intakes of breath, and the soft swish-swaying of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Come back to California with me, Gabriella," Brady said in a heavy whisper.

A part of me ached to go with him. But like I said before, normalcy was not in the works for me.

"I can't," I said with sincere honesty as I looked into his eyes.

"Let me guess: wrong place, wrong time?" He responded with a sad small smile.

"Unfortunately," I responded.

"You are meant for big and grand things, Gabriella," Brady told me as I looked him with confusion.

"It's just the vibe I get from you," he finished.

_Big and grand things._

_**Supenatural...Supernatural...Supernatural...Supernatural...Supernatural**_

"You're more than welcome to stay, Gab," said stated pleadingly as I packed up my things. Dean and Sam were downstairs talking to Tyler. Brady had left on an early flight this morning. It was my time to go.

I gave a small smile as I went to embrace her. "I have to go, Sar," I stated.

"Will you call?" She asked.

I couldn't lie to her. She was my best friend.

"Not for a while, I need to focus. If I hear your voice, I'm gonna want to come running back here," I told her honestly. She seemed to understand.

"Please just take care of yourself," she ordered with tears in her eyes.

"You know I will," I said answered as I embraced her again, my own tears falling.

A couple of minutes later, I made my way downstairs to see Sam and Dean having a laugh with Tyler. Anyone who just walked in would have just figured they were old friends. It was a nice sight.

Dean took my bag and loaded it into the impala.

"Ready to come back to reality?"

Thank you so much for reading….please review if u want to read more!


	19. Chapter 19

"Dad? Are you hurt?" I heard Sam's voice in the background. I was trying to get some sleep. I was going to attempt to go back to sleep when his words that were said into the receiver finally clicked in. _DAD._ I shot up and looked at Sam, who was currently sitting up from his bed eyes filled with worry.

_I'm fine._

"John," I whispered. I quickly looked down to the right of me. Dean was peacefully asleep. Sam was usually too big to share a bed with so I always ended bunking with Dean. I didn't want to wake him up but I knew he would kill me if I didn't.

I forcefully nudged him and called his name. He seemed to roll over softly and gave a murderous confused look when I told him Sam was on the phone with his father. He rapidly sat up and moved towards Sam.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay," Sam voiced into the receiver.

_Sammy, I'm all right. What about you and Dean? _

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked.

_Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this. _

" You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom," Sam continued to pry.

_Yeah. It's a demon, Sam_.

"A demon? You know for sure?" Sam asked

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean piped in from beside me, eager to get into the conversation.

_I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that. _

"You know where it is?" Sam asked into the phone, his eyes growing angrier by the minute.

_Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it_.

"Let us help." Sam said pleaded.

_You can't. You can't be any part of it. _

"Why not?" Sam pushed on angrily. I couldn't blame him. I would be pissed too.

"Has he heard from my dad?" I asked with a gulp. Sam looked at me and continued to talk to John.

"Give me the phone," Dean ordered.

_Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You, your brother, and Gabby, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names. _

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on." Sam questioned with confusion. I just looked at him. John was giving orders?

_Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe. _

"No. Alright? No way," Sam barked back with authority. Sam was always the one to stand up to John.

"Give me the phone," Dean ordered once again.

_I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names. _

Dean didn't bother waiting, he just grabbed phone from Sam. "Dean," I quickly chastised him.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?…Yes, sir…Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?" Dean ignored and quickly started to take out a pen and notepad. I just scoffed, private Dean taking orders from Captain John again.

I just threw my head against the pillow as I swiftly laid back down, "just like old times," I muttered. Dean just gave me a _fuck you _look.

**SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL….**

" Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam spoke from the wheel as he drove the impala down the dark highway.

"Three different couples. All went missing," Dean confirmed using a flashlight to read his notes he took from John.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?" I asked, needing to get in the loop.

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.," Dean answered as he looked back at me from the passenger seat. I just nodded, thinking about the situation.

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere," Sam stated.

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another." I furrowed my eyebrows at Dean answer.

"This is the second week of April," I added.

"Yep."

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam said while gripping the steering wheel. He was not pleased at all.

" Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master," Dean said jokingly.

Sam just gave him an annoyed look and pulled the impala over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean.

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam said suddenly.

"We're not?" I asked inquisitively.

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code," Sam answered looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Sam," Dean said threatenly.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help, plus Michael might me be with him," Sam said convincingly. I thought about it for a moment.

"Dad doesn't want our help," Dean told Sam.

"I don't care," Sam answered back forcefully. _Ahh, here we go again, another Winchester fight, _I thought to myself as I leaned back in my seat. I knew better than to get in-between them. Once they both got going, they were the only ones that could end their sibling argument.

I just drowned everything out until I heard Sam and Dean get out of the car.

"What the hell," I muttered as I followed both of them out.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks," Dean yelled as he followed Sam around the car to the trunk.

"Dean," I said appalled.

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked yelling back.

"No its not, Sam," I said trying to speak for Dean.

"Yes, it is," Dean answered back, pushing me out of the way.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California," Sam said as he put on his backpack and started down the highway on foot.

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean yelled at Sam. Sam's pace stopped as he turned around to face us.

"That's what I want you to do," Sam said as he held up his arms.

"Goodbye, Sam," Dean said as he closed the trunk and got back into the Chevy. My face just dropped.

I just stood there. _What the hell just happened?_

I quickly ran down to Sam. I caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Sam, don't do this," I pleaded.

He gave me sympathetic look, "I have to Gab, I need to find my dad, and Dean's just going to play soldier again," he told me.

I gave him an understanding grin, "Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

It was his turn to smile. "We both know you rather be with Dean right now," he said with a knowing smile.

"Sam," I tried to correct him.

He held his hand up, "Nice try Gab, but Dean needs you more than I do right now. Watch out for him," he asked. I gave him another smile. I wrapped my arms around his huge upper body as he squeezed into mine.

"Take care of yourself, Sam," I ordered. He just nodded and started walking.

**SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL….**

"Looks like a quiet little town," I mentioned as we drove into Burtkitisville, Indiana. It really was a quaint little county, with its bakery and apple orchards.

"Yeah, those are the ones you need to watch out for, princess. Remember that town in Montana?" Dean asked as he raised his eyebrow at me. I smiled, now that was a hunt.

"Yeah, Joyville, Montana. How could I forget? They had the cutest mechanics ever," I stated remember Johnny and Patrick, the two homicidal mechanics.

"Yeah I bet they were pretty cute when they were trying to cut your head off," Dean muttered. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Don't worry Dean, you were the cutest one there at the end of the day," I reassured him with an amusing smile.

"I was the only man left in the town at the end of the day," Dean retorted back.

"Point proven," I happily mentioned back. Dean just gave me a mean look to joke around as he put an arm around my shoulders to pull me into him tightly.

"Ahhh…Dean you're squishing me," I said in-between squeezes.

"Say uncle, Princess," Dean ordered as he continued to squeeze harder.

"Damn it, uncle," I muttered into Dean's chest. He finally let go of me as I went limp in his arms, my head still against his chest. We suddenly got quiet, trying to catch our breaths. I inhaled his scent, pure Dean. That was something I would never get tired of.

"Dean," I asked.

"Yeah, Gab," Dean answered softly.

"I miss this," I said referring this non awkward silence. Every since we were kids we've always seemed to find this area in our friendship. There was nothing sexual or lustful about it. It was just pure contentment, and we both felt comfortable.

"Yeah, me to," I heard Dean whisper into my hair.

…**. SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

"Let me guess…Scotty," Dean stated looking at the man sitting on the porch of a café.

The man looked up at us " Yep."

"Hi, my name's John Bonham and my friend Joan." Dean said introducing one of his rock aliases. I just smiled.

" Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked us after looking at us curiously.

Dean looked taken back for a moment, "Wow. Good. Classic rock fan," dean stated with a huge smiled.

"What can I do for you, John and Joan?" Scotty asked not amused.

Dean then pulled the missing persons flyers from his jacket pocket.

"I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance," Dean asked as he gave the papers to Scotty.

" Nope. Who are they?" Scotty asked.

"Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—" Dean was saying when Scotty interrupted him.

"Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here," Scotty said forcibly. That wasn't very convincing. There was something wrong.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?... Never mind. See you around," Dean said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

**SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

"Are you sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" I asked Harley as he showed the flyers to his wife Stacy, who was working the counter in the General Store.

"Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?" Harley asked.

"That's right," I confirmed.

"Did he have a tattoo?" Emily, a girl of nineteen, asked as she came down the steps carrying a couple of boxes.

"Yes, he did," Dean answered as Emily put the boxes down to look at the flyers. Emily's eyes lit up.

"You remember? They were just married," she told Harley and Stacey. Harley then took another look at the photos and looked like he remembered something. It wasn't very convincing.

"You're right. They did stop for gas, weren't here for more than ten minutes," he said looking at the flyer.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked cautiously.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town." Harley finished.

"They're hiding something," I said as we walked out of the store and back to the car.

"Yeah, I think so too, Gab," Dean answered as we both buckled up.

…**. SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

"This place gives me the creeps," I said to Dean as we walked through the apple orchards.

"Ditto," Dean responded as I pulled my red jacket tighter. The orchards had an eerie feeling around them; there was no noise, just the sound of the leaves crunching beneath my boots.

"Wow…take at look at that Dean," I said as I looked ahead to see a monstrous scarecrow on a stand in the middle of the orchard. "Now if that doesn't give you nightmare, I don't know what will," I told Dean with a smile. He smirked back at me and continued to the scarecrow. He climbed up so he was face to face with it.

"Dude, you fugly," Dean told the scarecrow.

"Wow, that's a new one," I smiled as Dean took a closer look to our stuffed friend.

"Gab, come here for a second," Dean beckoned me. As I got closer to the scarecrow, Dean lifted up the scarecrow's sleeve to reveal a tattoo.

My eyes went wide. That's just gross, I thought.

"The man's tattoo," I stated as I looked back up at Dean.

He just nodded as I took a gulp.

"We better get back to town," I stated.

…**. SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

We pulled back into the Burkitsville gas station.

"You're back," Emily said enthusiastically as she came outside. I just smiled at her.

" Never left," Dean answered

"Still looking for your friends?" She asked as I nodded.

" You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" Dean asked with a smile. I just rolled my eyes as she started to fill the impala.

"I'm sorry, you know men, always making the women do the dirty work," I said to her with a fun smile as I helped her with the impala.

" So, you grew up here?" I asked I with curious eyes.

" I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in," She told us with a small smile. It was obvious that she was eternally grateful for her aunt and uncle.

"They're nice people," Dean stated as he leaned on the car.

"Everybody's nice her," she responded.

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" I asked as took a look at the main street we were currently occupying.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" Dean asked as he pointed behind us.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, it creeps me out." I laughed, "Yeah it scared the jeepers out of me this morning," I added in.

"Whose is it?" Dean asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It's just always been there."

I looked around to notice that there was red SUV in the garage. My mind automatically went into overdrive. "That your aunt and uncle's?" I asked with hope.

"Customer. Had some car troubles," Emily answered as she took the pump out of the impala.

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" Dean asked as Emily just nodded her head.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Dean, I am going to go to the library to see if anything strange has happened in the last century or so," I said as I looked around. "By the way Emily, can you point me in the library's direction?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure…go down Maple St., past the General Store...and you should hit the library,"Emily said with a smile as she pointed the way. She was such a friendly girl. It was nice to see.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Come on Princess, I'll drive you to the library," Dean said surprisingly. Usually he made me walk.

"Are you sure, Dean? You always make me walk. Are you getting soft in your old age?" I said with curiosity and a hint of amusement.

He just rolled his eyes and pointed to the car. "Don't make me change my mind, Blondie."

…**. SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

Three hours later and five hundred newspaper clippings later, I was exhausted and out of luck. The town has nothing on missing persons, or that apple orchard. I continued to read the old folklore about the town when the familiar pounding sensation settled into a rhythm in my head. _Shit, not another migraine. _I'd been getting those a lot lately. It was just clear and solid pounding on the inside of my forehead. I tried my best to ignore it and continue with the research but the efforts proved to be futile as soon as the words on the page became jumbled and blurry.

It was just…

_Pound_

_Pound_

_Pound_

_Pound_

Before I knew I just slammed the book shut and gathered my things to head to the door. As I passed the door to go outside I dialed Dean on my phone. It went straight to voicemail. He was probably on the phone with Sam.

_Hey Dean, its me. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in the research. Look, I have a huge migraine. I am just going to head back to the motel for a couple of hours of sleep. Call me if you find anything._

After I left the message, I made my way through town to the motel. And before I knew it I was fast asleep.

…**. SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

"_Gabby, Gabby, GAB!" I heard a voice call desperately. I looked up to see a bloody figure slumped in a chair across from me._

"_Sam," I gasped as I tried to run over to him. But I noticed the efforts were fruitless. I looked down to see my bloody arms were bound to the wooden chair in the middle of a devil's trap. My knuckles were gashed, along with the rest of my arms. I looked down to see that my abdomen was drenched in blood, but yet I felt no pain. _

_It wasn't my blood. _

_I glanced up at Sam with desperate confusion. "Is that you in there Gab?" Sam breathed out. _

"_What…of course its me Sam…what the hell is going on?" I managed to whimper out. _

"_I don't know how much longer I can fight him Gab, don't let this happen!" Sam whimpered as he withered in pain. His knuckled were white from grasping the chair, his wrist bloody from the ropes. _

_I was about to respond when someone stormed through the door. _

_Dean and Bobby_

_Dean looked older and a lot more withered, almost drained. He had tears in his eyes but rage over fueled them. Both of them went straight to the tied-up Sam. _

_The ground started shaking…the heat rose and rose. _

"_Dean!" I yelled. He didn't even acknowledge the cry, neither did Bobby. That's when I noticed both of them were bloody too. There was just blood everywhere. _

_Then harsh pounding on the door began. It just got louder and louder. The windows started shattering as angry mobs of crazed figures started pouring through the openings. _

"_Do it," Bobby ordered Dean as the mobs of people started closing in on Bobby. _

_That's when I noticed Dean had a machete in the right hand. He raised and was going to strike the bloodied Sam. _

"_I'm sorry Sammy," He whimpered as he was about to strike. But before he could he was pulled to the ground by a man who was missing his legs. It looked like something out of a Romero zombie film. _

_I looked towards Sam._

"_You have to change it Gab." He yelled._

"_Change it!"_

_Then the flames erupted._

"Sammmmm!" I shot out of bed gasping. I quickly looked around the room. The throw-up colored walls engulfed my view; the motel. I glanced down at my arms to find that they were not bound, nor were they bloody. I let out a much needed sigh of relief. These dreams just keep getting stranger and stranger.

Soon my phone startled me out of my self-check. It was Sam.

"Sam," I gasped into the phone.

_Gab, I can't get a hold of Dean._

"What do you mean you can't get a hold of Dean?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

_I mean he's not answering his phone. He was at the local community college to get some info, but I haven't heard from him since._

My eyes widened.

"Sammy, I think I know what's going on."

…**. SUPERNATURAL….SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL**

Thank you so much for reading…and as always…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Hey...sorry for the long wait.

Here is chapter 20.

I do not own anything except Gabby.

**SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…**

"I think I know what is going on."

Twenty minutes later I was furiously trotting through the eerie apple orchards. My flashlight illuminated my path, my gun pointed straight out in front of me. "Stupid humans and their sacrifices," I muttered to myself. I thought humanity left this barbarity back in the middle ages.

"Dean," I yelled, hoping to find my missing hunting companion.

No answer.

I continued walking.

"Dean," I yelled again.

That's when I heard the noise.

The small crunching of leaves and brush, plus the small whispering wasn't that hard to make out. I quickened my pace. "Dean," I yelled once again. The wind in the orchard started to pick up, sending an all too familiar chill down my spine. I gulped as I pushed forward.

I turned the corner to find trees with empty ropes on them. I let out a sigh of frustration as I blew some of my excess hair that had fallen out of my side pony tail out of my face. Then I felt leaves and moss chomping behind me. My heart quickened as I gripped my gun tighter.

I quickly spun around, gun cocked and pointed, ready to fire. My finger was ready to pull the trigger.

"Whoa…easy there princess," Dean said desperately while holding his hands up. Emily was standing there right behind him holding on to Sam's arm.

"Sam," I muttered as I lowered the gun and made my way over to embrace the enormous man. The dream was still on auto play in my mind. I needed to know Sam was real and in one piece.

"Oh yeah, sure…don't worry I'm fine…just almost got sacrificed to a bloodthirsty scarecrow by a group of tree huggers," Dean said with extreme sarcasm.

I laughed into Sam's jacket.

"That's what you get for indulging yourself with too much pie, fat ass," I joked as I looked around for the scarecrow god.

"I have a great ass, Princess," Dean muttered as he reloaded his shotgun.

"So where is Jeepers Creepers?" I asked still looking around.

"I don't know, let's just get out of here," muttered Sam. We all began to run towards the orchard exit.

We reached the clearing to find that the elders were there with weapons surrounding us.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise," Harley said distressed and with hope.

"Please," Emily pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—"Harley started saying but was interrupted with the piercing scream of his wife. The scarecrow had stabbed Stacy through the stomach, and before he knew it, Harley fell victim to his own god. Emily piercing scream ran through the orchards as she turned her head to bury it in shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh...it's okay…it's over," I muttered into her hair, hoping to give her some kind of comfort.

**SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know the whole town going to die," Dean asked as he gave Emily the flaming branch. We were lighting the tree that gave the scarecrow its powers.

"Good," Emily said as she set the fiery branch on the tree, the old oak going up in passionate flames. I smirked, strong girl.

**SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…**

"Well's here to another case down," Dean said as he raised his beer. The thunderous crowd at O'Malley's Pub making it almost impossible to hear.

"And we're still in one piece," I added as I raised my glass.

"Here here," Dean added as we all took gulps.

"I'm glad you're staying with us Sam," I told him with a small smile. Sam had told us that he would be hunting with us rather than try to find John on his own.

"Yeah…someone has to keep you from jumping Dean's bones," said Sam with a laugh as he took another sip of his Miller.

My eyes went wide as I completely spit out my beer. I quickly looked around to see Dean at the bar getting us another round.

"Don't worry, he can't hear us," Sam reassured with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sam," I told him.

"Stop lying to yourself, Gab," Sam said with serious eyes as Dean returned with the beer. I just shrugged Sam off, hoping he would drop the subject. I know I did, five years ago, at least I thought.

"What should we toast to this time, ladies," Dean asked as he looked at Sam and I. Sam gave his brother the annoyed Winchester glare and Dean threw his head back in laughter all while sporting the Dean Winchester smirk.

Suddenly, a serious note was struck within me. This was family, and I could have lost them forever in this case, or any other cases. Being a hunter for so long, you start to feel that you're invincible, no one can touch you. But we are vulnerable, one wrong move and we could be lost in complete darkness.

"I think we should toast to being alive," I suggested while looking at both Sam and Dean.

Sam nodded and raised his beer.

"Amen, I am alive," Dean toasted as we clanked our glasses together.

"Amen," I muttered as I sipped my drink.

**SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…**

About an hour and four beers later, Sam respectfully retired to the room, leaving Dean and I chatting at the table.

Soon enough, the jukebox started playing Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing," which happens to be one of my favorite songs of all time.

"I love this song," I told Dean with a glint in my eyes. This song came with some very good memories.

"I know you do , sweetheart. You made me teach you how to slow dance to this song back when you were like thirteen," Dean said with a bright smile, recalling the memory.

I smiled back. "Ha-ha...yes I do remember. You know what still gets me to this very day?" I asked with humor.

"…The fact that you were the brother who knew how to slow dance, not Sam. That still blows my mind to this very day," I joked.

"I am full of surprises, sweetheart," Dean as he threw his arms up.

I raised my eyebrows up as for a challenge. "Well, come on Casanova, let's see if you remember how to dance," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

We cupped our palms together as we started to sway to the slow beat of Aerosmith. When his hand reached my waist was when I started to come back to reality. I was dancing with Dean Winchester. I took an inaudible gulp as the heat rushed to my face.

"Gab, you okay?" Dean asked while staring at me in the eye.

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"You've been off lately," he answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're eyes change colors when you're worried," he answered. My head snapped up and as I looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When you're happy or excited your eyes are bright blue, and when you're sad or in distress they turn green," he answered seriously while tucking a piece of fallen hair behind my ear. _Am I dreaming?_

My heart swelled at the statement.

"You notice that?" I asked as we continued dancing.

It was his turn to look at me in confusion. "Of course I do, it's my job. Gabby, you're family. If something we're to happen to you, I think I would die." Dean finished as he tightened his grip around me.

My eyes teared up as I suddenly pushed myself closer into his chest. I buried my head into his jacket as I let my tears fall as Dean's arms engulfed me.

That was moment I knew that I was always going to need Dean Winchester in my life.

**SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…SUPERNATURAL…**

Please review…


	21. Chapter 21

"_Shhh…Sam, we need to be stealthy if we are going to pull this off," a twelve year-old Gabby told Sam as they snuck into Dean's room in Bobby's house._

"_Sorry," Sam whsipered with a giggle. "I still can't believe we are doing this, Gab. He is going to be so mad."_

_Gabby let out an evil chuckle, "do you want to get him back for what he did to you, baldy?" _

_Sam raised his eyebrows and responded with a 'hell yes.'_

_Gabby gave a sinister smirk, "Okay Rambo, lets roll."_

_Sam grabbed Gabby's make-up bag and followed her into his older brother's room. _

_Gabby crept over to the foot of a snoring Dean Winchester, mouth open and all. She smirked and rubbed her hands together evilly. "Okay Sam, let's start with the blush…"_

_After a half hour of exteme stealthy makeover, Dean was the prettiest drag out there. _

"_Oh my God, I can't believe we pulled this off," Sam said as he tried to stiffle himself from laughing._

"_Haha, you better believe it Sammy," Gabby repsonded as she snapped a picture of 'Deana'._

_She gave the camera to Sam and said "here, show this to the world if your brother ever puts Nair in your shampoo again."_

"A fire of unknown origin took my baby away," a horrible singing voice woke me from my slumber.

"Mmmmm… what the hell?" I muttered still half asleep. I sat up to run a hand through my hair as I stretched my back.

"Good morning to my favorite two princesses," Dean said too enthusiastically.

"Haha, very funny," Sam said clearly not humored. I just smiled, typical Winchesters. Nothing will ever change, or so I hoped. Sam and Dean had a brotherly bond that one would kill to have. Each one would die for the other. I hope it never came that but if that was the one road taken, they would follow it to the end.

"Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of gotta make your own," Dean laughed as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again," Sam responded clearly annoyed.

"Start what up?" Dean asked stupidly.

"That prank stuff—it's stupid, and it always escalates," the brunette repsonded as he sat up.

Dean threw his head back in laughter. "Oh, what's the matter, Sammy, you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?"

My face broke out in a smile. _Oh Dean. _"I think Dean just wants another makeover, Sam." I said as I leaned forward closer to Sam.

Sam's head rose in hilarity as he gave in, "all right. Just remember, you started it."

" Oh, bring it on, Baldy, oh and Gab, I got my revenge planned out for that lovely makeover," Dean responded cunningly.

I just rolled my eyes, "come on Dino, you've been saying that for the past ten years."

"Just you wait," Dean promised.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sam asked curiously. I took a look around. Just road and trees as far as the eye could see. _How rare, _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Give me the lowdown again," Dean anwered as Sam picked up a piece of paper from the dashboard

"All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes pokin' around in this local haunted house," Sam read from his research.

I just shook my head. You'd think that if a house was haunted, people would stay away.

"Haunted by what?" I asked.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings 'em up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hangin' in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked as he quickly gave Sam a look.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are sayin' the kids were just yankin' chains," Sam answered.

" Well, maybe the cops are right," Dean mentioned.

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere," Sam answered honestly. I furrowed my brows.

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean asked again.

Sam hesitated and then answered, "well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, uh, last night I searched some local….paranormal websites. And I found one."

"And whats it called?" Dean pushed on.

"Hell Hound's Lair dot com."

I snorted. _Oh wow._

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement?" I asked as I continue to lean forward.

Sam looked back and gave a chuckle. "So then your kind of people, huh Gab?"

I just rolled my eyes and smack Sam upside the head. "Owww.." he whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Dean gave out a laugh, "hurts, huh?"

"Ya'll are babies," I joked.

* * *

"It was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life. I swear to God," the first boy said. We were at the drive-in this dump of town. I looked to the second teenager. "From the moment we walked in. The walls were painted, crosses and stars," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. All these kids had different stories. I shook my head at Dean, "Dude we don't have anything here." Dean looked at me and nodded in agreement. How could all these kids have different stories. I just threw my head back and scoffed. _Stupid kids looking for cheap thrills._

Sam looked at us and said "Guys, lets make sure first. Let's just go talk to the guy."

* * *

"Gentlemen, can I help you with anything?" A man asked as we walked into the record store.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam responded.

"I am," the man answered as he puffed out his chest proudly. I smiled. It was time to work the charm. I walked up to Craig and offered my hand. "Hi, we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News_. I'm Gabby, the bull-legged one is Dean, and Sasquatch is Sam."

Craig's face lit up. "No way. Yeah, I'm a writer, too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

"Oh, good for you, Morrison," Dean sarcastically encouraged. I threw him back a dirty look. We didn't need to blow our cover.

Sam, who must have picked up my hint, said "we're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumor has it you might know about one."

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked.

"That's the one." I responded, flashing a bright smile.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story," Craig retorted back.

"Why don't you tell us the story? I would love to hear it," I said gently with another smile. _Gotta add the charm. _

" Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end." Craig started.

" How?"

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl who goes inside. "

"But where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked.

" My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've gotta realize I didn't believe this for a second," Craig told us with some sort of fear.

" But now you do?"

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" Craig finished.

"Thanks," I told him as we made our way out of the store.

* * *

The next morning we decided to check out the house. Dean decided to park the car about a mile away from the house. I looked at my boots as they made a _squish _in the mud. I grunted to myself. These were my favorite boots.

"You know Dean, would it kill you to actually park the car somewhat near the house?" I asked with a touch of anger.

Dean looked back at me and then down to my boots. He threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry about your shoes there, Princess."

I tightened my jaw. "Dean, seriously these are my favorite pair."

"Well better your boots than my baby's wheels," the hunter responded.

"You sleep with one eye open, Winchester," I threatened as I walked past him and up to the house.

I look back at Dean, who was staring the EMF. I walked down to them, my muddy boots feeling heavier by the step.

"You got something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The EMF's no good." Dean said as he looked around. I took that moment to actually be a girl and to stare at Dean in his brown leather jacket. That boy did know how to work his leather. Then I started to think about that jacket on me, with nothing else on. Nothing but leather and the musk of Dean Winchester on my bare unclothed skin, a very thought that just sent chills down to my very core, not to mention my nether regions. "Gabby!" Sam's voice shook me out my day dream. I quickly looked over to him to realize the boys were headed into the house. I quickly shook my head and hustled up to them.

When I got in there I noticed all the symbols on the walls. Damn, I thought.

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time," Dean mentioned as he took a look along the walls.

" And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties." Sam intelligently stated as Dean gave him as strange look.

" This is exactly why you never get laid," Dean said as I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam. "Don't worry Sam, girls like guys with the upstairs brains," I teased.

"Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before? "I heard Dean ask from across the room.

Sam gave it a weird look and responded with a confused 'no.'

"I have. Somewhere," Dean pondered to aloud.

" It's paint. Seems pretty fresh, too,"

"I don't know, Sam. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one," Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam started to agree as a noise interupted him. All of our heads turned towards the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Dean looked at the both us. I nodded as I got the silent message. We snuck our way toward the kitchen. Dean mouthed to three as we bursted through the door. For what was behind that door, I was not prepared for.

" Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?"Said dorky looking man holding a camera.

" What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" Dean asked forcefully.

" Uh, we belong here. We're professionals." Dork number one said.

"Professional what?" I asked as Dork number one looked me up and down.

" Paranormal investigators, hunny," he said as he took out two business cards and handed them to us. "There ya go. Take a look at that, sweetheart."

" Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me," Dean sighed

" Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website," Sam stated as he read the cards.

"Yeah," Dork number one, well Ed, said.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans," Dean said as he moved towards another area of the room.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too." Ed said. My head popped up as my eyes widened. I took a worried gulp as I looked towards Samn and Dean who were giving each other nervous glances.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked as I raised one eyebrow. _Play it cool, Gab._

"Amateurs lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills" answered Ed as I relaxed.

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here," Harry ordered.

"Mmhmm. But you more than welcome to stay, sweetie," Ed added as he looked at me.

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed ordered.

"EMF?" Sam played dumb

Harry puffed out his chest and started "electromagnetic field. Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here. Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"2.8" Ed repeated.

"It's hot in here." Harry responded.

"Wow,"

" Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?" Dean asked.

" Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table." Ed started.

"By itself," Harry added.

" Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it. And something like that, it, uh—it changes you." Ed finished. I about died on the inside. I don't know how I was holding it together.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go—let them get back to work." Dean stated as he started walking out the door.

"Yeah, we should." I said as I tried to hold in my laughter. _What dumbasses. _

* * *

As soon as we got back to the motel I hopped into the shower. I was actually surprised the water was warm. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard a frantic pounding on the door.

"Gabby! Gabby! Open the door!" I heard Dean yell. My eyes widened as my heart started pounding. What was going on? I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and anxiously opened the door.

Dean quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. "Dean, whats going on?" I asked in a frenzied manner.

"It's Sam, Gabby. He's just lying on the pavement outside. I don't know what to do." Dean whined out. My stomach dropped. _Sam!_

I quickly ran out the door and looked down at the sidewalk for Sam. I couldn't find him.

"Sucker!" I heard Dean yell as he closed and locked the motel door. My eyes widened at the realization, the realization that I had just been tricked by Dean and I was now outside on the sidewalk, in plain view of the public, in just a towel.

"Son of a bitch," I yelled toward myself.

So what did you think of Dean's little prank?

Review Review Review


	22. Chapter 22

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled to myself. I couldn't believe this had happened. How could I have been so stupid? _What to do, _I thought to myself. I started to run a hand through my hair only to realize that it was still wet and had clumps of shampoo in it.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as a slight breeze hit me.

"Ooh Baby, work it," a man in a passing car yelled out. I grunted to myself as I tried to kick the door down, only to be rewarded with a bruised foot.

"Fuck," I cursed to myself as I jumped around on one foot.

"Gabby?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find a very confused Sam. "I am going to kill your brother," I stated as- a matter-of- factly.

Sam gave a small chuckle as quickly took his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Thanks Sammy," I said as I gave him a small smile.

"No problem. I'll let you into the room, and then I am going to head to the store to grab some supplies. Do you need anything?" He asked as he slipped his key into the door.

"No thanks," I said as I rushed into the room to find Dean on the bed watching TV.

He just turned to me and smirked. "Get some fresh air there, Princess?"

I narrowed my eyes as I ran towards him. "You bastard," I yelled as I tackled him onto the bed. The shocked look that graced his face showed that he definetly was not expecting it. We exuberantly wrestled for a few minutes until he had me pinned to the bed with my hands above my head. It was then I remembered that I had only Sam's jacket and a towel on. Being almost naked with Dean above me sent my heart pumping as I tried to take a breath. I could feel his jeans rub against my bare thighs. He had one hand pinning my wrists above my head while the other had my hip pinned down. He released the pressure with that hand only then did he start rubbing small circles against my hip bone. I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled to the back of my head. My breaths started getting shorter as I looked up at Dean. His green eyes were peircing mine. Everything started to get hot. Suddenly he pushed down a little harder with his hips. I quickly let out an invoulantary moan. I was still looking up at him when his eyes moved to my lips. He started to inch down. In my head I couldn't believe this was happening. I've dreamt of this moment since I was thirteen. I could feel his breath on my lips when the motel door bursted open. Dean quickly jumped off of me as my senses came back.

"Damn it I forgot the damn list," Sam said as he came waltzing throught the door nochalantly, completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

I rapidly stood up and made an immediate run to the shower, a very cold shower.

* * *

The next morning we were walking by the Hell House. There were a bunch of ambulances and police cars in front of it.

"What happened?" Dean asked an onlooker.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house," the man answered in a sad tone.

"Suicide?" Sam asked.

" Yeah. But she was a straight-A student, with a full ride to UT, too. It just don't make sense," the man responded as he walked away.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as we all watched the body bag get placed into the ambulance on a stetcher. _Poor girl._

"I think maybe we missed somethin'," I told them. Dean nodded as he looked at me.

We decided to come back that night, in hopes that the fuzz would be gone. But nobody gets that kind of luck in this business.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwin' around in there," Sam mentioned as we crouched in the bushes.

" Yeah, but we still gotta get in there," Dean stated.

"Shhh.. your going to get us caught. We have to be a stealthy as Legolas, Ed," a loud whisper said. I look up to the bushes ahead of us.

"Well fuck me," I laughed to myself. I couldn't believe thoses dorks were here. I'll give them something, they do have some balls.

"I don't believe it," Dean whispered as he looked towards Ed and Harry. Dean smiled to himself. "I have an idea." He stood up and shouted "Who ya gonna call?" I covered my face with my hands to supress my laughter.

"Hey! You!" The sherriffs began to chase after them. _Perfect, _I smiled to myself as we ran up to the house.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!" Dean muttered as we all quickly retrieved our weapons from the duffel bag. "Don't hurt yourself there, Dino," I joked as I made sure my gun was loaded, with salt rounds of course. Dean just winked back at me as I shook my head.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Sam pressed on. We swiftly hustled down to the cellar. Boy, did this place need a makeover. Dean moved over to the shelf and looked at one of jars filled with an unknown gross liquid.

"Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this," Dean dared as he took one of the jars in his hand.

Sam raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed, "what the hell would I do that for?"

Dean stood there in silence for a moment.

"I double-dare you," he answered with a smirk. Sam just shook his head as a noise came from another area of the room. The noise was coming from a cabinet. Dean montioned for Sam to open the dooor as we all readied our weapons. Sam pulled forth the door as a bunch of rats scurried out.

"Ugh, I hate rats," Dean mutter grossly.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked rather amused.

"Yes," Dean stated strongly. Well he got his wish as Mordechai appeared behind him.

"Dean, look out!" I yelled as Sam quickly fired his gun at the ghost. But it kept coming. After a few more shots, Mordechai finally dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" I yelled out of breath.

" I don't know. Come on, come on, come on," Dean said with panic as we hurried up the stairs. Suddenly Mordechai reappeared and began smashing all the shelves. He then swung his axe towards me. I quickly ducked and ran my ass up the stairs.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam yelled as we frantically ran out of the house, only too find Dumb and Dumber outside with their camera.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" Dean yelled as we ran past them, Mordechai hot on our heels.

"Sweet Lord of the Rings—run!" Harry said with fear. "Run Frodo," I yelled as I made my way past the two dorks.

* * *

"Why the hell did the salt rounds work?" I muttered over Sam's shoulder. We were currently in the motel room. Dean was lying on the bed while Sam was intensely researching on the net.

" What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks," Dean said from the bed.

"He does," Sam answered.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you, but why me?" Dean mentioned. I just shook my head and threw my pen at him.

"Bitch."

"Jerk," I responded with a charming smile.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?" Sam said with clear annoyance.

"Yeah,"

"What's up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" I asked while plopping down on the bed.

" But his mood keeps changin," Dean mentioned.

"Exactly. I'm tellin' you, the way the story goes—wait a minute," Sam said as he paused on the Hell Hound website.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this. They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity. Where the hell is this going?"

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started," Dean said as he stood up.

* * *

" Hey, Craig. Remember us?" Dean said as we walked into the record store.

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer anymore of your questions, okay?" Craig breathed out.

"Oh, don't worry, we're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean said as he walked over to grab an album. "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized, it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult. So, tell me, Craig—are you into BOC? Or just scarin' the hell outta people?" Dean said as he held up the album to Craig.

"So, why don't you tell us about that house without lyin' through your ass this time." I told Craig as I crossed my arms over my chest. Craig sighed.

"All right, um—my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but….now that girl's dead. It was just a joke, you know, I mean—none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear," Craig said with tears in his eye..

" All right. If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai? Dean asked Sam.

* * *

The next morning I was on the bed trying to figure out what we were dealing with when Dean walked in the door. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"In the shower," I answered not looking up from the computer screen.

"Hey, I'm back," Dean yelled to Sam.

"Hey. Where were you?" Sam asked as the water turned off.

"Oh, I went out," Dean answered as I eyed him. He had started putting some kind of powder in Sam's clothes.

"You are cruel," I told Dean as he chuckled evilly.

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's goin' on," Sam yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. What if Mordechai is a tulpa?"

"A tulpa?" I asked as Sam came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips.

_Holy Hell, _Sam was ripped. Where did that come from?

"Damn, Sammy, been working out?" I asked as my eyes traveled up and down. Sam just blushed as Dean threw a sock at me. "Stop eye-raping my little brother, pervert," he ordered. I just threw my head back in laughter.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form," Sam continued.

"Yeah, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab somethin' to eat," Dean suggested as I just giggled from the computer.

* * *

"You okay there, Sam?" I asked as Sam continued to fidget in his pants.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Sam answered still scratching as we sat down at the table

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"All right, so, keep goin', what about these tulpas?" I asked.

"Okay, uh, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life—out of thin air," Sam informed us.

"So?" Dean asked.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard," Sam said.

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asked as Sam continued to shift uncomfortably.

"I don't know, maybe"

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?"

"Cause you're a bad person. And because of this. That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries—concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hounds' website, starin' at the symbol, thinkin' about Mordechai—I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life," Sam said as he turned his laptop towards us.

"It would explain why he keeps changin," I muttered as I took in the symbol.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work," Samn mentioned.

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se," I added in.

"Yeah," said Sam as he continued to scratch

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."

"Great. All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Huh. I got an idea. Come on," said Dean as Sam shut his laptop and gathered his things up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I gotta find a copy store."

" Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'." Sam said as he stood up. Dean just starts laughing and walking away.

"You did this? You're a friggin' jerk." Sam muttered angrily.

"Oh, yeah!"

* * *

That was freaking mean, Dean," Sam muttered behind me as I knocked on the trailer door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked from the inside.

"Come on out here, guys, we hear you in there," I said.

"Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker," Dean said as the two dorks opened the door.

"Guys, we need to talk," Sam stated.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're, uh—we're a little bit busy right now," Ed said with a shake.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website," ordered Dean as Ed laughed.

Ed turned to Harry, "Man, you know, these guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell."

Harry look at us with anger, "I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright."

"You didn't drop the soap there, Elton?" I joked.

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked, completely ignoring my joke.

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearin' about Mordechai," Sam started.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showin' up at the Hell House, runnin' into him in person—somebody could get hurt," Dean finished.

"Yeah," Ed just stated in a 'so what' tone.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point," Harry looked at his partner.

"No, no," Ed said.

"Nope."

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth," Ed stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now— ," Dean started as I interuppted him.

"Dean, Dean, settle down. Why don't you and Sam go wait in the car," I told him as I gave him a wink.

"Fine," he said as the two hunters stalked off.

I looked back up to Ed and Harry. "Is it okay if I come in," I asked in a sweet voice.

"Y-yes," Harry stuttered.

I smiled as I walked past them and into the trailer.

I sat down and removed my jacket, revealing a white button-up tank top. I quickly undid couple of buttons on the top as I waved my hand in front of my face. "Whew, its hot," I breathed out as the two just stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're hot," I heard Harry mumble before Ed smacked him.

"I'm sorry," I prentended not hear them.

"Nothing," Harry quickly replied.

"What can we do for you, milady?" Ed asked as he did some kind of bow.

I bit my lip as I started to bullshit them. "I wanted to apologize for my brothers. They get super protective when I start to have feelings for somebody."

"You have feelings for us," Ed stated incredeously.

I smiled sweetly, "Mhmmm..the way you two face danger and don't back down. Its quite inspiring, not mention very very sexy." I placed my hand on Harry knee as he started hyventilating.

"Which is why I need to tell you this. Mordechai didn't hang or cut himself. Here on the death certificate it said that he shot himself with a .45 pistol. I heard til this day he still afraid of them." I said in a soft voice.

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yes," I responded.

* * *

I found Sam and Dean in a booth at a fish resturant. I quickly sat down beside Sam as Dean looked at me.

"How did it go, Blondie? Did the infamour southern charm of yours work?" Dean asked as he handed me a beer.

"Well wait and see," I muttered with a small smile. Dean then pulled the string to some laughing fisherman on the wall. It started with the annoying laugh. Sam, extremely annoyed, pulled the string to stop.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you," Sam said as Dean pulled the string again.

" Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way too tense. They post it yet?" Dean asked as Sam turned on his laptop.

"We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms." Sam read from the Hell Hound site.

"Okay, so how long do we wait," I asked.

" Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker," Sam said as he held up his beer bottle.

"Sweet," Dean said as he tapped his beer to Sam's and took a sip. As he went to put the beer down, he noticed he couldn't. It was glued to his hand. I tried not spit out my beer.

Dean looked up at Sam, "you didn't."

Sam bursted out laughing and held up the glue. "Oh I did."

* * *

"I barely have any skin left on my palm," muttered Dean as we made our way into the Hell House.

"I'm not touchin' that line with a ten-foot pole," Sam responded.

"I don't know,"

"Me neither," I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around and pointed my gun to the voice only to find Ed and Harry.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" They jumped and screamed with their hands up.

"What are you tryin' to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asked.

"We're just tryin' to get a book and movie deal, okay?" They said as we all heard sound of sharpening knives coming from behind the door.

"Oh, crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you?" Dean retorted back.

A moment later, Mordechai bursts through the door. Sam and Dean fired at him several times as he dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, he's gone. He's gone," Ed stated stupidly.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked us.

"Oh, yeah, they got him. "

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera? "

" Uh, I…" Ed started as Harry went over to grab the camera. Suddenly Mordechai appeared and detroyed the camera with his axe.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that BS story I gave you?" I asked with force.

"Of course we did," Ed said defensively.

"So, it didn't take?" Dean asked.

" Uh…."

" So, these guns don't work?" I asked as I held up my gun.

"Yeah." _Damn it…_

" Great. Sam, any ideas?" Dean asked an annoyed Sam.

"We are getting out of here," Harry said as he grabbed Ed and started running.

I looked around. "Sam, go after them," I yelled as Sam nodded and followed the two idiots.

"I got an idea," I told Dean as he just looked at me. I started going through the duffel bag and found the gasoline. I frantically started pouring it everywhere in the house.

" Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we improvise." I said as I lit the lighter and threw it one the floor, causing the room to burst out in flames.

We quickly ran outside. " That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked.

" Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works." I muttered out of breath.

" But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked.

Well, then, we'll just have to come back," I responded.

"Kind of makes you wonder—of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just 'cause people believed in 'em?" Sam said to the both of us as we watched the flames consume the house.

* * *

"That was some quick thinking back there, Gab," Sam told me as we waited for the Moron twins. I smiled up at Sam, "thanks Sammy."

"Yeah what do you know, Blondie does have a brain," Dean said as he threw an arm around my shoulder. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Gentlemen, lady," Ed said as he walked up to us.

"Hey, guys," Samn responded.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked Ed.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades," Ed bragged.

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer," Harry started.

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Dean jumped in.

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights—maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG."

"The what?" Dean asked confused.

"Role-playing game," Harry informed.

"Right."

" It's a little lingo for ya. Any who, uh, excuse us, we're off to La-La Land," Ed bragged.

" Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great," Sam added in.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to ya."

"Oh, yeah, luck—it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent." Ed said as he got into his car. Dean and Sam started to walk away as Ed called me over. "Are you still meeting us there?" Ed asked me.

"Of course, my love. Meet me at the corner of Bedford and Modern," I told him with a charming smile.

"We will see you there, my golden maiden," Ed said as he started the car.

"Til, the next time we meet, my love," I said as I caught up to Sam and Dean.

" I have a confession to make." Sam said as we made our way back to the impala.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer," Sam answered. I let out a laugh.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat," Dean added in. I just stood there laughing.

"I just told then I would meet them in Hollywood," I said. Dean bursted out in laughter while Sam gave a great big smile.

"Truce?" Sam asked the both of us.

"Yeah for the next hundred miles," Dean answered as we all laughed.

* * *

Review Review review


	23. Chapter 23

"Mmmm.." I mumbled as I took a bite out of my cheeseburger. The sweet juice of meat and the freshness of the veggies sent my taste buds into over drive. "God yes," I said again to myself as I continued to crunch down on the burger.

"Hungry there, princess?" Dean asked me as he lifted an eyebrow from across the table.

I just glared at him, the burger hanging out of my mouth. Sam looked up at me and bursted out laughing. "Well Dean, this is like our first stop in 15 hours. Of course, I'm hungry," I managed to say after swallowing.

"Well, live off the fat of the land, sweetie," Dean joked. I suddenly paused my eating as Sam ceased his typing. _Oh no he didn't. _Sam stared at me cautiously as if afraid of what I was going to do

"Eat this," I said as I squirted the ketchup up bottle towards Dean, the scarlett colored sauce landing all over his face. Dean sat frozen, still in shock of what I had done. Sam looked down at his laptop, trying to compose his laughter. I then took a french fry off of my plate, swapped some of the ketchup from his face, and placed it in my mouth.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Dean said angrily as he started to wipe down his face with a towel.

"And you're a real jerk," I smiled as I went back to chomping on my burger.

"All right, dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?" Dean asked as he finished wiping down his face.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, and South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived," Sam read drom his laptop.

"Hmmm…that sounds interesting," I said as I took a sip of my iced-tea.

"That sounds more like "That's incredible" than, uh, "Twilight Zone". Dean replied back.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Hey, you know, we could, uh - we could just keep it in the east. New York, upstate. We could stop by and see Sarah again, huh?" Dean suggested. I laughed as Sam smiled.

"She's a cool chick, man - smokin'.You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?," Dean continued as he let out a whistle. I just shook my head. Dean was always thinking of one thing. But that was Dean and you just had to love him.

"Yeah, maybe, someday. But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that," Sam responded as Dean rolled his eyes. I gave Sam a small smile. We all knew he was right. There wouldn't be anymore breaks, just a long road of hunting.

"Yeah, you're right. What else you got?" Dean asked as he leaned forward.

"Uh, Manning, Colorado - a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home," Sam read.

Dean furrowed his brow. "Elkins? I know that name."

Sam just shook his head, "doesn't ring a bell."

"Actually it does," I said as I tried to recall that name. _Elkins..Elkins_

As he continues to talk, Dean took out his father's journal and flipped through it.

"It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm," Dean mumbled as he continued to read through John's journal.

"Here. Check it out," Dean said as he handed me the journal. It had a D. Elkins listed in the contacts page.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked.

"It is a Colorado area code," I responded as I continued to look at the name.

I looked up at the boys. "Let me guess…back in the car and Colorade, here we come?"

Dean smiled as he stood up and put the journal back in his back.

"Damn right, Princess," Dean responded as he helped my with my jacket. _Hmmm..I guess chivalry isn't dead after all._

* * *

"_Gabby, please don't do this," pleaded Sarah. I opened my eyes to find Sarah strapped to a chair, bruised and bloodied. I looked down at her in shock. Her face was bleeding, along with some of her limbs. Her beautiful blonde hair was sticking to her face as she shivered in fear. _

"_Oh my god, Sarah," I whimpered as I hustled to her. I quickly got down on my knees and started to untie her. She shifted away quickly as if my touch burnt her. I look up at her with confused eyes as she stared at me in horror. _

"_Sarah, its me," I told her as I cupped her cheek, trying to calm her. But that only threw her into hysterics. I looked away confused. What was going on? My eyes drifted over the room. We were in some sort of log cabin. The air smelt hot, musty, and burnt as if a fire was blazing in the distance. There were screams in the distance. It was complete and total chaos. My eyes landed on a mirror in the room. What I saw scarred the shit out of me. I looked at myself, blood stained my clothes. I quickly look down to realize I was not cut anywhere. But the blood was fresh,the copper stench filling my nose. _

_It wasn't my blood._

_I quickly lifted my head to Sarah._

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't hurt me anymore," she cried out._

_My heart dropped. What had I done?_

"Gabby, wake up," a voice called as I felt a pat on my shoulder. I quickly left dreamworld to find Dean staring at me.

"We're at the Elkins house," he told me. I just nodded. I quickly took a deep breath. I straightened out my clothes as I stepped out of the car.

* * *

As I stepped into the house, a sudden chill made its way down my spine. I looked at the books and papers scattered across the floor. _Yup, this was definetly a hunter's house._

I made my way to the desk. Maps and distorted papers consumed the wooden table. It was then I noticed the windows. I walked over to find salt lines had been drawn.

"He was trying to keep something out," I muttered.

"Well, looks like it didn't do any good," Dean said as he came up behind me.

"Yeah."

"Gab, you okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on my lower back. The feeling was warm and comforting.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, just tired is all," I lied right through my teeth. He just nodded as he continued to explore the house.

I walked away from the windows and shined my flashlight on the floor to find scratch marks. I closed my eyes as I let out a sigh. _Poor guy_

I made my way back to the brothers. "What did you find?" I asked.

Dean held up a piece of paper. "Mail drop," He answered.

* * *

We hit the post office later that night.

"Well open it," I told Dean. He nodded and placed the key into mailbox.

The box graced us with a letter. I pulled it out to take a look. A _J.W. _was written on the front. I looked at Sam and Dean as their eyes widened.

We trotted back to the car and just sat there. I sat up in my seat so I could be closer to the boys.

"Should we open it," Sam asked.

"I guess," I muttered just staring the letter Dean held.

Dean was about to tear open the front when a knock startled us. I quickly look over the driver's window to see none other than John Winchester.

My eyes widened as Sam and Dean jumped out of the car. I quickly followed only to almost fall while getting out of the car. What was he doing here? He said it was too dangerous for us all to be together.

"John, what are you-" I trailed off to see a man behind him. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A bearded man in dark wash jeans and an old army jacket stood there looking at me with sympathizing eyes.

"Dad," I breathed out as I became light-headed and vision started to blur. All I heard was Dean call my name as I toppled to the ground.

* * *

Sorry it is so short. I just needed to get it out.

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

_Pounding _

_Hammering _

_Thumping_

_Tears found my eyes as I opened them. The copperish taste of blood engufled my mouth. My lungs felt non-existant. My jaw was tight as I took in my surroundings. Sulfer and dust filled my nostril. I tried to get up but my moves were hindered by the cables attaching my limbs to the wobbly wooden chair. Fear coursed through my body. I tried to swallow it down, but my throat felt too raw and bruised to even attempt. _

_Where was I?_

_I started to take in my surroundings. Wooden shelves were placed across the room. Cobb webs and dirt covered the walls and floors. Then there were a set of stairs leading up to an upper level. _

_A basement!_

_I was in some sort of cellar. _

_My heart stopped as a door slammed and heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs. _

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_And around the corner came Dean Winchester. My eyes widened as my spirits were lifted._

"_Dean!" I breathed out despite my raw throat._

_I expected to be rewarded with a smart ass joke or even a hustled run towards me. But that wasn't exactly what I got. _

_Dean slowly made his way towards. His broad shoulders pulled back as his biker boots thumped across the floor until he was right above me. _

_He brought his arm back and before I knew a loud 'smack' was heard in the room. My head was thrown back as more blood seeped out of my mouth. _

_I just looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Dean?" I whimpered out._

_Smack! My head was thrown back again._

"_Don't you ever say my name!" Dean yelled violently as he squatted in front of me so we were eye level. _

"_Where is Sam?" He demanded to know._

_I looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_What?" I asked._

_Smack!_

_I think that one broke something in my cheek. I cried out in pain. What was going on?_

_Dean suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back._

"_Where is Sam? What is his next plan of attack?" Dean questioned forcefully. _

"_I don't know," I cried out as he continued to pull harder._

_Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh you don't huh? I thought you and him were buddy buddy?" He said as he gave me a look. "But I guess he doesn't tell his whores anything." Dean finished as he let go of my hair. _

_I gave Dean an outlandish look. I couldn't seem to find any words. _

_He walked a couple feet away from me. His hands went to his temples as he let out a breath. _

"_Do you think you made the right choice, Gabby?" His voice lowered. _

_Choice? What choice?_

_My silence seemed to piss him off even more. He walked rapidly towards and started to yell, "Do you Gab? Answer me Gabby!"_

"Gabby!" "Gab, baby" a voice woke me. I bolted up as I took in my surrounding. My hands went to my face. Nothing was broken.

"Gab," I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stiffened. My head arched up as my heart stopped.

"Dad," I breathed out. I couldn't believe it. I havent seen the man in five years and he looked exactly the same. I started to shake as tears soaked my eyes. I felt cold and vulnerable.

"Daddy," I managed to get out before the tears started to pour down my face. My father looked at me right before throwing his bear-like arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"It's going to be okay…shh…" He cooed into my ear as I just let the fear and grief from the last six months pour out onto his shoulder. What I didn't expect was tears of his own to start spill out.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," I cried out. I had never felt any remorse for anything to do it with my father until now. Repentance consumed me. I was sorry, sorry for acting like a spolied child, sorry for leaving him, sorry for blaming Gabe's death on him. I just cried harder and harder.

"Shh…sweetie, I'm the one who should be sorry," he whispered into my hair. Before I knew it my eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, I awoke to a headache. I slowly wiped my eyes as I stood up. I looked around the room as took in the ugly blue wallpaper. I made my way out of the room and into what looked to be the kitchen.

There sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in hand, was my father. I still couldn't believe it.

His face looked up towards mine as a smile came to him. He quickly stood up and pulled a seat out for me. "Here sweetie, sit down," he said softly as he went to go pour me a cup of coffee.

I sat down and ran a hand through my messy hair. "Where are we?" I asked.

"One of my safe houses," my father answered as he placed a cup of coffee in front me.

I just nodded as I brought the hot liquid up to my lips when a sudden question hit my mind. I was about to ask it but my father interuppted me.

"Sam and Dean are on a hunt with John. They should be back in a couple of hours," My dad read my mind.

I let out a laugh. Even after five years of separation, he still knew what I was going to say.

"My God, you've grown up. You look just like your mother. So beautiful," he said as I continued to sip my coffee.

I let out a breath as I put the coffee down. "Where were you, Dad?" I asked the million dollar question.

He looked down and let out a shaky chuckled. "I was with John for awhile. You have to know sweetie, after Gabe died, I had no idea what to do. My son had just been killed. I had to kill the very boy I raised for twenty years, my boy. I was grieving for my lost son. But I was selfish. It never occurred to me that you were also grieving. You had just lost your brother. I was so stupid not to see that. I don't know why I left right after Gabe died. I think it was because I couldn't look you in the eye after what I did. I had just killed your brother right in front of your eyes. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I should have stuck around and been the father you deserved, the father you needed. By the time this got through my thick skull and I made my way back to Bobby's place, you were gone," he looked up at me with tears in his eyes before he continued.

"Sam and Dean begged me to go after you, but I couldn't. I figured you'd deserve better then this life, that you deserved a better father. I knew you would make it on your own. You are so bright and resilient. I couldn't be prouder."

I gave him a small smile as I fought back tears of my own. At that moment I didn't care what happened in the past. From what l've learned these past few months on the road with Dean and Sam, is that life is too short for hatred and grudges, especially ones with family. All I cared about was mending my broken relationship the broken man.

I let out a chuckle as I said "Well where was that brightness when I failed calculas twice."

My father threw his head back in laughter. "You know numbers were never your strong point."

A sudden knock on the door interuppted our conversation. Soon enough, all three Winchesters trotted through the door.

"We'll continue this later," my dad told me as I nodded.

Sam filled me in with the hunt. I was processing all the information in my head; vampires, Daniel Elkins, and the Colt. It sure was a lot to take in.

* * *

I laid in bed that night unable to sleep. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. The nightmares were getting too much to handle. I let out a grunt at I got up. I tip-toed out of my room, not wanting to wake anyone up.

I made my way out to the porch to find out I wasn't the only one up.

"Can't sleep?" I asked as I sat down by Dean. He looked at me, eyes wide, "Yeah, just one of those nights."

"Yeah," I responded as I took in the moonlight and stars.

"I have nightmares," I confessed as brought my knees up to my chest.

Dean looked down towards me before letting out a breath. "Yeah, me too," he responded.

I smirked as I looked up at him. "What's this? The great Dean Winchester has nightmares?" I asked jokinly.

Dean smiled.

"What were they about," I asked softly as I nudged him.

"It's always about you and Sam. We're always in this one house. Demons are coming out of nowhere. First Sam goes down. Then I hear you scream, but I can never get to you. I'm always too late," Dean said softly as he stared at the sky. I just nodded.

"What about you?" He asked as his head turned towards me.

"Howllermonkeys," I responded. Dean just rolled his eyes. "Sorry Dino, I don't do chick-flick moments."

He just laughed as he put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't what I would do without you, Gabby," Dean whispered into my hair.

It wasn't until then that I realized how hard I had fallen for Dean Winchester.

* * *

Please let me know what you think


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They truly keep me motivated.

* * *

"I still can't believe we are hunting vampires! I mean vampires guys!" I said with a smile on my face as I squirmed like a little girl in the backseat of the impala. I clapped my hands together as I blew out a deep breath. "I mean, I thought they were extinct. Can you imagine? Where have they been this whole time?" I continued as I propped myself on my knees to get a better look out the window.

Dean gave me a look through the rearview mirror as Sam turned and looked at me.

"You okay, there Gab?" Sam asked with concern.

I nodded my head very quickly as I responded in one breath, "hells yes, I'm great. My dad's here, John is back, I got my two favorite boys with me. It's just like old times." I continued to bob up and down in my seat.

Sam looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, and I just drank my first Red Bull." I said with a smile. Sam laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have one hell of a crash Sweetheart," Dean said as he kept his eyes John's truck in front of us. "And I'm not going to carry your ass," the hunter continued.

"Whatever Dino, I feel like the energizer bunny on tv," I told the boys as I put two fingers behind my head. I stuck my head in front of the rearview mirror and asked them, "How do you think I would look as a bunny?"

Dean gave me an incredulous look as he turned his head over his shoulder. "I'm not even going to answer that, sweetheart," he responded in his deep Dean voice.

"I think you would make an adorable bunny, Gab?" Sam said with a hearty laugh.

"Aww…thanks Sammy. You would make a cute bunny yourself," I told Sam with smile as I wrapped arms around him from the backseat. "Unlike your brother, who would make a hideous bunny rabbit," I finished as I gave Dean an evil look.

Dean scoffed, "Are you kidding, I would make an adorable bunny."

"Yeah, a bunny from Hell."

* * *

We pulled up to some sort of barn about thirty minutes later. I couldn't wait to get out of the car. I quickly unhooked my seat belt as I bursted out.

"Hoo-ah…lets get some," I chanted as I ran to the back of the car. John smirked, "I knew giving her that Red Bull was a mistake."

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I snapped my fingers in John's direction. "Mistake? Oh hell no, I am going to stake me a whole shit-load of vamps today!" I said with a high fist pump and a salute.

"Okay easy there, Buffy. We don't even know the right way to kill these basterds. Sun? Salt? Stakes?" Dean asked as he came around to the trunk area.

My father then stepped out of John's truck and made his way towards us. "Decapitation" he answered. "The head needs to be completely removed from the vamp's body."

Dean raised his eyebrows at my father.

This only seemed to motivate me even more. "Fuck yeah! Let's get to the head-chopping!" I exclaimed as I pulled a machete out of Dean's trunk and swung it around.

"Whoa…Watch it warrior princess," Sam exclaimed as he ducked out of the way of my accidental blow.

"Oh, my bad Sam," I said as I let out a laugh.

I don't know if it was the energy drink or the adrenaline starting an early pump, but my heart was pounding. I look at Sam and Dean who were sharpening their machetes. That's when the fear started to set in. Sure, we've been in dangerous situations before but we've never been up against a coven of vampires. Hell, I've never seen one before. Why were we going there for? I had to know.

I looked over to see my father talking to John softly. It was now or never. "What's so special about the Colt?" I asked.

All four men looked at me. Sam and Dean were sporting probing gazes at the two older hunters, awaiting their answers. They were just as curious as me.

My father looked at John and motioned for him to answer. John nodded and let out a breath.

"It's just a story - a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun - a special gun. He made it for a hunter - a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say- they say this gun can kill anything," John explained as my eyes widened.

"Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

Everything was silent as we stared at the older hunters.

"Like the demon," I stated. _It all made sense._

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been lookin' for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun... we may have it." John answered while looking us all in the eye.

"That means we have no room for error," my father said as he took off his jacket.

I nodded as determination consumed my body. "Well, let's do this," I said as I shut the impala's trunk.

* * *

We scoped around the barn that the vampires inhibited. Dean and I walked around back and found a small hole dug into the ground. Dean took out his flashlight and peeked into the hole.

"This leads right into the barn," he stated as he got right back up and dusted himself off.

My eyes widened as I understood him. I gave him a frustrated look, "Dean, you can't be serious?"

Dean let out a smile, "You damn right I am, princess. You're the only one small enough to fit through there. Now get your ass in that hole," Dean said as he laughed at his joke and gave me a smack in the behind.

I just glared at him and got down on my hands and knees. It was time to crawl.

"Damn this is disgusting," I whispered to myself as I finally emerged from the hole. I looked around the dark and murky barn. Cabanas hung from the ceiling. Each one had a vampire in it. It was naptime. I looked forward to spot Sam and Dean. I quickly tip-toed over to them.

"Where's my dad?" I whispered.

"With ours, looking for the Colt," Sam answered. I nodded as I continued to look around. Something quickly caught my eye. It was a woman tied up to a pole.

"Sam," I whispered as I urgently made my way over to the girl. Sam was hot on my heels.

I quickly started to undo the ropes. Realizing I could handle this on my own, I told Sam to go and help Dean with the other prisoners.

I was in the middle of undoing the girl's ropes when she started to wake up. I looked up to her and whispered "hey hey, it's okay. We're here to help."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" She then let out a huge screeched with definetly woke up everybody in the barn. I rapidly jumped and fell onto my back, my face stricken with horror.

"Sam, Dean run!" I heard John's panicked voice. My eyes widened as my father pulled me to my feet and pushed me along. We ran for our lives out of that barn. It wasn't until we got back to the car we were able to catch our breaths.

"Holy shit," I muttered as I put my hands on my knees.

"Did you get it?" I asked my father referring to the Colt. He just put his head down and let out a breathy 'no'. I closed my eyes and let out a defeated breath.

"Did we loose the vamps?" I asked John.

"They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life," John answered while packing in his truck. _Oh lovely, I thought to myself._

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean asked clearly frustrated.

"You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what," John ordered Dean.

* * *

Later that day I sat outside the house, waiting for Dean to return from the funeral home.

"Gabriella," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around as my father made his way down the steps to me.

"Hey dad," I gave him a small smile as he sat next to me.

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked.

I gave him a fake smile, "yeah."

"You know your mother was a bad liar too," Dad stated as he looked me in the eye.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know," I responded as I looked down at my hands.

My dad gave a small smile. "You're just like her; smart and hard-headed. She made rash decisions when she was angry too but she was always compassionate."

I gave my dad a smile. "I wish I could I have met her."

"Yeah me too," Dad let out. "So back to the subject, what has been bothering you?"

I let out a chuckle. _Everything._

" I have these nightmares. Everytime I close my eyes, its just pain and suffering. I can't get away from it," I told him. He gave me a look and told me to continue on.

I let out a breath, " I can't explain it. My nights are filled with blood, agony, pandemonium. When I wake up I can still hear the screams and smell the fire. I'm terrified. You're in some, Sam, Dean, even Gabe. I'm always tied up, strapped down, or chained. Its like I'm some kind of monster. Its me that being hunted. And it all ends with one thing."

"What's that?" Dad asked softly.

"Hell," I muttered looking straighforward.

My father took my hand in his. "Dreams are apart of us. They are the part deep down in the dark depths of our soul, the most intimate entity in us."

I just gave him strangled look.

He softly brushed my hair back, "I wish I could tell you what they meant. I'm not telling you to believe your dreams, but I'm not ordering you to completely igonore them. You can't, especially in our line of work. Use them, use the fear they enduce. Use them to help you make sure that your reality doesn't turn into a nightmare."

A car horn interuppted our conversation. I looked up to see Dean pulling the Impala up to us. He stepped out and walked towards us. "Here we go, dead man's blood," he said as he held up a jar of blood.

"Well yippie-kay-yay," I told him with a smile.

* * *

"You know Dino, I just saved your ass," I told Dean as I leant forward to the front seat. I was definetly going to gloat about this for awhile. We had just managed to obtain the Colt, behead some vampires, and come out alive to tell the tale.

"I would have got the son of a bitch," Dean said angrily as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sure, while he had you in a choke hold. He was about to have you for dinner," I told him with a smile.

"I was working on a plan."

I threw my head back in laughter. "Well you should have worked quicker."

"Dude, she did kinda save your butt back there," Sam added in with a smile.

"Awww…Thank you Sammy," I told Sam as I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, thank you Princess for saving my precious ass back there," Dean said while he rolled his eyes.

"Anytime, Kiddo," I said as I ruffled his hair.

When we pulled up to the house I noticed my father packing his truck up.

I quickly jumped out of the impala and ran up to him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

My father looked down as he put his placed his last bag in the truck.

"I need to leave, Gab," my father said softly as he looked me in the eye. Needed to leave? But he just got here. I just got him back.

"Michael, you just got here," Dean said reading my mind as he came forward to stand next me. A very confused Sam followed right behind.

"Dean, Sam, stay out of it," John ordered as he trotted up to us.

Still in shock, I spoke "Dad, I don't understand. We just risked our lives to get the Colt, and now we're finally ready to take on the demon, and you're bailing?"

My father closed his eyes in sorrow. "Sweetie, I need answers."

I knitted my brows in confusion. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, there is so much you don't know," my father told as he looked at John. I glanced at John in bewilderment. He didn't return my glaze. I looked at Dean, he looked just as mystified as I did.

"Whatever it is, Dad, whatever you're scared of, we can fight it together. You heard John, we're stronger as a family," I desperately told my father, tears glistened my eyes.

My father gave me a hard look and then grunted in anger as he pounded his right fist into the truck. I jumped back in shock as he began to yell, "You remember what happened last time we stayed all together? Do you? It got Gabe killed! That's kind of a hard thing to forget."

My tears were now pouring down my face. Sorrow and fury were pumping through my veins as I put my head, trying to ignore the painful memories.

"Michael, don't do this," Dean said strictly trying to prevent an all out yelling match.

My father let out a breath he seemed be holding as a lone tear trickled down his face. He quickly rubbed his fingers to his temple as he looked up at me with sympathy.

I must have looked a mess by then. The lack of sleep and hunting was taking it toll, not to mention all of the tears lately. "Dad, I just got you back," I whimpered out.

My father's eyes became even more sympathizing and for the first time, I saw a broken man. "You're not the only one who's lost, Gabriella," he uttered with emotional pain.

I gazed at my father. My father, who was my rock, my hope, was just as forlorn as I was. I then realized we had more in common than I have ever thought. We both were trying to find our places in this God forsaken world. We both were trying to discover if we were the knights of the game, or the dispensable pawns. Would we even make it? Did we even have a chance at winning this war?

He slowly walked up to me and placed both of his hand on my face. I indistinctively leant into his touch as I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. "Can you be brave for me?" He asked. I gave a short laugh remembering the first time he asked me that in Bobby's junkyard when I was five.

I gave him a small smile.

"Always."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Devil's Trap

* * *

"Sam, you're dad should have been back by now," I told the lumberjack as I paced around the grimy motel room. John had gone to some abandoned wharehouse to try to confront Meg. "Stupid son of a bitch," I muttered to myself. I was terrified for John. He was a father to me. I couldn't loose him.

"I know, Gabby," Sam stressed out as he plopped himself down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. I looked at Sam and my heart broke. I needed to stop. Complaining about the situation would just make it worse. I didn't need to worry the boys more than they already were. I needed to be strong. I let out a breath as I gently sat down by Sam. I gave him a small smile, "I'm sure he's fine. You know your dad, always making us go nuts," I said as I gently squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Gab," Sam said as he wrapped his gigantic arm around me. I laughed as I realized how different this situation was a few years ago. I was always the one with my arms around a smaller and meeker Sam.

"What's so funny? Sam asked curiously.

I smiled up at him, "I just can't believe how big you've gotten."

Sam let out a heart laugh. It was nice to hear him laugh. It wasn't an often sound. "You're just short," Sam retorted back with a small smile.

I lifted my head as I punched him softly in the arm. "Hey, I'm not short. I'm 5"5," I told him as-a-matter-of-factly. Sam was about to respond when Dean's phone rang.

"Where is he?" I heard muttered into the phone. _Oh shit, _I thought as I closed my eyes. John!

Dean suddenly hung up as he stared at us with fear. "Dean?" I questioned as I lifted myself from the bed.

"They've got Dad." Dean stated as he hustled to put his jacket on.

"Meg?" Sam asked urgently. Dean just nodded.

"What did she say?" I asked as I grabbed Dean's arm to cease his from packing.

"I just told you," Dean stated as he looked at me. He wiped his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Okay... okay." He said more to himself than to us. I just watched him grab the Colt and stick it in his back pocket.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked just watching his older brother.

"We gotta go," Dean said as he cointinued packing his duffel bag. "Gab, get your stuff." Dean ordered me as my eyes got wide.

"Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next," Dean told Sam as he pulled on his Colt. My eyes widened as I processed his information. He was right. We weren't ready for a showdown.

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come," Sam told Dean with a commanding voice.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now." Dean ordered as he handed me my jacket. I quickly shrugged it on and followed Dean right out the door.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, Dean, we could've taken him," Sam said to Dean as sped down the road in the impala.

"Dean, what about your dad? We can't just leave him," I told Dean as I leaned up from the backseat.

What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun," Dean stated as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked.

_Good point. _I looked at Dean, who stayed silent.

"Dad... he might be-" Sam tried to push out as Dean interupted him.

"Don't!" Dean yelled.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job," Sam told us. I looked at Sam. "Not without your father, Sam."

"Screw the job, Sam!" Dean yelled again.

"Dean, I'm just tryin' to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talkin' about him like he's dead already? Listen to me! Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything!" Dean ordered.

Sam let out a breath. Arguing with Dean is like talking to a brick wall. "So, how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken," Dean asked.

I just shook my head. That would be pointless. "Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?" I asked Dean.

Dean gave a defeated sigh, "You're right. We need help,"

* * *

"Damn Bobby, this place is exactly how remembered it," I told the bearded man with a smile. He gave a grunted laugh.

"No need to change it," Bobby responded. I turned and look at the man. "Its good to see you Bobby," I told him. He looked at me as he wrapped me in a hug. "You too, sweetheart. It broke my heart when you walked out that door."

I lifted my head and spoke, "It was something I needed to do."

Bobby nodded in understanding. "So these two idijits dragged you back in the game, huh?" He said as we walked into his library.

I gave a hearty laugh. "Pretty much, you know how the Winchesters can be pretty convincing."

"Damn right, sweetheart," Dean said as he sported the Winchester smirk.

"Well, they dragged you into some serious crap," Bobby stated as he looked at the three of us.

I looked at Bobby. "Yeah, hows that?" I asked as I rested my back against the desk.

Bobby took a seat in the next to Dean. "Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops," he started.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us-a lot more," Bobby answered as my eyes widened. Something big was definetely afoot.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you kids, your daddy-you are smack in the middle of it," Bobby said as chills ran down my spine. I let out a breath as I looked at Dean. This couldn't be good.

A sudden bark interupted everyone's thoughts.

"Rumsfeld. What is it?," Bobby said panically as he hustled to the window.

"Something's wrong," he stated.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and in walked Meg.

"Shit," I cursed as I tried to get to my bag of weapons that were in the living room. I was so close when a force threw across the room and into some shelves. A sudden surge of pain made its way up my outer thigh.

"Fuck," I muttered looking down at it to discover that a piece of wood was inbedded in it. I took a gulp as I gripped the giant splinter and harshly yanked it out of my leg causing a bunch of blood to overflow on to my jeans. I let out of breath as I heard Dean call my name.

"I'm fine," I yelled to him. I swiftly got up, trying to ignore the searing pain in my leg, and made my way over to the other room.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you," Meg asked evilly.

"Actually, we were counting on it," Dean said as he glanced up at the ceiling.

Meg quickly looked up and realized she was trapped. I limped over and balanced myself on Dean and looked at the evil bitch.

"Gotcha," I said with a kiniving smile.

* * *

Sam and Bobby began tying her up as Dean looked down at me. "We have to get that leg wrapped up," he stated.

I looked up at him and then down to my leg. "I'll be fine," I tried to assure him. He laughed as he drapped my arm across his shoulder and led me into the kitchen.

"Sorry, princess, I'm not letting that wound get infected," Dean said as I sat down on a chair.

"I'm not gonna be carrying your big ass everywhere," He joked.

I laughed, "Oh Dean, such the gentlemen."

"Oh I try, baby cakes," He responded as he brought out a first aid kit.

He got down on one knee as looked at my injury. He took a gulp and looked up at me.

"This going to sound so perverted but you are going to have to take your pants off," Dean stated.

My eyes went wide as my throat went dry.

"Huh?" I managed to get out. _Take my pants off?_

Dean looked at me "Yeah I can't clean your wound through your pants. It's too high up on your thigh," He said. I nodded as nerves finally consumed me.

Dean helped me stand up as I began to unbottom my pants. My heart was quickening. Dean was holding me up with my hips as I tried to slowly slide my jeans down my legs. A sudden surge of stinging pain shot through my leg as I cried out in pain.

"Whoa there, here, sit down," Dean ordered as I plopped my ass back on the chair, my jeans still half way on. "Let me help," he said softly as his rough fingers gently tugged at my jeans. He slowly but surely pulled them down, my black lace underwear now visible to the world. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I felt Dean's hand on my upper thigh. My heart felt like it was going burst out of my chest. I have always dreamt of Dean taking off my pants, just not with a searing pain shooting through my leg. Dean's hand slowing inspected the wound. His hand was slowly massaging my upper thigh. I bit back a groan. It felt like my skin was on fire, and I'm not talking about the wound. I looked down at him. It looked like he was trying to catch his breath. From what, I don't know. Was he feeling something too?

"I'm going to have to put peroxide on it," he told with a heavy breath as he looked up to me. I just nodded. This was going to hurt.

"You ready?" Dean asked as he got the peroxide out. I nodded as I let out a breath. He started to pour the alcohol as a jolt a pain seared through my leg.

"Aww..fuck," I muttered into Dean's shoulder, his smell instantly calming me down. His arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt him kiss my head.

"Its okay, Gab," Dean spoke softly as he rubbed my back. After he dressed and wrapped the wound, he helped me get my jeans back up.

"How does it feel?" He asked as he helped me stand up.

I smiled my face still crimson from the blushing. "Good as new," I told him as I looked up to him.

"You're georgeous when you blush, you know that?" Dean said as he placed a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart stopped, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I continued to look up at Dean as my stomach fluttered. His eyes were boring into mine, as they glanced down at my lips. It felt like the world stopped as I started to lift my head. Just about as our lips were about to touch, Sam walked through the kitchen door.

"We have Meg all tied up. You ready to question her?" Sam asked as he looked between us. Dean's arm was around my waist while his other hand was cupping my face. I took a gulp.

"Did I interupt something?" The younger Winchester asked.

I quickly shook my head. "Hhah, you're fine Sam." I then turned to Dean, "thanks for patching me up. Its just like old times," I told him. He was still staring at me. I raised my eyesbrows as he finally spoke, "Yeah just like old times."

* * *

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean questioned a tied up Meg.

"You didn't ask very nice," she responded evilly.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean asked again with more force. I let out a breath. That boy was damn sexy when he was mad.

Meg looked at him and responded, "Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't." My jaw tightened. _Keep it cool, Gab. _I tried to calm myself as I stood against the wall, watching the scene unfold.

"Hey, you think this is a friggin' game? Where is he? What did you do to him?" Dean said as he leant in closer to the blonde girl.

Meg smirked. "He died screaming. I killed him myself."

My eyes went wide as I looked at Dean. Anger cosumed him, it was obvious on his face. He suddenly backhanded her as I jumped, recent nightmares coming back to me.

"_Where is Sam!" the older Winchester yelled as fear stuck through me._

"_I don't know," I whimpered out as he struck another blow to my face. _

"_Where is he?" He asked again. This time I stayed silent He looked at me and smirked. SMACK! MY head was thrown back as blood seeped through my teeth. _

SMACK! I was brought out of my day dream when Dean struck Meg again. I looked at Sam and Bobby. They both looked as shocked as I was.

"That's kind of a turn on-you hitting a girl," Meg told Dean as she looked at me. "Huh? Gabby" she finished. My eyes went wide as Sam looked at me. How could she have known?

"You're no girl," Dean told Meg venomously.

"Dean," Bobby approached the oldest Winchester and pulled him to the side. I quickly followed.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying, he's not dead," Dean said.

Bobby looked at him, "Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." I furrowed my brows as I looked at Meg all tied up. It dawned on me.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she's possessed," I blankly stated as I looked at her. Dean and Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're tryin' to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby just nodded.

"That's actually good news," Dean stated as he walked back Meg. Sam followed with John's journal.

Sam looked at Meg and started to speak in Latin.

Meg looked at Dean and said "An exorcism, are you serious?"

"Oh, we're goin' for it, baby-head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards," Dean responded with a smirk.

As Sam continued chanting Meg started the writh in pain.

"Where is he?" Dean continued to press at the Demon.

"Dead! I killed him myself," Meg said through the pain.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos," Sam kept chanting.

She continued to writh in pain.

"He will be!" Meg yelled, which caused Sam to stop reading.

"Wait! What?" Dean asked.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him," Meg said weakly.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked as his eyes probed her.

"You don't," Meg smirked with pain.

"Sam!" Dean ordered Sam to continue with the ritual.

Meg's eyes widened as she quickly yelled out "a building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know!" Meg whimpered out.

Dean just looked at her. Still staring at her, Dean told Sam to finish her.

"You son of a bitch!" Meg yelled with anger and pain.

"Dean, don't!" I told him as I grabbed his arm. Meg looked up to me as Dean looked up at me confused.

"Gabby, theres an innocent girl in there," Dean said.

I looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Dean, she was thrown off a building. That demon is the only thing that keeping her alive," I told him. I couldn't let this happen again. Dean looked at me with soft eyes, knowing what I meant. This was the same way Gabe died. His eyes then got hard.

"Sam," Dean told Sam to continue.

"Sam, don't do this," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sam responded.

I quickly walked out of the room. I couldn't be there for this. I leant against the wall as I heard the girl's screams of agony. I closed my eyes as a tear trickled out.

* * *

_Let my son go!" My father repeated._

_"Hmm….NO. I'm having way too much fun. Almost as much fun as when I possessed your brother, Michael. Oh.. Wait, he was a willing participant." The demon toyed._

_"I'm going to do the same thing to Gabriel as I did to him. Then I'm going to take your pretty little daughter to fulfill my master's plans." The demon said._

_At this point my head was swimming in confusion._

_"You will not touch her!" my father yelled as he began reading the exorcism from the book. The demon was starting to squirm._

_"Wait, no dad! You shot Gabriel. That demon is the only thing keeping him alive!" I yelled at my father._

_My words had no effect on him. I started to run where my father was reading to try to stop him but I felt two large arms wrap around my waist._

_"It has to be done, Gabby" John's voice in my ear._

_"No! You're going to kill him!" I yelled with tears in my eyes._

_I was still trying to get towards my father but with John holding on to me, it was impossible. I kept yelling, my father kept reading. Soon enough, the demon flew out of my brother and was sent straight back to hell. All that was left was Gabe lying dead on the floor._

"Gabe!" I yelled as I woke in a sweat. I quickly looked around the room to realize I was in bed. I glanced out the window. It was still dark. I let out a breath. I ran a hand through my hair as tears poured out of my eyes. I looked at my hands, I couldn't stop shaking. I let out a small whimper as I tried to hold back a cry.

"Gab?" I heard Dean's voice poke through the door. I looked up to see Dean in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't been sleeping either.

"Gabe?" He questioned. I nodded as the tears flowed. Dean let out a breath as he sat on the bed next to me. "Me too," he muttered as he put his arms around me.

"I miss him so much," I cried into his shoulder. Dean let out a breath, "So do I."

I looked up at Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he responded looking down at me.

"Hold me?" I begged. Solitude is what I feared most at the moment. I needed some kind of contact.

Dean gave a small smile as he nodded. "Of course," he said he got into bed and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head gently on his chest. He gently started to massage my head with his fingers. I just closed my eyes

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Thank you," I told him as I reached up and placed my lips gently on his. It was nothing spectacular, just a small peck between friends, at least that what tried to convice myself. He then looked down at me and nodded as he bent down and kissed my head.

"I'd do anything for you, Gabriella," Dean said as I drifted into a slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading. PLease, please review and tell what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Gabriella."_

_I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to face the usual condemned hell that my twisted conscious conjured up. I didn't want to feel the fire, smell the burning flesh, or hear the cries of anguish. _

"_Gabriella," the voice called again. _

_I slowly opened my eye to find myself not in some sick underworld but in a field. I looked around, daisies and dandelions covered the terrain as far as the eye could see. The sun was setting causing a beautiful golden glow in the distance. I looked down at myself. A flowly white dress cascaded down my body. A warm breeze swept the sweet smell of pureness into my nostrils._

_No chains_

_No fire_

_No blood_

_No pain_

_I continued to look around. An oak tree stood in the distance. _

"_Gabriella," a sweet voice called out. _

_I couldn't stop myself. My bare feet trotted against the dirt, following the voice. My feet took me to right below the oak tree. _

"_Hello," I called out._

_I got no response. A sudden sparkle by the base of the tree caught my eye. I made my way over to it. _

_It was a picture frame. I gasped at the picture. _

_There stood my father, my mother, Gabriel, and myself right infront of this very oak tree. _

"_You always have a choice, Gabriella," the voice said._

"Gabby."

I woke up in the back seat of the impala. I looked around confused until I saw John next to me.

It all came back.

The rescue.

We had rescued John from the demons. We had found him unconcious, drugged, but fortunately alive. I shifted a little in my seat. "Oww…"I moaned to myself as I scraped my upper thigh. My whole body hurt. We had taken a beating during the rescue mission. I looked up at Sam, who probably took it the worst out of all of us. His face was bruised. Luckily, Dean was to shoot the demon that was pounding on Sam.

"We're here," John muttered as we arrived to the safe house.

"Come on, John," I told him as I helped him out of the car and into the house. As I placed John's arm over my shoulder, I had such an earie feeling in my gut. I looked at John oddly. There was nothing wrong with him, I convinced myself. _Shit, I'm just turning into a mental case. _

"You okay, Gab?" he asked, noticing my stare.

I just nodded and shook away my feeling. I quickly helped John into the house as Sam and Dean salted the windows and doors.

After I sat John down in one of the rooms, I made my way out to Sam and Dean. Dean had one of his looks on his face. "Dean, are you okay?" I asked with concern. He just stared off into the distance. _Oh shit, _we did not need him breaking down right now. I was falling apart already; Sam and I needed him to keep us together.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there," Dean said as he looked down at the ground.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." I told him as I placed my hand in his.

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me," Dean continued to stare at the ground.

"Then what does?" I asked softly.

"Killin' that guy, killin' Meg-I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you, Sam, or Dad, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just... it scares me sometimes," Dean said softly. I bit my lip. This was unsual, Dean sharing his feelings. I just watched him sadly as John entered the room. .

"It shouldn't. You did good," John as Dean stared at him in shock.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"For what?" John asked back.

"Usin' a bullet," Dean responded blankly.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you-you watch out for this family. You always have," John responded with empathy. I looked at John with wide eyes. Something was definetely wrong. I could feel it. I looked at Dean, who seemed to sense something as well.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker. I stood up with haste as I made my way to window. I couldn't see anything but pure darkness.  
"It found us. It's here," John stressed as he glared out the window.

"The demon?" Sam asked urgently as the lights continued to flicker. My heart started to race. I couldn't explain it. There was somethinh really wrong with this situation.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door," John ordered Sam.

"Already did it,"

"Well, check it, okay?" John said as Sam nodded and left the room. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Like I said before, I couldn't explain it but insides were screaming, telling me this was wrong.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John asked as he looked back at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said as he pulled out the Colt. My eyes widened.

"Give it to me," John ordered.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished," Dean told John.

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry," John ordered again, holding his hand out.

Finally, I got the courage to speak. "Dean, don't."

Dean looked at me and looked down at the Colt. He then looked up to his father and raised the gun to point at him.

John's eyes became wide with confusion, as anger danced around Dean's face.

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" John asked with wide eyes.

"You'd be furious," Dean stated, still point the Colt at his father.

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one. You're not my dad" Dean said as he cocked the gun.

"Dean, it's me," John tried to say sincerley. I just shook my head.

"Dean, that's not your father," I said to him.

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him," Dean said as he stared down John.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" John continued to ask.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean asked as Sam walked into the room, confusion spreading on his face.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?" Sam asked puzzled. I looked at Sam, then back at John.

"Sam, stay back," I harshly told him.

"Your brother's lost his mind," John said with irritation.

"He's not Dad," Dean stated harshly.

"What?" Sam furrowed his brows.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him," Dean answered.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy," John told Sam calmly.

"Dean, how do you know?"

"He's different," Dean responded in his deep voice.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me," John said vitally as he looked at his youngest son.

I looked at Sam with panic. He was looking between his brother and his father, not knowing who to choose.

"Sam?" John questioned.

"No," Sam stated as he walked over to Dean and I.

Suddenly, tears began to fall down John's face. "Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me," he said as he looked down heartbreakingly. My heart stopped. We're we wrong? _Oh God, _I thought. Dean started to lower the gun.

"I thought so," John said evilly as he raised his head, his eyes yellow.

"No," I yelled as we were all thrown against a wall.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been," Yellow Eyes said as he picked the Colt off the floor. _Shit, shit, shit, _I thought as I was pinned against the wall. I tried to move but with no avail. The force was just too powerful.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been lookin' for you for a long time," Sam stated with fury.

"You found me," the demon smiled.

"But the holy water..." Sam stated.

"You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me?" Yellow Eyes stated as he looked at Sam.

Sam tried to lift his head, but the demon kept him pinned to the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam yelled with rage.

The demon smiled, "Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here," he said as he placed the gun on the table. "Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy."

I looked at Sam, who was unable to anything. Yellow Eyes laughed as he turned towards me.

"My, my…little Gabriella Ignacious all grown up," he said as he made his way over to me. I tried to keep my face stoic. _Don't show fear, Gabby. _

"You look just like your mother," he said as he stroked his hand on my face.

"So I've heard," I said with a hard face.

"Don't you touch her," I heard Dean yell from across the room. Yellow eyes just laughed.

I tried to move but the demon was too powerful. "You know, Gabby, I never pegged you for a coward," he said he brushed my bangs out of my face. I instantly recoiled.

"You were able to sense me before anyone else was, weren't you? Why didn't you say anything? Too scared?"

I looked at the demon in confusion and then retorted back, "Fuck you."

He just smiled. "That's more like it. That's what I'm gonna need out of you, sweetheart. Use that rage," He said with an evil laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked enraged.

Yellow Eyes just smirked at me. "Oh, daddy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The demon looked into my eyes "Your fathers even bigger coward than you are. He rather leave you than tell the truth about yourself."

"What truth?" I yelled.

"You're freaked, aren't you?" Yellow Eyes taunted as he moved closed to whisper in my ear. "That deep down inside you know there is something wrong with you. You can feel it." The demon smiled evilly as he gave me a look.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this...this is worth the wait." He said as walked over to Dean. "Your dad? He's in here with me-trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood," Yellowe Eyes sneered.

"Let him go. Or I swear to God- ," Dean threatened.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter," Yellowe Eyes stated with anger as got closer to Dean.

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?" John continued.

"You've got to be kiddin' me," Dean scoffed.

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? How would you feel if I killed her," Yellow Eyes said while nodding to me, "right in front of you."

Dean didn't respond. The demon smiled wickedly as my insides turned.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said infuriated.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked. The demon turned to Sam with raised eyebrows.

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" The demon asked with malevolence.

Yellow Eyes then turned to Dean, "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him, been shoppin' for rings and everything."  
He then walked over to Sam and continued, "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked.

"My plans for you, Sammy-you... and all the children like you. Oh yeah, and little Gabby over there. I have big plans for her," Yellow Eyes said as my eyes widened.

"Listen... you mind just gettin' this over with, huh?'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing," Dean told the demon.

Yellow Eyes walked back over to Dean. "Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean snapped back.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is... they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam-he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. And Gabby over there, deep down you know you're not good enough for her," the demon sneered.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em," Dean said as he looked the demon in the eyes. I closed my eyes as I sighed in defeat. _Dean, you are such a dumbass. _

Yellow Eyes looked at Dean as he began screaming in pain.

"Dean!" I yelled as I tried to pry myself from the wall. It was useless. Dean started bleeding from his chest as tears spilled from my eyes. "No…Dean!" I cried out.

Dean continued to scream as more blood poured out of him. Sam writhed and writhed but could not move.

Dean looked up at John and pleaded, "Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

The bleeding only got worse as Dean cried and moaned in pain. Blood began to pour out of his mouth as I cried out again. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I continued to try a break free of the invisible bonds.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he grunted and tried to break free from the wall.

"Dad, please," Dean whimpered as blood seeped through his mouth.

"Stop it," John managed to get out as he regained control of his body for a minute.

The bleeding suddenly stopped as we were dropped on the ground. I quickly ran over to Dean, ignoring the searing pain in my leg.

"Dean," I cried out as Sam shot Yellow Eyes in the leg.

"Where's Dad?" Dean managed to get out.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean." I told him.

"Go check on him. Go check on him," he told Sam. Sam ran over to John.

"Dad? Dad?" Sam said as John suddenly woke up. .

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" John ordered.

With tears in his eyes, Sam raised the gun and cocked it.  
"Do it now," John grunted out.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it," Dean yelled from my arms.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me!" John yelled.

Sam looked at me with tears in his eyes. I just shook my head. I didn't know what to do as tears fell from my eyes.

"Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" John begged.

"Sam, no" Dean begged from my arms.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." John started but never got finish as a cloud of black smoke rushed out of him. I let out breath, relieved. I looked down at Dean who was fading in and out of conciousness.

* * *

"Dean, stay with me," I begged him as we sped to the hospital. Dean's head was in my lap as he continued to cough up blood. "Gabby," he managed to get out.

"I'm here, Dean," I told him through tears. He couldn't die, not like this.

"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away," Sam begged from the driver's seat.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this-killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything," John told his son.

Sam then glanced back to us in the rearview mirror. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon-"Sam never got finish as an enormous 18-wheeler semi slammed into us, sending us into complete darkness.

* * *

Sorry for any mistake you see.

I can't believe I finished the first season . Please review if you want to read more. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	28. Chapter 28

I am so sorry for the long wait. Right after I posted my last chapter, my laptop started freezing on me. So I took it in, it turned out I needed a new hardrive. So I just got that put in. Let's hope its smooth sailing from here.

* * *

"_Come on Gabby. It will be fun,"exclaimed a very exuberant Sarah. I looked at her; she had her fingers crossed in a pleading manner as she pouted her cherry-blossumed lips. She reminded me of a little girl begging for a toy in the midst of the fair._

_I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "Sure," I finally gave in as a smile lit up her face as she wrapped her arms around me. _

"_I can't believe you actually want to see a psychic in a carnival of all places, Sar. You know its all a hoax," Caleb, Sarah's boyfriend, protested. Sarah just looked at her boyfriend and lightly smacked him on the arm. "You're supposed to be on my side," she joked. _

"_It will be fun," Jason said as he took my hand in his. "Don't you want to know your future," my boyfriend joked as he threw his arm around me. I looked up at him, "Only if you're in it," I responded as I lifted my head up to touch my lips to his. "I'll always be in you future,"he responded in-between kisses. _

"_Okay, you two, there are children at this carnival," Sarah exclaimed with a big smile as Jason and I broke away from our kiss. "I'll admit Sar, this was a pretty good idea for a double date," I told her as I glanced around the dazzling lights and joyous rides. _

"_Yeah, yeah, don't change the subject, Gab. Let's get to that fortune teller," Sarah said as she grasped Caleb's hand and pulled him along. I just shook my head. She was just like a child at times._

"_Come on, Babe, lets see if you're the mother of my children," Jason teased as he pulled us to follow Sarah into the tent._

_As we stepped into the tent a strong whif of inscense hit us. My eyes widened as the smoke filled my nostrils. "Damn," Jason exclaimed as he ran a hand in front of his face. _

"_Please come in," a voice called to us. _

"_This is so cool," Sarah said with a huge smile. I just nodded up to her. We approached a table where a middle-aged brunette woman sat reading a "People" magazine. The main headline was "Brad and Jen: Divorce?"_

_I furrowed my brows and Caleb spoke up. "Shouldn't you know that if they are actually broken up? I mean with you psychic senses and all?" _

_The woman looked up at us and stated "I know the end destination, but that doesn't mean I don't want to enjoy the ride there, sugar." I let out a chuckle. This woman had spunk. _

_Sarah sat at the table as she apologized for her boyfriend's remark. _

"_I'm used to it, sweetie. I'm Georgia, now let me see your hand," ordered the fortune teller. Sarah quickly nodded and placed her hand in Georgias. "Am I going to marry Justin Timberake?" asked Sarah with a hopeful humor. Caleb spoke up from beside me "I think hes still with that one Charlie's Angel, so I guess you're stuck with me, Baby."_

"_You're going to live a long and happy life. Keep studying art, don't change your major to business like you were thinking of doing," Georgia stated while still studying Sarah's palm. Sarah suddenly furrowed her brow as she became confused._

"_How did you know I was thinking about changing my major? I haven't told anyone yet." Sarah said with trepidation. _

_Georgia looked at her blatantly. "Helloooo…pyschic here," she said as pointed herself. Sarah gave an uncomfortable laugh as she slowly got out of the chair. _

_Georgia then looked at me and said "Well Gabby, the chair isn't going to occupy itself." My eyes widened as I pushed forward to sit in the wooden chair. I never told her my name. Georgia urgently grabbed my hand. She glanced at it for a few seconds before her eyes went wide. "Well, I'll be damned," she muttered. _

"_What?"I asked._

_Her eyes slowly raised themselves up to meet mine _

"_I guess the end is near."_

Beep

Beep

Beep

I opened my eyes to find bright white lights shinning into my face. I quickly squinted my eyes as I tried to sit up. I looked down at myself to find that I was in a bed, a hospital bed. _Oh lovely, this never gets old, _I thought to myself. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to recall what happened. All I remembered was being in the car with…Dean! _Oh my God, Dean, Sam, John! _ I quickly looked around the room to see if they were nearby. My heart started beating rapidly as I started to panic. Where were they?

I tried lifting myself up as a jolt of pain made its way up my left thigh. "Shit," I cursed hoarsely as I let out a breath. I pulled up my gown to see stitches embedded in my upper thigh. It was burning like a bitch.

"Whoa, Gabby, be careful there," I turned to find Sam walking into the room with a glass of water. He looked terrible. His face sported black and blue marks, while he trotted in with a small limp. Blood stained his jacket.

"Sam! What's going on?" I asked with a scratchy throat as I looked at the man.

Sam sat down in the chair next to me as he handed me the water. "We were in a car accident, Gab." Sam stated as he took ahold of my hand.

"What about Dean and your Dad?" I asked as soon as he finished his last statement. Sam looked at me with tears in his eyes as he looked down.

"Sam?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"My dads okay," Sam said softly. I nodded as I processed the information.

"Sam, what about your brother?" I asked in a low voice, tears threatening my eyes.

Sam looked up at me with tears spilling down his cheeks and he swallowed a gulp. "Doctors said hes lost too much blood and has major head trauma. They said he might not wake up," the youngest Winchester said as he tried to bite back his tears.

_Oh my God_, I thought as tears started to make their way down my eyes. My lip started to quiver as I put my hand to my head. It was throbbing. I looked down at Sammy.

"Sam," I called to him. He lifted his head up. "Your brother will wake up," I tried to reassure him

* * *

About an hour later I was out of my hospital gown and heading down to Dean's room. I sure wasn't going very fast. Sam explained me to earlier that the car wreck caused my leg wound to open more, thus requiring the use of stitches. I grunted as my jeans rubbed against my wound as I limped to room 244. I took a deep breath as I entered the room.

There laid the mighty Dean Winchester, bruised, broken, hanging on to life by a thread. My heart broke as I swallowed back a sob. "Gabby," I heard John's voice from the chair. I turned to see him with a cast over his right arm and cuts all over his face.

"John,'' I spoke softly as the older man wrapped his arms around me. He silently kissed my head as he squeezed me tighter. "Thank God you're okay, sweetie," John whispered into my hair. I pulled back and nodded as I bit my lip.

"Dean?"I asked for a new status. John looked towards the bed as he rubbed his hands roughly on his face. He just shook his. Everything was the same. I just nodded.

"John, the Colt?" I asked.

"Bobby has it. I sent Sam to get it from him," John responded as he sat back down in the chair. I took a gulp. "John, what do you think Yellow Eyes meant when he said my father hasn't told me the truth?" I asked John. I needed to know.

John looked at me sympathetically. "Gabby, I don't know," he told me with pain in his eyes. He was lying and I knew it. He knew that I knew it. I think he felt some sort of loyalty to my father and promised him not to tell me. I knew my father. He was very convincing. And I knew John; he wasn't going to budge, especially when it came to my father. I let out a breath, I wasn't going to push. It would be useless.

"I'm going to go speak to the doctors," John said as he sniffed back a tear and left the room. I looked around the room and spotted a chair right next to Dean. I slowly sat down as took his limp hand in mine.

_This is so corny, _I thought about what I was about to do.

I let out a breath as I started to speak, "Dean, are you in there? You need to wake up." There was no response as tears sprang forward. I firmly grasped his hand, "Dean, please wake up. John needs you, Sammy needs you…for God's sake, I need you," I told his lifeless body.

The only sounds in the room were the beeping of his heart monitor and my constant sniffeling. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. I reopened them and looked straight at the comatose hunter. I let out a short laugh, "You remember the time when I was six and you were nine. We were having that shooting competition in Bobby's yard. Whoever hit the most bottles got to go with Bobby to the bakery down the road. And you knew how much I loved those banana nut muffins they made. I hit all five bottles off the fence, and to win, you just had to miss one…" I looked down as I controlled sob while tears soaked my cheeks.

"I remember praying to God that you would miss some, just so I could taste the sweet sugary sensation of those muffins. Then you hit four in a row, and my heart started to drop. All you had to do was hit one more and the bakery was your calling. I expected you just to lift up the gun, pull the trigger, and hit the target like no problem. But then you looked at me. I don't know what I saw in your eyes that day, if it was empathy or compassion. Then you raised the gun, pulled the trigger, and missed the shot. I knew you never missed. Even at that young age, I knew that. I also knew from that moment I loved you," I revealed softly. I looked down and continued to speak, "You see Dean, you can't not wake up… because I love you. I can't loose you. I need you. I can't survive without you," I cried out as I laid my head on the bed's armrest.

I suddenly felt a soft hand on the back of shoulder, thinkinng it was Sam or John I lifted my head and turn around. But no one was there, no Sam or John. I furrowed my brows as I gazed around the room. Suddenly the room felt heavy, like I wasn't the only one in there. I felt my hair being brushed back away from my face as my breath quickened. I looked down at the unmoving body of Dean as I slowly and painfully stood up.

"Gabby," Sam pronounced as he entered the room with a bag in his hands. I looked and Sam and then glanced back down at Dean.

"Sam, I think there's something going on here," I started as I looked at the 6'4 man in the eyes, praying that he didn't think I was crazy.

"Yeah me too," he responded as he pulled something out of the brown bag.

I took a closer look at it, "A Ouija board, Sam?"

"I didn't know what else to do," he responded desperately as he sat the board on the ground at the foot of Dean's bed.

I let out a small chuckle. "Lovely, I feel like I'm at Jackie's Reedon's thirteenth birthday party," I said to myself as sat down next to Sam, trying to ignore the sharp pain going up my right leg.

"Dean, are you here?" Sam called out softly, his hands on the board piece. I gazed around the room, hopefully to see something moving.

"Oh my God," I heard Sam pronounce. I looked down at the board to see the piece moving. I let out a breath as a relieved smile made its way to my face.

"Dean"

* * *

Thank you for. I am sorry for any mistake you may find. Please share your opinion of the story and REVIEW. I like the know everyone's opinion of Gabby and how she fits in with everything.

Thanks


	29. Chapter 29

"Dean," Sam stated with surprise and relief.

A relieved smile made its way to my face. _Thank God he wasn't totally gone. _He's been around here in the hospital. My stomach suddenly dropped. He was here, in the room, while I basically poured my heart out to his comatose body. Oh boy, did I feel the idiot at the moment. I took a big gulp and tried to swallow my pride at the moment. We had to figure out to get Dean back into his body. That came first right now.

"A reaper," Sam stated after reading the spelled out word from Dean.

"Oh shit," I muttered. A reaper only meant one thing: Death.

"We will find a way to get you out of this, Dean," I said as I looked up. I knew I couldn't see him, but I knew he could see me.

"I promise,"

* * *

I walked around the halls, trying to figure out to beat death, if that was even possible. I just shook my head. I was beyond crazy. Who the hell could beat Death? I slowly slumped against the wall and raised my knees to my chest. I gently placed my head on my knees. The throbbing in my head was still there. It definitely was a headache from hell that wouldn't go away. I pulled out the pill bottle the nurse gave me and popped a couple in my mouth, hoping that relief was on its way. I felt defeated and useless. Dean always found a way to save me, and I couldn't figure out a way to help him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold wall when I felt something on my hand. I opened my eyes and found nothing. A feathered graze brought my attention back to my hand. I let out a smile.

"Dean," I said slowly with uncertainty.

I felt a slight tickle on my palm.

Another smile was brought to my face. "You are just Swayze'n this up, aren't you?" I joked.

"Gabby," I looked up to find John in front of me. He held out his hand for me to take. I quickly grasped it as he helped me up.

"Hey John," I spoke lightly.

He gave a sympathizing look as he spoke "I need to talk with you."

I just nodded as I followed him into the empty room. He made his way to sit on the vacant hospital bed as he let out a defeated sigh.

"John, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

The older hunter looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He looked shattered. "John?" I continued to question.

"I'm going to need you to take care of my boys," he told me as he looked me straight in the eyes. I furrowed my brows in extreme confusion.

"John, you're scaring me," I said while my insides start turning. My body started to feel numb as he kept on talking.

He walked up to me and wrapped his bear-like arms around me as he rested his chin on my head. The man reminded me so much of Dean. "I'm so sorry that I kept you in the dark all these years. Everything I did was because I loved you like a daughter. Remember that," he muttered into my hair. I started to feel teardrops fall upon my shoulders as I broke the embrace. As I pulled back, John ran his big hands through my hair. "You remind me so much of Mary."

"John, what is going on?" I whimpered with tears making their way into my eyes. I've never seen John like this; broken, wrecked, almost destroyed. And it scared the hell out of me.

"Whatever happens I need to you to always stay with Sam and Dean. You three need each other more than you know," John looked like he wanted to say something else. "You've always been the median with them."

I was about to say something when Sam bursted into the room in a panic.

"Deans awake!" He said quickly as John urgently made his way to follow Sam. My heart started beating extra quickly as I made my way to Dean's room. My heart about busted out of my chest when I saw him sitting there talking to his Father and Sam. His eyes turned to find mine as his eyes lit up.

"Hey Blondie," he stated with a weak smile. I laughed and ran over to his bed and threw my arms around him as he fell back onto the bed.

"Miss me?" He asked sarcastically. I just laughed into his shoulder as my fingers entangled themselves into his hair.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" I mumbled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being enveloped in Dean's arms. To me, it was the only place I've ever felt safe.

About a half hour later Sam and John went out to grab a coffee, leaving Dean and I alone in the room. My heart started to race as I began to ask him the big question.

"So you don't remember anything?" I asked hesitantly while biting my lip. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

Dean just shook his head, "Not a thing." I thought that statement would have put me to ease. But it didn't. There was some part of me that hoped he remembered what I had confessed to him. There was some part of me that ached for him to know that I loved him uncontrollably, unconditionally, and irrevocably.

"So you said I beat a reaper," Dean asked as he looked at me.

I laughed as I ran a hand through my messy hair. I must have looked like a walking zombie. "Yeah, leave it to you to do that."

Dean smirked and then looked at me, "I mean those sons of bitches are unbeatable."

I nodded my head in agreement, "It must have been a miracle...or" My eyes widened as my heart stopped. It finally dawned on me. _Oh God John, please you didn't._

I quickly stood up as Dean looked at me in confusion. "Or what?" Dean asked with panic. I didn't answer him as I rapidly ran out of the room to find John.

"Doctor! Help!" I heard Sam's voice yelling from another room. I hustled into the vacant room to find Sam standing over John's dead body. I painfully let out a whimper as I collapsed to my knees to pull Sam away from his father so the doctors could get in.

"No, no," Sam continued to yell as a swarm of doctors made their way around John. I kept my arms around Sam, who trying frantically to get back to his father.

Tears rained down my face as I watched my surrogate father fade into darkness.

_Mr. John," a six year-old Gabby called out as soon as she arrived in the garage._

_The brunette hunter wheeled himself out from under the 67' Chevy Impala to look at the blonde pig-tailed girl. _

"_Yes, sweetie," he answered back with a kind smile. Over the years, the little girl had become a daughter to him. _

_The little girl looked at him sadly. He saw tears glisten her eyes. "What's wrong Gabby?" he asked softly. _

"_Do you think I'm pretty?" Gabby asked as she looked up to the big hunter._

_John let out a smile and kissed her forehead. "I think you're beautiful, Gabriella," he stated as looked at her._

_She looked at him and huffed. "Then how come no one asked me to be their Valentine at school today?" She whimpered as she crossed her arms over her chest. John laughed and sat his wrench on the tray next him. This girl was going to be a real heartbreaker when she grew up. He then pulled her on his lap as he spoke, "Boys your age are dumb. They don't know a good thing when it's right in front of them."_

_Gabriella just nodded and looked. She didn't look cheered up at all. _

_John continued, "Plus Valentine's Day isn't over just yet."_

_The little girl just continued to nod. "Now go wash up. Dinner should be about ready," the older man ordered._

_Later that night Gabby walked into her room to find a surprise. There on her bed was a great big pink teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Her face lit up as she ran over to embrace the bear. She looked down at the card. It read:_

_To My Fair Princess Gabriella,_

_Be my Valentine_

_-John_

_Gabby's face lit up as she once again embraced the bear. She quickly ran down stair to find John on the chair watching TV. She swiftly jumped on the older hunter and threw her small arms around him. "I love you," she declared out into his shoulder._

"_I love you too, sweetie," John said as he embraced the small delicate girl. _

_He would always love her. _

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please share your opinions and REVIEW. Reviews keep me motivated to keep on writing.

**Important AN: THe rating of this story will be changed to "M" so if you can't find it in the "T" section, just look in the "M"**


	30. Chapter 30

It's been about two weeks since John died, and things were harder than ever. I had no idea what to say to Sam or Dean. We had thrown ourselves back into another hunt. This time with clowns. Who would have thought? We had met other hunters by the names for Ellen and Jo Harvelle. They were good people. Anybody in this profession deserved immense regard and respect.

We had been back at Bobby's for about a good hour since our killer clown escapade. Sam was in the library reading up on some lore. Dean had thrown himself into working on the busted impala. I had no clue what to do with myself. What was I supposed to do? Losing John had shattered my heart. How was I supposed to just move on? I couldn't just throw myself into any meaningless work like the boys to avoid grieving. I sat down on Bobby's stairs as I buried my face in my hands, tears spilling from my eyes. I was breaking down.

A loud banging sound brought me away from my mourning. I looked up confused as I realized the noise was coming from outside. I made my way out of Bobby's front door and off his porch to see Dean beating his baby with a crowbar. I wasn't the only one with a breakdown.

I quickly rushed down there and pried the crowbar from his hands as I wrapped my arms him.

"Shh… Dean its okay, let it out," I told him as he buried his head in my neck as we both collapsed down to the ground. I felt tears on my neck as I ran my fingers through Dean's hair as I whispered comforting words in his ear.

"It's okay," I cooed as we sat there leaning against the impala.

* * *

"_Open your eyes Gabriella," a deep voice sneered. I peeked out from under my lashes as I saw Dean in front of me. _

"_Dean," I gasped out as I tried to move forward only to be brought back by chains. I glanced up to see my hands were chained above me. My heart quickened as I looked at Dean in front of me. _

"_What's wrong Princess, scarred?" He sneered as he pulled out a sharp knife. I looked around for help, only to be met with fire and screams of anguish. I couldn't hear anything above the cries for help. The incalescence burnt into my skin. _

_A sharp pain seared through me as I realized Dean's knife was plunged into my side. I looked up at him as his eye turned back. I screamed out in agony as I felt him twist the knife. I felt the bitter taste of blood seep its way into my mouth. _

_Dean looked at me and spoke:_

"_This is where all roads lead, Gabriella."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my body rose out of bed in a rush. My eyes scanned the perimeter. I was in bed, in my room at Bobby's house. I quickly looked down to my side and let out a breath; nothing.

No fire

No pain

No screams

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to swallow my tears. All my nightmares felt real but this one felt as though each feeling was turned up ten notches. I could still feel the knife embedded deep into my side. I ran a hand through my messy hair. I glanced to the right of me to see complete darkness out of the window. It was still night time. I turned to take a look at the bedside clock.

2:00 A.M.

I shook my head and sighed. There was no way in hell I was going to get anymore sleep tonight. I grunted in anger as I got up and out of bed. I was tired of being tired. I looked down at my sleepwear: an old pair of P.E. shorts and a Boston University tank top. I just shook my head as I crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

I walked into the kitchen to see I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. There at the table sat Dean Winchester in his boxers and grey t-shirt. He seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Hey," I said softly as his head rose to look at me. My heart then felt like it was shattered into a billion little pieces. Tears glistened Dean's eyes as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Hey," he responded in a surprised tone. His eyes were swollen and his nose sported a somewhat pink color. He could put up any kind of cocky or cynical front he wanted, but I knew the truth. He was hurt, vulnerable, shattered. And above all else; broken.

"Dean," I started to console him. But he saw right through me. He was the only one on this Earth who could. And he didn't want to hear it.

"Don't Gabby," he stated with anger as he stood to walk over to the counter.

"No Dean, you need to listen," I stated with authority as he turned to look at me. I continued on, "John loved you more than anything in the world. You and Sam are all that he had. He would have rather died than walked this Earth without you two. It would have caused him so much more pain to live without you, Dean. It was his choice. You cannot blame yourself for his choice."

Dean looked at me with his jaw clenched as he shook his head. He turned to face the window over the sink as I saw more tears stream down his face. I have never seen him so weak and exposed. It sent my heart to the very pit of my stomach. I bit my lip as I tried to keep tears of my own in. John's death was taking its toll on all of us.

"I'm not worth it," he muttered softly as he continued to gaze out the window.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "what?"

He turned fiercely towards me and raised his voice, "I'm not worth my father's life. I'm half the hunter he was. Hell, I'm not even half the man he was. Tell me Gabby, how is that a fair trade?"

I scoffed as I looked at him like he had two heads. "Dean, your dad was a good hunter, but YOU are a great hunter. And you're right; you aren't half the man John was. You're four times better than he was! Now you need to stop being feeling guilty and be that man," I almost yelled as I gripped his arm. He looked at me was the corner of his eye and scoffed, "Yeah, this is coming from the girl whose felt like my sister her whole life."

I looked at him even more confused. It was obvious to everyone but him. This was it. It was time to swallow my pride.

"I have never felt like your sister, Dean." I sternly told him as I looked at him. It was his turn to gaze at me confusingly.

"I've been in love with you since I was fourteen," I breathed out desperately. I needed him to know that it was never a teenage phase, that I never stopped loving him.

He just stared at me blankly. His green eyes pierced through me like a sword through a sheet. He stood there in silence. I started to feel like the biggest idiot in the world. I just nodded my head and tried to swallow back my tears of rejection. I started to turn around as I felt a hand grasp my arm. I spun around to feel Dean's lips upon my own. I gasped in shock before I continued to kiss him back. Both his palms held my face as my arms were limp at side. His lips were so soft. He tasted like tears and whiskey. It sent my senses into overdrive.

He pulled away as my blue orbs searched his green eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said huskily as my stomach knotted up. Happiness and joy consumed me as I finally processed his words. I quickly leaned back to place my lips back on his. Kissing Dean was unlike any other experience I've had. His lips were addicting. I've never tasted anything like them. I needed more and more. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gently slipped his tongue into my mouth. I had no idea we were moving until my back hit Bobby's counter. His lips left mine and continued to place kisses on my neck. _Oh God, _I thought as his lips grazed the spot below my jaw. I opened my eyes as the room became fuzzy. Dean's hands made their way under my shirt and were now tracing patterns on my hips. The feeling was indescribable. I let out a heavy breath as one of his hands slowly inched its way up to my breast. The heat in the room was unbearable. Dean's lips found mine again as my hands grazed his abs under his shirt. I felt his breath hitch. I smirked inwardly.

I then remembered we were in the middle of Bobby's kitchen. This couldn't happen here.

"Dean…" I breathed out. I couldn't even put together a coherent sentence. "Bedroom now," I managed to get out in a shaky breath. I felt him smile against my neck as he picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as my lips attached to his once again. He hustled us up the stairs and into his room. He sat me down on the bed without breaking our kiss. I pulled his shirt up and over his head as his rough hands ran up my legs. Dean was captivating. A fire burned inside of me. Desire coursed through my veins. I wanted him, needed him, ached for him.

Dean lifted my tank top over my head and threw it to the other side of the room. He lips continued their assault on my neck as his hands discarded my bra, leaving me bare.

His eyes hazily went down to my chest as my heart started to quicken. The situation was finally hitting me. This is what I've been waiting my whole life for. I suddenly felt cold and self-conscious as I drew in a breath.

"My God, you are beautiful Gabby," he breathed out as his palms gently massaged my breasts. The heat found its way back to us, as did my lack of breath. Dean gave me a gently kiss before placing them on my right breast. My breath quickened as he started kissing, licking, and squeezing. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned, "Oh God, Dean."

He looked up at me with the Winchester smirk. He was definitely proud of himself. I couldn't have cared about anything other than him at the moment. I was pudding in his hands.

He then started to lay kisses on my stomach, leaving a path of burning desire, until he got to my shorts. His eyes found mine, silently searching for permission. I was beyond forming any sort of sentence. I just nodded as he pulled my shorts off my body. His lips made their way back up to mine as his hand made its way to my panties. He languidly slipped his hand into my black lace underwear.

"Dean," I moaned as one of his fingers found its way inside of me. I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled to the back of my head. His fingers kept slowly pumping as I felt something grow inside of me.

"Oh God, Dean, don't….don't stop," I breathed out as his lips assaulted my neck. The fire inside of me was ablaze. The pressure was building up inside of me as he continued to curl his masculine fingers around my sweet spot.

"I need to hear you say it, Gab," Dean muttered into my mouth. I knew what he wanted to me say. He needed to know I wanted him, that needed him, that I loved him.

"I love you," I moaned out as his fingers continued their work within me.

"Say it again," his deep voice ordered as he bit my lip.

"I love you Dean," I moaned out louder.

"Let go, Gabby," Dean huskily whispered into my ear as I felt myself let go. "Dean," I moaned as I threw my head back in ecstasy. Stars filled my head as I held on to Dean for dear life. That boy did have the magic touch.

I looked up to see Dean looking down at me with lust clouded eyes. My panties were soon thrown across the room as Dean rolled his hips into mine, his cotton boxers only thing that was separating us.

"Dean, I need you inside of me," I breathed out as his hand stroked my face. His boxers seemed to disappear after that last statement.

Dean lowered himself back down on top of me, his darkened eyes probing my very soul. If it wasn't for the body heat, I'm sure chills would be running down my spine.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt of this?" Dean asked with longing.

"Show me," I breathed out as I arch into him. He gave me a small smile as his lips found mine once more. He slowly thrusted into me, making our bodies become one. My breath was lost as he moved inside me.

"Jesus Gabby," he moaned into my neck as I raked my fingers up and down his spine. I've always had a thing for shoulders and backs. I could feel his back muscles clenching as he moved inside of me. He rested his elbows on either side of my face while his eyes bore into mine. I couldn't look away from the man on top of me. He was beautiful. Light sweat glistened his muscles as he moved on above me, a look of pure rapture on his face. There was nothing more exquisite.

"Deeper Dean," I gasped as I rolled my hips, which he seemed to like. "Fuck, Gabby," he moaned into my mouth. He suddenly picked up speed as he wrapped my right leg over his hip. He continued to move inside of me as each thrust went deeper and deeper, sending me more and more into oblivion. I couldn't tell which way was up or who was the president at the time. I'll cared about at the moment was the man on top of me; the man I loved, who I would never stopping loving.

"I love you," Dean said from on top of me as my eyes went wide. He didn't allow me to respond as his lips descended upon mine. I could feel my inner walls clenching as I continued to moan and rock against Dean.

"Deannn…Oh God...Dean," I almost screamed as my orgasm washed over me. I held onto him for dear life as his own climax washed over him.

"Gabby..Gabby," he moaned over and over. He went limp as he rolled to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

It took me a few minutes to come down and actually see straight. I finally caught my breath as I let out much needed sigh. "Wow," was the only word I was able to put together.

I felt Dean chuckle as I snuggled deeper into his chest. "That good?" he joked as his fingers massaged my head. I just gave short laugh. I couldn't even speak.

We both suddenly became quiet. I was confused. Where did we go from here? What was going to happen to us? I became rigid as Dean noticed.

"Gabby, look at me," Dean ordered. I turned my head up to look at him.

"I meant what I said. It wasn't the heat of the moment," he softly spoke while looking me straight in the eye. I slowly nodded as he continued. "I love you Gabriella," he divulged.

I gave him a smile as I leant up to lightly kiss him. I couldn't get enough of those lips.

His arms tightened around me as he firmly started speak, "Whatever's comin' our way, I got a feeling it's big and nasty. I need you safe. I just lost Dad, I won't lose you."

I looked up to him with tears in my eyes and responded "You'll always have me Dean, you always did."

* * *

Please please tell me what you think. That was the first scene I have ever written. Please tell me how i did.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews from the last chapter. They always make my day.

* * *

For the first time in my life, I did not dream.

I lightly pried my eyes open to see the beautiful ray of sunlight spray through the bedroom window. I opened my eyes fully as I felt pair of arms tighten around my frame. I looked above me and smiled. Last night had not been a dream. The naked Dean Winchester slept peacefully next to me. It was a stunning sight. He truly was a beautiful man. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me as he lightly snored. His disheveled hair caused by last night's activities brought a smile to my face. His words replayed over and over in my head, "_I love you, Gabriella,_ causing small butterflies to make their way into my stomach.

"You know, it's rude to stare," his deep voice startled me. I let out a hearty laugh as his eyes opened to meet mine.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful," I stated as I bit my lip. His face broke out into a cocky smirk.

"God, I love it when you do that," he groaned. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Do what?" I asked.

"Bite your lip, it's so goddamn sexy," He said huskily as he leant over to place his lips on mine. _Oh god, those lips. _

"Mhmmm…Dean," I moaned as lips started trailing down my neck as my hands tangled in his messy hair. He erotically rolled his hips into mine. The heat started to rise again while his hand ran over my upper thigh.

"Dean…we need…we need to get up," I told him as his hands kept moving along my body. It was hard enough to tell him to stop.

"Why?" He moaned into my neck. I chuckled, "Because your brother and Bobby are probably awake."

He grunted again into my neck before rolling off me. "Damn Sammy," he muttered under his breath as he got dressed.

"I'll meet you down there," I said as I stretched my arms over my head. I looked over to Dean, who had a glazed look in his eye.

"What?" I asked.

"If you keep doing that, we might not ever make it downstairs," he said with a smile. I smiled and shook my head. I tossed him his shirt and joked, "Go make me a sandwhich, lover boy."

* * *

I trotted downstairs about fifteen minutes later. It felt good to stretch my muscles, especially after last night. I ran into Bobby at the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning Bobby," I said with an enthusiastic smile. He quickly glanced up at me and then right back down. "Morning, Gab," he muttered awkwardly as he hustled up the stairs. I gave his back a confused look while I made my way into the kitchen. _That was weird._

"Hey Sammy," I smiled at the younger hunter at the table. I went to go grab some coffee as I heard Sam laugh behind me.

"Morning Gab," he answered with some humor in his tone. I looked at him oddly. He just continued to stare down at his breakfast, trying to hold in a snicker.

Sam let out another girlish laugh as Dean walked into the room. I knew my face instantly lit up, flashes of last night spinned in my head, causing me to blush.

"Hey Gab," he said to me as he came over and placed a light kiss on my lips. I stood there frozen in suprise. Was Dean actually being affectionate infront of other people?

"Your sandwhich is in the fridge," he stated as he walked out of the room. My eyes went wide. He actually made me a sandwhich. Wow, this was new. I smiled to myself as Sam stared at me trying not to laugh.

"Good night?" he asked with a smile. I looked at him annoyingly. You'd think the man was twenty –two going on thirteen.

"Really Sam?" I asked him as I took a sip of my coffee.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, it sounded like you had a good night." My eyes went wide and heat rose to my cheeks after his last statement. That's why Bobby had acted oddly. They had heard us. My hands went up to cover my face in embarrassment.

"Oh God," I muttered to myself, which seemed to cause Sam to laugh even more. And I just thought about it. At least there was laughter instead of grief. At least I could take Sam's mind off the death of John, even just for one moment.

I just smiled as I turned to walk outside, shaking my head at the young hunter's amusement. I walked down the steps to find Dean, again, working on the impala. He would never give up on her. He rolled out from under it and gave me a genuine smile.

"Hey," I said as I gave him a cup of coffee. He returned the smile as he took a sip of the hot beverage. After he sat the cup on the ground and pulled me to him. I have never seen Dean like this; of course I have never seen Dean in an actual relationship. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss. He tasted like sweat and coffee. It was intoxicating. I didn't what we were at the moment, and frankly I didn't give a damn. I was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

He let me go as I sat on the hood of the car to watch him.

"So I was thinking," he started before I jokinly interupted him.

"Don't hurt yourself, Dino," I told him with a humorous smile.

"Haha very funny, Princess…But I was thinking that I should take you out on a proper date," Dean said seriously as he looked me in the eye.

I looked at him softly as I spoke, "Dean, you don't'-

"Yes I do, Gabby," he interupted me in a serious tone before continuing, "You're not like the other girls. And I can't treat you like them. I promised myself if I ever had a chance with you, I would treat you how you deserved to be treated. That I would do everything right"

My heart swelled at his confession. I just nodded as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me, quickly attaching my lips to his.

* * *

"Please still fit," I muttered to myself as I attempted to zip up the dress. I let out a relieved sigh when the dress did perfectly fit. Sarah had thrown the classy back dress in suitcase, saying that I might actually need it at some point. I laughed at her then, but now I was silently praising her.

I looked at my straightened hair in the mirror. Usually I just left it curly, but I figured it could use a change. I was in the middle of putting on some makeup when Sam came into the room.

"Hey Gab, sorry to bother you, but I can't seem to translate this," he said as he handed me an old piece of paper. It was thin and almost torn up. I had no idea how Sam was able to read from it. I took a closer look at the paper.

**Ut sol solis sets , vita ero haud magis**

I scrunched my eyes at the paper and asked Sam where he got this from. He shrugged and responded, "It's one of Bobby's old manuscripts."

I just nodded and spoke, "It says 'as the sun rises, life will no more."

Sam nodded as he took in the translataion, "Well that's uplifting."

I chuckled, "Yeah, you got that right."

I took a deep breath as my nerves were getting to me. _An actual date with Dean Winchester_. It was only something I had waited for my whole life. Sam looked at me softly and asked, "Nervous?"

I laughed as I let out another breath, "That obvious, huh?"

It was his turn to let out a chuckle. He quickly plopped a squat on the bed as he set the paper down. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Gabby," He told me.

I sighed, "I have never been this nervous for a date, Sam, never."

Sam laughed and then put his serious face on.

"Seriously Gab; Dean has been inlove with you since he was like seventeen. I don't think there is anything you can do to change that," he confessed. I looked at him like he was crazy. Did Dean really have feelings for me for that long?

I didn't know what to say, so Sam decided to continue, "Plus, I think Dean is a little more nervous than you. He's been pacing around his room for the last hour reciting love lines."

I looked at Sam with wide eyes as I threw my head back in laughter. "No shit?" I could not picture the great ladies man, Dean Winchester, actually acting unsure of what to say to a woman.

"He's always had a weak spot for you, Gabby," Sam stated as he looked up at me from the bed, his puppy dog eyes as big as ever.

I softly smiled at the youngest Winchester.

"Thanks, Sammy," I told him as I wrapped him in a hug, his huge arms wrapping around my frame. He told what I needed hear, and it made me feel a whole hell of a lot better.

"No problem, Gabby. Remember if he ever breaks your heart, I'll kill him"

* * *

Dean Winchester had taken me by shock numerous of times in my life, but tonight was the night that took the cake. Number one, he had actually worn a tie to dinner. Number two, he had made reservations to actual resturant, no fast food or diners. Number three, and my personal favorite, he had even gotten me flowers.

"I can't believe you actually made reservations to this place, Dean." I told him as we sat at our table in the fancy steakhouse.

Dean gave a hearty laugh and countered, "Well, I can be civilized at times, sweetheart."

"Once in a blue moon, Dino,"I joked back to him. I loved our banter. We were always so good at it.

"Admit it, princess, you love it when I act like a caveman," Dean retorted back with a smirk.

I gave a cheerful laugh as I thought to myself, _you have no idea. _

After we finished our main course, some classical music started to play. I looked around the resturant as various couple started to get up and make their way to the floor. I bit my lip, secretly wanting to dance.

Dean, sensing my desire, stood up and offered his hand. "Dance?"

My face brightened as I nodded.

We made our way to the dance floor as we wrapped our arms around each other. Dean pulled me close. I slowly inhaled him; Whiskey and leather, my favorite scent.

Dean's hand wandered down to my lower back and I raised my head to gaze at him. His beautiful green orbs were searching mine.

"You look beautiful, Gab," he breathed out.

I smiled, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Winchester."

"I love having you in my arms," He told me softly as his grip suddenly tightened.

I smiled briefly as I spoke, "Dean, I'm scared."

Dean looked down at me confused, "Scared of what, Gab?'

I chuckled cynically, "Everything… your dad's dying words, Sam's powers, us…the future."

Dean looked at me as he was taking everything in. He then leant to kiss me. After breaking the kiss he spoke.

"Me too…I'm not pyshic. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I do know that I will not ever let anything happen to you…or Sammy. It's the three of us against the world now. With everything else…the future, Sam's powers, demons…let's just give 'em hell," Dean finished with a smirk.

* * *

We had gotten back to Bobby's house around midnight. Dinner was amazing, and Dean surprised the hell out of me. I never knew the hunter could be so romantic.

"I had a lot of fun, Dean" I honestly told him as we stepped up Bobby's front porch. Dean gave me his signiture smirk. "Me too, Gab." He responded.

"So…" he continued. "Am I getting lucky tonight?" he asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes as I threw my head back in laughter as confusion hit his face. I quickly grabbed his tie and pulled his lips down to mine for a searing passionate kiss.

"What do you think, Winchester?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I know this chapter was sort of corny, but i feel like Dean and Gabby needed some time together, especially after what had happened in the last chapter. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	32. Chapter 32

The Usual Suspects

* * *

_How did we always get ourselves into these situations? _

"Gabriella Ignacious," the female detective stated from the across the table in the interrogation room. I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement. _Well duh…_

"It says here that you were one of the girls Dean Winchester tortured back in St. Louis." She said as she looked up from the file in her hands, her gaze penatrating.

I let out small laugh as she looked at me expectantly. "That was complicated." I told her. _If she only knew. _

It was her turn to gaze at me with raised eyebrows, her eyes full of confusion. "Why are you with him? He beat and tortured you. Are you being forced?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. I knew what she was trying to do. She was playing the good cop; acting sweet and sympathetic to my situation, play mommy to my lost little soul. Next she was going to offer amnesty for turning in Dean.

"So whens the bad cop coming in?" I asked her sarcastically to show her I wasn't going to play her game. She gave me a small smile, as if impressed.

"All those criminal psychology classes payed off, huh?" She asked while pursing her lips.

I smirked, "Well, they help me with sticky situations like these."

She scrunched her eyes as she leant forward, her hands touching my handcuffed ones. "How many situations like these have you've been in, Gabriella? It says here that you attended Boston University as a psych major, even made the Dean's honor roll. You even went to a year of grad school…then it seemed like you just dropped off the map," she finished.

I sat back in my chair as I put my hands in my lap. I shrugged, "I needed some time off. I wanted to road trip with my two friends."

"Sam and Dean Winchester," she stated.

I raised my brows. "You're good, there Scully," my voice was full of sarcasm.

She looked down at my file. "I mean, I feel for you; mother dying in childbirth, your father moved you around, different state every month. That must have been a hard life for a little girl to grow up in."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, lifes a bitch, then you die."

"Then with your father killing your brother, Gabriel," she stated from the file.

My head rose urgently, as anger coursed through my veins. "My father did not kill Gabriel." I strictly told the detective as I looked her straight in the eye.

"Well, that's what it says here." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Well your whole damn system has been misinformed." I spat.

The detective smiled, she knew she was getting to me. That was their main goal; get inside your head. _Come on, Gab…get your head together. _

"I mean your family seems squeaky clean when it comes to law with one exception," She said as she looked at me curiously. _Huh? _I looked up at her questionly.

She continued reading from the file, "It seems your Uncle …had a few strikes against him."

_What? _

I looked at her like she was cray. "That's impossible. I don't have an uncle." I told her with a hard face.

She looked at me and then proceeded to glance down at the file. She nodded her head, "Well it seems you do." She told me as she showed me a file marked with a name: **Adrian Ignacious.**

"Murder…Kidnapping...Rape…Robbery…Grave Desicration…Assault…battery…the list goes on from there," the detective read from the file as my eyes went wide. Confusion hit me like a freight train.

_Who was this guy?_

* * *

This was crazy. Since when did I have an uncle? As far as I knew, both of my parents were only children. I shook my head. I needed to keep my focus on the Giles case and getting out of here. I looked at the table I was currently handcuffed to; the female dectective had left me paper and pen for my amusement.

_Perfect, _I thought.

I proceeded to write down the name we had found at the crime scenes. DANA SCHULPS

I continued to stare at the word, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe it's an anagram," I told myself. I wrote possible words or fragments;

DNA SHULPS

DAN SHULPAS

LAND PUSHAS

SUPASH LAND

PUSH LANDAS

PLUSH DANAS

ASH LAND

I continued to stare at the writings, constantly shaking my head as a stout man with a breifcase walked in the room. He glanced at me as a smile graced his old features.

"Gabriella Ignacios?" He questioned. I nodded.

He quickly made his way over to me and stuck out his hand, "Jeff Krause, your public defender," he introduced himself.

_Public defender, shit. If I was actually going to court, I would be dead. _

I put on a charming smile as I spoke, "Have a seat Matlock."

He gave me a funy look as he took a seat across from me. "You really are with them," he muttered.

He set his briefcase on the table and started to pull out files. "Okay, Ms. Ignacious let's discuss your case. Karen Giles…"

I quickly interuppted him, "Jeff, can you get into see Dean?"

He looked at me suspiciously and nodded.

"Okay, I need you to go to him right now and give this to him," I told the older man as I passed him the paper that had been occupying my mind for the last hour.

"Oh wait," I said before I grabbed the paper back and drew a little heart at the bottom of it.

"Gotta add the charm," I said with a smile.

The public defender looked at me like I had two heads. "Ms. Ignacious, need I explain to you the gravity of the situation? You're being charged with murder," He stated as he looked me cautiously in the eyes.

I leaned forward on the table a little, "Look, if you want to help me, give this to Dean."

Jeff sighed as he gave in and took the paper. I smiled, "thanks."

* * *

"So tell me, Gabb. How do you know Karen Giles?" The female detective, known as Diane Ballard, asked curiously.

"She was a family friend. Her husband, Tony, was in the core with my father and John Winchester. When he died, we thought we better come pay our respects." I told her, completely lying through my teeth.

I could tell she was getting annoyed. Irritation showed on her face. "Gabby, why did Dean kill Karen Giles?" She asked with venom in her voice.

I chuckled. "Dean didn't kill Karen or Tony," I told her.

"Then who did?" She asked back right away.

"A vengeful spirit," I told her as I laughed inwardly. Her eyes got wide as she took in my statement.

"You people are crazy," She told me as she stood up.

I smiled. "I take it Dean told you the same exact story?"

"Right down to the very tee," She told me as a male detective stormed into the room.

"Sam Winchester escaped." He stated with panic. I smiled as he glared at me.

"You think this is funny?" He yelled at me as he pounded on the table, causing me to jump back.

_Don't give him the satisfaction, Gab_

"Yeah I do, how in the hell did you loose him. He's 6'4. He can't just blend in and sneak out," I laughed as I stared at him. Infuriaton was displayed across his face as he stared at me in hatred.

"Why did you and you little boyfriend kill Karen Giles?" His eyes were boiling. I thought he was going to hit me for a minute before Detective Ballard called his name.

"Calm down, Peter," She told him lovingly. I glanced between the two of them.

_Great, this was going to be harder than I thought._

_I needed to get out of here fast. _

* * *

About an hour later I was still handcuffed to the interrogation table. I blew a piece of hair out of my face in boredom. It should have been illegal to be this bored. I'll admit it, I was getting pretty nervous. They had Dean and I for murder. All the evidence pointed against us. If we did go to trial, there was no way in hell we would win.

My thoughts were interupted as Detective Ballard squirmed into the room. She looked shaken up and in a daze.

"Detective, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

She looked at me suddenly as she ran her skinny hands through her hair. As she did, her blazer sleave ran up, revealing what look like to be rope burns. The same ones as the murdering spirit had. Her eyes turned to me, her lip quivering in fear. I felt for the girl. It isn't easy finding out nightmares were real.

"You saw her, didn't you?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Y..yy..yes," she stated as she bit her finger nails.

I just nodded. "Okay, heres what you're going to do;go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we all find each other when we're separated. Now you can arrest him if you want. Or you can let him save your life. "

She nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

I looked at her apologetically as I asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

After figuring out the spirit was the one of Claire Becker, a drug dealer who was murdered by Detective Peter Sheridan, Diane finally released me to help her and Sam find Dean. Claire was actually a death omen, trying to warn us about Detective Sheridan's corruption.

"I hate corrupt police officers," I told Sam as Diane was on the phone with the station, trying to find out of Dectective Sheridan's whereabouts.

"I mean you're supposed to trust them, and then they go and screw in you in the ass in the end," I continued ranting as Sam gave me strange look. I felt bad for this poor girl, Claire. She entrusted in a police officer and he turned on her.

"In the ass, Sam," I pointed out once again as the younger man still continued to shake his head.

"Okay..bye," Diane said into the reciever as she looked at us nervously.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Peter said Dean had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio." She said.

My eyes widened. "Shit," I cursed to Sam. "He's going to kill, Dean."

Panic made its way into Sam's eyes.

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?" Sam asked Diane. She nodded as his eyes lit up.

"Well, then they should have a lo-jack, you've just gotta get it turned on," Sam stated as a small smile formed on my face.

* * *

We got to the clearing to see Dean on the ground with Detective Sheridan above him with a pistol. My heart stopped as I saw the panic in Dean's eyes.

"Dean!" I yelled as I jumped out of the car.

"Pete! Put the gun down," Dianed yelled as she stepped forward, raising her own gun.

Sheridan looked up and spotted us, "Diane? How'd you find me?"

"I know about Claire." She stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sheridan stated, trying to play the dumb card.

"Put the gun down!" The female detective restated.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster," Pete taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" Diane asked.

"I didn't do anything, Diane," he responded as I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit," I spoke out loud.

"It's a little late for that," Dianed told her lover.

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice." Sheridan started to confess.

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything."

Dean glanced at Sam who was giving him "How do we get out of this" look. Dean then shook his head as Sam gritted his teeth. I swallowed a lump in my throat. This could end very badly.

"It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked,'" Sheridan stated above Dean.

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Diane asked.

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just one more dead scumbag and whore," Sheridan yelled as he continued to point the gun at Dean.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. I just looked at my boyfriend, praying that he would keep quiet. We didn't need his macho antics at this moment.

Sheridan looked at the female detective beggingly as he spoke, "No one will question it. Diane, please. I still love you." I looked over to Diane as she started to lower her gun. My eyes went wide.

"Diane, don't do this," I begged her.

Right then Sheridan turned his back and was about to fire at Dean when Diane brought her gun up and shot towards the corrupt detective but missed. Still mobile, Sheridan got up and tackled Diane to the ground. He quickly stood and grabbed her gun when the spirit of Claire Beckey appeared from behind

him. He glanced behind, a terrified expression made its way to his face. She distracted him enough for Diane to recover her weapon as fire again. This time hitting its destination; Peter Sheridan. I took that chance to run over to Dean.

"Jesus Dean, you okay?" I asked as I ran my hand over his body, checking for wounds.

Dean smirked, "Whoa there, baby…wait til the motel to do that."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as I continued checking for injuries. "You're mouth is going to be the death of you one day."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh but you love my mouth, princess," he said teasingly as I blushed.

I quickly brought my lips down on his, relieved that we both survived this ordeal.

* * *

"You doin' all right?" I asked Diane the next morning. We were still in the clearing. She looked down and shook her head.

"Not really. The death omen Claire. What happens to her now?"

"Should be over. She should be at rest," Sam said softly as we walked back to the car.

"So, uh. What now, officer?" Dean asked curiously. Was she still going to take us in?

Diane looked at him, and then rested her gaze on me. "Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both your cases royally. I'd say that there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed."

"You'd take care of that for us?" I asked. She could definetly lose her job over this.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped," She stated.

"You could lose your job over something like that," Sam stated.

Ballard ceased her walking and looked at us, "Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night…Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for all three of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in." I just nodded gratefully.

We started to walk away as she called my name from behind me.

"Gabby," she called out.

I turned around to face her.

She walked up to me and placed a manilla folder in my hands. "The favor you asked for."

I looked down at the police file: ADRIEN IGNACIOS.

I looked up at her with grattitude in my eyes. "Thank you." I breathed out.

* * *

Later that night I sat at the motel room desk, freshly showered and refreshed. The file was sitting infront of me as I just stared blankly at it.

"You going to read it?" Dean asked slowly from behind me.

I thought about it. "I don't know if I want to…I mean Dad's never mentioned this guy ever," I told Dean cautiously.

Dean got off from the bed and pulled a chair right next to me. "You never know, unless you read it, Gab."

I nodded as I took in a deep breath. It was time to find out all about Adrien Ignacious.

* * *

Thanks you so much for reading. Please Review and let me know what you think :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Adrian Ignacious **

**D.O.B. 6/6/1952**

**Place of Birth: Shiloh, Alabama**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

My eyes scanned down the page, my mind reeling at the information.

**Biological Mother: Eleanor Ignacious**

**Biological Father: James Ignacious**

**Siblings: Michael Ignacious (Two years junior)**

**Offense: -3 Counts of Kidnapping**

**5 Counts of ARMED Robbery**

**9 Counts of Murder**

**14 Counts of Grave Desicration**

**12 Counts of Grand Theft Auto**

My heart started to race as I read over these offenses. Who in the hell was this person? I felt Dean reading over my shoulder. "Damn, this guy was a real winner," he said as he also took in the police report. Sam, who sat across from me, read aloud from the trial documents, "The defendant Adrian Ignacious believed he was possessed by a demon, thus forcing the state of Alabama to come to the verdict that the defendant was not guilty by reason of insanity."

I looked up at Sam, still in bewilderment. I could not believe this. Dad has a brother. I have an uncle somewhere out there.

"Gabby," Sam called to my attention. I then refocused my eyes on the young hunter.

"This trial is dated January 3, 1969," Sam finished. My eyes widened.

"That would have made him seventeen at the time," I gasped aloud.

"Shit," Dean stated as I nodded.

"So was he locked away?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam nodded and started flipping though the papers, attempting to find the answer. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, Howard Johnson Mental Institution." He answered. _Poor guy, everyone thought he was crazy. _My heart went out to him.

I nodded as I flipped open the laptop, and typed in the hospital in the search engine.

I scoffed as I read the web information. Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

I looked up to both of them, "It closed down in 1975."

I quickly shut the laptop and stood up. I ran a hand through my wet hair as I paced around the room. Sam gave me a sympathetic look as Dean read over the file.

I shook my head; I have had enough of this. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed my father's number.

It went straight to voicemail.

_This is Michael Ignacious. Leave a message._

I took a deep breath, "Hey dad…it's me…umm… I just got this police file…it's about Adrian Ignacious…I could really use your help…Love you."

* * *

_Warm droplets caused me to open my eyes. Fire and fevor greeted me. My throat felt dry. My limbs ached. I could not breathe. _

_I glanced around. The usual terrain clouded my vision._

_Fire_

_Dust_

_Ash_

_Chains_

_Screams_

_Pain_

_My hands were chained above me to some kind of rack, my wrists bleeding from the iron shackles. _

"_Gabriella," a soft voice called from the side of me. I turned my head to find an older man beatened and battered, clinging on for dear life beside me._

_My face dropped as tears soaked my eyes._

"_Daddy!" I exclaimed at the man. He looked at me with tears of his own. He let out a strangled cough as blood seeped from his mouth._

"_Fight it, Gabby." He told me. I looked at him like he was insane. _

_I was about to ask him what he meant when I felt a searing pain in my lower abdomen. I glanced down to see a knife embedded in it. I looked up to see the culprit. Blonde hair, the same blue eyes my father had were staring back at me._

"_Adrian," I gasped out as he twisted the knife into my stomach. I screamed in pain. I stared at his face. Pure evil was staring me back as I let out a painful whimper. _

"_Please," I begged him to stop. He suddenly yanked the knife out as blood started to make its way into my mouth. _

_Adrian smirked and then trotted over to my bounded father. I watched with tears in my eyes as the evil man plunged the sharp object into my father's gut._

"Daddd!" I woke up screaming. I looked around the room.

The motel, we were in the motel. "Hey..hey..hey, shh…Gab, its okay," I heard Dean sooth from beside me as he wrapped his arms around me.

Tears glistened my eyes, as I fought for breath. I could not stop shaking as I felt Dean's arms tighten around me.

"Sh…Gab…I'm here," he softly stated as I buried my head into his shoulder. I felt him rub small circles on back.

I started to calm down when he asked, "The nightmares are getting bad." I just nodded into his shoulder.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and stood up from the bed. "What was it about?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Lollipops and unicorns," I told him.

Dean gave me an angered look as he stood up from the bed. "Gab, I'm serious. You need to tell me," he strictly stated.

I just shook my head at him as I blew my hair out of my face, "Dean, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to at some point," He exclaimed. I gave him a crazy look.

"Since when do you care about shared feelings, Dean?" I almost yelled at him. I was not in the mood to be talked down to.

"Since you can't get a decent night's sleep. I swear Gabby, you don't sleep for more than three hours a night," he told me back.

"What does it have to with you?" I asked angrily.

"It's going to started affecting the job, Gabby. If you're not well rested, it leaves room for error, and to tell you the truth Princess, you're getting sorta sloppy," He said in a loud voice.

_Always about the job_

I clenched my jaw, "So that's what I am now; a liability on the job."

A flash of anger and hurt flashed across Dean's eyes, "You know that's not what I mean, Gab."

I scoffed at him, "If I recall, a couple weeks ago you wouldn't let anybody in Dean. Why should I let you in?"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Please Gabby, just talk to me."

I looked at him softly, tears glazing my eyes. "So what if I talk to you, Dean. It doesn't make them go away, or the nights any less horrible. It won't make me forget," I told him in a whimper as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. I felt the tears fall as I let the warm water cascade down my body. I tried to forget all the fire, all the pain, all the suffering.

I was slowly falling apart…a conclusion that caused me to sob even more. What happened to who I used to be? I was becoming the shadow of the woman I once was.

I didn't even know Dean stepped into the bathroom until I felt his strong arms wrap around me. He pulled my back against his naked as he buried his head into my wet hair.

"I'm here…I'm here," He kept mumbling into my hair. I slowly turned around to face his, my neck craned to stare up at him. His green eyes were glistening down at mine.

He slowly bent down to capture my lips with his. The kiss intesified as his tongue demanded entrance.

I pulled away for breath as he started to place kisses down my naked chest. I ran my hands through his hair, a habbit I developed rather quickly.

I threw my head back as I felt him inch lower and lower. He was soon placing wet kisses on my lower abdomen.

My back leant against the cool tile of the shower. "Dean, what are you doing?" I whimpered out in pleasure.

"Making you forget," he breathed out as his kisses got closer and closer to my womanhood. He tactfully threw my leg over his shoulder as his tongue plunged into my wet center.

"Oh God, Dean," I moaned as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He soon added his finger into the mix. The pleasure was building and building.

The bubble got bigger and bigger.

"Dean…Dean…" I breathed out louder and louder.

"Forget, Gabby," he ordered as I let the pleasure wash over me. Dean quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around to keep me from falling.

I looked at the man in front of me, the man I loved, the man I needed, the man I would die for.

I grasped his head and pulled his lips down for a searing kiss.

"I need to be inside you, Gabb," His deep voice whimpered as we broke the kiss.

"Do as you wish," I moaned out as I stared him deep in the eyes.

He urgently wrapped my left leg over his hip as he thrusted into me, causing explosion of stars in my head.

"God," he mumbled into my shoulder as he thrusted, "you're so goddamn tight, princess."

I just moaned in response, still unable to put together a single word.

He thrusted harder and deeper as the shower water continued to pour down on us. There was no sin sweeter than making love to Dean Winchester.

I closed my eyes as the pleasure rebuilt itself back up.

"Look at me, Gabby," Dean ordered as I opened my eyes. Lust covered his beautiful green eyes as he stared into my soul. I looked down at his wet muscular chest as his hard breathing continued.

My gaze went lower and lower until I saw him pumping his hard member into me. There was nothing more beautiful.

He pressed my back harder into the wall as he went deeper and deeper inside of me. "Fuck, Gabby," he moaned.

I brought my lips up to kiss him, tasting the sweet flavor of my Dean.

"Dean!" I moaned over and over. I heard him make sounds of his own, his small little short gasps of breath as little whimpers escaped his mouth.

His last plunge sent me into oblivion as a wave of pleasure washed over the both of us. I felt him shutter against me as his head fell into the crook of my neck.

I felt as if my legs would give out from under me. Dean seemed sense my faulty limbs as he wrapped both of his arms around and rested his head against mine, the both of us still trying to find our breath.

His eyes pierced mine as he spoke huskily, "You're not alone Gabby, whatever comes at us, we wil fight it together tooth and nail."

I looked up at Dean and let out a small smile.

All I could think to myself at the moment was that I seriously loved this man.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please share what you think and REVIEW. I will not post again until i get a dencent number of reviews...thanks :)


	34. Chapter 34

Crossroad Blues Part 1

Important Author's note at the end.

* * *

Gertie's Diner was the choice of lunch today. You would think the boys would get tired of diner food and actually crave a decent meal.

"Damn, this burger is amazing,"Dean mumbled in-between bites. I looked up at him, a smile finding its way to my face when I see the burger was halfway out of his mouth. I laughed as I took my napkin and wiped Dean's messy cheeks like a child.

"There you go little Dean," I joked as I continued to dab at his face. Dean just smiled into my ministrations.

"I'm a good boy," he muttered.

I threw my head back in laughter. "Yes, you are baby…maybe if you keep being a good boy. I will get you some ice-cream," I said while I ruffled his hair.

Dean turned to face me and instantly started to nuzzle my neck. "Not the kind of dessert I was hoping for," he mumbled as his lips found my neck.

"Okay, you two…we are in public," Sam stated, clearly amused.

As Dean went back to eating, I pulled my cell phone to check to see if I had any calls or messages. I sighed when I did not.

Dean looked at me, "Nothing from your dad?"

I just shook my head. I needed answers, answers only my father could give me.

Sam looked at me sympathetically as he pulled out his laptop. His eyes went wide as he pulled up the screen.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database." Sam stated as he showed us Dean's mugshot.

Dean glanced at it and let out a huge grin. "Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something," he said with excitement.

I looked at the photo and smirked. "It is a handsome photo of you, Dean."

"Damn right it is, baby."

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now." Sam stated clearly annoyed.

"Well, what do they got on you?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam looked at the screen and muttered, "I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet."

I bit my lip and stiffled a laugh.

"No accessory? Nothing?" Dean continued to ask.

"Shut up," Sam said harsly.

Dean let out a deep laugh, "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"Sam defended himself.

I couln't take it anymore as I let out a giggle. "Well, Sam…you're just as harmless as a box of kittens."

His eyes shot right to mine as his face sported a dirty look.

"Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" Dean asked with a grin.

Sam, clearly annoyed, shut his computer then pulled out a couple pieces of paper. He then proceeded to give me half of the pile.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed," Sam read aloud.

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?" Dean stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Two days earlier," I read from the paper.

"Did he actually say Black Dog?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?"

"Well, maybe."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I asked our walking encyclopedia, "What's the lore on it?"

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty," Sam stated as he gave Dean a couple of pages.

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?" Dean asked with a grin. I shook my head. "What? They could?" He restated.

"Always thinking of one thing, Deaner." I told my boyfriend.

* * *

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked Boyden's business partner. I looked around the apartment. _Damn, _was all I could think. This place was amazing.

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?" The man asked.

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest." I told him as he let out a cynical chuckle.

"This funny to you?" Dean asked.

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute," the man said.

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?"

The man just shook his head, "I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?" I asked.

The man laughed again, "He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either."

"No?" Dean asked.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive." The man started.

"Right. So what changed?" I pushed.

You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart..." He continued but stopped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?" The man finished.

I looked at him and thought to myself. He was right. How come all these talented people died so young?

* * *

We approached another house that had complaints about a black dog. As we walked up the steps Dean started to talk, "I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard..."

I knocked as the door was opened, revealing a young hispanic woman.

"Afternoon, ma'am….uh...Animal Control," Dean stated as we all pulled out our fake badges.

The woman looked at us and responded, "Oh, someone already came yesterday."

I let out a friendly smiled as I spoke, "Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?"

She beckoned us to come inside the house. She led us to kitchen as he let out a sigh.

"The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago," the woman said.

"Okay. And you are...?" Sam asked.

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid," the woman responded.

"So where did the Doctor go?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?"

"Well, no. I never even heard it."

I looked at Dean, who had drifed off the glance at the pictures on the fridge.

"I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so..." the maid continued.

"Hey, you know I read she was uh-chief surgeon at the hospital. She has gotta be what, forty two, forty three? That's pretty young for that job." I softly asked the young woman.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position... ten years ago?" She said proudly.

I let out a quiet laugh. _Ten years ago…_

"Huh. An overnight success. Ten years ago," I stated to myself.

"Yeah we know a guy like that," Dean said as he showed us a picture of the doctor at Lloyd's Bar.

* * *

We pulled up infront of Lloyd's Bar. It literally was in the middle of nowhere. I stepped out of the car as an extreme earie feeling hit me. This did not feel right.

We continued walking towards the bar as Dean stopped and glanced at a bed of flowers on the side of the road.

"Hey," Dean called out.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"That's weird"

"What?"

"Think someone planted these?" Dean asked pointing to the flowers.

I scrunched my face, " In the middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em."

"Yarrow flowers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals," Sam finished as my eyes became wide. I looked towards the road. We were in the middle of a crossroads.

"Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's," Dean stated as I made my way to the middle of the road and started to dig.

"Bingo," I muttered as I came across a tin box buried in the gravel.

I opened the box to reveal small bones and a jar. Sam took the jar.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone," Sam stated as he looked into the jar.

"That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff," Dean mentioned.

"Used to summon a demon," I put in.

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good." Dean mentioned.

I scoffed, "Yeah they pretty much screw you up the ass."

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls." Sam stated.

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough," Dean said as I closed my eyes.

_Poor girl, _I sighed.

* * *

We walked up the wooden stairs to George Darrow's apartment, another man who made a deal ten years ago.

"What's this guy's name again?"

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" I answered as I looked around the place. It was definetly a couple steps lower than the architect's place.

"Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made," Sam started.

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis," Dean said as I shook my head.

We finally reached apartment 4C. I glanced down at the floor to notice it was dusted with some kind of black powder.

"Look at that," I stated as we all crouched down to touch it.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked as the door opened to reveal a middle -aged man with graying hair, wearing a grimy t-shirt and open button-down.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked angrily.

"George Darrow?" I asked.

He looked at us and then spoke, "I'm not buying anything." He started to close door before Dean stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt," Dean told the old whithered man.

"I don't know what you talkin' about," the man defended.

"Talkin' about this," Dean started as he held up a picture of George at Lloyds, "Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

Sam looked at the man with sympathy, "Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes."

The man sighed as he led us into his ramshackled apartment.

"So what is that stuff out front?" I asked George.

"Goofer Dust," he stated as we looked at him blankly, "What, you kids think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?"

He tossed Dean a paper sack with dust in it.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous," Dean said as I bit my lip. He was damn sexy.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons," George answered.

"Demons we know," Dean said.

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good," George responded as he walked over to the chair, "Four minutes left."

I glanced at Dean and then spoke, "Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble."

"Yeah, that you got yourself into," Dean added in as I gave him an annoyed look.

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do," I said as the old man looked at me.

"Listen. I get that you boys want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place," he stated.

"What'd you do it for?" Dean asked.

George sighed, "I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked as I looked at him oddly.

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst" George started.

"Go on."

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?" George finished in guilt.

"How many others are there?" I asked.

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady . I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous," he answered.

"Who else, George?" Dean continued to ask. "Come on…you need to remember."

"Uh..Those people and an…Evan Hudson…I didn't know what he asked for." George finished.

* * *

I got back to the motel room around ten at night. I walked into the room to see Dean at the table going over some files. I sighed as I took off the black blazer I was wearing and kicked off my heels, leaving me in a white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt.

"Anything on Evan Hudson?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much…just he lives about 15 miles from here. As far as I know he's clean cut," I answered him as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean just nodded, "We'll pay him a visit tomorrow."

I just nodded as I looked around the room to notice it was Samless.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Food," Dean stated as he continued to look down at the papers in front of him. I furrowed my brows as I walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I looked over his shoulders. On the table was a summoning ritual and picture. I glanced at the picture. It was the summer when we hunting a wendigo in Montana. I was eleven at the time. The picture was of Dean, Sam, John, and I. My heart dropped as it dawned on me. The summoning ritual…

I looked down at Dean, who looked at me with sad eyes.

"Dean, don't do this," I told him softly.

Dean sighed as he rested his elbow on the table in front of him.

"Gabby, don't." he stated, not wanting to get into this.

I looked at him angrily. "No Dean! You don't" I spoke harshly.

He looked up at me again and then proceeded to look down.

I spun his chair around as I straddled him, placing my legs on either side of his waist.

I grabbed his head to look up at me, "look at me." I ran my hands through his hair and I brought my lips down to meet his. His tongue quickly found entrance into my mouth.

After we broke the kiss, I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Don't you dare, Dean," I whispered. "Sam needs you…I need you…Don't you dare think of giving in," I told him as I ran my hand through his hair.

I kissed him again as his hands ran up and down my sides. I could feel a want, no a need growing inside of me. I started to rock my hips against his as I heard him moan.

I urgently unbuttoned my blouse as Dean's hands found my lace-covered mounds. I threw my head back in esctasy he his hard palms massaged my flesh.

I felt his lips on my collarbone as I moaned out, "Deannn." I continued to rub my hands on the back of his head as he continued his ministrations.

I buckled my hips against his and he let out a deep growl at the base of my neck.

"Bed?" He asked, clearly short on breath.

I shook my head as he looked up at me.

"I want it right here, Winchester." I told him as his eyes became dark with desire. I could feel his jean-clad bulge inbetween my legs.

His hands feverently went under my skirt and found my center. He started rubbing through my panties. "Oh God," I groaned. I did not want to play around. I wanted him. I needed him right now.

I quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his throbbing member. I heard Dean gasp as I stroke him.

I kissed him and I mumbled against his lips, "I need you fuck me right now, Dean."

Dean gazed up at me with his beautiful green orbs. He suddenly pushed my underwear to the side and lifted his hips up to meet mine.

I saw him throw his head back as he started inside of me. Pleasure ran through my body as I moved over him. My skirt was bunched up around my hip as his hands clawed at my legs.

Dean pulled me down for kiss as he continued to push his hips up to meet mine.

"Ri…right…there," I told my lover at he hit that special spot.

I kissed him once more before I continued to billow on top of him. My fingers ran throuh his hair as he pulled me against him, soft moans of pleasure finding their way out of his mouth.

Here we were in the hotel room, half- naked, clinging to each other for dear life.

"Fuck, Gabby…faster," He ordered in a breathy moan. I bit my lip as I started to rock my hips in a quick motion.

Only things that could be heard in the room were our breathy moans and the squeaking of the swivel chair.

"Gab, please tell me you're there," he moaned as he tightened his strong arms around my waist, bringing him deeper into me.

My only response was a moan.

I felt myself tighten as I felt him pulsating within me. We both convulsed with each other as we reached our peak.

"Dean," I said softly after we caught out breaths. His head was in the crook of my neck as his arms were still wrapped around my hips.

His eyes found mine.

"Don't you ever stop fighting."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

**AN: I will not update this fic until i have recieved five new reviews. I am getting over 500 hits for each chapter, but not many reviews. So please if you would like to see the story continued, leave a review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you all so much for the feedback :) I am glad my writing is being enjoyed.

* * *

"Hopefully we're not too late for this guy," I said as we approached Evan Hudson's door.

"Yeah," Sam responded back, clearly feeling guilty for not being able to save that last couple of people that fell victim to the vicious hellhounds.

"Yes?" a man in his early forties opened the door.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago," Dean asked in his deep Winchester voice.

Evan's eyes went wide with fear as he immeadiatly slammed the door.

Dean rolled his eyes as we walked right in. "Come on, we're not demons!" Dean exclaimed.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam asked his brute of a brother as we stood outside of the study.

Dean then stepped back and kicked the office door down in one go. We then came to another door. Dean raised his foot, ready to kick another door when Sam stopped him

"What?" Dean asked his brother, clearly confused.

"Calm down, caveman," I told Dean with a slight smile.

Sam looked at the door, and turned the handle. It was not locked, thus allowing us to walk inside.

"Evan?" I softly called.

"Please…don't hurt me," Evan begged as he jumped out from behind the bookcase.

"We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you," I told him a comforting voice.

"We know all about the genius deal you made," Dean told Evan.

"What? How?" Evan asked in a confused tone.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it," Sam told the scared man.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Evan asked frantically.

"Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy," Dean stated cynically.

Evan swallowed as he started to pace.

He looked up and asked, "Can you stop it?"

I looked at him sympathetically, "Don't know. We'll try."

Tears started to glisten his eyes, "I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't, not now," Dean said in a judgemental voice. I quickly hit Dean in the shoulder. We didn't need him on his high horse right now.

Dean stepped forward and started to question, "What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

Evan turned slowly and spoke almost in a whisper, "My wife."

Dean let out a laugh, "Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

"Dean, stop." Sam told his brother.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to… I was desperate."

My brows furrowed, "Desperate?"

"Julie was dying," Evan told us. I closed my eyes and sighed. He did it to save his wife. I guess the road to Hell WAS paved with good intentions.

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

My heart broke for this man. He could not live without his wife. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in his place.

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked in an angry voice as I stared at him. I knew where he was going with this.

"I did this for her," Evan breathed out.

Dean started to advance to him and raised his voice, "You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

I continued to stare at Dean. I knew he wasn't talking about Evan, but rather about John.

"I LOVED HER!... Hell, I couldn't breathe without her. You're right…I did do this for myself…because I couldn't live in a world where she did not exist…" Evan continued to yell back. His voice soon became soft as he looked Dean in the eye before continuing, "Have you ever loved somebody so much?"

Dean clenched his jaw as his eyes softened. He took a quick sideways glance at me before stomping out of the room.

Sam and I looked at eachother before following Dean out into the hallway.

"You all right?" I asked Dean softly as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea," He said as he looked at Sam and I. He then pulled out the Goofer dust. "You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon." He finished as he handed me the dust. I looked at him with wide eyes as if he was crazy.

"Summon? Are you nuts?" Sam asked with wide eyes, clearly not onboard with Dean's plan.

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent." Dean answered without looking at me.

My blood started to boil as my eyes became enraged. What did it take to get through to this man?

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine." Dean responded with a smirk.

"No. No way." Sam told his older brother strictly

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea," Dean retorted back.

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not." Sam finished. We all knew where Dean's head was now…UP HIS ASS.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

I put my hand on Sam's chest. "I got this one, Sam…go and check on Evan," I told the youngest Winchester. He glanced at me and then gave Dean a hard look.

"Don't let him do anything stupid," he told me harshly as he walked back into the study. I turned my head to meet Dean's bare eyes.

"Dean, you're not doing this," I told him sternly.

Dean scoffed as he threw his hands in the air. "Do you another way we can save Evan?"

I bit my lip, not knowing an answer. He looked at me, jaw clenched. "Just what I thought."

My eyes became soft, as I looked at the man infront of me. "Remember what you said back there…about how Evan's wife would feel if she found out that her husband dealt away his soul for her. You know the feeling…the feeling of guilt and worthlessness…that black hole in the middle of your heart gets bigger and bigger until you can't seem to breathe," I told him with a hard face.

Dean's jaw twitched as his body became still. "What's your point, Gab?"

I looked at him, this time it was my eyes that were soul searching. "Remember that feeling before you go and do something stupid with that demon," I told him as I walked away and back into the office.

As I arrived back in the study, Sam and I started to pour the Goofer Dust around Evan.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked

"Goofer dust," I answered as I continued to pour.

"You serious?" he asked as he stepped inside the circle.

"Yeah. "Fraid so. Look. Believe me; don't believe me, whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Sam ordered as Evan nodded.

Suddenly I heard a vicious growling in the distance as I turned to face Evan.

"You hear that?" Evan asked us.

Sam scrunched his brow, as he asked "No, where?"

The growling came again, but this time at closer distance. My heart began to quicken.

"I hear it, Evan," I stated at the older man. Sam gave me a surprised look, probably wondering how in the hell I could hear the hellhounds.

My eyes widened as the growls and demonic barks were soon right behind the office door.

I quickly pushed Evan into the circle as I shielded him from the door.

"Right outside the door, Sam" I told the hunter as he began pouring goofer dust in front of the door.

The doors then began to rattle violently causing Sam to step into the circle with us. I urgently squeezed his hand. I was terrified.

The door continued to shake and shake, shivers of fear made their way through me. We have never dealt with hell hounds before. We were outmatched and outmanned.

"Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are," Sam told Evan.

The rattling becames louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. My heart started to slow down, thinking it was over. If only we were so lucky.

Suddenly one of the vents bursted open and in walked this bloody, demented looking snarling creature. My stomach dropped as it looked at us, its grisly teeth snaring at us.

"Sam, right there." I shivered as I pointed to the hellhound.

Sam looked towards my pointed direction as his eyes held panic and confusion.

"I don't see anything, Gab," he stated as Evan started screaming in fear.  
"It's here!" Evan screamed.

The barking and snarling grew louder as the hellhounds drew closer and closer.

They started to claw at the goofer dust as Evan almost stepped out.

"No! Back inside the circle!" Sam yelled.

I have never seen anything so horrendus, so frightening as these rabid bloodied dogs. Blood soaked out of their mouth as the continued to snarl at us.

The hellhounds finally were able to ruin part of the circle.

"Circle's broken. Come on!" Sam yelled as he pulled Evan out of the room and down the hall. I quickly followed. I kept looking back to the see the vicious demonic dogs on our trail. We made it into a storeroom before Sam slammed the door behind us. He then braced himself against it. I hastily threw my back against a free part of the door, hoping to add some strenght in the barricade.

We felt pounding and pounding behind us. The growls became louder and louder. I closed my eyes, silently praying for Dean to come through.

Suddenly everything stopped; the pounding, the growls, the fear. I looked up at Sam, breathing heavily.

"Do you still hear them, Gab?" Sam asked as looked down at me. I just shook my head.

"Evan?" I asked the fightened man.

"I think they're gone," he answered as I let out a breath and collasped against the door. Sam did the same. I rested my head against the giant's shoulder.

"Thank God it's over," I muttered. Sam looked at me and nodded.

"Gab?" I heard Sam ask.

"Hmm" I answered.

"How were you able to see them?" He asked with trepidation.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "I wish I knew." I said more to myself than Sammy.

* * *

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying," Sam was trying to convince Dean about John. I was sitting in the back seat of the impala curled up in one of Dean's jackets. Even with the strong scent of Dean wrapped around me, I still could not stop shaking. I still felt the fear. How in hell was I able to actually see hellhounds? That is not even possible. What was happening to me?

"Come on. That really what you think?How could he do it?" Dean asked as Sam looked down.

My jaw clenched and I leant forward in the seat. How many times did I have to explain it to this man?

"He did it for you," I said harshly as Dean glanced back at me.

Dean's jaw clenched in anger, "Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that... yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."

My face softened. He would never stop feeling guilty.

"How many people do you think Dad saved? Total?" Sam asked trying to make a point.

"That's not the point, Sam." Dean responded back.

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him," Sam urged on as Dean became silent.

Sam looked back at me and then towards Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called out.

"Yeah," Dean answered not lifting eyes from the dark road ahead of us.

Sam looked at his older brother nervously as he asked, "When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?"

My body froze as my breathing ceased, waiting for his answer.

Dean stared straightforward into the darkness before glancing at me throught the rearview mirror. He then reached to turn the raido on full blast.

He never said a word as a lonely teardrop made its way down my cheek.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading... :)

4 or more reviews and I will update :))))


	36. Chapter 36

_Hmmm…a vanilla latte or cappachino, _I thought to myself as I browsed the coffee section of the mini mart we were in.

"Better go with the latte," I told myself as I gabbed in the makings. I suddnely felt hands on my wiast and slight breathing on my neck. I let out a smile.

"Dean, we are in a store," I humorously chastised him. I heard his deep laughter behind me as I felt his lips on the back of my neck.

"I can't help it. You just look so goddamn sexy when you're all focused," he said huskily. I let out laughter as I turned to wrap my arms around his neck. I looked into his deep green eyes. They sported playfulness, but I knew they were still filled with hurt. Ever since the crossroads incident he did not bring up John or any kind of deal. However, I knew he thought about it day and night. I was just hoping that Sam and I were enough to keep him here alive.

I bit my lip as I looked up at Dean. I quickly brought my lips up to meet his for a chaste kiss.

"That's all I get?" He questioned playfully, his eyes shining.

"For now Winchester," I told him with a smile as I let go of him and made my way down the candy isle.

I was trying to decide between sour patch or M&Ms when Dean came up to me again. This time with a six pack occupying his right hand.

I bit back a laugh, "Seriously Dean? It's eight in the morning."

He chuckled as he rolled his shoulders, "Gotta replenish the stock."

* * *

We got back to the room fifteen minutes later. I trotted back into room 559 with Dean on my trail. Iset my coffee on the table as Sam awoke with a frightened expression.

"Sam?' Dean questioned. The younger Winchester just looked at us with shock. I stealthly sat on the bed beside Sam and placed my hand in his.

An hour later, we were on our way to Rivergrove, Oregon where Sam had vision of Dean shooting an innocent man.

"Continue on O-R Two-Two-Four West." The GPS commanded.

"There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove," Sam stated infront of me.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"There was a picture. Crater Lake," Sam finished as he looked towards the road.

"Okay, what else?" Dean continued.

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair," Sam recalled from his vision.

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asked as he turned his head to glance at his brother.

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him. You locked Gabby out of the room. I just remember hearing her pounding as she begged you not waste him," Sam stated.

Dean spared a glance back at me as I scrunched my brows. Usually I'm behind Dean one hundred percent.

"What was inside him, a demon? Was he possessed?" Dean asked, clearly bothered by the fact that he might eventually kill an innocent man.

Sam shook his head, "I don't know." I rubbed my fingers against my temples. This was getting too weird, even for us.

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow... so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?" I asked Sam as I leant forward from the backseat.

"No. Nothing, Dean just plugged him, that's it." Sam answered as he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason," Dean said firmly as I looked at him.

"I sure hope so," Sam muttered.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked angrily before he took a breath, "I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't!" Dean continued to defend.

"I never said you would!" Sam yelled back.

"Fine!" Dean yelled.

"Fine! Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what." Sam finished, clearly not wanting to agrue.

"Fine." Dean let out.

"Fine." Sam retorted as I lifted my eyebrows in amusement.

"Fine," I added in with a childish voice as both men turned to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What? Both of you sound like girls."

* * *

The next morning we pulled into the town of Rivergrove. We stopped in front of a wooden shop where an older man sat cleaning in rifle.

"He was there," Sam stated as he looked at the man.

I looked at the brothers and spoke, "You guys go ahead. I don't feel like playing Scully today."

Sam nodded as Dean glanced at me. "You okay?" He asked.

I gave him a reassuing smile as I leant up to kiss him on the lips. "I'm fine."

I made my way into the front seat to get a better look at this town. It was a beautiful little city, as I thought about it, it was little too beautiful, too perfect. I glanced to the right of me to see a little blonde girl in pigtails walking down the street lugging her gigantic backpack. I smiled as I realized the young girl reminded me of myself. I watched her skip down the side and accidently trip over a crack in the cement.

I quickly got out of the car and made my way over to the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" I asked her softly as I helped her stand back up.

Her bright face smiled at me as she dusted herself off, "Yes…I always fall down. My daddy calls me a blutz."

I laughed, "You mean klutz?"

"Yeah, that word."

I let out a smile as I helped restrap her backpack on.

She let out a giggle, "Thank you," She politely said.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Kimmy," She said shyly.

"That is such a pretty name. I'm Gabby," I responded as I stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Gabby," Kimmy said as she stuck her little hand in mine.

"You better get to school, little one," I told her as I pushed to the direction of the school.

"Yes maam, have a nice day, Ms. Gabby,"she called out.

I smiled as I waved goodbye to her.

I was about to get back in the car when I noticed something carved into the telephone pole. I stepped closer to get a better look at it.

_Croatoan_

The word was deeply carved into the wood. My eyes went wide as I took in the meaning. I was a big a history buff back in school, so I knew it was one of the biggest mysteries in Northern America.

I looked forward to see the boys make their way back towards the car. I quickly called them over.

"Gab, what is it?" Sam asked as he walked over to me.

"This," I told him as I pointed to the word in the wood.

Sam's eyes went wide. He also knew the meaning.

"That's not creepy at all," he sarcastically stated.

"What?" Dean asked, clearly not understanding. "Croatoan?"

"Yeah." Sam stated as Dean looked at him blankly. Sam let out a laugh as he continued, "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes a laws..." Dean started as I rolled my eyes.

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock," I told the taller man.

Dean just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?" I started.

A light bulb must have flashed in Dean's head, "Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

I let out a smile. The man wasn't completely incompentant.

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories ...Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight," Sam stated as we continued to look at the word.

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean..." Dean asked us.

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?" Sam retorted back as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I mean, like Gab said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so..." Dean started.

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?" Sam suggested as we all took out our cell phones.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean answered as opened his cell phone. I did the same as a 'no signal" warning was displayed on the screen. My eyes went wide as my stomach dropped.

"I don't have a signal," I stated.

Both brothers glanced down at their phones and nodded. They did not have a signal either.

I looked around to see a payphone a few feet infront of us. I hustled over to it and picked it up. I sighed, as there was no tone as chills crept its way up my spine

"Line's dead.I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

* * *

We pulled up in front of a cabin, looking for Duane Tanner.

I knocked on the door as a teenaged boy opened it.

"Yeah?" the boy asked.

"We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?" Dean asked as we all flashed our Marshall badges.

"Yeah, he's my brother," the kid stated with a fake smile. There was something seriously off about this kid.

"Can we talk to him?" I asked.

"Oh, he's not here right now," he answered. I looked at him. I knew he was lying.

"Do you know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake," he answered.

"Your parents home?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're inside," he stated.

"Jake? Who is it?" An older man asked he walked up to the door. I'm guessing this was Mr. Tanner.

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all." I told the older man with a smile.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

Mr. Tanner pursed his lips, "I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe your wife knows," Sam stated.

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now." He answered.

My brows lifted, "Your son said she was."

"Did I?" Jake asked from beside his father.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?" Mr. Tanner told us.

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later." Dean stated as we turned around and walked down the steps.

"That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?" Dean asked.

I let out a laugh, "Stephord to the max."

"Big time," Sam agreed.

We all gave eachother the silent look. This needed further investigation. We crept around to the back of the house, and then crouched below a house window.

I silently peeked through the window to see Jake and Mr. Tanner torturing Mrs. Tanner, who bloodied and tied to a chair. My eyes went wide as they drifted to the corner of the room to see a very frighten little girl holding on to her teddy bear. My heart stopped.

"Kimmy," I breathed out.

I glanced at Sam and Dean with wide eyes as they pulled out and cocked their guns. I did the same as we snuck around to the back door. Dean looked at us as Sam and I nodded. He urgently kicked down the door as Mr. Tanner rushed at us with knife. I quickly pulled the trigger to my gun as he dropped dead on the ground. I saw Jake jump out of the window and run into the woods. I started to breathe heavily as I glanced around the room, spotting Kimmy.

"Kimmy,"I exclaimed I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Her small arms threw themselves around my neck as she started to ball into my shoulder.

"Sh...it s going to be okay," I told the shivering girl.

"Gab, we have to get them to the doctors," Dean told as I picked up Kimmy and her bear and rushed out to the impala.

We quickly drove to the town's only doctor's office. I was sitting on the operating bench with Kimmy on my lap, whom still looked quite shaken up. The female doctor, Dr. Lee, was currently patching up the little girl, who refused to leave my side.

I looked down at Kimmy, who eyes were brimming with tears. I looked up at Pam as she began to speak.

"I still can't believe this. I mean, the whole town is going isane." I looked her with sympathizing eyes.

"I know, it's hard to take in." I told the woman. I still could not believe it myself.

"Hey," Sam walked into the room.

"Hey Sam," I greeted the tall man. He gave a small smile. "How is she?" He asked, referring to Kimmy.

I looked down to see the sleeping girl in my arms as my heart broke. She should not be dealing with something this horrible at this age. She should be able to keep her innocence a lot longer.

"She just has a few cuts on her, but otherwise she's fine," Dr. Lee stated. I just nodded.

"Where are her parents?" I asked the doctor.

"On vacation in California. The Tanners were watching her while they were away," She answered as I nodded again.

I looked over to Sam. "Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He went to see if he could get to the next town…that was about twenty minutes ago," Sam answered as he looked at his watch.

"Thank you, doctor." I told the woman as I stood up with Kimmy and walked out of the room.

I made my way over to some seat as I layed Kimmy down, the little girl still fast asleep. I slowly took my jacket as I layed it over her like a blanket.

Her head popped up as soon as I started to walked away.

"Ms. Gabby," she called in a small voice. I turned around and made my way back over to her.

"Yes, sweetie," I answered as I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Where's Beary Bear?" She whimpered, referring to her stuffed bear. I glanced around the room as I spotted her the bear on the counter. I grabbed it and handed it to her.

"You know, I used to have a bear like that. His name was Mr. Giggles," I told Kimmy.

She hugged her bear to her face and asked, "Did he protect you from the monsters?"

I smiled. "Always did…go to sleep," I told as she yawned. I placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up.

I made the short walk into lab where Sam and Dr. Lee were talking.

"Huh." Dr. Lee stated as she stared into her microscope.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dr. Lee raised her head and began to speak, "His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection."

I raised my eyebrows. Therefore, Mr. Tanner was sick. "Really? What kind of virus?"

Dr. Lee shook her head, " Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" Sam asked with prying eyes.

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood," She answered.

"Did what?" I asked stepping forward.

"There's this... weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur." The Dr. stated as my eyes went wide. _Shit._

"Sulfur," Sam restated.

_Double Shit_

* * *

I stared at Beverly Tanner as she sat on the stool in lab.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" She asked the doctor.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember... did you have any direct contact with their blood?" Dr. Lee asked cautiously.

My eyes went to the woman.

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?" She asked in fear.

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample." Dr. Lee asked.

Beverly nodded as she layed her hand on Dr. Lee's. Suddenly, Beverly grabbed the doctor's wrist and yelled in rage. She then started to lash out with her other hand. My eyes wide as this started to happen.

I ran over to the crazy woman as she her flared hand knocked me back, my eye quickly bruising. Luckily, Sam was able to knock her out.

After we locked Beverly up, Dr. Lee continued the tests. I sat on the stool watching the doctor.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam, the nurse, asked in extreme fear.

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal's bringing help." Dr. Lee told the young woman.

"I can't, I... I've got to go," Pam started to panic.

"Pam!" The Dr. called out.

Pam turned around with tears in her eyes. "No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there, I gotta make sure he's okay." She hurried out of the lab as I followed her all the way to the lobby.

"All right, wait, wait. Please. Look, I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming," I told her as I caught up to her. She was about to respond as the loud rumbling of impala was heard outside.

"There they are," I smiled at the young nurse.

"Sammy? Open up!" I heard Dean from the other side of the door. Sam and I quickly opened the door as Dean and Mark walked in, both still armed.

"Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?" I asked urgently.

Dean just shook his head, "Road block."

"What's going on out there, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Man, I don't know, I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus." I told my boyfriend.

"Okay, great. What do you think?" Dean asked for my actual opinion.

I let out a breath, "I think she's right…we both do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood," Sam told his older brother, as Dean eyes went wide.

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked in shock. I just nodded, "Just when you think the world couldn 't get more fucked up."

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions." Sam said.

"It's like a Biblical plague," I told the boys.

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are.. I've been poring through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony," Sam told us.

"And?"

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha. A demon of plague and pestilence," Sam said with urgency.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Well, that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?" Dean exclaimed.

"I have no idea. But Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people," Sam told his older brother.

"They've got one! In here!" We heard Mark yell from the next room. We all looked at eachother as we hustled to Mark.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean. I felt a nudge on my leg. I looked down to see Kimmy. She had just woken up. I softly placed my hand in hers.

"The wife. She's infected," Sam stated regretfully.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get," Mark with authority.

Dean barely hesitated before pulling out his gun and stalked into the lab as my eyes went wide.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked with wide eyes.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked Dr. Lee.

"Can you cure it?" Dean yelled.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what "it" is!" The doctor yelled back as tears hit her eyes.

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through," Mark exclaimed with fury.

I felt a shiver to my side as I remembered Kimmy was latched on to my hand. I quickly pulled her out of the room, covering her ears. I knew what they had to do.

"Sh… It's going to be over soon, sweetie," I told the girl as she looked up at me.

"You promise?" She asked me as I picked her up.

I nodded with tears in my eyes as I embraced her.

"I promise," I told her as we heard a painful scream followed by a loud gunshot. I felt myself flinch as I hugged Kimmy tighter, hoping to shield her from this evil.

"Who else did you find in the Tanner home?" I heard Mark yell as my eyes went wide.

Sam, Dean, and Mark stalked into the lobby to meet me.

"Dean, she was with them for hours. She has to be infected!" Mark exclaimed while pointing to Kimmy.

"What? Are you fucking joking?" I yelled at Mark. "She's not infected." I told them as set Kimmy down beside me.

I saw the doc walk into the room.

"Doc is she infected?" Dean asked.

"I do…don't know," Dr. Lee breathed out in a shiver as I gazed at her with two heads.

"She's not infected," I harshly restated.

"She has cuts all over her. They definetly bled in her," Mark yelled. I glanced at the little girl behind me. She was shivering in fear as her fists grasped the back of my shirt, wanting to stay hidden.

Tears made their way to my eyes. "Dean," I whimpered.

I saw Dean clench his jaw as he yelled out in frustration. He did not know what to do.

"She's just a little girl," I told them in a whimper as Kimmy stepped out from behind me.

"She's a monster that could kill all of us," Mark stated coldly as he pulled his gun.

"There had to be a cure," Sam said softly.

"You hear the doctor woman. THERE IS NO CURE. The best thing we can do is put her down," Mark yelled.

I just shook my head, "You're not touching her."

"Mark, calm down" Dean said trying to calm the enraged man.

"No! I will not die in here!" Mark yelled as he brought his gun forward ready to fire at Kimmy. I saw his hand raise as my breathing increased. I quickly stepped in front of Kimmy as a loud BANG was heard. Everything went silent as I saw Sam scream at Mark as Dean's eyes went to me.

I glanced down to my stomach, warm auburn fluid poured from my abdomen.

I slowly felt my knees give out as the Winchesters' screams rang throughout the room.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading :)))

4 or more reviews will bring an update :)


	37. Chapter 37

Wow...last chapter got alot of reviews...THANK U TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED... :))))

* * *

I slowly felt my knees give out as the Winchesters' screams rang throughout the room. I collasped to my knees as I saw Dean run over to me. I glanced around the room to see Kimmy, in the corner, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Suddenly my breath shortened, as the searing hot pain started to kick in. I felt Dean's arms wrap around me as my head fell against his shoulder.

"Gabby...Gab!" He yelled to me as I slowly looked up at his tear-filled green eyes. Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"D...Dean," I breathed out as the coughing started. I felt blood seep out of my mouth as it became a lot harder to breathe.

"Jesus Gabby, stay with me baby," Dean cried as he held me in his arms. "DOCCCC" he cried out as I saw Dr. Lee rush over.

"Breathe Gabby," I heard Sam say from the left of me. Since when did he get there? I felt him apply pressure to the shot wound as extreme agony hit me.

I screamed in pain as the pressure increased. "Keep pressure on the wound!" I head the doctor order. Things started to get fuzzy.

"She's losing blood fast," Pam told the doctor.

Tears made their way to my eyes as I comprehended what could happen. I did not want to die. I did not want to leave Dean, Sam, or my father behind.

I felt like I was out of breath. I tried to breathe, but I kept inhaling blood.

"Gab...don't you die on me, Princess," I heard Dean as he choked through sobs.

I looked up at the man above me. "D...Dean..I...lo...love you,"I told him, it could be the last time I ever told him. I needed to hear him say it back.

Dean's eyes widened, as he understood. His face hardened, "Don't you give up, Gabriella. Don't you dare," he ordered as his arms tightened around me.

I bit my lip as the pain increased. "Don't leave me, Gabby," I heard him beg as I started to become light-headed.

My vision became blurred, "Pl..please…just ss..say it."

I saw tears pour out of his eyes as he spoke in a pained tone.

"I love you, Gabby."

* * *

'_Wow..I can't believe we are actually going to get to see the beach, Gabe," an eight-year old Gabriella Ignacious exclaimed._

_Gabriel Ignacious smiled at his baby sister. He loved it when she smiled. It made his job worth every drop of blood. _

"_I know, Gab…I'm excited too," he said as he tightened his hold on his sister's hand. _

_The two siblings were waiting outside their motel room for their father to pick them up. It was an off day. Michael made it rule when he brought his kids hunting. They would always have an off day when they would partake in regualar activities and allow them to feel like a normal child. _

_Gabby saw her father pull up in his black mustang as she started to jump up and down in excitement. _

"_Buckle-up, Gabby," her father ordered as she got into the back seat._

"_Aye Aye, Captain," She stated with a salute, which brought a smile to Michael's face._

_Little Gabby Ignacious bounced in her seat the entire ride to the beach. _

"_We are here!" She exclaimed as he hopped out of the car. "Stay with us, Gabriella," Michael told his young daughter. _

"_Yes Daddy," a soft voice answered him. _

"_Come on, Gabe…" the young pig-tailed girl ordered as she grabbed her older brother's hand and pulled him towards the water. _

_Michael sat back and watched his two children. They were beautiful, a sight for sore eyes, his reasons for breathing. He looked up to sky, wishing his wife were alive to see them. But he knew…he knew that somehwere far away she was watching over. _

* * *

"_What do you think of the dance, Gab?" Matt asked his homecoming date. Fifteen year-old Gabby glanced around the decorated gym; Streamers and lights blossumed the ceiling, fake railings and steering wheels covered the wall. The dance was Titanic themed._

_Gabby raised her eyesbrows and shrugged her shoulders, "Ehhh...it's alright I guess."_

_Matt looked at her with wide eyes as he spoke, "Are you kidding? My brother says this is the best dance that North Lincoln High has put together in years."_

_Gabby smiled and nodded. "I guess your right, Matt," she said, trying to keep her date happy. _

_Gabby turned around looking a particular. She scanned the dance crowd, hoping to find her favorite green-eyed Kansas boy. She let out a frown as her efforts became useless. _

"_I'm gonna use the bathroom, Matt," Gabby told her date as she trotted past the gym stairs. She round the corner to the bathrooms and stopped dead in her tracks. There pressed up against the wall was Kerry Kensington and Dean Winchester in the middle of tonsil hockey. Gabby felt a pang in her chest has she watched them. She had been inlove with Dean for years. Seeing him with anybody else hurt like hell._

"_Oh hey Gab," she heard Dean greet her. She was surprised that he actually came up for air. _

"_Hey Dean," the blonde hunter answered._

_Dean gazed at her with his longing green eyes. She looked so beautiful to him tonight, with her beige dress hugging every curve on her body. Gabby was not skinny or fat by any means. She had an ass, one Dean's favorite asset about her. She was not stick thin; she had muscle, especially with all the hunting. She had a small upper body with a medium lower one. He could not believe how hard he had fallen for her, the younger sister of his best friend. Of course, nothing could be acted upon. She was fifteen and he was eighteen. Not to mention, Gabe would casterate him. All he could was watch out for her. _

"_Are you okay, Gab" Dean asked her as his eyes pried her. _

_He saw her nod. "Yeah, just making sure you're still alive," she said, trying to keep herself emtionally strong. _

_He saw her walk off as his date called for his attention. This was his distraction from Gabriella Igancious. _

_Gabby walked back off into the gym and found Matt. _

_Matt was a good-looking young man. He was a football player, cofidence was embedded into his soul. He was just enough. This was her distraction from Dean Winchester. _

"_Hey, I was starting to think you got lost, Babe," Matt told her as he grabbed her hand. Gabby just rolled her eyes as Matt led her to the dance floor. He was a total tool. _

_She felt him pull her against him as his hands tightened around her back. _

"_You look really hot tonight, Gab," Matt told her as he looked down to her cleavage. _

"_Thanks," Gabby said sourly as she continued to sway to the music. _

"_You know, I did buy you dinner tonight…" Matt stated as he raised his eyesbrows._

_Gabriella scrunched her brows, confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that maybe I can get desert from you," He said as one of his hands creeped down to Gabby's backside._

_Gabby looked at her date as her eyes went wide. "That's not happening, Matt," She told him sternly._

_Matt paused as he stopped dancing. "Oh come on..you know you want me," he said. _

_Gabby looked at him in disgust. "No, I don't."_

"_Fine, you're on your own then. I'll go find Josie..at least she'll put out," Matt stated angrily as he walked away. _

_Gabby just stood there in the middle of the dance floor, still in shock. All the neighboring couples just stared. Tears of embarrassment started to make their way into her eyes as someone tapped her on the shoulder. _

_Gabby turned around to see Dean with his hand out._

_Gabby smiled as she took his hand. "Thanks Dean," she said as they started to sway to the music. _

"_Antime, Princess. Told you that guy was an asshole," Dean said as he looked in the eyes. He had tried to warn her before about Matt. But she wouldn't listen. She deserved so much better than Matt. _

"_I know, I should have listened," she told Dean as she looked down._

"_Its over," he told her as he pulled her closer. He loved having her in his arms. In there, he felt like she was all his. No one would ever hurt her. _

"_Where's Kerry?" She asked as she bit her lip. Dean groaned as he saw her do this. That was one her habbits that he loved. It made her look so innocent and vulnerable. _

"_Who cares…I have the most important person in my arms right now," he told her with a smile. Gabby's heart fluttered as she laid her head on Dean's shoulders as they continued to dance. _

_If only they could stay like this forever, she thought to herself._

_Dean looked at the woman in his arms. If only she could stay there forever. _

* * *

"_Little fireball, isn't she?" A nineteen yeah-old Gabriel said as he sat down on the porch next to his best friend. _

_Dean let out a smirk as he watched Gabby and his little brother engage in a wrestling match in Bobby's yard._

"_Yeah, she is…" Dean answered never taking his eyes off Gabby._

_Gabriel laughed as he looked at he looked at his younger sister. "I can't believe she's fifthteen already…"_

_Dean smiled, "I know…it feels like yesterday she was bouncing around in pig-tails." Eighteen year-old Dean imagined what Gabby would look like now if she had her hair in pigtails. He suddenly groaned to himself thinking of her in a naughty little school girl outfit, her hair in soft little braids. _

"_Dean…Dean…" He heard Gabe call his name._

_Dean shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. "Yeah, man…sorry just zoning out."_

_Gabe smirked. He always knew Dean harbored feelings for his baby sister. Everybody but Gabby knew. _

"_Dean, can I ask you for a favor?" Gabe asked, suddenly becoming serious._

_Dean turned to look at his friend, "Yeah...man...you're like a brother to me…I'd do anything for you."_

_Gabe softly smiled as he glanced at his baby sister. "If anytime happens to me, promise that you'll watch out for Gab."_

_Dean's eyes became wide as he took in what Gabe said. _

"_Gabe, don't say that.."_

"_No Dean… in this line of work...there can be no loose ends…just promise me that you'll take care of her," Gabe said as he looked his best friend in the eye._

_Dean just took a gulp and nodded. "I promise."_

* * *

"Gabby."

_Beep_

"Gab"

_Beep_

_Beep_

I opened my eyes as a bright light hit me. _ Oh shit, please tell me that isn't what I think it is. _

My eyes squinted as lamp shown above me. I let out a quiet relieved sigh. I wasn't dead, at least I didn't think I was. I tried to sit up, expecting a shit load of pain to hit me. But when I moved I felt nothing.

"Gabby," I heard a deep voice next to me. My head turned to the right of me see a very worn and tired Dean Winchester. His eyes were deep red, as if he had been crying.

"Dean." I breathed out he immeadiatly stood up and wrapped his strong arms around me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his familiar scent. I felt tears hit my neck as I realized Dean was crying.

He suddenly pulled back as he looked at me. His green eyes were teared up and shining. His hand ran up my cheek as he took in my features. It was funny how someone so rough could be so gentle.

His lips then found mine as his hands ran through my hair. His tongue soon was begging for entrance, which I definetly obliged. The kiss sudden became passionate as Dean started to devour my mouth, as if there was no tomorrow.

"I didn't think I'd be able to do that again," he told me softly as he pulled away.

"Gabby!" I heard as Sam rushed into the room. His strong arms engulfed me. As he pulled away, I looked at the two Winchester brothers for answers.

"What happened?" I asked.

Dean looked at me and then looked down.

"You were shot…" Sam stated with sadness. My eyes went wide as everything started to come back to me; croatoan… the doctors office…Mark…KIMMY.

My face rose immeadiatly as I spoke, "Kimmy." _Please tell me shes okay._

"Shes fine…shes in the corner over there…" Dean stated as he pointed to the end of the room. I glanced to the direction he was pointing as I saw a sleeping girl in the chair. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Are we still at the clinic in town?" I asked glancing around the room. This didn't look familiar.

Dean just shook his head, "We at a hospital in the next town."

I processed the information as my eyes went wide. "What happened? How did we get out?"

Sam pulled up a seat next to Dean and shook his head. " We don't know. Everybody infected just…dissappeared."

"Just like the Roanoke Colony," I stated softly as both Winchesters nodded.

"Gab, you're up," Dr. Lee said has she walked into the room with a file.

I smiled at the woman. "Yeah."

Then I realized that no one had brough up the shooting. I looked around to see Dean just staring up at me and Sam, who had his head in his hands.

I took a gulp as I began to speak, "I mean it's not that I'm not grateful to be alive, but if I remember right…I was shot straight in the stomach. How the hell am I alive?"

Everybody in the room looked down. I glanced down at Dean as my heart stopped.

"Dean, please tell me you didn't," I asked in a small voice.

Dean's head shot up as I spoke.

"Do what?" He asked in confusion.

"Make a deal."

Dean looked down and let out a small laugh as my heart stopped. "I was gonna... was gettin' ready to head over to the crossroads…Sam didn't even try to stop me…I was halfway out the door when…" he suddenly stopped.

I furrowed my brows. "When what?"

Both boys said nothing.

"When what?" I asked firmly.

"When you just…healed," Dean answered as his eyes met mine. I became confused. What the hell?

"What do you mean, I just healed?" I asked still in disbelief.

I heard Dean let out breath before he continued, "I mean, like you full on Wolverine healed."

My eyes became wide. "It's really quite a miracle, Gab," Sam added in.

"There are no miracles without a price, Sam. You know that," I told him still in shock.

"You were bleeding to death, Gabby… there was no possible way you could have survived," Dr. Lee stated.

I quickly pulled up my hostpital gown to see…nothing. No wound or scar on my lower abdomen.

To say I was freaked would be an understatement.

"Whatever it is…we are not going to mess with," Dean said in a stern voice.

"Dean" I argued. I needed to know who or what did this.

"No Gabby…You're alive, that's all the matters," he said as I saw Sam nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Three hours later, I was discharged and Kimmy was safe at home with her parents. Dean decided that we all needed a beer after the recent events. I could not have agreed more. We parked on the side of the road overlooking a river. We were all leaning against the fence, sipping on a beer.

"You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Sam asked his older brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad," Sam stated back harhsly, needing to know answers. Believe me, he wasn't the only one.

"Forget it," Dean said as he turned to look at the river.

"No, I can't. No way."

"Come on man, I thought we were both going to die, you can't hold that over me," Dean recalled to his younger brother.

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking," Sam told Dean.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do."

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to... go to the Grand Canyon," Dean said with a sigh. I smiled, I knew deep down inside Dean wanted a normal life.

"What?" Sam asked, clearly expecting a different answer.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan," Dean stated. I just lauhged. Yeah, like he would have a shot at Lindsey Lohan.

"You're not making any sense," Sam told him.

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit…hell Gab, almost died. I'm not willing to risk her life again," Dean almost yelled.

"Why are you saying all this?"

Dean just shook his head and turned away.

"No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit," Sam told his older brother.

"I can't. I promised."

"Who?"

"Dad," Dean answered as both our eyes became wde.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

Dean looked down and then spoke, "Right before Dad died, he told me something…He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam pried on.

Dean looked up at his younger brother as I became rigid. "He told me I if I didn't watch out for you…I would have to kill you."

My eyes became wide as Sam just stood there in shock

* * *

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight," Dean told me as he wrapped both of his arms around me. I was sitting on the hood of the impala as Dean stood inbetween my legs. We both decided to give Sam some time alone to process his new information.

I gave him a small smile as I placed my lips on his. Like I said earlier, I could never get tired of Dean's lips.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered as he placed his forehead against mine. I felt his arms tighten around me, the smell of his leather jacket invading my senses.

"I'm here…that's all that matters right now," I told him as I ran my hand softly through his hair.

"I love you… I know I don't say it a lot…but I love you so goddamn much, Gab, it almost hurts when I'm not touching you," his deep voice confessed.

I softly smiled as I kissed him again.

"I'll always love you," I told him as I leant my head into his shoulder.

"I would sell my soul a thousand times over to save you, Gab." Dean spoke more to himself than to me.

I closed my eyes as tears started to fall.

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

* * *

Thank you for reading :))))) Again please review, review, and review.

I would like to hear everyones thoughts about what going on with Gabby...please feel free to share them.

four reviews=an update


	38. Chapter 38

I am so sorry for the long wait. I am trying to balance out classes, a sport, and two jobs. So any actaul free time is so rare.

* * *

"_Mom...mom...wake up!" I heard a small voice from beside me. I opened my eyes in confusion. In front of me was little boy that looked about five years old. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. _

"_What?" I asked confusingly. _

"_Mommy, you have to make me breakfast!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened. Did he just call me mom? _

_I urgently sat up as I glanced around the room. Pictures and decorations illuminated the pearl white walls. I glanced at the bedside table to see a stainless steel picture frame. I picked up the frame. A small gasp made its way out of my mouth as I took in the photo. _

_It wasn't just my wedding photo, it was Dean's as well. We had gotten married. My eyes made their way from the photo to the young boy in front me. He looked exactly like Dean; the same eyes, the same jaw structure. _

"_Mom, are you going to make me breakfast?" He asked once again. I shook out of my reverie. _

_I smiled at the young boy. "Sure..what do you want?"_

"_PIE!" he yelled in excitement. His response brought a smile to my face. He was exactly like Dean. _

_I got up as the little boy led me to the kitchen. I took in all the photos that graced that the walls. Photos of Dean and I, our son…John and Mary…my mother and Father…Kate and Sarah…_

_My eyes widened as I realized there were no photos of Sam._

"_I can't believe you actually made me pie, mommy." The little boy exclaimed as he dug into the sweet dessert. _

_I smiled at him from across the table. "What? DO I never make you pie?" I asked. _

_The little boy laughed and spoke, "No you're always 'no Johnny, pie is not a proper breakfast"_

_I laughed. So the boy's name was John. Suddenly I heard the front door open and shut. _

"_Daddy's home!" Exclaimed Johnny as he ran towards the man. _

"_Hey little man," I heard Dean's voice greet Johnny. _

"_Hey babe," he spoke as he pecked me on the lips. I glanced at Dean, who was in a mechanic uniform. _

"_How was work, Daddy? Did you fix a whole bunch of cars?" Johnny asked with excitement. _

_Dean gave a heartly laugh as he picked up Johnny. "Of course, little man."_

_I bit my lip as I watched the two of them interact. It made my heart swell to see Dean with his son. _

_Dean caught me staring as he gave me a genuine smile . "So what did mommy make for breakfast?"_

"_Pie!" exclaimed Johnny. Dean raised his eyes and glanced at me. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he joked as he bent over to kiss me full on the lips. His lips tasted ever the same as always. _

"_Dean," I asked in a gently voice._

"_Yeah," he responded as he stuck his fork in some pie. _

"_Why aren't there any photos of Sam?" I asked. Dean froze as Johnny's head popped up._

"_Who's Sam?" the little boy asked. _

_Dean gave me a hard look as he turned to look at Johnny. "John, go upstairs for a minute, please."_

_The little boy just nodded as he left the table. _

_Dean ran hand through his short brown hair as he looked at me._

"_I thought we agreed not to talk about him," he said softly. My face broke out in confusion. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked as my stomach dropped. _

"_We talked about this Gab…" he said harshly " We agreed never to bring up his name."_

"_Dean?" I continued to question. _

"_You know, Gab. It would make things a lot harder than they already are."_

"_Make what harder, Dean," I started to raise my voice. _

"_Losing him"_

"Gabby! Gab!" I heard a frantic voice call rouse me from my slumber. I clenched my eyes tight, not wanting to face the day yet. _Five more minutes, _I thought to myself.

"Gab! Sam's gone!" Dean urgently shook me awake. It clicked in my head as I instantly bolted up and glanced at Dean frantically.

He was pacing the room, cell phone in hand. I gazed around the room, hoping I misheard him. However, I was never so lucky. I quickly got up and realized Sam's bags were gone. My heart started to quicken. Where was the kid?

I stepped outside as the cold air hit my bare legs. Still no sign of Sam. I frowned to myself. I looked to my left. The impala was still there. He was on foot. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through me bed hair.

"Sam," I stressed under my breath.

"Gabby.." I heard Dean yell. I made my way back inside to meet my boyfriend. Dean looked up from his phone to give me a petrified look as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

My heart softened as I walked over to him with haste. I threw my arms around him and I muttered, "Hey..hey…we'll find…we'll find him."

I felt him nod as he hugged me tighter. I felt him let out a deep breath across my neck. I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

He suddenly broke the embrace.

"I am going to find that son of a bitch," Dean stated with angry eyes as he went to find his cell phone.

I just sat on the bed and placed my head in my hands. My chest suddenly felt heavy as I fought back tears of stress. I started to breathe in and out slowly, trying to calm myself.

_You shook me all night long…yeah you shook me all night long.._

My head rose as I heard my phone going off. I ran to my bag to retrieve it. I looked at the call screen: DAD. My stomach turned to knotts.

"Dad!" I answered.

I heard a sigh on the other end. _ "Gabby, thank the lord you're okay."_

"Dad, where are you? I've been trying to get ahold of you for weeks," I stressed into the phone.

"_Gabby, listen to me. You need to stop calling me."_

I scrunched my face in confusion as Dean watched me.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"_This is way bigger than all of us, Gab. I can't tell you much. Someone could be listening in. Do not question your life right now"_

Then it dawned on me. He knew about the shooting. My lip quivered as I swallowed a gulp.

"Dad, what did you do?" I was afraid to know the answer.

"_Called in a favor," _he said as the line went dead. I just stood there , still in shock.

_Called in a favor, _what the hell did that mean?

"Gab," I heard Dean call softly. I looked up him to see him gazing at me with soft eyes. "We need to get on the road." It was then I remembered that Sam was missing. I silently nodded as I got up and started to throw my clothes in my duffel, my mind still reeling at my father's words.

* * *

"Hey dad…its me again…look Sam's missing…We were wondering if you had heard from him? Please call me back,"I strained in the reciever. I tried to ignore his last words but I couldn't seem to get them out of my head. I shut my phone and looked at Dean who was busy driving the impala. He gave me a questioning look and I shook just my head in defeat.

"I just got off the phone with Ellen. He's headin' to Lafayette, Indianna," Dean told me as he punched gas. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell is he doing in Indianna?" I asked in mid air.

Dean just shook his head, "Who knows what going through that head of his."

About two hours later, we approached a gas station. To say the least, I had to pee like seabiscuit.

"Dean, can you stop?" I asked gently, not wanting to add anymore stress to the situation. His stone face held still as he turned into the rest-stop.

I quickly unbuckled as I stepped out of the car. I heard a door slam behind me. I turned around to see Dean right on my ass.

"Need to go?" I asked. Dean shook his head, indicating a no.

"Why are you out of the car?" I asked with extreme confusion.

Dean gave me a hard look as he spoke, "There is no way in hell I am going to let you go anywhere by yourself."

I gazed at him as it finally dawned on me. He just lost Sam…I was just shot.

My heart broke for him as I ran back to him and threw my arms around his neck. I felt tears glisten my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean."

I felt him stiffen beneath my embrace.

"I have to protect you," he breathed out into my neck.

I pulled away from him as I gazed into his eyes.

"You already are."

* * *

"_Gabriella," a sinister voice called out. I pried open my bruised eyes to peek at the figure above me. _

"_Sam?" I breathed out, gazing at the giant before me. I tried to take in a breath as I was met with a sharp pain in my chest. Suddenly I just started coughing. I could not stop. Soon, I was not just coughing up air, but blood. _

_My eyes started to tear up as I felt the copperish taste overflow my mouth. _

_Sam laughed above me. I looked up at him. This could not have been my Sam, the sweet caring Sam. No, this one seemed evil and corrupt. _

_I saw him let out a smirk as he crouched down beside me. I put a hand on my head. _

"_Breathe, Gabby," he commanded as my lungs finally consumed air. My eyes widened as I finally caught my breath. _

"_Surprised?" He asked in depraved tone. I just stared at him before I actually spoke. _

"_Sam? What is going on?" I asked in a fearful tone. _

_The tall man let out a sinful laugh before all our surroundings erupted into flames. I could feel the heat on my skin as I started to whither in pain._

"_Sam?" I yelled. _

_He then again crouched down to my level and spoke:_

"_Sam's long gone, sweetheart."_

"Gabby, we're here," Dean's voice woke me from my nightmare. I quickly glanced around to see the leather of the impala. I let out a relieved sigh as I sat up to see our final destination.

We were in the parking lot of a ratty little motel. I glanced to the right of us to see Sam in one of the room.

I let out a breath as I heard Dean mutter, "Thank God, you're okay."

"I am going to kill him," I said to myself. He can't keep putting us through all this.

Sam then moved aside to reveal a petite brunette woman. My eyebrows instantly raised as I bit back some laughter.

I heard Dean chuckle as he spoke, " Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog."

"Damn I though you were the horny one," I told Dean as he turned to look at me.

He gave me that Winchester smirk, "It must run in the family."

I laughed, as everything suddenly felt okay. We had found Sam. He was safe as could be. I felt Dean squeeze my hand in reassurement.

Suddenly we saw Sam's window shatter as a loud bang was heard.

_Fuck, a gun! _I gazed up at the building above us to see the shooter there.

"Dean, twelve o'clock," I told him as he nodded his head in agreement.

He pulled out his gun as he turned to me, "Stay in the car!"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. There was no way I was just going to sit here on my ass doing nothing.

"Dean…" I started.

"Gabby, don't argue with me," he yelled as he slammed the door.

"Fuck!" I screamed to myself as threw myself against the leather car seat. I set my gaze forward as it rested on a lone item; a black Toyota truck…

_Shit, it's Gordon._

"To hell with it," I muttered to myself as I got out of the car and made my way up to the roof of the building.

I bursted throught the roof door gun cocked and ready to go. I turned the corner to see Dean unconcious on the ground. My eyes went wide as I took a step forward to him as I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head. The last thing I remember was complete darkeness before hitting the ground.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Again, I apologized for the long wait. But please REVIEW REVIEW & Review :)


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. :)

* * *

Dust

Wood

Blood

All those scents filled my nostrils as I slowly but painfully opened my eyes. I was in some sort of ramshackled house. Wood and dust covered everywhere I looked. I lifted head as I hissed in pain. The back of my head was throbbing. I tried to stand up but the effort was futile, as I realized I was tied to a wooden chair. My heart started to quicken as I turned my head to see Dean unconcious and tied up to the chair next to me. I thought I was in another one of my gruesome nightmares until I heard a voice.

"Well Gab, you decided to grace us with your presence," Gordon said as he trotted into the room.

My eyes widened as everything came back to me. "Gordon," I stated in a dark tone, my voice showing no kindness.

He let out a smile as he pulled a chair up to face me.

He gently pushed one of my strands of hair behind my ear as I recoiled in disgust. He laughed even harder.

"You scared Gabby?" He asked in a taunting tone. I swallowed back my fears as I let out a laugh of my own.

I gave a smile, "Don't flatter yourself, Gordon."

My eyes drifted over to Dean, hoping he was all right. He just sat there, slumped on the flimsy wooden chair.

"Don't worry. He's just knocked out," Gordon said, answering my silent question. I quickly let out a breath, thanking whatever force was out there that Dean was still alive.

"HAHA,"Gordon's deep voice chuckled as I gazed at him in confusion.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

"What do you want, Gordon?" I asked with a hard face, trying to mask the slight chill that ran up my spine.

He scooted closer to me and shifted slightly downward so that we were eye level. He pursed his lips together and nodded his head.

"I want Sam," he stated.

I raised my eyebrows at the man.

"Oh wow, Gordon. I didn't know you rolled that way," I told him sarcastically.

This caused Gordon to chuckle even more as he sat back in his chair. "You know what I'm talking about. You know Sam is gonna turn on all of us at some point."

I scoffed as I shook my head.

"Sam is not evil," I harshly told the hunter in front of me.

"You know he is. I know you can feel it. Hunters talk, Gabby. And so do demons," He stated as he took out his knife. I unconciously shifted back as my heart started beat rapidly. I spared a quick glance at Dean, hoping he would wake before Gordon did anythign drastic.

"Don't worry, Gab…I'm not here to hurt you…yet," Gordon spoke as he sheathed his knife.

"It kind of hard for me to trust you from this position, Gordon," I told him.

"You're crazy," I spoke again.

"Well, you have been a little on the insane side in line of work, Gab," he responded.

"You know, your father is one hell of a hunter…its too bad hes always running off before he could ever figure out whats infront of him." Gordon continued to talk.

He suddenly leant forward and began to speak. "We both want the same thing, Gabby. Peace."

I did not respond.

I then felt his hand run over my cheek as I froze. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the cold touch.

"I never did get to welcome you back," he softly whispered. Confusion hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Welcome me back from what?" I asked.

"The dead," Gordon finished.

I scrunched my eyebrows at the man in front of me.

"I was never dead," I spoke while shaking.

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. He then sat back and then glanced at Dean.

"Oh…so I guess the Winchesters never told you," Gordon said with a smile.

"You were dead for five days, Gab." Gordon spoke in a swift tone. My heart stopped.

_Dead?_

_How could I have been dead?_

I just shook my head. " No…that's impossible. I was hurt. I woke up in the hostpital the next day," I spoke aloud, trying to reassure myself.

Gordon then looked me in the eye, " Gab, you died there in that small town. Like I said, hunters talk. The topic of the week was the Winchesters and your daddy running around the U.S. desperately searching for a miracle. Well they must have found one because here you are in the flesh, still as beautiful as ever."

I was frozen as I started to think back on the last couple of days.

Getting shot…

Waking up…

Dean not letting me out of his sight…

My father's call….

I started to think back on my father's recent phone call. "_I called in a favor" _

The crackle of deep laughter interrupted me from my thoughts.

"We will have to continue this converstaion sometimes else," Gordon stated as he point to Dean, who was slowly waking up.

"Dean!" I spoke loudly as his eyes opened and spotted me.

"Gab, you okay?" He asked in a frantic tone. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"So Gordy. I know me and Sam ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean somewhat taunted.

Gordon then walked up to Dean, "What, you think this is revenge?"

Dean laughed, "Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days…Which was awesome. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah. I was definitely planning on whuppin' your ass for that," Gordon responded nonchantly.

"Mm-hmm." Dean taunted him.

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game," Gordon said as a shocked look crossed Dean's face.

Gordon then went to lean on the pillar in the room while holding his rifle.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools," Gordon spoke casually.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" I asked, glaring at the black hunter.

"She didn't make it," he responded as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, you're a son of a bitch," Dean spoke. Gordon just stared at the Winchester. He then stood, made his way over to Dean, and slapped him.

I jumped as I heard the loud smack.

"Dean!" I almost shouted. Dean just lifted his face and shook it off.

"That's my momma you're talking about…Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race?" Gordon started as Dean glared at him.

"But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester," Gordon finished.

Dean then chuckled as he began to speak, "Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything. Gabby's sight for hellhounds. Now that's not something you hear about everyday."

"Really? Because a demon told you? Yeah, and it wasn't lying." Dean said.

"Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place." Gordon spoke as my eyes widened. _Fuck, someone is talking. _

"About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them," Gordon spoke again.

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?"

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too." Gordon responded as he cocked his rifle.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?" I asked in a hard voice.

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure Dean found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid?" He said as he stood up and started to pace.

He then spoke again, "No. Sammy's going to scope the place, see me covering the front door, so he's going to take the back. And when he does he'll hit the tripwire. Then…" He continued as he took a gernade out of his bag, "Boom."

I closed my eyes, praying Sam wouldn't fall for the trick.

"Sam's not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire," Dean stated.

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one…" He said as he pulled out a second gernade.

He then looked at Dean and I. " Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, i really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick."

"Well fuck you," I responded harshly.

"Come on, man. I know Sam, better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do, I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the internet for porn," Dean said, trying to convice Gordon that Sam wasn't evil.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you're right. But one day he's going to be a monster."

"How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?" I pleaded.

"Beats me. But he will. Just like you will be one day too." He told me as he stepped towards me.

"Gordon, don't you touch her!" I heard Dean yell.

Gordon then turned back to Dean, "I'm surprised at you, Dean. Getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had Little Hitler and Stalin riding shotgun, right? Back when they was just some goofy kids. But you knew what they were going to turn into someday. You'd take them out, no questions, am I right?" Gordon stated.

"That's not Sam," Dean told him.

"Yes it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's their destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. And she's your latest squeeze. You're bound to grow some attachment. This has got to hurt like hell for you," Gordon said somewhat sympathetically. He then reached into his bag and pulled out two scarves.

He went over to Dean and started to tie it against Dean's mouth. "But here's the thing…It would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me you're not the man he is?"

He then walked over to me and started to pull the scarf around my mouth. I started to stuggle. "Shhh…Gab. Once I am done with Sam. I'll put you out of your misery…We all know whats dead should stay dead." My eyes widened as I swallowed a gulp.

Just then we all heard the door click from the front. My eyes widened as I tried to shout through the gag.

"You hear him?" Gordon asks Dean. I started hear footsteps.

_Sam! _I tried to yell, with no avail.

"Here he comes."

Suddednly the first gernade exploded as I let out a scream as tears ran down my cheeks. _Sam!_

"Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see," Gordon said as he held his hand up. As he stood up, the second gernade want off. I started to sob, thinking that Sam was in pieces.

"Sorry, Dean," Gordon mumbled as he shuffled past a very pissed off Dean.  
Tears made their way down my eyes, as I tried to process that Sam was dead.

"Put it down now!" Sam's voice suddenly ran throughout the room. My head popped up as I turned to look at Dean, who looked just as relieved as I was.

A couple of minutes later, Sam shuffled into the room as I let out a breath. He was alive.

He quickly untied Dean, who struggling to get free. Once he was free, Dean threw his arm around Sam and pulled him close. My heart broke for the two reunited brothers. Dean then pushed away and made his way to the back room to find Gordon.

"That son of a..." Dean started before Sam interrupted him.

"Dean. No." Sam had a hand a Dean's arm, stopping him from going into kill Gordon.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice." Dean stated with a hard face.

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on," Sam reassured his older brother. It was then I realized I was still gagged and tied up to the chair. I tried to speak through the scarf but all that was coming out were incoherant mumbles.

Sam then whipped his head around to see me. "Oh shit…Sorry Gabby," he said as he rushed over to untie me.

"Yeah, just forget about me," I joked as I threw my arms around Sam's broad shoulders.

"Thank God, you're okay." I mumbled into his jacket as I felt him squeeze me tighter.

* * *

Later that night I stepped out of the bathroom, freshly clean and somewhat nervous. I shivered as I slipped on a sweat jacket. I looked at the boys, who were on each bed. Sam was surfing around on the net, while Dean was stripping and cleaning his guns. I swallowed back my nerves. It was now or never.

"Gab, you okay?" I heard Sam ask. I felt Dean's eyes glaze over me as I took in a deep breath. They knew something was wrong.

"What really happened in Rivergrove?" I asked the Winchesters.

Sam's eyes went wide as Dean's face went hard.

"We're not talking about this, Gabby." Dean stated harshly as his eyes went back down to his guns.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. I have never felt so cold in my life.

I slowly trotted and sat down next to Dean.

My lip started to quiver as chills ran down my spine. I let out a deep breath before I spoke.

"Did I die?"

I saw Dean's hands clench his gun parts as his jaw tightened. I glanced over to Sam, who refused to look at me. My heart dropped as a tear made its way down my cheek.

Gordon did not lie.

"Dean," I called out to my boyfriend. His hard eyes found mine as I realized they were glistening with tears.

"What happened in those five days?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. This chapter really didn't come out the way i wanted it to, but oh well. As always, please review :)


	40. Chapter 40

"Dean, what happened in those five days?" Gabby asked with desperation.

Dean's eyes found hers.

* * *

A week and half ago

"You hear the doctor woman. THERE IS NO CURE. The best thing we can do is put her down," Mark yelled as he pointed the gun at the little girl. Dean's eyes went wide as he saw Gabby speak.

Gabby just shook her head, "You're not touching her." The statement seemed to enrage the black man even more.

"Mark, calm down" Dean said trying to calm the enraged man, not wanting this to get out of hand.

"No! I will not die in here!" Mark yelled as he brought his gun forward ready to fire at Kimmy. Sam's heart skipped a beat as he saw Gabby step in front of Kimmy.

"Gabby!" Sam tried to scream as a loud shot was heard throughout the room.

Dean could not believe his eyes when he saw his girlfriend standing there, a shocked look graced upon her beautiful features, as blood poured from her abdomen. His legs sprinted forward as she began to fall forward.

Gabby...Gab!" He yelled to the blonde hunter as she slowly looked up at his tear-filled green eyes. Tears started to pour out of her hurt eyes.

"D...Dean," she breathed out as the coughing started. Blood began to seep out of her mouth as it became a lot harder to breathe.

"Jesus Gabby, stay with me baby," Dean cried as he held her in his arms. "DOCCCC" he cried out as Dr. Lee rushed over.

"Breathe Gabby," Sam said as he rushed to the left of her. Tears graced his eyes as he watched his best friend whither in pain. She couldn't go, not like this.

"Keep pressure on the wound!" The doctor ordered. Dean looked down to the blonde in his arms, her eye sporting a fuzzy look. His heart quickened.

"She's losing blood fast," Pam told the doctor.

"You save her right now, Doc!" Dean ordered in a grunt.

Kimmy stood there, unable to move as she zoomed in on Gabby. She was clutchting her teddy, begging anybody to let Gabby survive.

"Gab...don't you die on me, Princess," Dean whimpered as he chocked through sobs. Sam held her left hand as he watched his brother beg for Gab's survival.

"D...Dean..I...lo...love you," Gabby looked up at Dean as his eyes became wide. She was giving in. His faced hardened.

"Don't you give up, Gabriella. Don't you dare," he ordered as his arms tightened around the young hunter. He watched her bite her in pain. She was suffering; a very thought that enraged Dean to his very core.

"Don't leave me, Gabby," he started to beg. Dean Winchester never begged.

"Please, Gabby…don't leave us," Sam almost cried.

"Pl..please…just ss..say it." Gabby coughed through blood. Dean closed his eyes as he realized this was it. This was the last time he would ever say it to her.

"I love you, Gabby." He spoke softly.

Gabby painfully looked up to him as she gave a weak smile before coughing up more blood.

"She's going into cardiac arrest," Dr. Lee yelled as she pushed Dean out of the way.

"Come on, sweetie…stay with us," she pleaded as she began to administer CPR the young woman.

Lee's eye became wide as she realized the blonde woman was no longer breathing. Tears glistened her eyes as realized she could not save her.

Sam's eyes went wide as he fought to breathe. Gabby, who like a sister to him, was dead. The girl who had kept his family together was forever lost. His chest got heavier and heavier.

He glanced up to his older brother. Dean stood there frozen, unable to tear his eyes away from the still body of Gabriella Ignacious.

"De..Dean," Sam tried to console as Dean's eyes moved to meet his. Dean's face hardened as he stalked past his younger brother and out the door.

Sam knew exactly where his brother was going.

He knew exactly was Dean was going to do.

And there was no way he was going to stop him.

Dean stalked out the door and into his black car. He started up the ignition. Not even the pur of his baby will bring him to solace.

She was not dead.

He was not going to let her stay dead.

He pressed the gas and left his foot there for two hundered miles. As he drove, all he could think about was her.

"_Dean?" he heard a soft voice next him to him._

_He opened his eyes to see his angel sprawled out next him, her hair messy and lips swolled from their recent activities. She was beautiful. She was amazing. And she was all his. _

"_Hmmm..." He answered with a small smile on his face. _

_The blonde hunter gazed up at him as she leant up to place her lips on his. He relished in the feeling as his right arm tightened, bringing her closer into him. _

_She broke the kiss, "Thank you for being so amazing."_

Dean's hands tightened around the steering wheel as the memory of last night plaqued his mind. How was he so amazing? He let her be killed. He was supposed to protect her…at all costs. But there she was dead on that hospital floor, killed by a trigger happy maniac.

How was he supposed to live with that?

He should have told how amazing she was, what she meant to him.

She was his everything. She had always been his everything. His reason to keep on fighting.

And now she was nothing.

He pulled up to the corssroads and stepped out of the car.

He was ready.

After he placed the tin box in the ground, he glanced around. Nothing

He turned his head to east, still nobody.

He turned his head the West, nothing.

"Come on, you bitch," he muttered to himself.

"I don't like name-calling, Winchester," a shrill voice said from behind him.

Dean turned around to face a beautiful dark-haired woman with a kiniving smile.

"Well, well Dean…you just get more ripe with age," the demon spoke as she walked around him.

"You know why I'm here," Dean stated with a hard face. He was not going to play any games tonight. He came here for one reason, and one reason only.

The demon smirked. "Aw… Dean, you've gone soft. A one woman man, who would have thought?"

Dean tightened his jaw. "Just bring her back."

The demon raised her eyebrows, "and what would you give me in return?"

"Anything," Dean breathed out quickly.

The demon smiled.

"That's too bad," she muttered as Dean became confused.

"What do you mean?"

The demon let out a breath. "Here you are, the great Dean Winchester, offering up his soul on a silver platter. But I wasn't invited to dinner."

Dean knitted his eyebrows. He hated demons, especially ones that played games.

"Spit it out, Bitch!"

The demon walked up to him and looked at him in the eye, "I can't take your soul, at least not for the offer you're giving."

Dean took a step back. This was new. "What? Why not?"

"Because we all have orders not to touch Gabby's soul."

**SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATRUAL...SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATURAL...**

* * *

"Who in the hell can give those orders…and why?" Sam asked as Dean paced around the room.

"I have no idea, Sam." Dean said as he picked up his cell phone.

He dialed an all too familiar number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Bobby, do you have anything." Dean spoke into the reciever.

Sam watched his older brother pace around the room while talking to Bobby. Sam placed his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe Gabby was gone. She was practically his sister, his reason to keep on fighting. She was the innocence in a cruel and vile world, the light at the end of the tunnel.

Now she was dead.

Gone to everything and everyone.

How was he supposed to live with that?

"Bobby's got nothing," Dean breathed out as he hung up the phone. Sam glanced up after wiping the sporatic tears that glistened his eyes.

"Well figure something out, Dean," he tried to reassure his brother. There was no way in hell they were going to let Gabby stay dead.

Both of them could not live without her.

They would not live without her.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang.

"Hello," Dean answered.

"_Dean, its Michael,"_

Dean's eyes went wide as he processed the words.

"Michael, Gabby..shes..shesss-" Dean tried to say into the receiver but what interupted.

"_Dean, I know….Meet me at the Moonlight Bar in Montana tomorrow at noon," _Michael ordered as he hung up.

Dean listened to the dead tone as his eyes became wide.

"Dean, what did he say?" Sam asked eyes full of hope.

Dean got up and started to pack his duffel bag.

"We're heading to Monatana."'

**SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATRUAL...SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATURAL...**

* * *

_A fourteen year-old Sam crept silently down Bobby's stairs, desperatly not wanting to wake anybody up. _

_He was halfway out the door when he heard a female voice behind him. _

"_Where are you going, Sam?" A fifthteen year-old Gabby asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Sam let out a breath, relieved that it was Gab that caught him not Dean or Dad. _

"_I have a soccer game," He whispered as Gabby processed the words. _

"_We're you planning on walking there?" Gabby asked as she ran a hadn through her red bed hair. _

_Sam just nodded. _

"_Sam, that's five miles…..wait five minutes and I'll drive you," Gabby said as she snuck up stairs to put some jeans on. _

"_Thank you, Gab" Sam said gratefully as they pulled up the soccer field. _

_Sam looked at Gabby curiously, as she pulled into a parking space. _

"_Are you staying?" Sam asked, not wanting to get his hopes up._

_Gabby smiled and turned to the younger hunter beside her. "Everyone needs a cheering squad, Sam."_

_Sam's face lit up as a smile graced his eyes. Nobody ever came to support him. _

"_Thank you, Gabby," Sam said, not just for the ride but for her constant support. _

_Gabby smiled and ruffled his hair. "Anytime, Sammy."_

_It was then and there Sam Winchester had his best game. _

"Well this place is a total dump," Dean said as they pulled up to a ratty bar in the middle of Monatna.

Sam glanced forward to see Michael's truck parked right in front.

"Michael's here, lets just get in there," Sam stated as both Winchesters got out of the car and trotted into the bar.

There in the corner with a whiskey in hand sat the mighty Michael Ignacious. Sam and Dean approached the table as Michael glanced up, his eyes holding tears.

"Sam…Dean…its good to see you boys," Michael breathed out as the Winchesters took a seat at the table.

"Why did you call us here?" Dean asked, not wasting any time.

"You know why Dean?" Michael said as he took a sip of his drink. Dean's face hardened as his heart constricted. His eyes became glossy with tears as he trued to swallow back his sorrow.

Sam let out a breath, trying to get ahold of all his emotions. They all were.

"We have to save her," Sam said. Michael just looked at him and took a long gulp of his whiskey.

"Don't just sit there old man! You called us here for a reason," Dean yelled as Michael's eyes became wide.

"Don't you dare yell at me, boy! Don't make the mistake to think that you were the only person that lost her. She was my daughter!" Michael yelled back as he stood up in ager.

Dean's eyes became red with anger. "Yeah, some father you are. You just keep leaving her."

Michael clenched his jaw. How dare he!

"Everything I did was to protect her!" Michael yelled back.

Dean scoffed, "Yeah look what good that did."

Michael looked Dean in the eyes, "Like you did any better."

Dean's eyes went wide as his face dropped. Sam stood up and placed himself inbetween the two hunters.

"Now is not the time for this…we need to find a way to save Gab!" Sam yelled.

Dean looked at his brother and then to Michael.

"That's why I called you boys here," Michael said as he let out a breath and sat down again.

He glanced up at the boys and began to speak, "What I'm about to do goes against what we all believe in…There's a war coming..and it gonna be bloody…we're all gonna question our morals sooner or later…"

Sam looked at Michael curiously. "Michael, what is going on?"

The older hunter let out a breath and took one last gulp of his whiskey.

"You boys need to promise me that you won't let Gab come looking for me. You need to understand that this is so much bigger than all of us. I can't tell you whats happening now because frankly, I'm still trying to put the puzzle together…but you keep my daughter away from me." Michael breathed out with small tears in his eyes.

"Michael-" Dean started.

"Promise me, Dean," Michael interrupted.

Dean's face again hardened, "I promise."

**SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATRUAL...SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATURAL...**

* * *

The ride back was silent. Neither Winchester knew how to react to Michael's strange request. What the hell could that son of bitch be up to?

For once, Dean who broke the silence.

"Sam," Dean called out not moving his eyes away from the road.

Sam turned his attention to his older brother.

"What makes all of this worth it if we can't protect our own?" Dean asked. Sam inhaled a breath.

Sam did not have answer. How was all the blood and hurt worth it if they couldn't save the ones they loved; their mother, Gabe, Jess, their father, and now Gabby.

"What makes the fight worth figthing?" Dean reasked.

Sam just shook his head as he continued to stare at the dark wilderness that passed them by. Why did it have to be them? Why did they have to bear this burden?

"We just have to keep trying, Dean."

It was three in the morning when Dean's phone rang. Dean looked at the caller id: _Dr. Lee_

"Hello," Dean answered.

"_Dean, shes alive."_

_**SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATRUAL...SUPERNATURAL...SUPERNATURAL...**_

* * *

The present

Dean looked at Gabby, memorizing her every feature. What he felt those five days, he never wanted to feel again. He was never going to let her out of his sight.

"Don't put us through that again, Gab," Dean pleaded. "Don't make us talk about it. Those five days were the worst in my entire life. Sam will agree …don't make us relive it"

Gabby glanced back and forth between the two brothers. Pain and hurt coursed through their faces.

For once, she let this one go.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. This chapter was really hard to write. Please review and let me know how i did. :)


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry about the wait...But here is the next chapter :)

Tall Tales part 1

* * *

"Fuck!" I yelled as I slammed the book closed and violently leant back on the chair I was currently sitting on. This was useless.

Sam looked up from his place on the couch, books and research piled out in front of him. "Nothing?" He asked with sympathizing eyes.

I breathed out as I ran my hand through my messy. "Nope, not one goddamn thing. This case it just fucked up,"I said as I glanced over at Dean, who relaxing on the bed and eating chilly-cheese fries.

I gave him a hard look. "Dean, would it kill you to get off your lazy ass and help," I harshly asked.

I heard him laugh as he continued to stuff his face. "Yeah, it probably would princess."

I just growled as I put my head down on the table. Frustration was building up like no other.

"Dude. You mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam asked his pig of a brother. I glanced up at Dean as he took another fry and placed it messily in his mouth.

"No, I don't mind" Dean responded. I clenched my jaw and groaned. This was getting to be too much. I stood up and stomped my way into the bathroom. We were all spending way too much time together.

I grabbed my toothbrush, ready to brush my teeth when I noticed the toothpaste. The top was off and dried leftover toothpast was oozing from the top. It was disgusting. My jaw once again clenched as I grabbed the toothpast and stomped back to see the Winchesters.

"Would it kill you guys to actually put the cap back on the toothpaste?" I pretty much yelled as I showed them the gross tube.

Both boys looked at me as if I was crazy. "Newflash dumbasses: You're not the only ones living here!" I yelled again as I heard Dean laugh.

"Someone's PMSing," he stated as he took another bite of his food.

I glared at Dean with all the menace I could conjure up.

"Fuck you, Dean" I muttered as I turned to stomp back into the bathroom.

"You already did, sweetheart," Dean joked towards my back.

I slammed the bathroom door and placed my head in my hands. I seriously needed a vaction.

I was in the bathroom for about ten minutes when I heard Bobby's voice in the other room.

I walked out and threw my arms around Bobby. "Bobby, thank God…finally some civilized company."

I heard Bobby chukled as he wrapped his bear-like arms around me.

"Yeah, like you've been Jill Happy at all," Dean muttered.

"So about this case," Bobby started.

"it's just we-we've never seen anything like it –" Sam respnded as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

" Not even close," Dean added in.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes, because it is literally raping us up the ass," I finished as I sat down beside Sam.

Bobby shrugged as he took a seat as well, " Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, uhhm. Alright. So…It all started when we caught wind of an obit. See a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from a local paper."

_Earlier that week_

_Sam and Gabby were sitting at the local bar interviewing two students. _

_"Yeah, we both had the professor for "ethics and morality"." The male student said._

"_Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" Sam asked, referring to the professor that killed himself._

_The female student shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, "Who knows? He was teniard, wife and kids. His book was like a really big deal…then again.." she continued in a lower voice, "who 's to say it was suicide?"_

_Gabby raised her eyebrows, definetely wanting to hear more._

"_Jen, come on," the guy said._

"_Well, what else could it be?" Gabby asked she looked the girl in the eyes._

"_Well you know about Croft Hall," the girl asked._

"_No. we don't, actually," Sam responded with curiousity._

"_It's a bunch of crap. It's a total urban legend," the guy responded._

"_Yeah, well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl," Jen retorted back.  
Gabby's eyesbrows rose, "Wait, what girl?"_

_Jen leant closer to the hunters, "Like, three years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor.  
He broke it off. She jumped out the window and killed herself." _

_Gabby and Sam gave eachother a look._

"_You know her name?" Sam asked._

"_No. But they say she jumped from room 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down…  
So now she haunts the plane. And anyone who sees her, they don't live to tell the tale." Jen finished off._

"_Well, if noone lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?" Curtis asked. The question brought a small smile to Gabby's face._

"_Curtis. Shut up!" Jen chastised._

"So then what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we decided to go back to the bar the next night…" Sam started.

_Sam walked away from the students he was interviewing to find his two hunting partners. He looked past the crowds. It was a Friday night in a college town, so naturally the bar was packed. _

_He walked up to the bar to see his two companions desperately sucking face with each other. Dean had Gabby pinned to bar with his arms on either side of her. The two hunters' lips were attached to one another as if their life depended on it. Gabby's hands were entangled in Dean hair as they pulled away for a breath._

"_Let's go you two," Sam semi-ordered. Gabby turned to look at Sam, as smile graced her face. "Oh lighten up Sammy…have a drink or two," she stated as she drunkinly started kissing Dean's neck. _

_Dean's eyes rolled back of his head. "Yeah, Sam…you should give those purple nurples a try…look what they did to this one," Dean said as he pointed out Gabby._

"_Dean, we have to get going," Sam stated, somewhat annoyed at a drunk Gabby and Dean._

"_Hell no Sam, I need to tame this fiesty little wildcat," Dean responded as his lips once again descended upon his drunk girlfriend's lips._

"NO…no..that is not how it happened," Dean stated with annoyance.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well that is exactly what I saw."

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. "Well first of all I don't say things like fiesty little wildcat."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "then Dean, please tell what really happened."

_Dean was at the bar interrogating the bartender. "So when did you notice things getting weird around here?" Dean was on his third question when he felt someone grab his ass._

_His eyes went wide as he turned around only to be met with a very drunk Gabriella Ignacious _

"_Dean," she squealed as she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around his beautiful girlfriend. He had to laugh, it was not very often Gabby got drunk. _

_She brought her lips up his ear and quiet whispered, " Dean, I need you right now." _

_Dean's eyes went wide and as his pants tightened. He quickly shook his head. Not now, they were in the middle of a very important case. _

"_Not now, princess...lives are at stake here.. What did you drink?," he responded looking down into her hazed eyes. _

"_Just like five of those purple nurples," she slurred with a smile. _

_Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh princess."_

_Gabby bit her lip as her hand traveled down to Dean's crotch as she felt him jerk. "Dean…the impala's right outside. I've always wanted to do it in your backseat," she whispered as Dean lost his breath. She continued to speak, "…and in the front seat…and on the hood…oh god Dean, do you know how hot your car makes me? I get so wet thinking about it…thinking about you inside of me while I'm bent over the impala…" she drunkily finsihed as she hungrily kissed him. _

_Dean firmly grasped Gabby's arms and pushed her back. "Not now Gab, we need to focus on the case at hand. Upstairs brain, Gabby."_

"OH hell no," I stood up from my spot on the couch. "That is so not how that happened." I angrily stated.

"That's how it looked to me," Dean stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

I huffed and sat down.

It was time for my story. "This is how it really happened, Bobby."

"_So how well did you know the professor?" Gabby asked the college football player, who obviously checking her out as she asked her questions. _

"_Not very well, but from what I heard he was a dick," he answered. Gabby nodded and smiled at the kid. She placed her hand on his arm._

"_Is there anything else you can think of for me?" She asked sweetly. The student smiled, as he looked her up and down. Oh yes, there was few things he could think of for her. _

_Just when he was about to answer, Dean stomped over. "Thanks, Chuckles..but you're useless," Dean said as he grabbed Gab's hand and dragged her towards the bar. _

"_Dean, I was interviewing him," Gab told her boyfriend. _

"_Well he was thinking of other things," Dean responded. _

_Gabby laughed. "Come on, Dean. We still need to question him."_

_Dean threw back another shot as he pulled his Gabby to him. "I think we should take the rest of the night off," he suggested as his hands went to cup her butt. _

_Gabby laughed again. "Dean, we need more information on this case."_

_Dean responded by kissing her neck as his hands ran up and down her sides. "Come on, baby…you're killing me here…I want you so bad right now," he breathed huskily as he grinded against her. _

"_Dean, later," Gabby ordered, not phased by his antics. _

"_Come one Princess, just me and you naked in the motel room, 'The Notebook' on paperview."_

"Whoa…Whoa, there princess. The Notebook..haha I don't think so," Dean said as he stood up.

"Well that's what you said, Dean." I said as I stood up to grab a beer.

"Just admit, princess…you could never keep your hands off me," Dean said as he looked at me.

I scoffed, _what an ass!_

"It was YOU that couldn't control his hands!" I shouted as looked at my hard-headed boyfriend.

Bobby looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Are you guys okay?"

Sam just sighed, "Its just been a long week."

I scoffed again. "You try living with people who don't put the cap back on the toothpast or put the toliet seat back down. Bobby, do you know how many times this week I have fell ass first into the toliet?" I asked with venom.

Bobby's eyes became wide with fear.

"Five," I answered my own question.

"You idjits need to calm down and tell me the rest of details. What happened after that night at the bar?" Bobby asked as he rubbed his temples.

I huffed and sat back down. I glared at Dean, who returned the evil look. I quickly stuck my tongue out at him.

This was going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. PLease review and tell me what you think. Also what upcoming episodes did you want to see Gabby in?

4 reviews=an update :)


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages..They truly do inspire me :)

Tall Tales part 2

* * *

This was going to be one long afternoon…

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anger. I glanced up at Bobby, who looking at us to continue the story.

"So we decided to check out the professor's office…" I started.

_"There you go guys," the janitor told us as he led us into the office. I walked in behind Sam and Dean as the short man held the door open for me. I smiled and thanked him._

_He just looked at me and smirked. "Anytime."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows as he walked past me. _

_Sam pulled out the EMF reader and walked around the room with it._

"What the heck's that for?" The janitor asked curiously.

"_Just find the wires in the walls," Sam responded._

_The janitor pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders, "huh." He leant against the wall and crossed his arms. "Well, not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good."_

"_Why's that?" Dean asked._

"_He's dead." The Janitor answered._

_Dean raised his eyebrows, pretending to be surprised._

"_Oh…What happened?"_

_The janitor started, "He went out that window," while pointing to the window behind the desk._

"_Yeah? Were you working that night?" I asked with curiosity as I turned to look at the man._

"_I'm the one who found him," the janitor smiled at me. I gave a small uncomfortable smile. I glanced to the side of me to see Dean grab a few chocolates from a nearby dish. I just shook my head, that man and his food._

"_You see what happened?" Sam asked walking up to us._

"_Nope. I just saw him come up here and.. well.." the janitor started before looking down._

_"What?" Sam asked._

"_He wasn't alone," the janitor finished._

_I rose my eyebrows. What a dirty old man._

_Dean then came up to us with his mouth so full of chocolate that we could barely understand him._

"_Who was he with?" He asked incoherantly. _

"Come on! I ate one, maybe two!" Dean said from his seat. I just laughed.

"You had like twenty, Dean. You looked like a hibernating chipmunk….an ugly one," I added in as my boyfriend gave me a dirty look.

"Just let me tell it. Ok?" Sam pushed on.

_"He was with a young lady…I told the cops about her but uh.. I guess they never found her," the janitor responded._

"_You saw this girl go in, huh. But did you ever see her come out?" I asked as I gave Dean a weird sideways glance. He was still stuffing chocolate into his mouth._

_The janitor tilted his head, "Now that you mention it. No."_

"_You ever see her before or around?" Sam asked, also giving his brother a dirty look ,who was still stuffing himself._

"_Well not her," he answered. I just nodded in understanding.  
_

"_What do you mean?" Dean asked, mouth full of food. I gave in an incredulous look. Was he serious? _

"_I don't mean to cast dispertion on a dead guy, but uhh... Mr. Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilettseat," the jantior responded. I smiled at his analogy. Now he was talking my language._

_Dean seemed to like it as well because he broke out in laughter, mouth full and all. The janitor gave Dean a big smile._

"_One more thing. Aahh, this building, it only has four stories, right?" I asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_So there wouldn't be a room 669?" Sam asked._

"_Of course not. Why do you ask?"_

"_uuh.. Just curious. Thanks." Sam finsihed._

"_Sure." The janitor responded with a smile._

_A half hour later, we were on our way back to the motel. _

"_Hurry up, Sam…I need to pee like seabiscuit!" I told Sam as I jumped up and down in front of the motel door. I heard Dean chuckle from beside me. Sam finally opened the door as I rushed to the bathroom. _

"_Well. No traces of EMF, that's for sure," I heard Sam say to Dean as I closed the bathroom door. _

_I quickly undid my belt and pulled my jeans down. I started to squat and before I knew it, I was falling ass first into the toliet. Cold gushes of water met my rear. _

"_AHHHHHH!" I screamed. _

"_You okay in there, Princess…" I heard Dean from the other room. I clenched my jaw as I picked up myself up and redid my pants. _

_I marched out to the room and confronted both Winchesters, who were sipping on beers. _

_I put my hands on my hips as I spoke, "For the last time, CLOSE the freaking toliet seat when you guys are done. My ass does not like gettting hit with toliet water."_

_I saw Sam look down and bit his lip. He was trying to control his laughter. Dean sat back in his chair and put his hand behind his head. _

"_Oh..I like it when you get all bossy like that, Princess." He said with his infamous Winchester smirk._

_My eyes became engulfed with annoyance. I looked at Sam and spoke, "Sam, Dean froze your computer on Busty Asian "_

_Dean's eyes went wide, "What? I did not"_

_Sam sat up in his seat and opened his laptop. He looked at his screen as his eyes narrowed. "Dude, come on…how many times do I have to tell you to don't touch my things."_

_Dean looked at me with a hard face. I gave him a smile as I grabbed his beer and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Love you too babe," I smiled as I walked to the couch. _

"But did you digg up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal Co-Ed?" Bobby asked us.

I just shook my head, "No. History's clean."

"Then it's.. not a haunting," Bobby responded.

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure," Dean stood up and started to pace.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Bobby asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Well, it's weird," Sam answered.

"What's weird?"

"This next part we uh.. We didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but. Pretty freakin' weird. Even for us." Dean responded.

Sam began to tell Bobby the story of the guy that claimed he was abducted by aliens.

"Aliens?"Bobby looked at us incredulously. I just laughed and nodded. I couldn't believe it myself.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked again.

"Yeah," Dean aswered.

"Look. Even if they ARE real, they're sure as hell not coming to ear and swiping people," Bobby stated.

"Believe me, we know," Dean responded.

"My whole life I have never found evidence of an honest to god abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks," Bobby told us.

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But…Figured we'd at least talk to the guy," I responded.

"_Hey, you gotta give those "Purple Nurples" a shot," Dean said as Curtis drank shot after shot. I just raised my eyebrows at the kid._

"_So what happened Curtis?" I asked softly._

"_You won't believe me. Nobody does," Curtis painfully responded as he downed another shot._

"_Give us a chance," Sam said._

"_I do not want this in the papers," the tramatized man ordered. _

"_Off the record then," Dean answered._

"_I uh, I blacked out and.. I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was," Curtis started._

"_Then what?" I asked._

"_He did tests on me," Curtis responded as I raised my eyebrows. "And uh.. They uh.. They probed me."_

_My eyes went wide as I bit my lip, trying to contain my laughter. I glanced at Sam, who was also trying to contain his giggles._

"_They probed you?" My boyfriend asked. I closed my eyes, still trying not to make a sound._

"_Yeah, they probed me. Again, and a-again, and a-again," Curtis added as he drank his last shot._

"_And again, and again, and again, and then one more time," he finished.  
Dean's eyes went wide, "Yikes."_

"You know, that's not even the worst of it," Curtis said as my head popped up. What could be worse than getting ass-raped?

"_How can it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch," Dean said as I bit back a smirk._

"_They... they made me.. slow dance," Curtis added. _

_My jaw dropped as my eyebrows rose. I looked over to Sam and Dean. They were sporting the same looks._

_We got back to the hotel later that night after invesitgating a huge circle in the middle of the grass in front of Crawford hall. To say we were all confused would be a understatemnt. _

"_I'm going to get food," Sam called out as he left the motel room. _

"_Don't forget the pie," Dean called out to his younger brother. I just smiled and shook my head. Typical Dean…_

_I put my bag down as I went to take off my jacket. I was mentally exhausted. This case was so confusing. I ran a hand through my hair and I let out a sigh. _

"_You okay?" Dean asked as he came up behind me. _

_I laughed, "Yeah just stressed."_

_I felt his hands grasp my hips as his lips descended upon the back of my neck. I closed my eyes as I leant into his touch. _

_His rough hands felt so gentle as he ran them under my shirt and across my belly. The room started to get very hot._

"_You need to relax," he told me as he continued to places kisses on the side of my neck. _

_His hands continued to run up and down my side as my breathing increased._

"_Dean," I somewhat groaned. I felt him smile into the back of neck. "Relax, Princess."_

_His right hand went down to my jeans button. My breathing started to quicken. His hand slipped into my pants and made its way into my panties. _

"_Oh God," I moaned as I threw my head back to rest on Dean's shoulder. I felt him kiss my cheek as his fingers found my center. "De..Dean.." I moaned. His other hand made its way up shirt to cup my breast. _

"_Damn, you're so wet, Princess." Dean muttered inbetween kisses. _

_My heart was pounding. "Only for you, Dean."_

_I then felt him slip a finger inside of me. "Oh fuck.."I moaned as I grasped Dean's pant leg. _

"_You like that?" He asked as his fingers continued to work. I inhaled a breath as Dean's strong scent invaded my nostrils. _

"_Goddd yyyes." I moaned. _

_The pleasure was building up. I thought my kness were going to give out soon. They would have if Dean had not been holding me up. _

"_You know, I love you." Dean told me as he bit down on my shoulder._

"_Mhmm hmm…" I muttered as the pressure in my lower belly continued to build up. _

_I was almost there. "Ddddeann.." I cotinnued to moan, when all of a sudden he removed his hand. _

_I let out a strangled breath. "Dean, please don't stop." I was so close. _

_I felt Dean turn me around as his lips smashed against mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as I let out a moan. _

_He quickly pushed me down on the bed as he fell on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair as I helped him shrug out of his jacket. _

_I felt him grind into me, letting me know how hard he was. "Dean…" I breathed out. _

_His hands ran up my shirt again. "I love it when you say my name," he whispered huskily. _

_I bit his lip. "Dean, I need you right now." I moaned. _

_I felt him smirk against my lips. "What my princess wants, my princess gets," Dean responded as he started to undo his jeans. _

"_Come on guys…that's my bed!" A voice startled us out of a heated passion. _

_My eyes went wide as I glanced towards the door. There stood Sam, with two bags of food in his hand. _

"_Dammit Sammy," Dean growled. _


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. This year really got away from me especially with school, sports, and work. However, it is now summer time :) so the updates will be coming.

* * *

"That's not what happened!"I abruptly stood up in anger. I put my hands on my hips and stared at the younger Winchester with menace in my eyes.

Sam raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms, and sat back in his chair.

"Oh yeah, Gab. Because from my view it looked like the two if you were about to go at it on my bed AGAIN!'" Sam replied.

My eyes widened as I scoffed. I heard chuckling from beside me. I glanced down to see Dean trying to contain his laughter, his eyes full of mischief.

"Dean?"

"Sorry, Princess. We were about to go at it on Sammy's bed," Dean replied in between chuckles.

My face dropped as anger started to course through my veins. Embarrassment filled my stomach. Was he seriously going to talk about this in front of Bobby? Bobby, who had been a father figure to us both. I snuck a quick glance at Bobby who had gone red, definitely not wanting to hear about our sex life.

"You're a pig," I responded as I smacked Dean in back of the head.

"Dammit...you have really got to stop doing that," Dean replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Sam then threw his head back in laughter. I smirked as I smack him upside the head too.

"Owww..Gab," he whined as he glared at me.

I just grunted and grabbed my jacket. I needed to get out of here for a while. The boys were driving me crazy. At this rate I would end up killing one of them. No, scratch that, I would end up killing both of them.

"Gab, where are you going?" I heard Sam ask from behind me.

"Out," I responded as I made my way out the door.

* * *

"Jack and coke, please," I told the bartender as I popped a squat on the barstool. I brought my fingers up to my temples. The Winchesters were driving me crazy. It has never been this bad before. I needed a drink pretty bad.

"Thanks," I smiled as he placed the drink in front of me. I brought the cool liquid up to my lips as I downed a big gulp. I softly moaned as the whiskey ran down my throat. My eyes closed as I savored the strong taste. How the hell did it come to all this?

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice from beside me caused me to glance over. I furrowed my brows as I recognized the short man. It was the janitor from the university.

I gave him a smile and responded, "just another long day."

He gave me a smile as he sat beside me. "Kenny, refill her drink and put it on my tab," he told the bartender as he pointed to my drink.

I gave him a look as he smiled at me "it can't be easy working with those two yahoos."

I smirked as I took another long sip of my drink. "You have no idea." _You really don't. _The man smirked.

"So what's a girl like you doing in the electric business?" he asked as he took a sip of

his own drink. I bit back a laugh.

"I was sort of born into it," I responded as I looked at the man. He raised his eyebrows in understanding.

He brought his drink up to his lips once and nodded, "yeah, sometimes theres no avoiding that."

I looked at him in question. "You know from experience?"

He just smiled. "There was a family business, but let's just say I cut that cord a long time ago."

"Good for you," I told him. "I just feel like I'm going crazy at times doing this," I continued. My eyes went wide as I said that. _Shit, going crazy while working for an electric company? Yeah, he is going to believe that._

The brunette man looked at me and then raise his hand and called the bartender over. The barkeep poured him a shot of tequila.

"We all go a little mad at some point, sweetheart," he responded as he threw back the shot. I stared at him as he shrugged on his jacket and stood up.

"Catch ya on the other side," he finished as he winked and walked away.

I let out a chuckle to myself as I shook my head. _What a weird ass. _

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I reached down and grabbed it. _Caller id: Dean_

"Hey," I said into the cell.

"Gab, it's a trickster," Dean's deep voice responded. My brows furrowed. Of course; Sam's laptop, Dean's car, the toilet seat. The way we were at each others throats this last week.

"Of course."

"And who do we know that has been at ground zero this whole time, Princess?" Dean said from the other line.

My eyes went wide as my stomach dropped. My eyes made their way towards the door.

_Oh my god. _I quickly hustled outside in hopes the janitor didn't leave yet. The bright sun greeted me as I pushed open the bar doors. It almost felt like I was moving in slow motion. I put my hand up to block the sun, but the man was no where to be seen. I let out a frustrated breath as Dean's voice came through the phone once again.

"You need to get your ass back here, Princess."

* * *

"You want to trick the trickster?" I asked with wide eyes at Sam. The tall hunter just nodded at me.

"We have to let him keep thinking we are at each other's throats," he responded.

I shrugged my shoulders and pursed my lips. "Well, we've pulled off crazier," I smiled.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm dragging a little ass today kids...long night if you know what I mean," the trickster said with a smile told us as we walked up the stairs.

"Lots and lots of sex," he continued. I just looked at Sam, who was trying not let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know about that," Dean responded as he gave me a dirty look. I was confused for a moment before I realized we were acting.

_Tricking the trickster. Yeah, that is going to go over well. _

"Well if you learned to keep it in your pants more when I'm not around, maybe you would get lucky," I retorted back.

"I wouldn't need to get ass somewhere else, if you were putting out sweetheart," Dean said nonchalantly as we continued to trot up the stairs.

I glanced up at the trickster, who had a smirk on his face. I smiled. This was working.

"Ah damn," I heard Sam say from beside me. I looked at him with question.

"I forgot something in the car...you guys go ahead, I'l catch up," he said as he made his way out the door.

I shook my head, "that kid is always forgetting something."

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. You read it, too," Sam said as the three of us exited the building.

"I'm telling you, it's him," Dean persisted as we continued to walk forward.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all," Sam responded.

"Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth," Dean said as he turned around to look at his younger brother. I glanced at Sam for the answer as well.

"I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal," Sam said, clearly frustrated.

"Probably missed something,"Dean added in.

"I don't miss things," Sam replied sternly. I just shook my head. The two of them were at it again.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect," Dean retorted as he threw up his arms.

"Come on guys, now is not the time. We need to find the trickster," I put my two cents in.

"What? Are you really still pissed at me 'Cause of what the trickster did?" Sam asked with venom in his voice.

"You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up," Dean answered in his deep voice.

Sam took a step back and looked at his older brother.

"Look, just...stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?" Sam said in a harsh voice as he looked at the both of us.

"Why in the hell are you looking at me?" I asked with fake anger.

"I don't know Gab. Probably because you do everything Dean says," Sam said as he looked at me. My eyes went wide.

"I do not," I exclaimed.

"Just don't do anything until I get back," Sam said as he stalked off. I huffed in response. _I deserve a freaking Oscar for that._

* * *

Dean and I came back to the University once again that night, hoping to meet Sam.

"Where is he?"I asked no one in particular. I put my hands in my pockets as I impatiently rocked back and forth on my heels

"Eh, screw this," Dean said as he grabbed my arm and walked us inside.

We walked down a few staircases until we got to some sort of auditorium. A bed with satin sheets graced the stage. Dean and I pulled out our stakes as we saw the trickster and two scantily clad women materialize on the stage. My eyes went wide as they crawled towards us.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean," the brunette said seductively. I gave her a look. _Oh hell no. _

"You guys aren't real," Dean said, hoping to believe himself.

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real. Your girlfriend will enjoy it too," she said as she glanced towards me. My eyebrows raised. Dean laughed nervously from beside me.

"You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass," Dean said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"They're a peace offering. I know what you guys do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before," a voice said from behind us. I turned around to find the trickster sitting in the audience eating a candy bar.

"Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people," Dean responded while tilting his head.

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards," the trickster said as he threw his head before continuing. "But you,Sam, and Gab - I like you. I do. So treat yourself...as long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town," He suddenly glanced at me. "I can conjure up some firemen for ya there, Blondie".

My eyes wide once again as I pretended to ponder the idea. Dean looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, i don't think I can let you do that," Dean responded to the offer.

"I don't want to hurt you. And you know that I can," the trickster said as he stood up

"Look, man, I - I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean [chuckles] I do. I mean... and the slow-Dancing alien -" Dean started as his shoulders relaxed.

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah," the trickster added in. I chuckled. I would say "poor kid." But the dick deserved it.

"But, uh, I can't let you go,"

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You two shouldn't have come alone," the trickster said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, I'll agree with you there," Dean responded as we heard the auditorium door slam. Bobby and Sam made their way down towards us, both with stakes in their hands.

"Suck on that," I added with a smirk.

"That fight you guys had outside - That was a trick? Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?" The trickster said as man with a chainsaw appeared near Sam. Suddenly the whores on the stage jumped on Dean. My eyes widened as I looked at the trickster.

"Don't worry, I haven;'t forgotten about you, Gab," he said as four shirtless firemen appeared before me with axes.

_Was he serious, _I thought as one of them swung their axe towards my head. My heart quickly started pumping as I ducked the first strike. The second fireman came at me from the side as I struggled to get out of the way. I was able to kick the third one as he descended upon me.

"Shit shit shit," I muttered to myself. I needed to think of a way to get out of this situation. I glanced towards Sam to see him and Bobby dodge a blow from Leatherface.

"AHHHH!" I heard a deep voice to my right. I turned towards Dean to see the blonde throw him over the seats.

"Nice toss, ladies!" The trickster cheered as he made his way towards Dean. "I really didn't want to have to do this," the trickster said as Sam tossed his stake to Dean.

My attention was brought back to the crazed firemen as one of them hit my in the head with the butt of their axe. My head was thrown back. _Shit, that is gonna hurt later. _ I was able to regain my senses just in time to see all the firemen gather around me, shirtless and all.

_Dear Lord, I can't go like this. Werewolves, vampires, even demons. Not sexy buff shirtless fire fighters. _

However my mental ranting was cut short as the five of them just vanished into thin air. I let out a breath as I glance over towards Dean. The trickster was dead on the floor with Dean's stake embedded in him.

I let out a relieved sigh as I let my head fall back softly against the wall.

_Wow_

* * *

Later that night I let myself into the hotel room. Dean and Sam were currently on each bed staring intently at the TV. Bobby had taken off to help another hunter with another case.

"Sam," I called to the youngest Winchester.

He glanced up at me in question as I threw a room key in his direction. He caught the card as his forward scrunched up in confusion.

"Unless you want to walk in on us again," I said with a smile.

"Oh," it clicked in Sam's head.

"The room is two doors down," I told him "I figured you didn't want next door either."

Sam laughed awkwardly as he quickly stood up and grabbed his duffle bag. He let out a chuckle as made his way to the door and turned around.

"Umm..well..you guys have a good night," Sam said with another awkward smile.

I just smiled, "You too Sammy."

I closed the door and turned towards Dean, whose face was full of amusement.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Princess," he taunted with his Winchester smirk.

I bit my lip as a mischievous glint hit my eyes.

"Just shut up and take off your clothes, Winchester."

* * *

Again I am sorry for the long hiatus. But as always, please review :)


	44. Chapter 44

Hey :)

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. Here is the next chapter :)

Folsom Prison Blues Part I

* * *

"Dean...this is crazy...even for us," I told my boyfriend as I ran a hand through my hair. They seriously were not thinking this. I heard him let out a deep chuckle as I stared at his jacket-clad back.

"Well babe...sometimes you just have to give in to the crazy," he responded as my eyes went wide.

"No, I'm serious...this is insane," I told the oldest Winchester with a stern face. He paused his packing for a moment and turned to look at me. His eyes grew soft as he simply walked over to me and pushed a strand of curly blonde hair out of my face. He placed his warm hand over my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"Gab, we will be fine. I promise," he said as he lowered his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. I quickly savored the moment. With this plan, who knows when the next one would be.

His hand ran down to my backside before he hooked his fingers through my belt loops. My hand ran up his arm and came to rest on his shoulder. He started to deepen the kiss right before we heard a throat clearing from behind us. Dean broke the kiss to look at his younger brother who was standing in the doorway, ready to rock and roll.

Dean's attention came back to me, his deep green eyes boring into mine. "I love you," he whispered huskily. I gave him a small smile.

"I love you too," I responded.

After that, I walked right up to Sam and threw my arms around his big frame. His arms quickly enveloped me. "Please be careful, Sammy." I said into his chest.

He let go of the embrace and responded, "you know I will, Gabby. I'll keep him out of trouble too," he said as he nodded to Dean with a smile.

Both boys made their way out of the door before I called out to them.

"And for the love of God, please don't either of you drop the soap while you're in there."

I heard Dean let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry. I 'll make sure Sam's precious ass doesn't get violated."

Sam just rolled his eyes and he let out a small smile as he got into the car.

"So am I just supposed to sit on my ass while you two are in the joint?" I asked quickly.

Dean poked his head out of his car door and smiled at me. "Sit there and look pretty, Princess. Just wait for our call."

I gave him an incredulous look as he drove away.

_What the hell was I supposed to do now?_

* * *

A couple of hours and a few _Dr. Sexy M.D. _episodes later, I was still in the room as my anxiety was getting worse.

I let out a huff as my nerves were getting the better of me. _Damn Winchesters and their stupid plans. _They are the only ones I know that would get themselves locked up on purpose. I let out another breath as I turned the TV off. My hands started to sweat as my heart started to pump. I breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly I needed to calm down. I sat back on the bed and glanced around the room. Puke colored green wallpaper decorated each side of the motel room, water drips from the sink could be heard, and the smell of used sheets graced all noses that were in the room, which at the time was only my nose.

_I need to get out of here, _I thought to myself.

Before I knew it, I was grabbing my jeans jacket and walking out of the door. I felt my boots trot on the hard cement below me. I had no idea where I was going until I looked up.

_Green River County Galleria_

I raised my eyebrows. Some shopping therapy might be enough to calm my chaotic nerves. I laughed to myself as I walked into the mall. Sam and Dean were probably in jail right now taking down an evil spirit while trying to avoid being butt pirated and here I was in Victoria's Secret buying new underwear.

New lace underwear or possible painful ass violation? A half retarded monkey knew what to choose.

I bit my lip as I examined two pairs of panties. One was green silk and the other was black lace. _ Hmmmmm..._

"Gabby?" A high voice interuptted my thoughts. My eyes went wide as I quickly turned around. I knew that voice.

A petite bleached blonde threw her arms around me as I tried to surpress my surprise.

"Sarah!" I half shouted as my arms went around her. I couldn't believe she was here. Once we came down from all our squealing, I let go of my former roommate. She quickly gave me a once over as I did the same to her. Tight brand named jeans hugged her hips and a pink polo shirt graced her chest. Suddenly a sick feeling made its way into my stomach. What was she doing all the way out here? In the middle of nowhere?

I took a second to whisper, " Christo."

The short blonde gave me a funny look with raised eyebrows, "what?"

I let out a relieved sigh. This was really Sarah.

I just shook my head. "Nothing, what are you doing all the way out here? Its quite far from Boston."

Sarah laughed as she let out a genuine smile. "Caleb got that job with Wilson's Law Firm. And they sent him all the way out here for this big lawyer seminar. He said it was something like an rookie's inniation into the firm...to sit through a long ass boring seminar for the weekend."

I let out a chuckle. "Only lawyers."

"Do you want to get some lunch and catch up? I need to hear all about the monsters and Hardy boys," Sarah said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

"Oh my god! You didn't?," Sarah said in between laughs, almost spitting out her chicken salad. I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I had to seduce my way into their bat cave, or as some people call it, their trailer," I told her.

Sarah eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well, did they ever put up the new legend about Mordechai?" She asked with extreme interest. I smiled at her fascination.

"Yeah, they finally did."

Sarah just laughed as she took a sip of her iced tea. "Damn girl, you sure have some stories."

I smiled softly. I sure did. But as I thought about it. Most of them could not be told. How do you explain to someone that you've fell in love, killed vampires, demons, even satanic scarecrows, lost one of the most important people in your life, died, and came back. There was just no way those tales will ever be or can be heard For some reason that broke my heart. All of this fighting that we do, all the lives we've saved, all the blood thats been shed...no one will ever hear about it. I glanced around the resturant ;waiters scurrying about their jobs,the accountant in back reading the finance section of the newspaper,the group of teenaged girls giggling in the corner, none of them will ever know what goes on in the dark. They would just go on will their normal lives.

Why are we the ones that have to sacrifice everything?

"Gab, you okay?" I heard Sarah ask.

I quickly glanced back at my friend and let out a smile while shaking my head.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," I responded as I sipped on my Diet Coke.

She just nodded. "You know we all miss you," she said softly.

I looked at her with soft eyes as she continued. "Its just not the same. I mean theres like this big hole in our little group."

I let out a breath. That time felt like a lifetime ago. I felt Sarah reach across the table and touch my hand. "You know, if you wanted to come back, Caleb and I have a spare bedroom in our apartment," she said as she looked me in the eyes.

I gave her small smile. "I really wish I could, girl. But I just have way too much going on...to be honest," I started as I glanced at her, "its going to be awhile before I can get back to normal civilization."

She nodded as she out on a smile. I was so grateful that she understood me. Not many friends would stand by idly while their friend traveled cross-country to hunt monsters.

"So tell me, how are the hotties?" She asked, referring to Sam and Dean. I laughed as I told her about the case we were currently working on.

Her eyes went wide as I told her about them going into prison. She shook her head.

"They are brave men."

I nodded. "There's no one braver."

Sarah looked at me and asked curiously, "So how long have you and Dean been together?"

I gave her a funny look, "How did you know we were together?"

She laughed as she sat back in her chair. "Oh please, hunny. I knew he liked you when he came to pick you up from Tyler's and Keira's wedding. It was the way he looked you. And now, just the way you talk about him. Your eyes give everything away, Gab."

I smiled as I glanced down with a blush.

"So come on tell me. How is Mr. Bull Legs in bed? Better than Jason, I hope" she continued to press.

"A gazillion times better than Jason...I don't know...its like every time we get intimate, its like theres nothing else in the world. There's only him and his green eyes. I can only feel him, smell him, think about him...its like nothing else in this fucked up world matters except Dean." I finished with a sad smile. A bright smile erupted on Sarah's face.

"Oh my god, I am such a sap," I whined as through my head on my hands which were placed on the table. Sarah let out a hearty laugh and was about to responded when two men in suits approached our table.

"Gabriella Ignacious?" The taller one asked.

I looked at them in confusion. "Who's asking?"

The man pulled out a badge. " Special Agent Victor Henrickson. FBI...We're going to need you to come with us."

My eyes widened as I swallowed a gulp.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please leave a review :)


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you all so much for all the AMAZING reviews. They really do make my day.

Folsom Prison Blues Part 2

* * *

"_Gabby, sweetie, can you put down the gun and come inside. I need to talk to you," Michael Ignacious told his eight year-old daughter. _

_Gabby gave her father a confusing look. Usually , he just said what he needed to say right away and out in front of everybody. He never gave a damn who he was in front of. _

_The eight year-old glanced up at a twelve year-old Dean, who helping her with her aim. Their last hunt could have gone a lot more smoothly if her aim had been better. Her father knew that, the Winchesters knew that, and most importantly of all, the werewolf knew that. If she had hit her mark in the middle of the beast's chest, Gabe wouldn't be in the house with a broken leg. As her father said "a bad shot could be more dangerous than the actual monster." She learnt that the hard way. Gabe had paid for her mistake. And that was something she was never going to let happen again. _

"_We can finish this later, Blondie," Dean said as he started to unload his gun. Gab just nodded and switched the safety back on her gun. That was always her father's number one rule, the gun always remained on lock when it was not in use. _

_Gabby trotted up the steps of Bobby's front porch, the old wooden steps creaking as she pushed her weight upon them._

_She found her father at the kitchen table sipping on a beer. He glanced up and saw her in the doorway as a small smile graced his face. _

"_Come sit, Sweetie," he said as he pointed to the old wooden chair next to him. _

_Gabby nodded and followed her father's orders. _

_Michael took another gulp of his beer as he sat forward in his chair. _

"_Gabby, I know I've been raising you right these last few years when it comes to morals," Michael started as his daughter looked at him with curiosity and confusion. _

"_And I've always taught you to do the right thing and obey the law," he continued. _

_Gabby nodded her head, her pigtails bouncing up and down. "Of course, Daddy. You said to always listen to the police."_

_Michael bit back a small chuckle. "I know I said that, Hun. The police are full of brave and intelligent people, but there is going to come a time where we're going to run into them, and things are not going to go according to plan." _

_The young hunter tilted her head and gazed up at her father. She placed her elbows on the creaky table and placed her chin on her palm. Michael took this as a sign to continue. _

"_Our line of work is definitely questionable and to normal eyes, unbelievable. If we are ever caught up by the law during a case, it is vital, Gabby, that you do not reveal anything about the case or you involvement," he said as he grasped his hands together on the table. _

_He stared at his daughter's deep blue eyes, making sure she understood him. "If you were to reveal anything, a straight jacket is all you will receive in return." _

_Gabriella nodded in understanding. Michael took another sip of his beer as he realized he had one more point to make._

"_Gabby," he started once again as he took her small hand in his. " This job doesn't allow us many connections or friends. Its dangerous and unpredictable, which is why we can't afford to lose the friends or the trust we have...always stay loyal...our word is all we have, Gabby," he finished. _

"_Promise me to always stay loyal," Michael asked._

_The young girl, knowing too much for her age, realized the gravity of her father's talk. She looked up into her father's deep-set eyes and made a promise that she would keep to the very grave. _

"So...Gabby, I'm surprised you aren't with your fellow lawbreaking crazy musketeers. I mean you guys are a package set, aren't you?" Agent Henricksen said as he threw down a file on the cool steel table in front of me. I raised my eyebrows at him as I sat back in the metal chair. I glanced around the room; nothing but hallow walls and a window in front of me. _Typical interrogation room._

"Wouldn't you like to know, Agent," I responded with a smirk, trying to keep my external body calm and collected. Inside, I was terrified. Did they have enough on me to send to me jail?

Henricksen bent over and looked at me as a smile graced his features. "The three of you are all the same: Crazy, physcotic, demented, did I mention crazy."

I looked up at him. "It takes one to know one, Agent," I responded. He threw back a chuckle as he rubbed his hands together.

"I have been waiting a long to catch you three. I mean when those two idiots tripped the trip wire, I knew you had to be somewhere close." The agent said with a huge smile on his face. My heart started to pump real fast as my nerves dropped into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't be sick now. I needed to stay strong.

Stay loyal.

Henricksen bent down to eye level with me, his dark eyes probing into my blue ones.

"You're scared, Gabby...I can see it," he said tauntingly.

A shiver ran down my core. _Always stay loyal, Gabby._

"In fact you're terrified. Right now all your senses are at the pit of your stomach waiting to combust," the agent said as he stood up picked up the file on the table.

_Always stay strong, Gabriella._

I let a smile and said, "Actually that was the bean and cheese burrito I had for lunch."

Henricksen just paused and looked at me then glanced back down at the file he was holding.

"Sarcasm, a common trait in lunatics," he said as he began to read off the file.

"Robbery, grave desecration, theft, fraud, murder..." he paused again to look at me. My heart kept pounding and pounding. I thought it was pounding so loud that even the agents in the next room could hear it.

Suddenly the door opened as a tall man in a three-piece suit walked in. My eyes widened as I recognized the sharp dressed man.

"I believe you've had enough," the man said in a deep New York accent.

Henricksen furrowed his brows and asked, "And just who might you be?"

The man smiled and then glanced down at me. "Caleb Pellegrino, Ms. Ignacious's attorney."

I smiled as the smirk on Henricksen's face dropped.

"Come on, Gabby. Let's get you out of here." Caleb said as he gently pulled out my chair.

It was my turn to furrow my eyebrows. I glanced back at Henricksen. "I thought I was under arrest...I mean...he just started reading me my charges," I said confusingly.

Caleb gazed at the agent and then his eyes went to the file in his hands. "He was reading you Dean's charges," Caleb responded as he helped me with my jacket.

The light finally clicked on inside my head as I bit back a sarcastic yet relieved laughed.

"You were fishing for a confession. You never had enough on me to keep me here...you were just waiting for me to shoot myself in the foot," I said as I looked a the agent.

"A dirty police trick," Caleb added in as he ushered me out the door.

I just shook my head. _Dirty bastard._

* * *

"Gabby, thank God," a small blonde ran up to me in the parking lot. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"Okay, Sarah, I think she almost had a heart attack in there...let her breathe," Caleb said as Sarah let go of me.

I turned around and threw my arms around Caleb. "Thank you so much," I breathed into his shoulder. He let out a deep laugh.

"Anytime, Gab...you're the one who used to bail me out back at school," he responded with a smile.

"Yeah, who knew a trouble maker like you would turn out to be such a good lawyer," I added back as I pushed his arm.

The tall man just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I mean.." he started right before his girlfriend lightly punched him.

"Damn, Sarah," he joked as he playfully rubbed his arm. I just smiled. It was so good to see these two again. And believe me, they couldn't have come at a better time.

Something suddenly sparked within me. I glanced at Caleb and back at Sarah, who seemed to read my thoughts.

"I told him everything,Gab...all of it," she said softly as my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach once again.

"And you believed it all?" I asked trepidly. I mean not everyone would believe you hunted monsters for a living. I'm surprised he just didn't sign my ticket to the looney bin.

Caleb smirked at me, "not all of us are as skeptical as you think, Gab."

My eyebrows furrowed as I was about to ask him what he meant when he suddenly glanced at his watch. "Shit...I need to get back to the seminar," he said as he looked at Sarah and I with a smile.

"What?" Sarah asked he continued to stare at us.

He laughed. "It almost feels like we are back at school..I mean with two peas in a pod like you," he responded with a genuine smile.

"If you need any more legal help, Gab, here is my card," Caleb said as he hand me a small rectangular piece of cardboard. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you, again," I told him as threw my arms around him for the second time.

He pulled away and asked again, " are you sure you don't need anything else?"

My eyes went wide as a thought came to me.

"Do you think you get me legal clearance to see Dean?"

Caleb smiled.

* * *

The next day I walked into the visiting area of Green River County Detention Center. I smiled to myself as I trotted over to where Dean was sitting. He looked up at me through the glass, clearly surprised.

"Oh God baby, it is good to see you," he said into the receiver on the other side of the glass. I just looked at him in his orange jumpsuit.

"Dean, what the hell happened to your face?" I asked as I noticed the dark bruising and swelling around his eye. He just laughed.

"Just decided to get boxing practice in, Princess," he cocky bastard responded with a smirk. _ Damn, why did he have to look so goddamn sexy right now. _

"Finally realized the Winchester charm of yours doesn't work on everybody, huh?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

His deep laughter sent shivers down my spine. "I know it works on you," he responded huskily as his green gazed at me. _Oh God..._

I had to quickly change the subject. "Is your brother okay?"

Dean smiled, "Yes Sam is fine..and his ass still remains unviolated."

I let out a breath. I knew Dean could fit in here fine but Sam was a different story. Sam was sophisticated and had that baby face you just wanted to take advantage of.

I looked Dean in the eye. "Dean, is the plan still a go?" I asked. Were they still breaking out tonight?

Dean nodded, " we ran into a an issue, but the plan is still a go," he finished as he stood up. I gave him an incredulous look. Was he serious? I needed a full proof escape plan and he ran into some issues. Did he not understand the gravity of the situation?

"Dean!" I yelled at his retreating back.

He just turned around and gave me a wink.

"That bastard!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Calm down...breathe..Gabby" I told myself as I sat in the driver's seat of the impala. I looked down at my cell phone.

_2:34 a.m. _it read. They should have been out here thirty minutes ago. My heart continued to pump as my eyes probed around the area. I haven't been noticed yet but just sitting his here made me a sitting duck.

"Fire it up, Princess!" A deep voice startled me. I looked to my right as the passenger door opened as Sam and Dean poured into car.

"God..its good to see you guys," I said as I let out a breath and fired up the impala.

"Green River Cemetery," Sam said as pressed the petal to the metal.

* * *

"You okay up there, Sam?" I asked the youngest Winchester, who was currently sitting in the front seat. Every since we salted and burnt the nurse's body Sam has been in a deep set gloom. We were in front of a no-name motel and Dean had gone inside to pay for our room.

He turned back and gave me a small smile. "Yeah, Gab...everything is fine."

I laughed as I looked at him. "Sam, sweetie, I've known you for the past seventeen years. You're gonna have try a lot harder than that to lie to me."

I heard Sam softly chuckle to himself. He knew what I said was the truth. He shook his head and looked down at his hands while shaking his head.

"This is some deep shit we are in, Gab," Sam said as he turned to look at me, his eyes full of worry.

I nodded my head. Believe me, I knew how deep we were in.

Sam continued, "I mean Henricksens not gonna stop anytime soon."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the tall man.

"I know, Sam...we are just gonna have to keep our heads low for awhile...I mean really low," I responded softly.

There was a sudden knock against the window. I turned to find Dean waving the room keys in his hands.

I smiled as I got out of the car. I grabbed my duffel bag as I turned to see Dean hand Sam his own set of room keys. I gave Dean a funny look.

"Dean?" I questioned.

Dean responded by grabbing my arm and forcefully pulling me into our designated room. I was suddenly pushed up against the hard wall his lips smashed down upon mine in a dominating kiss. I was pretty sure my lips would be bruised tomorrow. My heart started pounding as my lips starting working against his. I moaned as his tongue found its way into my mouth.

My hands found their way into his hair, tugging and pulling as they went. His hands were urgently pulling at my jacket. After some tugging, he finally got it off. His hands then began to roam my body as I bit back a breath. His lips started to assault my neck. His warms lips began their trail from collarbone to up behind my ear. He licked, sucked, and nipped at the tender spot right below my ear as his hand found my breast underneath my shirt. His five o'clock shadow left small tingles against my skin. His rough hands were gently massaging breasts. _Oh god, _I thought. I could come right now.

"Dean.." I moaned as I threw my head in ecstasy. I heard him let out a deep chuckle against the side of my neck, sending vibrations down to my core. I let out a breath as I tried to get him out of his leather jacket. He quickly pulled back and shrugged off his jacket. Before I knew it, his lips were probing mine once again.

"God, I missed you.." he said as he pulled back to looked me in the eyes. He had me pinned against the wall, my jean-clad leg was thrown over his hip, his hard erection pressing itself into my core. My head was fuzzy, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. The only thing I could comprehend, see, or feel was this glorious man in front of me. And I needed him. Boy, did I need him at this moment. I started to grind my hips against his hardness, causing a surge of pleasure to shoot up to the both of us.

"God," he panted and he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Keep that up, Princess, and this will all be over before it begins."

I let out small small and a sharp breath as I felt his hands suddenly lift my shirt over my head. Dean just stared at me as I leant back up against the motel wall, my breasts moving up and down as I tried to catch my breath.

"God, I love you," he muttered huskily as lips found neck once again. His mouth left a hot trail of wet kisses from my collarbone to my lace-covered breasts and down to my bellybutton. I threw my head back as my hands tangled their way into his hair.

"I never want to be locked up away from you again," he said as his tongue dove into my bellybutton. I looked down at at him as he continued to assault my lower body.

"Deannnn," I moaned. His green eyes looked up at me.

"Just get inside me already," I moaned.

He smirked as he left one last kiss on my lower abdomen and snapped open the button of my jeans.

"_Yes ma'am."_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. PLease leave a review if you have the time :) 4 or more reviews, then I will update :)_


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys :) Sorry about the delay. About a week ago, I had to take my dog into the ER. Luckily, she is fine. But I've had to monitor and take care of her these last couple of days.

But anyway, here is the update :)

All Hell Breaks Loose PT I...part 1

* * *

"_Wake up, Gabriella..." a sinister voice sneered as a hot breath made its way across my cheek. I struggled to open my eyes as they felt as they were glued shut. Smells of smoke and burnt flesh consumed my nostrils. _

_It was hot. _

_It was very hot._

"_Ahaha, open those pretty little eyes, Gabby," the voice taunted once again. Shivers made their way down my spine. I was finally able to open my lids. Everything was red, not just red but crimson red. Shackles on my hands and feet kept me chained to some sort of hard rock. I glanced around; waves of liquid fire were splashing against the rocks. _

_I suddenly gasped as a drop hit my cheek. It felt as though the side of my face was coming apart. Tears made their way out of my eyes as I cried out in pain. _

"_Lets hear those screams," the voice said once again. My eyes searched around for the malicious owner, but to no avail. _

_My eyes started to feel heavy again. Soon enough, they were too heavy to keep open. Darkness consumed my vision once more. _

_I could still smell the fire._

_I could still hear the screams._

_I could still feel the pain._

_I was still here, just blind in this hell._

_Then without warning, I felt something sharp trail its way from my forehead down to my collarbone. I tensed up in fear as a the hot breath returned to the side of my neck. _

"_Scream for me, Gabby," the voice returned as the sharp object dug its way into the skin of my shoulder. _

"_Ahhh!" I cried out in pain as the object went deeper and deeper into my shoulder. _

_All of sudden the pain stopped. The screaming ceased. There was a light breeze. I could breathe again. _

_And a soft voice whispered, "they're here, Gabby."_

I bolted up as my eyes pried themselves open. I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath as air made its way into my lungs.

"Whoaa..there, Gabby...it was just a nightmare," I heard a light voice from the front of me. My eyes looked around the perimeter. Leather seats seats, glass, and metal greeted my sight. I felt strong hands lightly grasped my shoulders as my attention was brought back to the two worried men in front of me.

"Shh...Gab, you're fine.." Sam said as he softly stroked my messy hair out of my face. His cold hands felt amazing against my clammy warm face. I slowly started to come back down to reality.

"Breathe, baby," I heard Dean from beside him. I nodded as I held back my tears. I peeked around to find we were parked outside an old cafe and that it was was raining cats and dogs outside.

I let out another breath as I nodded. Sam pulled back and gave me small sympathetic smile, his eyes full of worry.

"Where are we?" I asked after I seemed to calm down.

"Dinner stop," Dean responded as he glanced forward at the cafe. I looked in front of us to see the illuminated diner sign as my stomach let out a loud grumble. I furrowed my brows. How could I be hungry after a dream like that?

I heard Sam laugh. "Okay, what does everybody want?" He asked as he looked at me first.

I bit my lip as I thought about what I wanted. "Turkey club, no mayo please," I told Sam with a grateful smile.

"Sure thing, Gab," he responded with a smile as he turned to Dean.

"Double bacon cheeseburger, extra onions," Dean answered as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anything else, Gab?" Sam asked one last time as he got out of the car into the pouring rain. I just shook my head.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean said as he leant over the seat. I just let out a chuckle.

" Dude, I'm the one whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam answered annoyingly as he shut the car door and walked up the steps to the diner.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie... Bring me some pie! I love me some pie," Dean yelled at Sam's retreating figure.

"You know Dean, with all the pie, you're gonna get really fat one day," I told my boyfriend as I pulled my jacket around me. The breeze Sam let in was chilling me to the bone.

Dean let out a cocky smile as he turned to look at me. "But you'll still love me," he said as matter of factly.

I threw my head back in laughter. I wasn't even going to respond to last statement. Mainly, because it was the dead set truth.

My gaze drifted to outside the car. Rain droplets covered the windows of the impala to where it was almost impossible to see outside. I pulled my cargo jacket even tighter against my frame. Something didn't feel right. My stomach suddenly started clenching as I drew in another breath. The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. All of a sudden I felt a hot breath on the side of my face. The same one as the dream.

I bolted out of my seat as I heard a soft whisper, "they're here."

"Whoaa...Gab..you okay?" Dean turned around to look me at with wide eyes. My heart was beating a billion times per minute, my stomach was in knots, now I was hearing voices.

_I am so going crazy. _

My lip trembled as I tried to process how to tell Dean what was going on. I glanced up at him. His green eyes were urgently searching mine for an answer.

"Gab?"

I opened my mouth to answer when my gaze went behind Dean and into the diner. My heart stopped when I realized there was no one in windows; no servers, no customers, and most of all, no Sam.

"Dean," I said as I nodded my head forward. Dean seemed to get the point as he turned around to realize the same thing I had.

We quickly got out of the car, pulled out our guns, and ran through the pouring rain. We made our way into the diner to find it was empty.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I took in the place. Food was still on the counter. The coffee was still hot. How was this possible? They were there just a few minutes ago?

"We have bodies over here," Dean said as he walked behind the counter.

"Sam?" I asked. Dean looked at me and shook his head.

I kept my gun up as I walked around cafe. "Sam!" I called out.

Suddenly something on the window seal caught my eye. I closed my eyes in defeat as I picked some of it up and put it to my nose.

_Shit..._

"Dean, sulfer," I told my boyfriend as his eyes looked at me hinderance.

He clenched his jaw as he turned around and punched the wall behind him. Tears glistened my eyes as I ran a hand through my wet hair. How could have they taken Sam like that? From right under out noses?

* * *

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month," Bobby said as he laid out a map for us on the hood of the impala. I glanced at the map. Wait, there was nothing marked.

" Are you joking? There's nothing here," Dean said with frustration.

"Exactly," Bobby answered. I scoffed slightly to myself.

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing," I said as I rubbed my temples.

Bobby ran his hands under his hat in frustration. "That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

Completely quiet? _Like thats normal._

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean asked as his cell rang.

"Ash," he said into the receiver.

I put my head down in defeat on the hood. How could this have happened? I felt Bobby put his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and looked at him. I bit my lip as I tried to keep the tears of frustration at bay. I needed to stay strong. Bobby wrapped his bear-like arms around me as he pulled me into his body. I buried my head into his shoulder, urgently taking in the comfort.

"We're gonna find him, Gab," Bobby said into my hair.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on," Dean said as he hung up the phone. I let go of Bobby and gave him a small smile.

"We can alway count on Ash," I told him.

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean said as we pulled up to a burning lot. My eyes left the map on my lap to see what was once the roadhouse. What was once a tidy middle scale shack full of hunters was now burnt down debris. Everything was still smoking, so it must have happened a couple of hours ago.

My heart dropped as I found it hard it hard to breathe. Dean, Bobby, and I quickly got out of the car.

"No, no, no," I muttered as I made my way along the wreckage. This couldn't be happening.

" Oh, my God," I heard Bobby say as he stared at our last hope.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asked as he walked along the debris.

" No. No Ash, either," Bobby responded.

My boots trotted carefully along the burnt wood, hoping to find any sort of life. I was about to make my way back to the impala when something caught my eye. I squinted my eyes as I walked a few feet to my left to see a a burnt arm sticking out of the debris. The arm didn't catch my attention, it was the watch. A silver watch with thunderbolts carved into it.

"_You want another there, sweet thing?" a flirty voice from the right of me asked. I glanced to my right to see Ash there with another beer in his hands and a cheesy smile on his face. _

_I laughed as I took his offered beer. "Thanks, Ash," I told him as he sat on the stool next to me. _

"_So who ran over your cat?" he asked as he turned to look at me. I just let out another laugh as I sipped at my beer. I heard a high pitched laugh from behind me as I rolled my eyes as my sip turned into a gulp. _

_I glanced behind me to see Dean and Jo flirting away. Dean had on his Winchester smirk as Jo threw her blonde hair back and swatted at his arm, laughing at all his stupid jokes. The whole scene made me sick. _

"_Ah...greens not a good color on you, sugar buns," Ash said as he took in the scene behind us. I just responded with another gulp of my beer. Ash chuckled from beside me. _

"_You know she means no harm," he said, talking about Jo. I let a small sympathetic smile. _

"_I know...and thats what pisses me off the most," I responded. How could I blame the girl? She grew up in this place which was full of redneck hunters. The choices of companionship was miniscule. How could I blame her for taking a liking to Dean. He was probably one of the most hunters with class that came in this joint. And thats saying a lot. Because the word "class" and Dean" usually did not fit in the same sentence together. _

_Ash suddenly stood up and grabbed my arm, almost causing me to drop my beer. _

"_Ash..what the he-" I was about to say as he put his finger to my lips. I tried to mumble something but his finger stayed in place. _

"_Come on, sweet cheeks...lets return the favor," he said as he let me over to the jukebox. I stood there as he scrolled through the songs. He let out a small laugh as he finally chose a song. _

_Got a picture of your house_  
_And you're standing by the door_  
_It's black and white and faded_  
_And it's looking pretty worn_

_I laughed as he took my hands in his and started swaying to the music. I glanced at the watch on his wrist, he had carved thunderbolts on its. I shook my head. Only Ash._

_"Warrant, really Ash?" I asked with a smile a smile on face._

_"Damn right Warrant, those gods knew how to get laid," Ash responded with a laugh as he twirled me around._

_See the factory that I worked_  
_Silhouetted in the back_  
_The memories are gray_  
_But man, they're really coming back_

_"You are something else, Ash...let me tell you that," I said as I looked at him with a smile._

_"Baby, you'll never meet anyone else like me," he responded as he dipped me to the floor as my body erupted with laughter._

_"I don't need to be the king of the world. As long as, I'm the hero of this little girl," he started to sing along with the music as he pulled me closer to him._

_I gazed at him, cut-off shirt, mullet, and all._

_"Thanks, Ash."_

_"Anytime there, Buttercup."_

I closed my eyes as looked down at the lifeless body.

"Oh Ash."

* * *

Thanks so for reading :) If you can, please leave a review :) 4 reviews and I will update :)


	47. Chapter 47

Hey Guys :) Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews :)

* * *

I closed my eyes to hold back tears. These were good people, good hunters that spent their life helping others, keeping the forces of darkness at bay with bloodshed while the real world kept on spinning. Who would remember them? Their sacrifice?

No one

I ran a hand through my hair as I let out a strangled sigh. We were back to point A. Ash was our last hope, his information could have led us to Sam.

Oh, Sam.

I bent down by the car to try and catch my bearings. Breathe, Gabby...in and out...

Stay strong, Gab.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean ranted as he stood by the driver's side of the impala.

"We'll find him," Bobby responded to reassure Dean. Suddenly I heard Dean scream in pain. I quickly stood up to find him clutching his head in anguish.

"Dean!" I called out as I hustled towards him.

The pain seemed to stop as Dean lifted his head to look at our worried faces.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know. A headache?" I scoffed. I ran my hand through his hair to see if he had some kind of bump.

" You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked once more. I looked at my boyfriend. Dean never got headaches, unless it was from a night of too much whiskey.

"No. Must be the stress," Dean said as he chuckled, "I could have sworn I saw something."

I gazed at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" I asked as I looked at him, my hands still on his arm.

"What? No!" Dean said stepping back.

"I'm just saying," I responded as I gave Bobby a glance.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic," Dean retorted back as he peered at the both of us. Suddenly, he clutched his head in pain once again.

"Dean!" I vocalized as I caught his shoulders before he slammed down onto the hard ground.

"Dean! Dean? Baby, are you with me?" I urgently asked as he stopped withering in pain. He looked me in the eye and then glanced at Bobby.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby," Dean responded as he continued to rub his head. I looked at him in amazement.

"It was a vision," Bobby stated as he looked at the both of us.

" Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels," Dean responded shaking his head.

" What else did you see?" I asked.

"Uh… there was a bell," Dean answered as he put his hand to his head.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby pressed.

" Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know," Dean said as he tried to to described it to Bobby.

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded, "yeah, exactly."

Bobby gave both of us a look, " I know where Sam is."

* * *

"We're gonna find him, Dean," I said as I placed my hand on his. Dean gave me a sideways glance from the wheel and nodded. I glanced at the rearview mirror to see Bobby's truck's headlights illuminating the road behind us.

Dean ran a hand through his own messy hair. "How far are we?"

I glanced down at the map in my lap, trying to pinpoint our exact location.

"Just a few miles...once you pass through these trees we should hit the town dead on," I responded as my heart started pump faster. What if we were too late? What if Sam was hurt? What if we had the wrong location entirely?

Dean nodded and pressed his foot harder on the gas.

All I could hear was the my own heart thumping.

Da thump

Da thump

Da thump

I shook my head, trying to rid my body of the nerves. I quickly reached forward to turn the radio on.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_  
_that David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_Well it goes like this:_  
_The fourth, the fifth,_  
_The minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

My brows furrowed as my hand reached to change the station when Dean interrupted me.

"Gab," his deep voice declared.

My hand dropped as I turned to gaze at him, awaiting his orders.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

His hands on the wheel tightened as he clenched his rugged jaw. A billion thoughts were running through his mind.

"When we get there I don't know whats gonna come at us. I need you see to stay behind me the whole time," he ordered without looking at me.

My eyebrows raised. "Dean," I tried to object.

Y_our faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_  
_She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

"No Gabby! Stay behind me," he almost yelled. I jumped back at the booming sound of his voice. He sighed as we pulled down the dirt road. A few more miles.

"Gab, please..just listen to me just this one time," he said softly as he gave me a soft look. I gazed at him. He was terrified. I nodded in affirmation.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.._

A few seconds later we pulled up into the old deserted town. I quickly gathered my weapons and followed Bobby and Dean, making sure to stay behind them. My heart continued to beat rapidly. My boots trotted hard against the ground, my gun up, cocked, and ready to fire.

_Baby I've been here before_  
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you_  
_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_and love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

I prayed to whatever God was up there that Sam was still alive and breathing. The chilly wind blew against my face as we stepped into the ghost town with trepidation.

"Sam!" Dean called out. I spared a glance around. My heart was at the pit of my stomach.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

"Dean!" a deep voice shouted from the distance. I glanced up to see Sam walking towards us. I let out breath. He was limping and clutching his arm but he was alive! The big weight left my chest as the tall man continued to walk towards us.

_Maybe there's a God above_  
_all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

Suddenly a lone dark figure got up from behind Sam as my heart stopped. It all happened in slow motion.

"Sam!" I yelled as the figure plunged a knife deep within Sam's back. Tears sprang to my eyes as all three of us ran towards a falling Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as we got to Sam. The younger Winchester's head fell onto the shoulder of his older brother as they collapsed to their knees.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you," Dean said as he held Sam's head up. I placed my hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to help Dean with the weight. Dean placed his hand on Sam's back wound and withdrew his hand. I looked at his palm, which was entirely covered in blood.

"Oh god," I gasped as Sam's glazed eyes looked at the both of us.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.._

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Dean said through tears as he tried to keep Sam's head up.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Sam's eyes then slid shut as his entire body slumped forward into Dean's arms. Suddenly I couldn't breathe again. Tears burnt my cheeks as I moved away from Dean and Sam. No..no...this was not happening...this could not be happening. I fell back onto the dirt as I watched Dean try to bring life back to his dead brother.

""No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God," Dean continued to cry. My body started started to shake as I started to feel sick. I couldn't move.

" Sam!"

_Hallelujah_

* * *

__Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review :) 4 reviews and i will update :)


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you so much for the great reviews and support :)

All Hell Break Loose Part II...

* * *

"_You sure this looks okay?" A fifteen year-old Sam asked Gabby as he buttoned up his dark blue dress shirt. _

_Gabby turned her head to face a very nervous looking Sam. She smiled at him as she gave him a once over. _

"_Sam, you look great..." she told him as she stood up from the motel bed to walk over to the youngest Winchester. Sam sighed and turned back to the mirror. He glanced at himself as he tried to calm his nerves. _

_Gabby walked over to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder, "everything will go great, Sam. She'd be crazy not to like you."_

_Sam just sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. I'm not as smooth or as good-looking as Dean..." he trailed off as his gaze went down to the floor. This what everything always came down to. He wasn't like Dean. He wasn't a charmer like Dean. He wasn't a ladies' man like Dean. He wasn't reckless like Dean. And most of all, he just wasn't Dean. _

_Gabby looked at him with wide eyes as she let out a chuckle. "Sam, look at me," she said with a serious face. Sam glanced up at Gabby with his big brown puppy dog eyes. _

_Gabby sat on the bed next to him and grasped his hand. " You're right...you're not like Dean..." she started, " you're better than him. You're sweeter than him, more endearing than him. Sam, his charm is all a front that he has to conjure up in some way...yours is in your heart..." she said as she pointed to his chest. _

"_And I see it every single day, Sam," she finished as she nudged him on the shoulder. Sam nodded with a smile as he blew out another breath. _

_Gabby stood and spoke in an authoritative but playful voice, " now get up, brush your hair, and go pick up your girl."_

_Sam laughed as he he gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."_

_Sam walked towards the door before Gabby called out to him, "Sam."_

_He turned around, awaiting her question. _

_She smiled at him, "Don't ever be Dean. I would bring Sam Winchester home to my parents any day."_

_Sam gave her a smile and walked back over to where she stood. He threw his arms around her as her own arms wrapped around him. _

"_Love ya, Gab."_

_She smiled into his shoulder, "I love you too, Sammy."_

I bit back a sob as I took another gulp of the Jack Daniels in my hands. I threw my head back against the headboard as I let the warm liquid burn its way down my throat.

How could this have happened? It wasn't possible. I looked at the closed door on my right, the only thing blocking the narrow hallway that led to Sam's body.

Sam's body? The very thought brought the bottle up to my lips again.

How could Sam be dead? Tears continued to run down face as my nose became a waterfall. I quickly wiped nose with the sleeve of my jacket, not caring about the stain on the leather.

My head started to get fuzzy, the half bottle of whiskey was taking its effect.

But I still remembered.

It didn't help me forget the man in the next the room, the man who had been like family my whole life, the surrogate brother that kept me sane, the man that was lying on an old beaten up mattress dead.

Dead...

The bottle seemed to just make its own way up to my mouth. I closed my eyes, letting the tears of grief flow while the bronze liquid scorched down my esophagus.

I glanced down to the cell phone in my hand. I drunkenly scrolled down to a name that I dialed way too many times.

_Dad_

I took another gulp of the Jack as I pressed the "send" button.

It rang

And rang

_This is Michael Ignacious...leave a message._

I bit back another sob as I began to speak.

"Dad...Sam, he's uh...he's...dead.."I found myself almost unable to say the words. " ...I don't know what to do..." I ran a hand through my messy hair as I glanced up to the ceiling as my lip started to tremble. " How...how can be dead?" I asked as my head started to get fuzzier. "It was supposed to be Winchesters and us against the world...but everyone keeps dying," I cried into the receiver.

"What am I supposed to do, Daddy?" I whimpered as the sudden thought came to my head. Why would he know? What could he do? He was never around, never called, never checked in...never cared enough to. Anger started to pour into my veins. "But you wouldn't know...you're never here," I whispered with frustration and fury. "We needed you, Dad! Where were you!" I continued to cry and yell at the same time.

"Why aren't you here?" I choked out before the the phone dropped out of my hands and my head passed out against the rough headboard.

"_Don't let anyone into the room unless its me or the Winchesters, don't leave the room and don't answer the phone," Michael Ignacious ordered his ten-year old daughter before he rushed out of the motel with his bag of weapons. _

_The young blonde just nodded as her heart sank. Today would just be a regular day. Her dad and brother would hunt with the Winchesters as she stayed held up in the rotting motel room. She would spend the day channel surfing, hoping the cable had some kind of history network. Her mid day meal would consist of a leftover burger from last night's dinner. Her father and Gabe would come back around eight with bumps and bruises, which she was required to help patch up. Then they would sit in silence as they ate whatever fast food garbage Michael decided to bring home. _

_That was Gabby's regular day. _

_But today wasn't a regular day, or at least it shouldn't have been. _

_Today was her tenth birthday. _

_She had woken up hoping her father had a remembered. Maybe he would take her out to breakfast, or even bring her along on the hunt. _

_But all that had happened this morning was what happened every morning. _

_Barked orders and empty promises. _

_Gabby sat on the bed as tears graced her eyes. She would not cry over this. Her daddy was out saving lives. A missed birthday was just a small price to pay. _

_She was about to turn on the television when a light knock was heard. She furrowed her brows as she made her way to the window to see Sam outside. _

_Gabby smiled as she unlocked and opened the door. _

"_Hey Sam," she greeted the youngest Winchester. _

"_Happy Birthday, Gabby!" the boy said enthusiastically as he rushed inside the room. Gabby smiled as she watched him hustle over to the bed and threw his bags upon the mattress. _

"_Shouldn't you be with everybody hunting?" Gabby asked as she watched Sam rummage through the bags. _

_Sam turned around with something shiny in his hands. Gabby looked down. It was a tiara! She smiled he walked towards her and placed the sparkling crown on her head. _

"_I told them I was sick...I couldn't miss your birthday," he said as he finished placing the crown on her head. _

_Gabby just looked at him and beamed. She threw her small arms around him and squealed. _

"_Thank you, Sammy!"_

_Sam laughed, "No problem...come on I got cake, comic books, and the new Scream movie."_

_Gabby smiled and moved to join him on the bed. _

"_Best friends forever," he said as he gave her a nudge. She smiled back him, "best friends forever."_

My head was pounding when I woke up. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as I glanced at the clock on my dropped my phone: 1:44 A.M. I closed my eyes as I brought my fingers up to my temple. I moved my knee to see the empty bottle of Jack on the floor.

"Oh God," I muttered as I moved my hungover body up from the bed causing a wave of dizziness. My throat felt dry as my stomach did a nauseated flop. I needed water.

I slowly slumped out of my room, in hopes of finding a bottle of water.

I made my way into what was supposed to be the kitchen area to see a full glass of water on the table. I quickly grabbed the glass and brought the bottle up to my lips.

"Hey Gab," an all too familiar voice startled me. I looked to my right to see Sam Winchester sitting against the wall, book in hand and beer in hand. My eyes went wide as I tried to process how he was here alive.

_Maybe I'm still drunk and my grieving mind decided to play a twisted game with me. _

Sam furrowed his brows as he gave me an odd look. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tear glistened my eyes. "Uhhh..Sam.." I started as Dean walked through the front door with a pizza. He looked at me with wide eyes and then directed them to Sam.

"Extra cheese?" Sam asked as he got up to help Dean. Dean nodded as he sat the pizza down on the dirty wooden table. I still stood there still in shock.

"Gab?" Sam turned with a curious face. I continued to glance between to the two Winchesters.

Dean gave me a hard gaze, "come eat, Gab," he said in a hard authoritative voice. I just looked at him and nodded. I slowly sat as I watched Sam devour the pizza.

"Dean said you and Bobby patched me pretty good. Thanks Gab," he said in between bites. My eyes went wide as I glance at Dean, who gave me a hard look.

I glanced in between the two brothers as I tried to figure out what was going on. Then suddenly my heart dropped. It all made sense. My eyes found Dean's. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to say something. My hands started to shake as I started to feeling lightheaded once again.

I looked up at Dean was staring back at me, his green eyes were probing my soul to see if I had figured it out.

Did he think I wouldn't?

He had made a deal.

"I need some air," Dean suddenly said as he got up a walked out the door. Sam gave me a funny look.

What in the world was I supposed to tell him?

"I'll be right back," I told Sam as I got and followed Dean out the door.

I followed Dean's tracks into the middle of the woods where he was leaning against an old oak tree, still sipping on his beer. I just stared at him as the night sky illuminated the world around us.

I shivered as the night wind hit me.

Dean, sensing my presence, turned around to face me. I just continued to stare at him. His eyes were a deep color as they stared hard into mine. "Go ahead, say it," he painfully whispered.

I slowly walked up to him. "How long did she give you?"

Dean looked down at me. "One year," he said without a blink. My heart stopped then and there. All the breath was knocked out of me. Tears sprang forward as I looked up at him with anger.

_One year_

_One year and Dean would be gone_

_One year and Dean would be nothing but a hallow memory_

I wanted to comfort him, wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but it would all be lie.

"You're so fucking stupid!" I almost yelled as I started hitting him. My hands curled into fists and starting colliding with his chest. He didn't even fight back. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me as I continued to pound at his chest. I couldn't lose him. I had lost Gabe, John, and basically my father. I couldn't lose the one person I wouldn't be able to live without.

"No! No! no...no" I cried as his arms tightened around me and I lost all energy to keep hitting. I felt his tears seep into my hair as he held me against his hard body, the smell of whiskey and leather invading my senses.

Why..Dean..why?" I sobbed out the question I already knew the answer to. He pulled me tighter into his body as we collapsed to the ground, his arms never faltering.

He never said a word.

He just held me there as I became numb.

* * *

Thank you so much...This chapter was really hard to write, especially with all the emotions. Please tell me your opinion on the chapter and leave a review :) 4 reviews and I will update :)


End file.
